The Mercer Men and Their Women
by Brenda1257
Summary: Evelyn calls her boys together for a family reunion cookout. Seems innocent enough, but what is Evelyn really up to? My thoughts on what their life would be like if Evelyn was never murdered. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1 Bobby's Catching a Feeling

**Bobby's Catching a Feeling **

Bobby pulled up in front of his mothers house and flicked the butt of the cigarette out of the window.

It was a warm day and he looked around before he got out to see if he recognized any cars parked nearby. Nothing! He wondered if Jack had arrived yet.

This whole family cookout thing had to have been Jerry's idea. Hell, they had bonded years ago, he didn't need to come back here for a hamburger to prove it.

He got out the car and walked towards the front door. He could hear noises in back of the house and decided to walk around back instead.

He found his mother scrubbing the grill. She looked up and broke out in a big grin.

"Bobby!"

He grinned back at her. "Hi, Ma."

She dropped the rag in her hand and ran to him embracing him tightly.

"You came" she said almost as if she truly believed that he wouldn't come.

"Of course I came, Ma. Didn't I tell you I was coming? Hell, where is everybody?" he asked looking around.

"You're a day early. The cookout isn't until tomorrow. Besides I asked you to come today because I wanted to spend some one on one time with my big baby."

"Ah, Ma" he said but he was secretly pleased. He loved this woman so much. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Evelyn Mercer.

"Come in the house." she beckoned walking into the house with him following close behind.

She ushered him into the dining room. "Sit sit! I'll get you something to eat."

He watched as she began to prepare a quick breakfast. Bobby smiled. He liked her fussing over him. He missed it. A part of him always craved this woman's attention. He could never get enough of it. She always had time to talk to any of them whenever they needed her. Secretly he knew he was a Mama's boy, but he'd clock any asshole who called him one to his face.

"Heard from Jackie?" he asked as he sipped the juice she placed before him.

"He'll be here later on this afternoon...so will Angel" she replied sitting the plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. The toaster popped up four slices and she quickly buttered them and placed them on his plate.

"Thanks Ma" he said grinning at her with a mouth full of eggs.

Evelyn smiled and pulled up a chair.

"Charity's back in town." she ventured not looking at him directly.

Bobby stopped chewing. "Ah, shit Ma!" He didn't come back here to talk about his old girlfriend.

"You watch your mouth, Robert Mercer." she snapped back.

She only called him Robert when she was pissed off and Bobby knew better than to continue down that path.

"Sorry Ma. But I don't want to talk about Charity." He began eating again avoiding her eyes.

Evelyn watched him eat. "I don't know why that woman scares you so bad. What's the problem?"

Bobby pushed the empty plate back. "There is no problem, Ma. I didn't come back here to talk about Charity McNeil! I came back to be at the family cookout you've been talking about for months. I hope you didn't invite her over here!"

Evelyn smiled and didn't reply.

"Ah, Ma!" Bobby said standing up screeching the chair against the floor. "Why you doing this? For all you know I could be in a relationship or married. What if I'd shown up here with a woman? Then what would your matchmaking have accomplished? This is bullshit!"

Evelyn stood up deciding to ignore his outburst. "You haven't loved any other woman but Charity and you know it." She picked up the empty plate and walked over to the sink. "I think you still care about her."

Bobby stared at her back. "You don't know that!"

"I know you, Bobby Mercer. You boys have never been able to hide anything from me when it comes to your feelings. I can read each of you like a book. You wouldn't have reacted like you did if you didn't care."

Bobby took the opportunity to brush the crumbs from the table into his other hand and walked over to the trash can. He had broken it off with Charity because he didn't think that he could handle being in a real relationship. She ended up getting too close...he found himself caring far too much. It made him feel weak and helpless and he didn't like the idea of a woman having that kind of power over him.

"Ma, isn't she married? What's the deal? It's been over between us for years. Why are you doing this?"

Evelyn turned around. "Her husband's been dead for a year Bobby. I told you that last Christmas. If you don't want to see her, then don't. If you want me to, I'll call and uninvite her to the cookout. I'll tell her that the situation will be too awkward."

"And make me the bad guy? Thanks a lot Ma" Bobby protested.

Evelyn followed him into the den.

"She's moved back down the block in her mom's house you know. She bought out her sisters and brothers when Julia passed, you know. She didn't have any family in Lansing."

Bobby didn't reply but reached for the remote. He didn't want to think about Charity but now with his mother's meddling, he couldn't help but think about her.

"You bring any clothes?" Evelyn asked changing the subject.

"In the car" he said not looking at her. "I'll get them in a little bit."

Evelyn didn't respond but walked back into the kitchen.

Bobby tried not to brood. Charity McNeil...  
His mind wandered. She had been his first love if you wanted to call it that. She was a few years older than he was with a body that seemed to call to him the moment he laid eyes on her.

He had been working on his GED when he met her. Evelyn had insisted that he complete his education and he had complied; not because he agreed with his mother, but because he wanted to play in the local league and a high school diploma was required in order to do so.

Charity had been an assistant to the teacher in his reading class. He was twenty years old, embarrassed that he could barely read and angry at anyone who would point out the fact. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't going to let anyone call him stupid! Charity had picked up on his dilemma early on in the class after he had a brief altercation with another classmate who had snickered when he tried to read out loud. She quickly volunteered to coach him when the class was over asking him not to do any bodily harm to his classmates. She had even smoothed things over with the teacher who had threatened to put him out. He was suspicious of her intentions at first. Nobody did something for nothing, but she quickly won him over. She didn't look at him with pity or treat him like he was stupid. She didn't ask him a million questions or try to get in his business. She simply stuck to the lesson. He liked that and she did help him improve his reading and get his GED.

He would meet her every Wednesday in the library to go over his homework before class on Thursday and he found himself looking forward to those evenings. She was always patient with him and seemed interested in what he thought. She wasn't pushy like some women and yet he knew that she had no problem standing up for herself either.

She was not a small woman, but she wasn't huge either. She was thick with a behind that was just begging to be squeezed and full round breasts, and boy did she smell good. She had a pretty face and wore her hair short and curly. She had deep dimples when she smiled, which was a weakness of his. Her dark brown skin was flawless and her brown eyes reminded him of his brother, Angel. It didn't take him long to learn that she was single and he was surprised to find out that she only lived five blocks from his house.

He knew that he was attracted to Charity from the beginning, but hell...he'd been attracted to lots of women before. He was no virgin. After all, who could remain a virgin in the shit holes he'd been in. He was just grateful that no one had molested him considering the situations he'd been in and as much as he had been shuffled around. Still, he'd had the crap beat out of him on enough occasions and had the scars to prove it.

The thought of being in an actual relationship scared the hell out of him so he didn't rush things with Charity. He knew that she wasn't like the other women he'd been with. Bobby knew that he couldn't just push her against the wall and lift up her skirt, this was different. He had engaged in sex numerous times, however he had never fully undressed in front of a woman and he'd never slept in a bed with one all night. Quick, unemotional fucking was all he knew...getting quick relief and having some fun.

Bobby realized that he had trust issues and he felt that removing his clothes and getting in bed with someone involved a certain amount of trust. Hell! He'd know guys who had been with hookers who had their pimps hiding in the closet that would then rob the unsuspecting john's blind after they were naked. Bobby had decided long ago that he wasn't taking any chances and he always kept his guard up and never relaxed when he was fucking a woman.

When he was younger, a few of his foster sisters had fooled around together from time to time. He had been in three different homes between the ages of eight and fourteen and someone was always willing to experiment and show him how it worked, even some of the so called 'moms'. He learned quickly that everybody wanted something. There were no free rides.

Things changed when he moved in with Evelyn at age fourteen. Unlike his previous homes, she acted like she really cared about him. He didn't trust her either at first, but she had continued to shower love and attention on him which he so desperately craved. At first, he wondered if she would approach him for sex like some of his other _Moms_. She never tried to touch him 'there' or never tried to kiss him on the lips or make him kiss her back. She didn't ask for oral in exchange for food. She just gave and gave, showering him with the motherly affection he had never received before. He fought returning her affection, thinking that all of it was too good to be true and afraid that she would use it against him in the end.

After a year, she sat him down and told him that she wanted to talk to him. He knew for sure that she was going to send him away. He had been expelled from school again for fighting even though he hadn't started it this time. Fear gripped his guts. He had begun to feel like he had found a place that he could call home. He felt safe and loved. He knew that he was no good...he always messed things up and he knew that she must be tired of him and was ready to send him away like the rest of his foster parents. Instead she asked about adopting him and he was floored.

_"Why in the world would you want to do that?" he had asked totally shocked. "No one adopts a fifteen year old boy!"_

"Because I love you. I want you to be mine forever." Evelyn had replied simply.

He stared at her as if she had two heads.

"You can't love me" he protested still trying to understand why she wanted him.

"But I do." she replied. "Bobby you are a wonderful son." Her eyes softened as she saw the fear and confusion on his face.

"B-but I'm trouble. I get into fights. I'm not that smart-"

Evelyn cut him off by coming up behind him and embracing him in a bear hug as he sat at the table. "You're mine and I won't give you up. I want you to be a Mercer, Bobby. I want you to always be my son. Say you want it too. I love you so much."

Something in him cracked and he felt the tears fall. No one had ever loved and wanted him. No one made him feel valuable, but Evelyn. He had never allowed himself to cry in front of her like a baby before, but at that moment he couldn't help himself. At that moment a part of him became whole.

Bobby stopped reflecting for a moment and got up and went to the car to get his bags. Evelyn was nowhere in sight when he returned so he went upstairs to his old room that he shared with Cracker Jack.

He looked at his watch and wondered when his brothers would arrive. He heard his mother moving around in her room.

"Ma, I'm gonna go out a while. What time you think Jack and Angel will get here?"

"Sometime this afternoon, Bobby." she said sticking her head out of the door.  
"I need your help getting the things out of the shed for the cookout. Don't go off and get drunk now."

Bobby was indignant. "Really Ma. I was going over to Jerry's. I'm not going to get drunk!"

"Alright then. Say hello to my grandbabies Daniela and Amelia for me."

Bobby headed down the steps. He was glad that she didn't say anything else about Charity. He walked to the car and got in. So now Charity is back in her Mom's old house, huh? Maybe he would just drive by there out of curiousity. He wasn't going to try to see her or anything.

Charity reminded him of Evelyn in a way. She had a kind heart and he was surprised that she would even waste her time with him. He had been nervous when he first kissed her and he had to admit that he had been a bit rough and held her too tight. He was sure that he had fucked up any chance of being with her after that. He had immediately released her when she protested and he then apologized and looked away humiliated saying that he wasn't the Romeo type.

To his surprise Charity had laughed at his remark and told him that maybe he was out of practice and that she'd be happy to give him kissing lessons along with his reading lesson. He knew then that she liked him too and couldn't believe his good fortune. Later he basked in his good luck and looked forward to her kissing lessons at the end of their time together in the library each week.

He slowed down about a half block from her house and parked. Why did he stop here? Didn't he just say he was going to Jerry's? There was a car in the driveway of her Mom's house. He could stop by and say hello for old times sake. Hell, who was he fooling? He was now acting like his fool brother Angel. He was not going to chase after some woman that had a fling with years ago who had most likely moved on.

Even as he argued with himself, he knew that he wanted to see her. Hell, she was most likely looking old and fat by now since she was four years older than he was. It had been fourteen years since he'd seen her. After all, people change. Damn!

Still it would be nice to see her after all this time. He pulled up in front of her door and debated whether or not to just leave or to get out and knock on the door. Just then a woman came out of the house and he could hear the jingling of keys. She walked towards the car and he knew instantly that it was Charity. She had shoulder length braids and had on shades, but he knew it was her. He quickly tapped his horn and she looked up curiously and took the shades off.

Bobby opened the door and walked over to her.

"Hi Charity" he said wiping his hands on his jeans. "I was just passing by and I saw you come out of the house and decided to stop."

"Hello, Bobby" she said staring at him as if she'd seen a ghost. "This is a surprise. Your Mom told me that she didn't think you were coming here for the cookout."

Bobby looked surprised. "I told her that I'd try to come! She's been talking about it for months!"

Charity continued to stare at him. "Oh..."

Bobby noticed that she appeared to be quite nervous. His eyes roamed over her. She had put on a few pounds, but it only made he look even more delectible to him. "You look good, babe."

She smiled showing her tradmark dimples and Bobby felt his heart skip a beat. Why did she always have this affect on him?

He noticed that she quickly looked around and he wondered if she had a man. He wasn't about to cause any trouble.

"Look, Charity. I'm not going to hold you up. I was just saying hello. I'm not going to bother you or cause you any trouble." He turned and walked back to the car ignoring the fact that she was calling out to him. He should have known that a woman like that wouldn't be without someone for too long. What was he thinking? What was his mother thinking?

He got in and saw that she had hurried to her car. He heard her slam the door and he wondered if she was going to meet whoever she was involved with now. Why did he even stop here in the first place? He cursed under his breath for not going straight to Jerry's in the first place and quickly pulled off, screeching his tires as he went.


	2. Chapter 2 Jerry the Provider

**Jerry the Provider **

Jeremiah Mercer watched through the kitchen window as Amelia and Daniela chased each other around the yard.

Camille was at work and he'd taken the rest of the day off to watch the girls. They were his heart.

Evelyn called him earlier and told him that Bobby had arrived from Chicago and was on his way over to visit him. Jeremiah was surprised but happy. It would be good to see his big brother again.

Bobby hadn't been to his home since Daniella was a baby and he didn't remember him coming to visit more than once since he had married Camille. The last time Jerry had seen Bobby was when he came home for Christmas several years ago. Even then, his brother hadn't stayed that long stating that he had to get back to Chicago to his business. He was now civil to Camille which for Bobby was progress.

Bobby and Camille tended to knock heads whenever they were around one another. Jerry felt that they were both two headstrong individuals. Bobby had always been protective of his brothers and their relationship. He felt that Camille would ruin that. Even while they were dating, Bobby would deliberately try to make plans for the four of them when he knew that he had plans with Camille.

Jeremiah felt that Bobby always seemed somewhat uncomfortable around his new family. He acted as if his marriage to Camille had been a betrayal of sorts. Jerry remembered that his mother had told him that she was going to try to convince Bobby to come to his wedding after he given him some lame excuse as to why he couldn't be there. Bobby's attitude about his pending marriage had hurt Jerry more than he let on and he told Evelyn that he'd rather Bobby just stayed away from him altogether if he couldn't be happy for him.

His mother would have none of their silent feuding and brought them both together a week before sthe wedding. She had tricked both of them in coming over to her house and before they could say anything, she demanded that they both sit down and listen to what she had to say.

_"We're family, Jeremiah! We don't write people off because they don't act the way we want them to!" Evelyn snapped as she stood between her two sons with her hands on her hips. "You're brothers and you need to act like brothers!"_

_"Me?" Jerry scoffed. "He's the one refusing to come to my wedding! He's the one acting like I stabbed him in the back! He's the one that doesn't want to grow up!"_

_"You're pussy whipped." Bobby accused looking over his mother's head at his brother. "Why pay for the cow when you're getting the milk for free anyway?"_

_"Sonofabitch!" Jerry hissed hitting the air trying to get at his brother._

_"That's enough!" Evelyn snapped shoving Bobby towards the table. "Both of you sit down now!"_

_They reluctantly sat at the table and Evelyn looked at Bobby and then at Jeremiah.._

_"Bobby, your brother is getting married. That's a good thing. Our family is growing. You're not losing him, you're gaining a sister. You should be happy and supportive. Your brother is in love and you need to respect his feelings. This is a major decision for him and he wants you to be a part of it!"_

_Bobby grunted unconvinced. "I hardly see him anymore now Ma!" he snapped looking accusingly at Jerry. "He's always off somewhere with her! He doesn't have time for us anymore! He doesn't need you and he doesn't need me now that he has his precious Camille!"_

_"That's not true!" Jerry snapped irritated. Why couldn't Bobby just be happy for him?_

_"She'll keep you away from us. She thinks I'm a bad influence over you" Bobby shouted accusingly. "I already know she doesn't like me. We were close, Jeremiah until that bitch came along!"_

_Jerry jumped up. "Watch your mouth! That's my future wife you're talking about!"_

_"Bobby, apologize to your brother" Evelyn said forcing Jerry to sit back down._

_"Sorry" Bobby grunted._

_"Look Jerry" Evelyn said "Your brother's just worried that you don't need him anymore now that you have a wife. You need to tell him otherwise. Can't you see that he's upset because he thinks he'll lose you?"_

_"Puh-leese!" Bobby replied avoiding Jerry's eyes. "I don't need him, Ma. I'll do just fine without him and his new wife!"_

_Jerry stared at his mother a moment and then looked at Bobby who would not meet his gaze. Jeremiah took a deep breath allowing his anger to evaporate. He knew that look of avoidance. Bobby was hiding something. Could it be the way his mother had explained? Did his brother really think that they wouldn't be a family any more?_

_"Look man" he said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I love Camille, but you're my brother. Nobody is ever going to change that."_

_Bobby grunted again in disbelief._

_"Look at me, man!" Jerry shouted. Bobby looked up at him. "I said, no one. Not Camille, not nobody is going to change us. We're Mercer's til the day we die. We stick together. We're there for each other. That's the way it was, and that's the way it's going to be for the rest of our lives. You have my word on that! I just need you to be with me on this, man."_

_Bobby's features softened. Jerry didn't give his word often and when he did, Bobby knew that he meant it._

_"Alright, Jerry" he conceded. "If this marriage thing is what you want, I'll be there."_

_"You going to stand with me, right?" Jerry asked grinning. "You're going to be one of my best men. I have the tux all paid for and everything."_

_"Who the hell ever heard of three best men?" Bobby snapped shaking his head._

_"It's my call. I'm not going to choose between the three of you." Jerry replied laughing. "Nothing is ever going to come between us brothers, not even a marriage ceremony! We're still family, man."_

Jeremiah's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a car pulling into the driveway.

He watched as Bobby got out of he car and Daniela and Amelia eyed him warily as he approached them.

"Hi! I'm your Uncle Bobby" he said. The girls didn't say anything, but ran towards the house unsure about the friendly stranger.

Jerry walked out the door into the back yard and Daniela pointed to Bobby as she hid behind her father.

"He says he's my Uncle, but he's white!" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"He is your Uncle, pumpkin" Jerry said and then turned to Bobby giving him a quick hug.

"Man, it's good to see you" Jerry said sincerely. "I've missed my big bro."

"I've missed you too." Bobby replied grinning. He looked at Daniela who was watching them curiously.

"See I told you. Your daddy's my brother. I'm your Uncle Bobby."

Daniela grinned shyly. "Hi Uncle Bobby."

Bobby looked up at Jeremiah as he stooped in front of Daniela. "She looks like you...poor girl!"

Daniela looked back at the car. "Where's your kids?"

"I don't have any" Bobby replied.

"You got a wife?" the impish six year old asked.

"No." Bobby replied grinning.

"You need a wife so we can have some cousins to play with" Daniela replied.

Jerry rolled his eyes. "That's enough, Dani. Now you and Amelia go in the house. There's a snack waiting for you on the kitchen table."

The girls giggled and ran into the house.

"I can see you have your hands full." Bobby observed.

"Well I do have a wife" Jerry snickered. "How long will my girls have to wait for cousins, Bro?"

"Shut the hell up!" Bobby snapped laughing as they walked into the house.


	3. Chapter 3 No Escape for Angel

**No Escape for Angel**  
Angel Mercer sat on the plane and glanced out of the window. It felt good to be going back home.

After returning from Iraq, he had decided to stay in Philadelphia. He didn't go home to Detroit for several reasons. He needed a new beginning. He needed to get himself established. He needed to be on his own away from the controling had of his brother Bobby!

It had been several years since he had been home and he was surprised that his mother had requested that he return for a family reunion of sorts. It would be good to see his brothers and his mom Evelyn. He had to admit that he missed them terribly.

He then thought of Sophie, the love of his life. Truth be told, she was more trouble than she was worth and he knew that he needed to just leave her alone. Yet everytime they were in each other's presence, the chemistry was unmistakeable. He couldn't stay away from her, which is why he decided to settle down in Philadelphia. He leaned back in the seat as the plane sped down the runway.

Sophie...his _La Vida Loca_ as Bobby called her. She was nothing but trouble and drama. Bobby and Jerry had told him time and time again to just leave her alone and he did try to, but somehow they always ended back together. Sophie was wild and crazy and way too possessive.

Bobby started calling Sophie that after the Ricky Martin song, _La Vida Loca_ which translated in english meant _"The Crazy Life"_. That's exactly what his life had been like since he'd fell for Sophie.

It started when they both were in the tenth grade. Boys were always trailing after her but when their eyes locked, he knew that she'd be his. He had never pursued a girl like he pursued Sophie. He wrote her notes, gave her candy and other small gifts.

She ignored him at first, cursing at him in Spanish whenever he would try to talk to her. He was about to give up his pursuit of her and put all his efforts in getting another girl's attention, when she confronted him.

_"Why are you talking to her when it's me you want?" she asked shoving him in the chest in the hallway one day._

_Angel was startled. "I didn't think you were interested. You hardly even talk to me."_

_"I'm interested" she snapped "And I'll cut any bitch that tries to move in on my territory! I just didn't want to appear too easy, that's all!"_

Thus, the drama began. Sophie liked to fight, and fighting was something she did on a continuous basis. Fighting made her horny which led to sex; which led to them making up and then they'd end up fighting again. It became a vicious cycle. She'd pick a fight with him or with some woman that she felt wanted him or some man that she felt disrespected her. Angel had been in more fights over her than he could count and his brothers had come to his aid more than once. She was crazy as hell and always stirring up trouble. He had vowed again and again to leave her alone, but they always ended back up together in the end. His brothers had tried to convince him too and he had agreed to date someone else, but it never worked out that way. Truth be told, he only wanted Sophie!

Now he was headed home and once again he made up his mind to avoid her like the plague even though he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to accomplish that feat.. He got off the plane determined to just enjoy the cookout and spend some time with his family. He was not under any circumstances going to look for La Vida Loca! He hoped that his mother hadn't told her about the cookout.

He walked out of the airport towards the waiting taxis trying to decide how he was going to get to his mother's house.

"Angel! Angel!"

He heard someone screaming his name at the top of their lungs. He looked around to see Sophie parked illegally in the taxi cab stand waving frantically. Several cab drivers were there arguing with her demanding that she leave. Sophie would call out to him and then proceed to argue with the cabies. Angel walked slowly over to where she was. How did she know when his plane was coming in?

"Sophie! What the hell-" He was interrupted by another string of curses that she was delivering to the cab drivers.

Sophie broke out in a big grin as he approached.

"Angel, I wanted to surprise you, but these pricks are trying to make me leave. I told them I'd only be here for a minute, that you'd be coming out of the airport shortly but they wouldn't listen!" She turned and looked at the two men standing by her car. "Assholes!"

She got out of the car and began cursing at the cabbies in Spanish. Angel quickly grabbed her arm.

"Sophie! How did you know-"

One of the cab drivers pointed his finger in her face. "Look lady, you've got to leave! You're ruining our business with all your screaming! We asked you nicely to leave and if you don't we're going to call the cops! In fact there's one right over there watching this scene right now!"

Angel tried not to panic. He didn't want trouble before he could even set foot on Detroit soil. "Look sir-"

Sophie got in the cabbie's face standing on tip toe.

"Get your finger out of my face, asshole" she snapped smacking at his finger.

Angel looked up to see a policeman headed their way. He had to get her out of the airport before the both ended up in jail! How in the world did she find out when he was arriving?

"Lets go Sophie!" he said dragging her by the waist to the car as she continued to curse at the cabbie. Angel quickly opened the door and shoved her inside. She leaned out the window still cursing as Angel got in the drivers seat.

"I'm not afraid of them!" she snapped. "In fact, I'll have them arrested for verbal abuse!"

So much for staying away from La Vida Loca he thought as he sped off.


	4. Chapter 4 Jack's Surprise

**Jack's Surprise**

Jack fidgeted in his seat on the Greyhound bus and felt that this was the worse decision he had ever made. He should have taken a plane instead of this stupid bus! Eighteen and a half hours was just too much even for him.

He sighed as they pulled into the terminal. At last. He had left New York City fifteen minutes before midnight on Thursday and now it was almost six pm Friday. He couldn't wait to get back home.

The band needed a break as they had been touring continuously for three months. They were modestly popular and the gigs were plentiful, but everyone was getting burnt out and needed a break. He really should have taken a plane, but he changed his mind after he found out how much the ticket cost!

He stretched and picked up his bags and headed into the street. He looked around as the wind sent trash flying by his ankles. Nothing seemed to have changed much in the two years since he'd been home. His stomach growled miserably, but he was determined not to delay getting home to some of his mother's cooking. He knew she was expecting him and most likely had prepared something good to eat.

It wasn't long before he was standing in front of the house with his bags. The thirty minutes from the bus terminal seemed like forever but now he was here! He looked around and tried not to be disappointed when he didn't see Bobby's car. Before he could reach for the door it flew open and Evelyn came running out.

"Jackie!" she yelled.

He quickly dropped his bags and grabbed her picking her up and swinging her around.

"Hey, Ma" he said kissing her and put her safely back on her feet. "Where's Bobby?"

Evelyn mused his hair and patted his cheek. She picked up one of his bags and headed back into the house.

"He's at Jerrys! Come on in the house. I have dinner cooked. Are you hungry?"

Jack followed her into the house. "You bet!"

He looked around the hallway and placed his bags at the foot of the stairs. Nothing in the house seemed to have changed since he'd been away and that gave him comfort. There was no place like home. This was home, his safe haven. He smelled the baked spaghetti when he walked towards the kitchen. As he stood in the doorway his mouth began to water.

"Ah, Ma. My favorite!" he said smiling. His stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Go on and take your things upstairs and wash up. I'll have your food on the table by the time you come back down" Evelyn said as she set a place for him.

Jack nodded, turned and grabbed his bags, taking the stairs two at a time. He saw bags on the other bed beside his and knew that Bobby had left his things. He missed his brothers. Yes, it was good to be home again.

He quickly washed up and came back down. Evelyn had his plate heaping with spaghetti at his normal place at the table. He quickly sat down and bowed his head with a quick grace before he began wolfing down the food.

"Slow down, Jack" Evelyn said laughing. "No one's going to take your food."

Jack smiled at her remembering a time when he actually did eat fast because someone would try to snatch his food from him.

"How's my Jackie?" Evelyn said hugging him from behind and rubbing the tattoo of a cross on his arm.

"I'm fine, Ma" he said continuing to eat. He looked at her sideways. "What?"

She was watching him and that always made Jack a little bit nervous. He knew that she wanted to ask him something.

"Who is Jillian?" Evelyn asked casually.

Jack took another forkful of spaghetti. "A girl."

Evelyn pulled up a chair and sat down facing him. "Just a girl?"

Jack stopped eating for a moment. "She's my girl, does that surprise you?"  
He didn't want to sound defensive, but he was tired of everyone thinking that he was in the closet.

Evelyn looked at him. "You don't have to be so defensive, Jackie. I was just asking. She called a little while ago and wanted to know if you were here. She couldn't reach you on your cell."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know. My cell went dead and there was no way to recharge it on that shitty Greyhound bus!"

"Watch your mouth!" Evelyn snapped.

"Sorry, Ma" Jack replied eating the last of the spaghetti on his plate.

Evelyn reached across the table and took his hand. "Jackie, I never thought you were gay and even if you were, that's your business. You're my baby. You know that I love you no matter what!"

Jack fidgeted in his seat. He did that when he was nervous and began picking at the bands that he always wore on his wrists...the bands that hid his past. he didn't want to think about that right now...all the abuse and pain he suffered. Before Evelyn he had tried to end it all several times by cutting himself. He was glad that Evelyn came into his life.

"I know, Ma" he finally replied looking at her. "I know everyone thinks I am because of what happened to me before I came here." He looked away not wanting to see her response. How could she be anything but disgusted. He remembered her crying when she told him that she had seen the pictures of him naked and bleeding when he was removed from his last foster home.

Evelyn quickly reached across the table and grabbed his chin. "Look at me Jack!" she commanded. His eyes slowly met hers and he only saw the warmth and love that made him love her so much. "None of that was your fault. You were a boy, unable to defend yourself."

Jack lowered his eyes. "I know that now, Ma. But still, everyone thinks that because of what happened to me and because of what I had to do to survive that I must be gay."

Evelyn looked at him knowingly. "You mean Bobby."

Jack nodded avoiding her eyes.

Evelyn sighed. "Your brother loves you very much. I think he feels that if he keeps bringing it up that you'll somehow be better able to deal with it and that you'll end up stronger in the end. He used to always say that he wanted to make a man out of you. Well I always knew that you were very much male and very much straight. I think your brother was just trying to convince himself. Angel and Jerry never thought that about you and they always came to your defense when Bobby would pick on you." She looked at him and laughed. " He'd tell Angel and Jerry that he was trying to help you get your head on straight. You and I both know that Bobby's no head doctor so he'd better stop trying to practice medicine without a license!"

Jack laughed. "I don't get why he always has to do that, but then again he rides Angel just as hard about Sophie so I know its not just me he picks on."

Eveyln stood up and took the plate from in front of him. "So tell me about Jillian. Is she in your band?"

Jack got up and opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of beer. "No Ma.  
She's my accountant."

Evelyn looked at him surprised. "My, my...an accountant. She must be a pretty smart girl."

"She is" Jack replied tossing the bottle cap in the trash. "I invited her to the family cookout. I want her to meet my family. I hope you don't mind."

He began drying the dishes as Evelyn washed. He then began wiping off the table. "Of course not. Bring who you want to bring. Why didn't she come with you?"

Jack sat back down at the table and took a swig of beer. He belched loudly and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"She was in Chicago and I was in New York. We decided to meet up here. I texted her and told her that I'd be here around seven but I think her plane got in around six. She's probably at her hotel. I gave her your address and phone number in case she couldn't reach me."

Evelyn looked at him curiously. "You're not staying with her at her hotel?"

Jack shook his head. "I see her all the time, Ma. How often do I get to see you? Besides, I'll only be here a couple of days."

He finished off the beer and threw the bottle in the trash. He stretched again, feeling the effects of the long ride.

Evelyn smiled at him. "Well, I guess I'm a lucky old lady!"

Jack gave her a quick kiss. "You're not old, Ma. You're seasoned!"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Evelyn said. "Jackie, reach up on the top shelf and get me that crock pot."

Evelyn wiped her hands on the towel she had and tossed it over her shoulder as she headed to the door. She was surprised to see a tall woman with large green eyes and shoulder length auburn hair standing in the doorway. Evelyn opened the door thinking that she must be lost.

"May I help you?"

The woman smiled revealing perfectly white teeth. Her hair was perfectly straight and parted on the side reaching her shoulders. She was neatly dressed in black business slacks and a fitted pale blue blouse. Evelyn thought she looked like an insurance salesman.

"I'm looking for Jack" she replied.

Evelyn tried to hide her surprise. "Jack? Are you Jillian?"

"Yes, and you must be his mother Evelyn, right?" the woman replied extending her hand.

Evelyn took her perfectly manicured hand in hers. She knew that this woman was older than her Jack and appeared to be his total opposite!

"Yes, I'm Evelyn" she replied. "Come on in."

She led her in the den. "Have a seat."

Jack came out of the kitchen and smiled. "Hey Jill. You made it."

Jill grinned at him. "I have a rental. It wasn't too hard."

"So..." Evelyn said looked from Jack to Jillian. "Can I get you anything?"

"No." Jillian said looking at Jack. "I was hoping we could go out for dinner, Jack. I'm starving."

Jack looked at his mother helplessly.

"Nonsense!" Evelyn replied patting her hand. "Jack's already eaten. Come on in the kitchen. I hope you like spaghetti."

Jack grabbed Jillian's hand pulling her to her feet. "Sure she does, Ma."

Evelyn quickly set a place for her and Jillian sat down.

"It smells delicious!" she exclaimed.

"Enjoy yourself, Jillian" she replied after fixing her plate. "I know you and Jack want to catch up so I'll be upstairs."

She walked out of the kitchen and was halfway up the steps before she felt a hand on her arm. Evelyn turned and looked at Jack who looked somewhat confused.

"What's wrong, Ma. Don't you like her?"

Evelyn hesistated and then smiled at her son's guarded expression.  
"She seems like a nice girl, Jack. It's just that she seems so different from you...and older." She didn't want to upset him, but this Jillian was not what she expected him to bring home.

"Ma, she's thirty. I'm twenty five and that's not that big of a difference."  
Jack replied defensively. "She's a nice girl. Smart just like you said."

Evelyn patted his arm. "Son, I'm fine with whoever you want to be with."

Suddenly Jack's face contorted with anger. "You think this is some sort of joke? You think that I'm just using her or something to prove a point? You think that I'm still hiding in the closet or something? God, Ma! Don't I take enough shit from Bobby? Do I have to prove my manhood to my mother too?"

Evelyn gasped. "Jack! I never thought any such thing. I was just suprised that's all. I told you, I never thought you were gay. If you say you're not gay then you're not gay! I guess I half expected you to bring home a girl with dyed black hair and black makeup and a torn tee shirt...not a business woman. That's all."

Jack's face softened and he then looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Ma. I just want you to get to know her. Do you have to go upstairs now?"

Evelyn shook her head. "I just thought you two wanted some time alone, that's all. I didn't want to be a third wheel and be in the way."

Jack grinned. "I told you Ma, I have all the time in the world to be with Jillian. I don't get to spend that much time with my mother anymore!"

Evelyn laughed and came back down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

"You know the two of us are acting like pretty poor hosts. Come on! I want to hear all about you and your lady"


	5. Chapter 5 Charity's Secret

Charity McNeil parked her car in front of the school and looked down at her hands which were shaking. She knew this day would come when Bobby would return, she just didn't expect it to be today.

True, his mother had invited her to the cookout, but she had no intention of going. She had made up her mind long ago that she would avoid the Mercers like the plague and when she ran into Evelyn at the grocery store she took her invitation to be just small talk.

Now she wasn't exactly sure what her next step would be. She looked at her watch and realized that she was thirty minutes early. She took the opportunity to lie back against the headrest and close her eyes.

She still remembered the first time she had laid eyes on Bobby Mercer.

_He came to the Adult Reading Class sullen and angry. When Mrs. Emanta called on him to read, she could see that he was nervous. His violent reaction to the snickers at his attempts galvanized her into action. She offered to tutor him in hopes that no further fights would break out in the classroom. Bobby had come close to punching out a fellow student who had the audacity to chuckle at his reading ability._

_Charity immediate did damage control and convinced Mrs. Emanta not to put Mercer out of the class. She wasn't exactly sure why she went out on a limb for Bobby, except that for all his badass ways, she could see the fear and indecision in his eyes. Her instincts proved correct and it turned out that for all his big mouth, he was a pretty shy guy. He used his mouth and fists as a weapon to hide behind his insecurities. Truth be told, her first impression told her to run from him like her hair was on fire...so much for first impressions._

_Her plan was to keep it strictly business between the two of them. Who was she fooling? He had an animal magnetism she just couldn't ignore. That was the plan at first to just help him, but somehow the plan didn't work out. His attraction to her was obvious and she had to admit that she found him pretty damn sexy too. It took him four weeks to make a move and his first attempt at kissing her was laughable. He was clumsy and rough and she immediately protested his awkward manhandling. His embarrassed expression won her over and he mumbled under his breath that he was no Romeo. Thus the courting had begun._

_His lack of finesse was somewhat endearing and funny to her. Charity had never met a man like Bobby Mercer and he fascinated her. She remembered after a month of kissing lessons Bobby was ready to move forward to the next step. After walking her to her car at the end of school he was quite blunt._

_"Charity, let's fuck. I think we've waited long enough. I know we both want to."_

_She should have been insulted, but she had laughed because she knew that he had no idea that he sounded insulting He was being his brutally honest self._

_"How long a wait is long enough, Bobby." she asked grinning. "And just suppose I don't want to fuck? Suppose I want a man who'll make love to me?"_

_He looked at her puzzled. "That's what I said."_

_"No, you said fuck. There's a difference." she said correcting him._

_"You know what I mean, Charity." He looked away putting his hands in his pockets. Sometimes she made him feel stupid even when she wasn't trying._

_"Is there a difference?" she countered smiling showing him those dimples that he loved._

_He crossed his arms across his chest. "Look what do you want, Charity? You want me to recite poetry or some bullshit like that? I ain't that kind of guy. I mean I aint gonna stay all night or nothing. We both want it, I can tell. We can do it and go on about our business."_

_She crossed her arms across her chest mimicking his actions. "Wanting and having are two different things, Bobby Mercer"_

_"What do you want from me, Charity? What you see is what you get" Bobby said leaning against her car. She watched him for a moment and she wondered what he was thinking. She came into his personal space._

_"Look, Bobby" Charity said writing on a piece of paper. "I want you to do a little research. I want you to figure out what's the difference between fucking and making love and then we'll talk."_

_"I'm not stupid, Charity. I know what making love is."_

_"Then tell me" She pushed herself between his legs and leaned up against him as he lounged against her car. She ran her fingers through his hair and he shivered._

_Bobby was silent for a moment. She could feel the heat from his body as she pressed against him and she could feel his response hard against her belly. He wanted her and she wanted him.__  
__That fact was obvious to her. However, she wanted intimacy which was something he knew nothing about and she was just the teacher he needed._

_"Look" she said sighing. "I'm not looking for wine and roses. I want you to be able to express your feelings and that's more than just fucking. You said you don't want to stay the night. Why is that? If all you want is quick release, why not use your hand. You don't need me for that!"_

_Bobby shuffled his feet and looked away. "I ain't never stayed the night. It's complicated."_

_Charity kissed him lightly on the side of his mouth. "Is it really all that complicated?" she whispered. "It doesn't have to be when you have two people who want to be together."_

_He pushed her away from him. "Look Char, it's just that I've never stayed with a woman all night. I know I have some issues to work out...I don't trust easily. I sleep with one eye open and I fuck the same way."_

_She was surprised that he admitted that much to her._

_"That's so sad"_

_"I don't need your pity, Charity" he snapped._

_"I don't have any for your Bobby. You are what you are. Don't you want something more?"_

_He stared at the ground and didn't reply._

_"Alright, Bobby" she said walking around the car and opening the door. "I understand. Why don't we wait until your 'trust' kicks in. When you can undress in front of me and stay with me the night, then we'll move forward. I need a man who'll give me more than five or ten minutes."_

_She knew that this was not what he wanted to hear, but she couldn't sleep with him knowing that he didn't trust her enough to sleep in her bed._

_It was another month before he told her that he was ready. Charity had never met a man who was so reluctant in taking off his clothes. He was hesitant and slow and she didn't want to rush him. She sat on the bed as he stood before her. His body was scarred but magnificent, hard and sculptured.__  
__Charity knew that he had been abused and it gave her a glimpse of a part of him that he still tried to hide._

_"You're beautiful" she said looking at him standing before her. She ran her fingers over several scars on his torso._

_"Don't lie to me" Bobby whispered as her fingers left a burning trail on his skin._

_"I'm not lying." She kissed each one of his scars. "Let me love you, Bobby. Lie on the bed. I want to show you the difference between making love and fucking."_

_He closed his eyes letting her take control of the situation. "You make me feel weak" he admitted.__  
__"I don't like feeling weak."_

_"Lie still and take what I'm offering. To be able to receive love from someone is a different kind of strength." she said between the trail of kisses she made from his neck to his chest._

_She half expected him to flip her on her back and take control of the situation, but he allowed her to explore him, and she told him how much she wanted him. She could tell that he liked her talking to him, caressing him telling him that he was handsome and sexy._

_"Tell me what you like" she whispered her mouth moving lower. She took him in her hands and brought him to her mouth. She heard his breath catch as her tongue teased his sensitive flesh. He quivered in her hand and she tried to take all of him in her mouth which was difficult to do._

_"I didn't think nice girls did that" he gasped. "...thought you had to pay for this kind of...attention"_

_Charity almost laughed. "I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me back."_

"Mom! Wake up!"

Charity was startled from her daydreaming.

"Justin!" she gasped. "You startled me!"

The lanky teen climbed in the car beside her. His hair was a mass of curls and he smiled at her revealing the same deep dimples that Charity possessed. She grabbed a fistful of curls.

"You need a haircut!"

"Ah Mom!" he said grinning. He stuck his iPod in his ears and Charity pulled off into traffic.

She glanced at Justin who was moving to the music with his eyes closed.

He looked so much like his father. What was she going to do?

She reached over and touched Justin getting his attention. "Does your sister have a ride home?"

"Yeah, Erica's mom is bringing her after soccer practice."

Charity didn't reply, her mind going back to Bobby Mercer. How was she going to tell him that he had a son and a daughter that he didn't know existed? She knew that she should have told him, but hell he was the one who broke it off with her saying that he didn't want to be in a relationship.  
He was the one who cut her off and refused to even talk to her. He was the one that ran when things got to the point where he was no longer comfortable. When she found out several weeks later that she was pregnant, she knew that he'd blame her...say that she was trying to trap him. She didn't want to hear that bullshit.

She should never have told him that she loved him...but love him she did. He told her that he wasn't good enough for her, and that statement made her laugh. Who was good enough for anybody anyway? Truth be told, she felt that he was scared of his own feelings. He began to pick fights with her. She found out that he lied to his brothers about their relationship. He wanted to keep her a secret from his family and she wasn't having that! So she decided to march herself right over to his house and introduce herself to his family. Big mistake!

His mother was nice enough and so were his brothers, but Bobby was livid when he found out what she'd done and immediately broke off their relationship. He cut her off, refused to talk to her or see her. She was devastated. Three weeks later she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't bring herself to tell him just to have him reject her again.

It was a struggle, but she was able to raise the twins by herself until they were ten. His mother ran into her once when the twins were babies and Charity could still see the expression on her face. Like a coward she hurried in the other direction and Evelyn did not try to follow her. She then decided that Detroit was too small a town and didn't want to risk running into them again, so she moved to Lansing. It was there that she met and married Philip Daniels. He was a good man, a kind man, but she didn't feel for him what she felt for Bobby Mercer. He was good to her and her kids. He told her before they were married that he was sterile and he wanted to be with a woman who already had kids. Things had been good, until the brain aneurysm took him away just like that!

Fifteen years had passed and she felt that it was safe to return home. There was nothing left in Lansing but memories and she wanted to be near her family. She moved back into her mom's house after bought out her siblings who were going to put it on the market.

Now Bobby Mercer was back in town and she had to figure out a way not only to tell him, but to tell her kids about their father as well.


	6. Chapter 6 Camille's Revelation

**Camille's Revelation**

Camille pulled up to the house and wondered whose car was parked in front of her door.

She didn't waste any time, but rushed up to the front door and stuck her key in the lock.

She hoped that Jeremiah had the girls ready. She had twenty minutes to get them to their dance lesson!

She opened the door and heard the girls screaming with laughter. Jeremiah really spoiled those girls too much! What in the world was going on?

She walked to the door of their bedroom and could not believe her eyes. Bobby Mercer was sprawled on the floor in front of them. He had her daughter's full attention as he held two puppets, one Oscar the grouch on one hand and Elmo on the other battling it out. The girls were laughing hysterically as Oscar got the upper hand on Elmo and was punching him in the face unmercifully.

"Hit him again, Oscar!" Daniela yelled as Bobby tried to mimic both puppets voices.

"You're going down, E!" Bobby grunted in his best 'Oscar' voice!

"I don't think so!" Elmo replied punching Oscar in the nose.

Camille watched as poor Elmo fought for his life as Oscar continued to punch him in the head.

For a moment Camilla stood there with her mouth open not believing what she was seeing. She quickly recovered trying to get control of the situation.

"Girls it's time to go to your dance lesson!" she snapped shooting Bobby a look that could kill.

"Hello Camille" Bobby said putting down the puppets grinning at her. He stood up and put the puppets on a nearby desk.

"Bobby" she said her voice dripping acid. "Where is Jeremiah?"

"He's in the bathroom!" Amelia responded grinning. "Uncle Bobby was playing puppets with us and Elmo was getting the smack down laid on him!"

Camille cut her eyes at Bobby. "I don't think it was very nice of Oscar to lay the smack down on anybody" she hissed.

"Elmo has to learn that he has to be able to backup any smack that he talks!"  
Bobby replied grinning. "It was all in good fun."

Good fun? Camille held her tongue even though she wanted to give her brother in law a piece of her mind.

Camille didn't want to get into anything in front of the kids, but she was most definitely having a serious talk with her husband. Bobby Mercer was not the best role model for her girls.

"I don't want you taking Jerry out somewhere getting him drunk" she snapped looking at Bobby.

Bobby looked away. "He's a big boy. He can handle his liquor. Besides we'll most likely just hang out here."

He wouldn't meet her eyes and Camille knew that he was lying. They most likely had already made plans to go out and wreck havoc on some bar.

"Come on girls or we'll be late." she replied shooing them out of the room.

They ran towards the front door and she turned and followed them.

"Nice seeing you too, Camille!" Bobby yelled behind her as she left.

Camille stormed to the car furious. Why did Jeremiah let his degenerate brother near her kids? Couldn't he see that Bobby was a bad influence? When it came to his big brother Bobby, Jeremiah could see no wrong!

"Camille" she heard Jeremiah yell after her as he rushed to the car behind her.

She turned around "Why the hell is your brother here corrupting our daughters?"

She had promised herself that she wasn't going to deal with this until later, but she couldn't help herself.

Jerry looked at her surprised. Why was she so hell bent on disliking Bobby? He was a good guy and he adored the girls.

"What are you talking about, Camille?" Jerry snapped. "I was only gone for a moment. They were playing puppets. What's wrong with that? The kids were enjoying it. He's my brother and he hasn't been here in years. Don't ruin this for me and the girls. It was all harmless fun!"

"Yeah, and Elmo was getting his butt kicked!" she snapped sarcastically as she got in the car.

"You need to let up, Camille. Bobby is my brother and I'm happy that he came by here to visit. He hasn't been here since Amelia was an infant! He's only going to be here a couple of days. Give it a rest!"

"Uncle Bobby is so cool!" Daniela ventured. "He's funny too!"

"I like him" Amelia chimed in.

"We'll discuss this later." Camille replied slamming the car door. She looked at Jerry and rolled her eyes. "Go on back to your bonding moment with your brother. Don't even worry about the fact that your daughters think that it's ok to beat the crap out of another person."

She didn't wait for his reply, but pulled off from the curb.

"Mommy why are you mad?" Daniela asked.

"I'm not mad" Camille lied.

"You don't like Uncle Bobby, do you?" Amelia asked joining in.

"Let's not talk about Uncle Bobby. I want you to understand that it's not alright to hit people." she stated in as calm of a voice as she could muster. "Fighting never solves anything!"

"What if they hit you first?" Daniela countered. "You've got to defend yourself."

"Yeah, you gotta lay the smack down on them" Amelia giggled. "Uncle Bobby said you gotta lay the smack down if someone gets up in your face!"

Camille couldn't believe her ears! How could he have influenced her daughters so quickly! God, she was going to have to try to make Jerry see her point of view!

"You tell the teacher" Camille replied. "You go straight to the teacher and tell who's bothering you. You don't punch them in the face!"

"That's tattling" Amelia replied. "I'm not a tattletale."

"We'll talk about this later" Camille said as she pulled up to the dance studio.

Bobby was a classic roughneck. What did he know about having daughters? What did he know about responsibility, period? Still, she had to admit that seeing him on the floor with those puppets was not something she had ever envisioned and she had never seen him smile as much as he did when he was with her girls. She could tell that he was really taken with them. She smiled to herself as she remembered how much the girls were enjoying themselves. Still, she didn't want the girls to mimic his violent ways!

She walked in with the girls and was immediately surprised when they waved frantically trying to get the attention of a young man who was dressed in white tee shirt and gym shorts who was doing stretching exercises across the room.

"Justin!" Daniela yelled waving.

He looked up and smiled and waved back.

"Who is that?" Camille asked suspiciously. She didn't remember seeing him before. Wasn't he kind of old to be in a kids dance class? She had been dropping the kids off and leaving to run errands the last couple of weeks. Maybe she needed to stay and see what was going on.

"Oh that's Justin" Daniela said. "He's a dancer too. He just moved here and he's been dancing since he was a little boy." Daniela seemed proud to know so much about him. "He's danced in the Nutcracker and he does African dance too. He belongs to the local troupe! He knows everything about dancing! He's been to New York and danced on stage!"

"No one knows everything, Dani" Camille countered watching the young man.

"Dani says he's cute." Amelia piped in and her sister gave her an evil look.

"You're much too young to look at boys." Camille replied sternly.

She noticed that the boy stopped talking to another child and was walking over to them. Even though she knew that boys danced, seeing one in the flesh was a rarity and she wondered if he was gay or something. He was wearing his hair in a large curly afro which made him look like a throwback from the 70's. He was slim, but his muscles were well defined from his daily workouts. He was handsome with deep dimples and a light brown complexion.

"Hi girls" he said grinning looking at Dani and Amelia. "I hope you're ready for today's workout!"

The girls nodded shyly and looked at their mother.

"I'm Mrs. Mercer, their mother" Camille said extending her hand. She wondered how much time he had spent with her girls. He grinned back at her and for a moment Camille had déjà vu. Why did he look so familiar? She knew that she had never laid eyes on him before.

"Hi" the young man replied taking her hand. I'm Justin McNeil."

"So Justin" Camille replied looking him over "Are you the teacher now? You're mighty young."

"Oh no ma'am." he said shaking his head his curls bouncing. The large afro made his face seem even smaller. He needed a haircut!

"I just help out Mrs. Evans. Your daughter's class is quite large and she needed the help. I was happy to oblige."

"How old are you, if I may ask" Camille replied.

"I'm fourteen...almost fifteen" he responded proudly." Your daughters are great to work with."

"Where's Miss Evans now?" Camille replied. She didn't know this boy and she wasn't sure she wanted him around her girls. She didn't want to be rude, but you could never be too careful these days.

Justin pointed over on the other side of the room and she saw Mrs. Evans talking to another parent.

"Thank you." She looked at her daughters. "Wait here."

"We'll start our stretching exercises, girls" Justin replied.

Camille approached Mrs. Evans waiting for her to finish talking so that she could ask her about Justin. She looked back and saw him taking the girls through their routine.

"Hello Mrs. Mercer" the older woman said smiling.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Evans...but who is that boy you have helping out? I've never seen him here before. I don't know him and I'm not sure that I want him to be around my girls. Have you checked him out? Where did he come from?"

"Mrs. Mercer I can assure you that Justin is a fine boy. He's been here for several months and I'm surprised that you haven't met him before today. Maybe you have just been missing him. He's been working with your girls for the past several weeks. I know his mother and his grandmother who passed a couple of years ago. His family just moved back to Detroit about six months ago. Charity, that's his mom used to babysit my kids. She's a teacher at the Community College. Justin is a straight "A" student and he's been dancing since he was three. He is an asset to our little group. He comes highly recommended from his previous dance school and he's even going to help with the recital. You have nothing to worry about. I will be happy to show you the letters of recommendation if you wish to see them."

Camille stared at Mrs. Evans for a moment. "Charity? Did you say Charity McNeil? That name sounds familiar, but I know I don't think I know her personally...but now I can't remember for the life of me where I've heard that name before. Perhaps she knows my husband's family."

Mrs. Evans beckoned Justin over. "Maybe you remember her from the community college. She's working there now. If not, she used to volunteer at the Adult Learning Center some years back."

"Yes, Mrs. Evans" Justin asked walking up to her.

"Mrs. Mercer thinks she may know your mother-"

"I'm not sure. It's just her name sounds somewhat familiar" Camille countered. "I never attended the Community College. Michigan State is my alma mater. However, my husband did some years ago."

Justin looked puzzled. "I'll be glad to ask her if she remembers you, Mrs. Mercer, but we just moved back here from Lansing. She just started teaching at the college about five months ago. She grew up here on Patron Street...maybe that's where you know her from."

Patron Street? Camille stared at the boy. Patron Street? Charity McNeil? That wasn't that far from Evelyn's house.

"What's your father's name?" she pressed further. All of it sounded familiar to her, but why?

Justin's eyes became guarded at her question. He then looked away and laughed nervously as he shuffled his feet. She knew instantly that he was about to tell a lie. "I doubt if you knew him, he's been dead for a while. He wasn't from around here."

How in the world did she know he was lying? Why was his stance and demeanor so familiar? She stared at him totally puzzled as he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. And then like a lightning bolt it hit her. Her mouth fell open as she tried to instantly regain her composure. Justin's body language in response to her question was the trigger. She had seen it so many times before. Even though it had been a while, it all came crashing back. The boy looked and acted a lot like her brother in law, Bobby Mercer!

"I hear that you are an excellent dancer, Justin and that you come highly recommended" she said trying to regain her composure. "I look forward to the recital, and I appreciate all the help you are giving my girls Excuse me for a moment."

She then walked off as he was giving her his thanks. She had to call Jeremiah! He would know if Charity McNeil was the woman that Bobby was fooling around with during the time when they first started dating. Could it be? Was she jumping to conclusions? Maybe she was jumping the gun here, but she had to find out for sure!

Jeremiah couldn't answer the phone quickly enough for her, and she patiently waited hoping that he'd pick up before it went to voice mail.

_Hello?_

"Jerry" she whispered looking around after he picked up. She had walked to the other side of the room away from the kids. "Who was that woman that your brother was messing around with years ago?"

_"What are you talking about, Camille? Which brother?"_

"Bobby!" she hissed. "You know the one that you told me came to your house during the time we were dating and introduced herself to your family. You told me that he had been keeping her a secret and got mad and broke up with her for coming over there. What's her name?"

There was silence on the phone for a moment and Camille knew he was thinking.

_"I don't know... I don't remember. He's still here in the living room looking at TV. Do you want me to ask him?"_

"No!" she snapped totally irritated. "Don't ask him anything! Could her name have been Charity McNeil? Did she live on Patron Street?"

_"Uh...yeah, that's right. Her name was Charity. Did you meet her at the studio or something? I know that Ma invited her to the cookout and Bobby is none too pleased about it. He was telling me about it a few moments ago, but he didn't say her name."_

"No, I haven't met her...I met her son!" Camille whispered watching him and the girls dancing.

There was a long pause on the phone and she shook it and whispered louder.

"Jeremiah! Did you hear me?"

_"I heard you...are you trying to say-"_

"He looks just like your brother!"

_"Shit!"_

"Exactly...and he dances. Right this moment he's helping the girls with their dance. He's fourteen almost fifteen."

_"A dancer? Like ballet? You're kidding! Does he look sweet or what? All Bobby needs to hear is that he has a son that's a fairy!"_

Camille looked across the room as Justin was barefoot dancing around the room with the girls mimicking his actions.

"I'm not sure. He's just a kid."

_"God! I know Bobby doesn't know about him. You're not going to say anything are you?"_

Camille looked at the phone not believing what he husband was asking her. She would be the last person on earth to give Bobby Mercer this type of news! "Are you kidding? Absolutely not! My lips are sealed. If you want him to know, you tell him yourself."

_"Let's just wait until the cookout. We don't know anything for sure and maybe she'll show up. I don't want to be the one to tell him he has a dancing son. If it's the truth, maybe she'll tell him herself. Look, Bobby's calling me. I gotta go."_

Camille hung up the phone and watched as Justin continued doing dance moves while her girls and a few others continued to mimic his movements. She didn't know that much about dancing, but his talent was obvious as he was quite graceful. She had to admit that he was very, very good and she knew that she'd love to see him perform. She could just imagine Bobby's reaction to all this once he found out!

Camille put the phone back in her purse and walked back over to them. This was going to be an interesting cookout indeed!


	7. Chapter 7 Sophie's Seduction

**Sophie's Seduction**

Sophie glanced over at Angel whose mouth was in a thin line. He had stopped talking and she knew what that meant. He was mad.

She sighed and looked out the window. She didn't know why he made her crazy, but he did. It had been that way since high school. She knew that she was high strung and a little hyper! Hell, her mother told her that she had been that way since the day she was born. She hadn't meant for their reunion to turn out this way.

"Where are we going?" she ventured hoping that he wasn't still mad.

Angel glanced at her. "To your mama's, unless you've been lying up with some man."

Sophie winced at that remark and didn't reply. She'd go to her mama's. Hell, why not? She hadn't seen her in a month. They had like personalities, so she knew that they'd get into it the moment she walked through the door.

"How did you know when my plane came in Sophie? Did Ma tell you?"

"Not exactly" she replied not looking at him.

"Well?"

"Well, I kinda overheard a conversation between your Mama and Camille...it was purely accidental!"

Angel put on breaks at a stop sign and her body jerked forward. It was a good thing she had on her seatbelt!

"Look" Angel said turning to her. "I don't want no drama, Sophie. I'm here because Ma wants to have this family reunion cookout. I'm only going to be here a few days. What we had between us is over. You hear me?"

Sophie looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Sure Angel, whatever you say."

She turned and looked out the window knowing that he was still watching her. He pulled in front of her mom's apartment and parked.

"I'm sending a text to Jack to pick me up here. He should have arrived home by now." he replied. "I wanted to have a little time to talk to you and set some things straight."

He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Sophie, this will never work. Things are always crazy between us. You and I both know that it's best to just cool it."

Sophie got out of the car not replying and he threw her the keys. She caught them with one hand.

"Come on in and say hi to Mama" she said walking to the door. She searched a moment for the right one on the key ring and quickly opened the door.

Angel followed her into the apartment which was empty. He looked around and noted that very little had changed since he was last there.

"I guess Mama's working" Sophie replied walking to the refrigerator. "Would you like a beer?"

A beer sounded heavenly to Angel. "Yeah, sure"

For the first time Angel noticed that she was wearing a short jean skirt and a tee shirt that clung to her ample breasts. She really was a beauty...the love of his life. She handed him the beer and smiled and Angel found himself wavering. He was not going to go there...he was going to drink this beer and wait for Jack, even if he had to stand outside!

He watched as she sat on the sofa as crossed her legs taking a swig of the beer causing the short skirt to rise up even higher.

"So, you have a man" Angel asked leaning against the wall. He could handle this. He'd just stand right here against the wall and everything would be alright.

Sophie eyed him and laughed. "You are my man...I have men to fill the void when you're not around." She uncrossed her legs and slouched down on the sofa and closed her eyes.

Her honesty took him by surprise as he had expected her to deny that she was seeing anybody. The fact that she still thought of him as her man stirred him. His eyes roamed over her. He was never quite able to get her out of his system, though he had tried numerous times.

"Sophie, it won't work." he said feeling his resolve weakening. Who was he kidding? He wanted her badly.

"Yeah, I know" she replied in agreement taking another swig of beer. She slouched further down on the sofa with her legs apart invitingly and took another swig of beer her eyes on his belt buckle. She licked her lips invitingly.

Angel felt himself grow warm under her hungry gaze. The blood was quickly rushing south and there was nothing he could do about it. Did he want to do something about it?

"It's not lady like to sit like that, Sophie"

Sophie opened her legs wider. "I don't feel ladylike right now."

Angel took another swig of beer, unable to take his eyes off of her. He finished off the beer and walked over to her. She slipped her foot out of her flip flop and put it against his crotch as he stood before her. He was already hard and he knew this was a battle he had already lost.

Angel took her foot in his hands glancing up her leg to the black panties she was wearing. Her toes were painted a bright red and he rubbed them as he watched her finish off her beer. He let go of her foot and pulled her to him. Their lips met setting off a fire between them that neither of them could deny.

Sophie groaned in triumph. He was hers whether he wanted to admit it or not. She had never wanted a man like she wanted Angel Mercer. He quickly put his hand in her underwear and she watched his nostrils flare as they always did when he was excited and aroused. She knew that there was no turning back now.

"Sophie...Sophie..." he murmured as he buried his face in her breasts. He ran his fingers over her center finding her already wet through her underwear. He then bought his hand to his nose and then quickly licked his fingers. "I've missed this." he whispered.

Sophie reached down and began undoing his jeans. "I've missed you too." she confessed. He pushed them down and kicked them aside. She grabbed him by his member, pulling him closer to her.

"We only have a little while. Mama will be home soon." She quickly pulled off her underwear, rubbing them in his face and then tossing them aside. "Give it all to me."

Angel was happy to oblige and entered her quickly. It was always like this between them. It was a force bigger than either of them could control. It was a hunger and need that consumed them and Sophie knew that no one but her Angel could satisfy her.

"I love only you, Angel" she confessed as he pounded in her furiously.

"Sophie...Sophie..." he moaned kissing her. "You'll always be my girl...my La Vida Loca"

By the time her mother came home, they were dressed and Sophie was in the kitchen fixing them some sandwiches. Angel was on the phone with Jack.

"What's for dinner?" Sophie's mom said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi mama. I was just fixing some sandwiches. I can go out and pick up something if you'd like. There doesn't seem to be that much in the frig."

Her mother glanced over at Angel who was still talking on the phone. He got up giving Sophie's mother a quick wave and walked outside still talking to Jack.

"So" her mother said nodding towards Angel. "Your loverboy is back, I see."

Sophie cut the sandwiches in half. "He's only here for a couple of days."

"And you had to give him what he wanted, didn't you?"

Sophie looked up at her mother. "Mama, it's not like that."

Her mother threw up her hands. "How is it like, Sophie? I could smell the sex when I walked in the door. You shouldn't be so easy! I haven't seen you in weeks! Why'd you bring him here? What about Julio or whatever his name is."

"He's at work. Ma, I got this. I know what I'm doing."

"You don't know shit!" her mother replied exasperated. "If you keep this up, you're going to get yourself killed. If Mercer really wanted you, you two would be together. This has been going on since high school, Sophie and it's got to stop."

"Is everything alright?" Angel asked walking into the kitchen. He heard Sophie and her mother arguing in Spanish and he didn't understand it, but it didn't sound good.

"Everything is fine" her mother said. "I have to go to the store." She glanced at Sophie. "I'll see you later and we will talk!"

Sophie stared at her mother defiantly. "Whatever, Mama!"

She watched as her mother walked out and slammed the door.

"Is everything alright?" Angel asked looking at the closed door.

"Everything's fine" Sophie replied handing him the sandwich. "Eat"

Just then the door flew open and a young girl stormed in carrying a soccer ball and cleats. She looked surprised when she saw Sophie and dropped the ball and cleats in the floor.

"Hey, Sophie! What are you doing here?" She then looked over at Angel. "Who is this?"

Sophie walked over to her. "Hola, Theresa!"

She turned to Angel. "This is my niece, Theresa." She looked at Theresa who was covered in mud.  
"Did you have a good game? I hope you won. You look a mess!"

"Of course we won." Theresa said confidently.

Angel could tell that she was a total tomboy even though she reminded him a lot of Sophie. Her hair was in a wild and unkempt ponytail and her face was smudged with dirt. He remembered that Sophie's sister was killed some years ago and her mother was raising her granddaughter.

"I'm not too into soccer." Angel said "Hockey's more of my game."

"I play hockey too" Theresa replied grinning. "Who are you?"

"I'm Angel"

Theresa laughed looking him up and down. "Angel? You don't look like an angel to me."

Angel grinned. He could tell that this saucy girl was kin to Sophie. "Looks can be deceiving"

There was a knock on the door and Theresa opened it. Another girl, about Theresa's age walked in carrying a backpack.

"You left this in the car, doofus!" she replied giggling.

"Thanks JuJu" Theresa replied taking the bag.

She looked up and saw that Angel and Sophie were watching the exchange.

"Sophie, this is my best friend Julianna. We call her JuJu for short. JuJu, this is my aunt Sophie and her friend Angel."

JuJu looked at them curiously. "Hey"

"I heard you guys had a good game." Sophie said smiling. The girl was quite pretty. She was taller than Theresa and her hair was short and curly. The girl smiled revealing some amazing dimples.

"Oh yeah. We won 2 to zip" JuJu replied. "We kicked butt out there, didn't we Tee?"

"Sure you right" Theresa replied giggling. She put her arm around JuJu. "We the dynamic duo for sure!"

They bumped their foreheads together and giggled.

Suddenly they heard a horn blow outside.

"Gosh, that's my ride. I've got to go!" JuJu said grinning at them and opening the door. "Nice meeting you all."

"I'm coming!" she yelled out to the car. She turned back to Theresa. "You'll get things straight tomorrow, right?"

Theresa nodded. "I'll get it." She turned to Sophie.

"Where's Nana?" Theresa asked. "Tomorrow we have another game and I need some money for food. I already owe JuJu ten dollars and I wanted to pay her back."

"She's gone to the store. I don't know about any money. Can she give it to you tomorrow, JuJu?"

"Sure" JuJu replied. "I've got to go. See ya, Tee."

They watched as she ran to the car and got in. Theresa shut the door.

"It's embarrassing to have to always borrow money. JuJu's not rich. She needs her money back! I don't want her Mama getting mad." Theresa sat the backpack down.

"I am sure that being a friend, she has your back" Angel replied. "Her mother should understand."

"Her mother's really nice, but I mean JuJu said things are tight for them right now. Her stepfather died and she has a twin brother and it's hard for her mother to take care of them."

"What about their father, is he around?"

Theresa plopped down on the sofa. "She doesn't know her father. He's never been around."

"Look, I have some money" Sophie said. "I've got to get it. I'll give you the ten dollars to pay JuJu back. I'll come back later and bring it to you."

Theresa looked hopeful. "What about tomorrow. I'll be starving after the game."

"Look, why don't you just bring her to the cookout tomorrow." Angel suggested. "You know you're going to come. Just bring Theresa with you."

"What about JuJu? Can she come too?" Theresa asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not" Angel replied grinning.

Just then another horn blew and Angel looked out the window. "That's Jack. He must have a new car. Gotta go."

He gave Sophie a quick kiss and she followed him out to the car. Jack was on the passenger side and a woman with red hair was driving. Jack jumped out of the car as they approached. "Bro!"

They hugged for a few seconds and then he looked at Sophie. "Hey, Sophie" he said grinning.  
"Ms. La Vida Loca is in the house."

"Shut up, Jack!" she replied sticking her tongue out at him. "Hi" she said eyeing Jillian curiously.

"Hi" Jillian replied waving.

Jack spoke up. "This is Jillian. Jillian, this is my brother Angel and his friend Sophie."

Angel climbed in the back seat of the car extending his hand. "Hi, Jillian."

Sophie leaned in the passenger window. "So, Jillian, you Jack's chauffeur or what?"

Jack opened the door causing Sophie to step back. He climbed in the car and slammed the door.

"If it's any of your business, she's my girl" Jack snapped.

Sophie looked surprised and then leaned back on the door again looking at Jillian. "Is he any good in bed?"

Angel bust out laughing and Jack gave his brother a dirty look.

"You'll never know." Jack snapped at Sophie. "Why don't you take your crazy ass back in the house!"

Sophie laughed giving Angel a quick kiss. "Nice to see you too, Jack. Bye Jillian!"

She stepped back from the curb as they pulled off. Well she had received her official invite to the cookout and she didn't want to come empty handed with two extra mouths in tow. Now she just had to figure out what dish she was going to bring.


	8. Chapter 8 The Other Side of Jillian

**The Other Side of Jillian**

Jillian knew that Evelyn Mercer was surprised to find out that she was her son Jack's lady love. On the surface there couldn't appear to be two people who were any more opposite...that was on the surface. She was neat to the point of obsession. He looked wild and unkempt all the time.

Under the skin, they were more alike than anyone would imagine which is why she guessed they gravitated towards one another. Before Jack, she had a deep mistrust and hatred of men in general. Her mother had resigned herself to the fact that most likely she was gay since she never wanted to be with a man. All of her negative feelings concerning men centered around her memory of her father and the volatile relationship he had with her and her mother.

For as long as she could remember, her father hit her mother. She was scared to death of her father and so was her mother, Gloria. He was totally psycho in the worst way. He was a rich sonofabitch which made it even worse. He was able to pay people to turn their heads the other way. Her mother would take her and run, but Franklin Packard would always find them. Then he'd beat her mother again for running and make her watch.

Her father introduced Jillian to sex at age eight. He felt that she was then old enough to learn the "ropes."

He didn't physically rape her...he didn't want any proof of abuse if her mother found someone who would listen to her. He had half the small rural community where he was mayor convinced that his wife was a mental case and he was just the doting husband trying to help her. He didn't want any proof of physical abuse so he'd force Jillian to perform oral sex. She complied because she didn't want to be beaten. He'd make he strip naked and spread herself open for him to see and she would have to watch him masturbate. By the time she was fourteen and puberty had set in, he was obsessed about 'popping her cherry' because her mother wasn't a virgin when he met her. He had it all planned for her sixteenth birthday.

She told her mother about her father's plan and Gloria and took her and ran off again. He found her again, brought her back and beat her again. It was a vicious cycle that finally ended when Gloria Packard stabbed him in the heart. She went to prison and Jillian became a ward of the state.

Jillian acquired all of her father's assets at age 21. Her mother came out of prison on parole, but she was a broken woman. The years of abuse had taken its toll. She now depended on her daughter for everything and Jillian hired the best doctors to take care of her mother. Gloria's mind had slipped and she only remembered the early parts of her marriage...the good times. The rest was stored away somewhere in an unreachable part of her brain and Jillian had no desire for her to remember. She remembered enough for both of them. Her mother was now in a childlike state and constantly nervous. Jillian just wanted her to have some peace.

Working with numbers seemed to steady her in a way. Numbers always made sense where her life did not. Accounting was a natural choice and she learned all she could. She had no desire to live off of her father's money. She wanted to earn her own living.

When she first met Jack, she wasn't the slightest bit interested in him. He looked like a hard rocker, a druggie. She knew that she didn't want to be a part of that. While she was always neatly dressed, Jack was a mess with his torn jeans and ragged tee shirts. Yet there was something calming about him...like her numbers. Something about him drew her. His eyes caught her attention. They were always kind and somewhat sad.

Their relationship started out as strictly professional at first. She kept his books and he paid her well. Not that she needed the money, but she had made up her mind not to touch her father's assets unless she had to. She used that money to help her mother. That was the least she could do.

Jack was nothing like the wild man she saw performing on stage. He was quiet and shy, and that perplexed her. She wanted to know more about him. They would meet occasionally for lunch and she would discuss the state of his affairs. He would listen patiently while he chain smoked. She later realized that every time she saw him, he had those black bands on his wrists. Once he caught her staring at them and he put his hands in his lap.

When she finally got up the nerve to ask him about them, he almost snapped her head off.

"That's none of your business!"

She stared at him a moment, shocked at his outburst where he normally spoke to her so calm. She knew that it was a sensitive topic for him which confirmed her theory as to why he wore them.

"Sorry Jack" she said returning her attention to her laptop. She waited a moment before she spoke again. She looked at him and saw that he had calmed down, but his hand shook a little as he took a puff on the cigarette he was holding.

"I know why they're there...I understand." She looked at him with sad eyes. He smashed the cigarette in a nearby ash tray.

"You don't know shit!" Jack spat jumping up. She knew he was about to take flight to the nearest exit rather than discuss what he was hiding. In his position, she would have done the same thing.

"I think I do!" she replied pulling up her sleeves and showing him the scars on her wrists.

His eyes grew big at her admission and he sat back down stunned. He stared at her wrists for a moment unable to speak. The scars were faint, but they were there. He looked up at her wondering what had happened to her.

"Why...why would you do that?" he stammered.

"Why do you think" she replied looking away.

Jack stared at her a moment and then reached across the table and took her hand in his. He then nodded in understanding.

That had been the beginning of their relationship. They didn't talk about it that much. It was too painful, but they both shared enough of their stories to put together what they each of them had gone through. After that they became inseparable.

It surprised her when he finally told her about Evelyn Mercer and invited her to come meet his family. She knew that this was a big step for him. They had been together for only a year.

Her father had done everything to her but have intercourse, so she felt that she could hardly call herself a virgin. Her mother had killed him one month before her sixteenth birthday. Jillian made up her mind that she'd never be with a man, though she had no desire to be with a woman either. She now felt a comfort with Jack that she had never before experienced. He was shy and gentle and kind. She never would have expected to be able to desire a man after what she'd been through.

It was months before they decided to become intimate and she was surprised that she was the one who first initiated it. Jack appeared to be in no hurry to consummate their relationship, which calmed her. She held his hand as they walked together towards the bed. She waited for him to undress first. He showed her his numerous scars from his abuse and beatings and rapes after they had undressed. It tugged at her heartstrings to know that he had survived such an ordeal and it gave her the strength to undress in front of him.

"Some think I should be gay after all I've been through" he replied watching her. "But I don't want to be with a man and I felt that I was damaged goods where no woman would want me."

Jillian ran her hand across his thin body. "I know exactly what you mean. My mother wonders why up until now I've never had a boyfriend even though she knows all I've been through. You are no more damaged than I am Jack."

"You're beautiful" he marveled looking at her flawlessly pale skin. He ran his hand lightly over her, mentally comparing his scarred flesh to her perceived perfection.

"Except for those faint scars on your wrists, there's not a mark on you."

Jillian laughed bitterly. "All of mine are internal and sometimes I think that's a lot worse."

She couldn't stand to have him on top of her, her father used to lie on her and rub himself against her when she went to bed. She climbed on top of Jack instead and listened to his beating heart. She had to be the one in control because it made her feel safe. She eased him carefully inside her as he lay on the bed and he didn't protest. He let her move at a pace that she found comfortable.

"You're still a virgin, Jill" he had remarked before she sat on him. "Just tell me what to do."

She didn't feel like a virgin. "If I'm a virgin, so are you" she replied kissing him. "How many women have you been with?"

"I've had women just to prove that I wasn't gay, but that didn't make me feel any better" he whispered. "I needed someone who would understand my pain...someone whom I could love."

As she now drove along, she listened to Jack and his brother laugh and joke on the way back to Evelyn Mercer's house and was glad that Jack allowed her into his life.

"Just wait until you meet Bobby and Jeremiah" Jack said grinning at Jillian.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Angel asked from the back seat.

Jack lit a cigarette. "It's all good."

"He'll have to find another name to call you now." Angel replied

Jack grunted at Angel's comment. "I doubt if that'll change his mind. I hope you didn't invite Sophie to the cookout tomorrow. We don't need that kind of drama."

"She's coming and she's bringing her little niece." Angel replied. "You know I can't keep her away from me."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Uh, bro...you can't seem to stay away from her either."

Angel snickered. "I do try, but it never seems to work."

Jillian pulled up in front of Evelyn's house and parked. There was a car in front of the door that wasn't there when they left to pick up Angel.

"Seems like your Mom has company." Jillian commented.

They got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Ma, I'm back!" Jack yelled looking around.

"Jack!" Bobby shouted coming out of the kitchen. "You little fairy! I've been waiting for you to get back. I just told Jerry that the four of us need to go out and celebrate this reunion!"

He hugged Jack and looked at Angel and Jillian. He then broke out in a big grin.

"Angel, you asshole! You finally got some sense in the thick skull of yours and found you a decent, respectable woman." He extended his hand to Jillian. "Hi, I'm Bobby, Angel's brother."

Angel broke out in a fit of laughter and looked at Jack. "So you like my new girlfriend, huh bro?"

He saw the puzzled look on Bobby's face and continued laughing, holding his stomach.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bobby asked looking at Angel. He turned to Jillian. "What did you give him to drink?"

"I haven't given him anything." Jillian replied grinning. She looked to Jack to explain. "Jack..."

"I didn't give him anything either" Jack said grinning.

Angel caught his breath and tried to calm himself. "So...what do you think of her?" He waved his hand towards Jillian.

"I just met her Angel! What are you talking about? She seems fine to me." He looked at Jillian.

"Come on in and I'll introduce you to my mother."

"I've already met your Mom." Jillian replied. "Jack introduced me to her earlier."

Bobby looked confused for a moment. "Earlier? You were here earlier?"

"What's all the commotion?" Evelyn said coming from the kitchen. She looked at Jillian then at Jack and Angel.

"Jillian, thank you and Jack for picking up my Angel" she said hugging Angel tightly.

Bobby stared at his mother in disbelief. "What are you talking about, Ma? Isn't she with Angel?"

Evelyn turned to Bobby. "What in the world gave you that idea? Jillian is Jack's girlfriend."

Bobby stared at Jack and then Angel and then Jillian. "She's your girl?"

"Yeah" Jack replied.

Bobby stared at his brother a moment and then broke out in a grin.

"Well, hells bells! This calls for a celebration!"


	9. Chapter 9 Evelyn's Plan

**Evelyn's Plan**

Evelyn Mercer was a woman who put great thought into the things she planned and this cookout was no exception. She had a plan.

The house was now quiet. Jillian had returned to her hotel and Jack, Angel and Bobby were in their old beds. She glanced at the clock. It was 3 AM. She was surprised that they came back home so soon after they went out drinking to celebrate their reunion. Perhaps Jillian being with them was a deterrent. They left around ten and had returned to her house after 1 am, a world record for sure.

Evelyn turned over on her side and sighed. She was getting older now and she felt it. She did not want to have to worry about her sons and their futures, but she did. She felt that they needed to have their own families. They needed to be grounded. What would they do once she was gone? They still looked to her as their center, but she wasn't fool enough to let that go to her head. She loved them but she felt that they needed their own families! Only Jerry seemed to have his head on straight in that department! He had a wife and two beautiful children.

Jerry had fallen for Camille hard when they were in high school and she wasn't surprised that he wanted to marry her. He chased the girl a whole year before she would even give him a date. Then she broke up with him every time he got into some trouble with Bobby or Angel. When she was away at college, Jerry went to Ann Arbor every chance he got to see her, much to the chagrin of his older brother who felt that he should just leave her alone and find someone else.

Jerry would sometimes get into trouble with Bobby as the ringleader and somehow Camille always found out even when she was at school. They would argue, and then Camille would break up with him. Jerry would then promise to change his ways and she'd promptly take him back. Bobby couldn't stand her because he felt that she was gaining control over Jerry. Evelyn knew that the main reason Bobby was so upset was because he felt that running Jerry's life was his job.

Truth be told, Jerry really didn't let anyone control him, not even Evelyn. He was always smart and stayed one step ahead of her and his brothers. He had a way of making you think he was listening to you, but at the same time he was already planning his next move. Whereas Bobby would bring out the wild and crazy side of Jerry that reminded him of his previous life before he became a Mercer, Camille seemed to calm him and help him develop his business sense. Evelyn thought that his marriage to Camille was a good thing.

While Jerry had not received the physical abuse that the other boys had experienced, he was exposed to things no six year old should see. He was selling drugs by the time he was six as well as running numbers. He played John for several prostitutes when he was twelve as well as receiving and selling stolen property. He knew everything there was to know about hustling and he did just about everything imaginable. He was always good at making a buck, most of which was illegal. His so called foster parents just let him run wild and do whatever he wanted as long as he cut them in on a share of his profits.

This was why she encouraged him to go in business for himself. Jerry wasn't very good at keeping a clock or taking orders. Working for other people did not appeal to him. Yes, things had worked out in Jerry's favor and he was doing well...so well that he insisted on paying her mortgage and other bills. She in turn used the extra money to feed the hungry children in the neighborhood and to help other families in need. When he married Camille, he promised to earn an honest living and she was pleased that he had kept his word.

Evelyn then thought about her oldest son. Bobby especially worried her. He acted as if he didn't need anybody but her and his brothers, trusted no female but her. That just wasn't right. She was shocked and happy that day when Charity showed up at her door. After all, he was twenty one and she knew that he most likely was seeing someone. She had just prayed that he wasn't wasting himself on hookers and prostitutes! She wanted him to find someone that he could settle down with eventually.

She knew that something was going on with her son due to a change in his behavior when he started taking classes at the Adult Learning Center. Bobby would go out at least twice a week and he didn't come back smelling like alcohol as he normally did. He seemed happy and more content; plus he wasn't as negative as he usually was. He was also quite secretive about the class and avoided her questions. She knew that he was happy being on the hockey team, but somehow she knew that there was something else going on. Her instincts told her that he was in love. He'd never admit such a thing, but somehow she could tell.

Evelyn waited patiently for him to bring the girl home, but he never did and when she questioned him, he denied it. She knew that he was lying. Bobby was never a good liar. When he obtained his GED and she attended his graduation, she kept her eyes open for someone to approach him, but he never talked to anyone but his teacher and she was as old as Evelyn.

The day that Charity showed up at her door, all the pieces seemed to fall together. She just couldn't figure out why Bobby had lied to her and his brothers about having a girlfriend. Did he think that she wouldn't approve of his choice?

Evelyn sat Charity down to get some answers and discovered that she and Bobby had been seeing each other for more than a year. Charity admitted that she showed up at her door because of a recent incident. It seemed that when she and Bobby were out to dinner the previous weekend, Bobby had spotted Jerry talking to someone outside of the restaurant they were in. Bobby then quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet while they were in the waiting area of the restaurant. He then led her out of the nearest exit before he thought Jerry would see them. Charity told Evelyn that she was upset and thought that Bobby was ashamed of her.

Evelyn quickly reassured her that she doubted if that was the case. She told Charity some of what Bobby had been through and that she felt that Bobby just had trust issues to work out. Introducing her to his family was a big step for him and she felt that he was just delaying doing so until he felt comfortable. Charity nodded in agreement and Evelyn's explanation seemed to calm her somewhat. Charity told Evelyn that she was in love with her son.

When Bobby came home and saw them sitting in the living room talking, he lost it. He accused Charity of being pushy and spying on him. He grabbed her hand and told her that they needed to talk. He took her outside out of Evelyn's earshot. He came back into the house in a foul mood and told Evelyn that they had broken up.

Evelyn was shocked at his behavior and told him so. She tried to get him to go back and make up with Charity, but he would not listen. She then tried to get his brothers to reason with him, but they made very little progress. Bobby's mind was made up, he didn't want to be in a romantic relationship. He didn't seem to realize that he was already in one and maybe the realization of it was just too much for him to handle.

A year later when she ran into Charity pushing a double baby stroller, the shock of seeing her and the realization that the babies most likely belonged to her son almost gave her a coronary.  
She knew in her heart that those babies were Bobby's even though she didn't get a close look at them. Charity's shocked expression once their eyes met followed by her hasty retreat in the opposite direction only confirmed Evelyn's suspicions.

Evelyn didn't want to be the one to tell her son that he was a father, that after all was Charity's duty. However she knew that Bobby would not talk to Charity or even acknowledge her existence, and she felt that it was best to just give him some time. However, she was not prepared for the news that Charity had moved away when she got up the nerve to visit her mother Julia. She had planned on asking Julia about Charity and find out where she lived.

Julia was none too happy about the entire situation and was worried when Charity took the babies and moved to Lansing to make a fresh start. Evelyn and Julia weren't exactly best friends, but they knew each other. Evelyn was a social worker and Julia was a teacher at the Elementary School. Their paths had crossed on many occasions and she immediately thought that Evelyn was coming at the request of her daughter. Julia automatically assumed because of her reputation around the neighborhood, that she knew all about Charity's situation. Evelyn decided to tread carefully and see what she could find out from Julia.

"Evelyn, it was so nice of you to come by and check on my daughter, but I can assure you that she is a good mother. I mean you take everybody under your wing. I'm not surprised that Charity confided in you. That's why everyone in the neighborhood loves you. Charity wouldn't even tell me who the father is. I knew she was seeing someone, but he always gave her some lamebrain excuse when she invited him over here to meet me. All she told me was that his name was Robert. I wonder now if he was married or something because after she became pregnant, it seems that he deserted her!"

Evelyn watched as Julia teared up and she dared not share her suspicions with her about her son Bobby. She wanted to help matters and not make them worse! Robert most certainly was her son Bobby. What was she going to do?

"I help her all I can" Julia was saying dabbing her eyes "I doubt if the worthless bastard who got her pregnant even cares."

Evelyn winced at that remark. She could understand how Julia felt. She needed to try to get through to Bobby somehow.

She never got her chance. Bobby told her that he was taking a job in Chicago, that he needed to get away for a while. A while turned into fourteen years. He rarely came home to visit, and when Jack turned eighteen he went to Chicago to live with his big brother.

Now as she lay in bed thinking back, she regretted not sharing the information with Julia. Perhaps somehow something could have been worked out. She wanted desperately to ask her the details of the birth and her grandchildren's name, but she was afraid that Julia might become suspicious so she dropped the matter.

Now Julia was dead and she wished that she had handled the whole situation differently. A day didn't pass that she didn't think about her unknown grandchildren. She had Daniela and Ameila, but still!

Now that Charity was back in her mother's house, Evelyn felt that God had given her a second chance. She had not seen the twins and wondered about them. Every time she went out and saw teenagers, she would search their faces to try to see if maybe one of them looked like her son. She didn't know their names or even if their mother had told them about their father.

Her search for her missing grandchildren was the catalyst behind this cookout. Well...it was one of the reasons. Regardless of whether or not Bobby and Charity got back together, Julia was dead and she was their only grandmother. Those children needed to know that she thought about them every day! Bobby needed to know and be the responsible parent that she knew he could be.

And then there was Angel...

Angel and Sophie had been together since they were fifteen years old. Even after all this time, she still did not understand their relationship. One thing she did understand was that Sophie was as much in love with him as he was with her. They would make some other woman and man miserable if they ever got married to someone else because those two were meant to be together. Somehow they couldn't stop fighting long enough to realize that fact.

The one bright spot was her Jack. He had been through so much. He only weighed fifty five pounds when she got him. He was a mass of skin and bones and didn't look at all like the thirteen year old kid that his records portrayed. Someone was going to rot in hell for the things that they had done to him.

Of all her kids, it took Jack the longest to accept her and trust her. He stole food constantly and hid things, even the things that she would give him like his toothbrush. He never knew when and if she'd take them back. She had a hard time convincing him that she would never do that.

When Bobby tried to take Jack under his wing, he was constantly rejected. Jack eyed them all with suspicion, waiting for them to turn on him and pounce. He wouldn't allow himself to trust them. He wasn't about to let down his guard.

It was eighteen months before he called her Ma and accepted that he was really a part of their family. Even after that time, he regressed from time to time acting out. He tried her patience to the limit, but she knew that he was well worth the effort.

Now he had found someone and while she was surprised at his choice, she was pleased that he bought her home to meet her. She felt that her Jack was going to be just fine.

Evelyn looked at the clock again. It was 4:30 am and she planned to get up in a few hours and fix a huge breakfast for her boys for old times' sake. Then she would put her plan in motion and pray that it all worked out.

She turned over on the other side and tried to get a few hours rest before she began her day and put her plan in action.


	10. Chapter 10 Evelyn Plays Her Hand

Evelyn was up early to prepare the boy's breakfast. She wanted to keep busy as she worked her plan out in her mind.

She fixed all of their favorites: pancakes, bacon, two types of sausage, eggs, ham slices, biscuits and muffins. She fixed some French toast and some corn beef hash. By the time she was done, there was no extra room left to set anything else on the table.

It was 10 am when she was done and she promptly called them to get up and come down to eat. When they came downstairs, they were stunned at all the food.

"Ma, what's with all of this?" Angel asked. "The cookout is today and you're cooking this huge breakfast? What gives?"

Evelyn grinned and kissed each one of them.

"I just wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to be with my boys at breakfast again." She said giving them a final hug. "Besides the cookout is not until five this afternoon. You need a good breakfast for the work you're going to have to do to get ready. Jeremiah should be here any minute."

Bobby grunted. "Really, Ma. You spoil us!"

Evelyn could tell, however, that he was pleased. "I love spoiling you!"

There was a knock on the door and Jeremiah walked into the kitchen. He too was shocked to see all the food his mother had prepared.

"You are just in time" Evelyn said "Come on in. We were about to say the blessing."

She reached out to him, extending her hands and they stood in a circle. Evelyn began to pray.

"Lord, thank you for bringing my boys back home to me safely. Bless this food and bless my efforts in preparing it. Give me the strength to say to them what I need to say as well as the courage to say it. Give them listening ears and hearts. Help us to have a wonderful reunion today and enjoy each other. Amen."

"Amen" they replied in unison.

They stared at her wondering what she meant in her prayer. What did she have to say to them?

"Sit. Sit" Evelyn said as the continued to stare at her.

All was quiet as Evelyn began passing around the food. Each of them was waiting for the other to ask their mother what she meant. Finally Jeremiah spoke up.

"What did you mean in that prayer? What do you need to talk to us about?"

"In due time, Jeremiah" Evelyn replied. "Eat your breakfast."

They continued to eat in silence and Evelyn sat there a few moments watching them. She knew that they were wondering what she meant. She was still struggling about how she was going to say what was on her mind.

Bobby looked up, his eyes locked into his mothers. His gut feeling told him that her prayer somehow pertained to him. He wished that she would just speak her mind and get it over with!

"What?" he asked exasperated. "If you got something to say, Ma. Say it."

Evelyn grinned. "You boys know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, Ma." they answered in unison.

"You know that I'd do anything for you." she continued. "We are a family. I wanted this cookout to remind you of that. We don't get together that often anymore. I know you all are busy and have your own lives and I'm proud of all you accomplished. This city thought you'd just be another statistic. They thought I was crazy for taking a chance with you. I knew I had diamonds in the rough. You proved them wrong and I am so very proud of you."

She looked around the table at them, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Oh, Ma" Jeremiah replied reaching across the table taking her hand. "I'm sure you know that we'd do anything for you too. That's why everybody came together here for this cookout. We love you too."

The brothers nodded in agreement.

Evelyn wiped her eyes. "Well eat! Eat! We have a lot of work to do today."

She stood up and got some more juice out of the refigerator and sat it on the table. They continued eating and Evelyn poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You still didn't tell us what you wanted" Bobby mumbled between chews.

"Alright then." Evelyn said sitting back down.

She looked at Bobby for a moment and then took a deep breath. "I want you to go over to Charity's house and personally invite her to the cookout, Bobby."

Bobby's mouth fell open revealing the food he was eating. Charity? Was that little speech she had just made about him getting back with Charity?

"Close your mouth!" Evelyn snapped. "I'm an old lady and I'm tired of your nonsense! You know that you love her and running to Chicago didn't change that one bit. You are to go over there and talk to her!"

"Absolutely not!" Bobby snapped. "I'll do anything for you Ma, but not that!"

"Bobby-"

"Ma, I'm sure that she's got a man! She doesn't want me! Why are you doing this? I hope that getting us back together wasn't the reason for this cookout."

"How do you know she has a man? Have you asked her/" Evelyn replied, her voice low. "Do this one thing for me, Bobby." Her eyes were pleading. "What harm can it do to ask?"

Bobby pushed his plate back. "No. Absolutely not!"

Evelyn looked at him and then to Jack and Angel who was listening to their conversation obviously puzzled. Only Jeremiah looked back at her with an expression that told her that he knew why she was pushing for Charity to attend.

"Jeremiah, talk to your brother." Evelyn said as Jeremiah's eyes met hers.

"I don't think it'll do any good, Ma." Jeremiah replied.

"Then tell him" she said standing up.

"Tell me what?" Bobby snapped looking at his brother. "What the hell is going on here, Jerry?"

Eveyln didn't reply but looked at Jeremiah. "Jeremiah, since your brother is not being cooperative, I want you to talk to him. "

Jerry nodded in agreement and Bobby looked back and forth between his mother and Jerry wondering what they were talking about.

"You two in on this too?" he spat looking at Jack and Angel. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"I have no idea" Angel replied.

"Me neither" Jack said continuing to eat.

Bobby looked at Jeremiah. "Alright, Jerry. What's going on? What has Ma and Charity been planning? Why is she trying to get the two of us back together?" He couldn't believe that his brother would sneak around behind his back and try to get him back with Charity!

"I'm not trying to get the two of you back together" Evelyn responded.

"Could have fooled me!" Bobby said glaring at her.

Evelyn looked at Jerry and then at Bobby. She didn't want to have to tell him about his children. That should come from Charity, but it looked like he was not going to leave her any choice.

"If you would just go over there, we would not have to have this conversation." Evelyn said. "I would rather you hear it from her than from us."

"Hear what?" Bobby snapped. "What the hell is going on?"

Jeremiah sighed and looked at his mother. "Bro, I think what Ma is trying to tell you is that...man, you're a father. Charity had your baby."

"Twins" Evelyn said looking at him. She saw Jerry's eyes widen and realized that he didn't know that there were two of them.

Bobby stared at his mother in total disbelief. Babies! Twins! That was not possible. What bullshit had Charity fed them?

"That doesn't mean that they are mine!" He jumped up from the table turning over the chair as he did so. "She never told me she was pregnant! You're way off on this, Ma. " He looked at Jerry. "I'm surprised that you would fall for this line of bullshit!"

"I'm not falling for anything." Jerry said. "Camille saw your son. She says he looks just like you."

Bobby grunted. "Camille...right! Like I believe anything she has to say. She'd love to pin this shit on me."

"It's the truth" Evelyn replied. "I saw Charity about a year after you two broke up. That was right about the time you ran off to Chicago. She was pushing two babies in a stroller and when she saw me, she ran off in the other direction. I knew then that those babies were yours."

"She probably just didn't want you to realize what a slut she really was." Bobby replied picking up the chair and sitting back down.

Evelyn was shocked and reached across the table and slapped Bobby hard. He was taken totally off guard by her actions.

"You selfish bastard!" she said sobbing. "For fourteen years I've been thinking about those babies, wondering what they look like and what their names are. They are your flesh and blood, Bobby Mercer! They are teenagers now without a father and all you can think about is your hurt pride! You were the one who wouldn't talk to their mother. I remember that she kept calling her every single day for over a month after you broke up with her! Maybe she was going to tell you then, but you wouldn't even hear her out!"

"Now, wait a minute-" Bobby stammered rubbing his cheek still in shock.

She looked around the room with tears running down her face. "Jeremiah, I'm so proud of _you_ for being a real man and taking care of _your_ children."

"Ma, that's not fair!" Bobby protested.

"Maybe not." she said looking at him. "But life isn't fair, is it? You just called the mother of your children a slut! Was that fair?"

Bobby looked away. "I was upset."

Evelyn looked at Angel. "Angel is Sophie coming over here for the cookout?"

"Yeah, Ma" he replied.

"I want you to make up your mind. Make an honest woman of her or leave her alone. I'm getting too old for all your antics!" she snapped. "Piss or get off the pot, for god's sake."

"Ma, it's not that simple" Angel whined. "I'm a grown ass man-"

"Then act like one!" Evelyn snapped. "I'm tired. Grow up and make your choice!"

She then looked at Jack and wiped her eyes.

"Jackie, you are the one bright spot in this reunion. You showed me that beyond a shadow of a doubt you are a real man. You brought your lady home proper like and introduced her to the family. Your unmarried brothers could learn a lesson from you! I will never forget that you did the right thing. I'm proud of you. You really have your head on straight."

Jack grinned at her. "Thanks, Ma."

"Oh, and the rest of us are chopped liver, right?" Bobby asked saracastically. He stood up throwing his napkin on the table. Now Jack was the epitome of manhood? What a bunch of crock! He looked at his mother trying to control the rage that was boiling inside of him.

"You really are a piece of work, Ma. What do you want? You want a happily ever after story? Well, that's not going to happen. I don't even know for sure if her children are mine. She got married, remember? They may be someone elses. Did you ever consider that? You can't run our lives! You can't tell us who to be with! I'm perfectly happy in Chicago."

"Happy? You're miserable and you know it! Fine, if you don't want to be with her, then don't be with her! Be a man and find out the truth!" Evelyn said. "You said you loved me. Find out the truth. I need to know. You need to know. I didn't want to be the one to tell you. I held my peace for fourteen years, but no more. Find out the truth!" She sobbed again unable to hold back the emotion that was consuming her.

She then walked out of the kitchen and they listened as they heard her run up the steps and slam her bedroom door. The kitchen was quiet for a moment as the four of them sat there. Jack looked at Bobby.

"You should go over there and talk to her, you know." he said. "Do it for Ma, if not for yourself."

"I ain't got to do shit" Bobby replied.

"Man, at least then you'd know for sure." Jeremiah said. "Camille said that the boy is some sort of dancer. He dances at the same place that Dani and Amelia attends. Camille says that he's really good...a professional!"

Bobby laughed bitterly. "That proves it! No son of mine would turn out to be a fairy. I know now for sure that he's not mine. Dancer, ha! What about the other one? Are they identical or what?"

"I don't know." Jerry admitted. "Camille only met the one boy."

"Just because he dances doesn't mean he's gay" Jack replied. "Lots of men dance!"

"Jumping around in tights? _You_ would say that!" Bobby replied. "A fairy knows another fairy"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're the one acting like a fairy, too scared to go and meet your own son."

Bobby quickly grabbed Jack by the neck pushing him against the wall. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know shit about shit!"

Jerry and Angel quickly pulled him off Jack. "Man, you need to get your act together." Angel said. "Don't take it out on Jack because you're too scared to talk to that woman."

"I aint scared" Bobby protested. "I'll talk to her when I'm good and damn ready!"

"Fine. When is that?" Angel responded. "Today? Tomorrow? Next year?"

Just then they heard a cell phone go off. Jeremiah reached in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

_"Daddy, since you're eating at Grandma's can I have the blueberry muffin you didn't eat yesterday?" _

It was Daniela on the phone.

"Dani, daddy is busy right now-"

_"But daddy, I want it. I asked first but Amelia asked Mommy if she could have it!"_

"Cut it in half" Jerry responded looking at Bobby.

"Look, Dani. What's the boy's name that is in your dance class?"

_"Justin...you mean Justin?"_

"Yeah, Justin" Jerry said aloud looking at Bobby. "What's his last name?"

_"McNeil" Dani replied._

"His name is Justin McNeil? He has a twin right?" Jeremiah asked looking at his brothers.

_"Yeah, her name is Julianna"_

_"_You say her name is Julianna?" Jerry asked looking at Bobby and then at his other brothers.

_"Yeah." _

"Alright, go eat your breakfast. I'll be home soon." Jerry said hanging up the phone.

He looked at Bobby. "Well, there you have it. Justin and Julianna McNeil. Congratulations!"

Bobby stared at his brothers a moment. He had a son and a daughter? If the son danced, what did the daughter do? Were they some sort of dancing team? What had Charity done to his son? Why did her so called husband allow her to turn _his_ son into some sort of fruitcake?

"I'm outta here" he said walking towards the door. He had to find out the truth!

"Where are you going?" Jerry asked.

"To see Charity" he snapped walking out the door.


	11. Chapter 11 The Confrontation

**The Confrontation**

Bobby sat in front of Charity's house trying to get himself together. For all the bravado he had put on at his Mom's, he was sweating like a pig.

How could he be a father? Why didn't Charity try harder to reason with him? He wiped his palms on his jeans as he got out of the car. He stood in front of the door for a moment before ringing the bell. He checked his watch. It was after eleven. They should be up by now.

He rang the bell and waited, not knowing exactly what he was going to say to Charity. Bobby was not expecting a young man with an extremely large afro to open the door. He looked at Bobby a moment, squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight.

"May I help you?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Bobby noticed that he looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Damn! Was this kid just waking up?

"I'm looking for Charity." Bobby said giving the kid the once over. Justin was just as tall as Bobby, taller with the ridiculously large afro.

"She's not here right now" the young man stated. "She should be back in about thirty minutes."

Bobby stared at him a moment. Did this kid really look like him? What was he going to say to him? There was a few moments of awkward silence as they sized each other up.

"Look, I'll just wait in the car until your mother comes home." Bobby finally replied.

Justin stared at him a moment, his eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"

Bobby was suddenly uncomfortable. "Just a friend."

Justin's gaze never wavered. "Come on in." he said finally letting the door swing all the way open. He turned and walked down the hall into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Didn't your mother tell you about talking to strangers and allowing them to come into your home?" Bobby asked shutting the door and following him.

"You're not a stranger. I know who you are." Justin replied staring at him. He yarned and slouched further down on the sofa.

"How could you know who I am?" Bobby snapped irritated. "I could be an ax murderer for all you know."

"You look like her when she gets mad. She has a temper too." Justin replied stretching out his legs.

Bobby looked puzzled at his comment. "Look like who?"

He watched as Justin pushed his hair back from his face. "My sister. I was wondering when you'd show up."

Bobby was speechless. Justin sat up straight, his eyes roaming over Bobby. He turned up his nose as if he was displeased at what he saw.

"I always wondered what you looked like." Justin remarked. Bobby grew uncomfortable under his stare.

"Well I just found out about you today…I mean the both of you." Bobby replied. "I wish I'd known sooner."

Justin laughed. "Already blaming Mom, huh? Why am I not surprised?" He picked up a bottle of soda and took a swig.

"I'm not blaming anybody!" Bobby snapped. Who did this kid think he was talking to? He needed to learn some respect! Charity obviously had been too soft on him.

_"Oh, Charity, I didn't know! I'd have been such a wonderful father!"_ Justin mimicked, mocking Bobby.

Bobby watched as Justin made a face and then laughed at his own imitation of Bobby's voice.

Before he realized what he was doing, Bobby jumped from the chair he had sat in and grabbed Justin by the collar pushing him against the wall. "You don't know shit about me kid! You need to put a lid on it!"

"I know you're an irresponsible asshole!" Justin snapped not backing down even as Bobby's grip was hurting him. "What did you come here for anyway? Come back to get some throwback pussy from my Mama?"

**"Justin!"**

With all the arguing, neither of them had heard Charity come in the front door. She stood there now horrified as she looked at Bobby holding Justin by the collar, his feet dangling off the floor.

"Put him down Bobby…now!" she yelled. Bobby let Justin go and Charity turned to her son.

"You will apologize right now, Mister!"

"But Ma-"

"Now!"

Justin looked at Bobby a moment. "Sorry."

"Now go on up to your room and let me have a conversation with your father." Charity said looking from Bobby to Justin.

"He's not my father!" Justin snapped. "He's just a sperm donor. My father is dead."

"Now wait just a minute-" Bobby protested. He wasn't going to take this crap off some big mouth kid.

"Now Justin! Upstairs!" Charity said pointing to the stairs. Justin turned and walked up the steps. Charity turned to Bobby.

"Why are you here and why are you in my house?"

"Your son…our son…invited me in."

"Oh, so now it's your son is it?" Charity replied. "I'm shocked Bobby. I would think that you would be in denial or something, demanding a DNA test."

"I'm just giving you the benefit of the doubt. He seems certain of who I am. I came over here to find out for sure." He wasn't about to tell her that he hadn't believed it when his mother and Jerry had first told him.

"So your Mom finally broke down and told you I see" she replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"It should have been you, Charity. You should have told me."Bobby snapped.

She laughed, her voice hard. "And what would you have done, Bobby…asked me to marry you or something? You wouldn't even talk to me after I came over your Moms that day. You wanted nothing else to do with me, remember? How was I going to tell you I was pregnant? I can just imagine what you would have said!"

"That was a mistake. I admit I overreacted." he said avoiding her eyes.

"Your life is full of mistakes." Charity replied unsympathetically. "What do you want from me, Bobby?"

Bobby stared at her. That was a loaded question. Right now he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He still wanted her even though he didn't want to admit it.

"Why did you make them hate me? Is it revenge or something?" He thought about the reception he received from Justin. He could just imagine what she had told his son about him.

"Justin doesn't hate you. He's a lot like you. He's just angry." She replied. "I have never talked bad about you to my kids. I just told them that we broke up before I found out I was pregnant, which is true. I then told them that you left town and started a new life and so did I. I told them that you didn't know about them and that I felt that was best. "

Bobby stared at the floor for a moment. "I guess it's too late for me now."

Charity stood up from the chair she had sat in and walked over to him. "It's never too late. Kids always want their parent's love."

"Why did you make him a dancer? Is Julianna a dancer too?"

Charity smiled. "I'm impressed. You know their names. But to answer your question, no JuJu is a tomboy through and through. She plays soccer and hockey. By the way, I didn't make Justin a dancer. Dancing was his choice."

Bobby shook his head. "Sounds kinda fruity to me…jumping around in tights. He didn't get that from me."

"He needed an outlet to channel his anger and frustration. Dancing does that for him. He has his father's temper…so does his sister."

Bobby look surprised. "He said that his sister has a temper, not him."

Charity laughed at his remark. "Ah, and just like his father, he doesn't always recognize his own faults."

Bobby walked over to the coffee table and picked up a picture of the twins when they were babies and stared at it a moment. He realized he had missed a good portion of their lives. He focused on Justin who looked unlike the picture of the smiling baby that he held in his hand.

"Why don't you make him cut his hair? That afro is outrageous! I can hardly see his face."

"He'll cut it when he gets ready. You have to chose your battles." she said taking the picture out of his hand and looking at it. "He still looks the same, though. "

She picked up several more pictures and handed them to him. He stared at a picture of his daughter.

"She looks like you" he commented "Even though Justin said that she looks like me when she's mad"

"That's true" Charity said laughing.

Bobby sat the pictures back down and turned to Charity.

"Look, I came over here because Ma is upset. She has two grandchildren that she knows nothing about and she blames me for it! She wants you to come to the cookout this afternoon unless you have a date or something. She wants to see them."

Was she going to say she had a boyfriend? Why did he care, anyway? He stared at her hoping that she did not realize the effect she still had on him.

"No, I don't have a date" she replied. "I dont think I'll be coming to your Mom's cookout, though. Too awkward. You know that you don't want me there either. If the kids want to go, they can. JuJu's at her soccer game, but you can ask Justin yourself."

She walked to the foot of the stairs.

"Justin, come down here!"

Justin came down the steps giving Bobby a challenging stare. Bobby stared back at him, waiting for Charity to speak.

"Your father wants you and JuJu to come to his mother's cookout."

"I know. I heard." Justin replied. "JuJu told me that she was stopping by a cookout with her friend Theresa and her Aunt after the game. Maybe it's the same cookout, I don't know." He looked Bobby up and down. "Why do you want me to come anyway since you think I'm a fruitcake!"

"You got a big mouth to be such a skinny kid" Bobby replied. "You need to learn some respect!"

"Are you shutting it for me…_Daddy?" _Justin's voice dripped acid.

Bobby didn't like Justin's attitude. "Don't tempt me" he replied.

"Look that's enough out of both of you." Charity said standing between them. She then turned to Justin.

"Are you going or not?"

"I don't know yet" Justin replied "I'll let you know" He then turned and ran back up the stairs.

"I'll bring him and drop him off if he wants to come" Charity said turning back to Bobby.

"You let him tell you what he's going to do? What's with you Charity? After while he'll be whipping your ass. He's already taller than you are."

"I don't need you to tell me how to be a parent, Bobby. I've done just fine for almost fifteen years without your help."

"That was your choice" he snapped.

"Was it really?" she countered. "You were the one who ran off to Chicago because you couldn't handle your feelings. You cut me off, remember. You were the one who was scared to be in real relationship."

"Damn you, Charity! I'm getting the hell out of here. Coming here was a mistake!" He walked away from her and headed for the door.

"Yes, run you coward!" she hissed following close behind him. "Run like the pussy you are!"

Bobby stopped dead in his tracks. How dare she talk to him like that? He turned and quickly grabbed her pulling her to him. She still had the ability to drive him crazy. He could smell her familiar scent and for a moment the memories seemed as if they were going to consume him. He remembered everything about her, and he had to admit that he wanted her again. He bought his face close to hers and lowered his voice in case Justin was evesdropping.

"I got your pussy, sister. I don't think it was pussy that was making you scream my name when my rock hard dick was inside you and it wasn't pussy that made you cum all over my face."

Even as he said it, he could feel himself becoming aroused.

"Damn you, Bobby Mercer" she growled her voice low. "Get out!"

"Hell no. "

He pushed her into the downstairs bathroom that was by the front door and shut the door so that Justin couldn't hear them.

"You're going to listen to me!" he growled trying to keep control.

"Like you listened to me fifteen years ago?" She snapped.

"That was fifteen years ago. I can't change that, Charity!"

"Right!" she hissed. "Now get out of my house."

Bobby couldn't help himself. He pulled her into his arms kissing her hard. She still had the power to push his buttons and make him feel weak. Damn her to hell! Even as he held her, he felt the blood rushing south and knew that she was aware of the effect she still had on him. He held her tightly fighting to keep his hands from roaming over her lucious body.

Charity didn't want to respond, but her body had other ideas. He still had to ability to set her on fire instantly. She had promised herself that she would stay away from him, but that promise had died when he walked through her door... thanks to her son! She could feel his hardness pressing against her.

"So what's this all about Bobby? You come here hoping for a quick fuck?" Maybe if she picked a fight, the heat between them would die down.

"I could never fuck you, Charity" he replied honestly. "You killed that for me long time ago, remember? You wanted to make love, not fuck. You've ruined me for other women."

Charity was shocked at his confession which made her hotter still. Why the hell did he have to be so honest?

"Well I'm sure that didn't stop you. Don't stand here and expect me to believe that you've been a monk all these years." she scoffed.

"I've fucked a few...but I haven't made love to another woman." he said caressing her face. "Fucking never seemed quite good enough anymore after you showed me how to make love."

Charity tried not to let him see how his words affected her. The bathroom was small and she could feel the sweat run down between her breasts. He was looking at her, his eyes full of hunger and longing. She tore her gaze away from his.

"Right...but you still couldn't trust me-"

"I trusted you" Bobby countered, his face serious. "I trusted only you. I've only slept in bed with you. I've only made love with you. I've only gone without a condom with you. Outside of what I was forced to do as a child, yours is the only pussy I've ever eaten. That's trust."

"I can still see you are a man of many blunt words" Charity said trying to keep a straight face.

"I just tell it like it is" he replied. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you again."

"It's not going to happen, Bobby" she said weakly. Even as she said it, she knew that if he pushed, she'd most likely give in. She still wanted him too, but she had to think about how it would look to her kids.

"Sure, if you say so" he said kissing her. He pushed her against the sink and ran his hands over her butt.

"I've been asking myself if you could still taste as sweet as I remember?' he whispered in her ear. "I bet you do"

"Bobby" she groaned as he caressed her through her jeans. She knew she should make him stop, but she found her thighs parting of their own accord.

**"Mom! Where are you?" **

She heard Justin yell out from the stairs which made her jump and Bobby quickly backed away from her. She would not meet Bobby's eyes, embarassed by her behavior.

"I'll distract him, you just leave. If he wants to come to the cookout, I'll bring him" she murmured.

She quickly exited the bathroom shutting the door quietly behind her.

Bobby listened as she answered Justin and it appeared from their voices fading that she must have led him into the kitchen, giving Bobby a chance to escape.

He peeked out of the door and saw that the coast was clear. He eased out of the front door, shutting it carefully.

He hadn't plan on saying all he said to her and he certainly hadn't planned on seducing her in her own bathroom while their son was in the house. It seemed that he had little control when it came to Charity. She had an effect on him that he just could not explain.

He got in the car and pulled off wondering how all of this was going to work out.


	12. Chapter 12 Truth According to Jeremiah

**The Truth According to Jeremiah**

Jeremiah went up to his mother's room and tapped lightly on her bedroom door.

"Ma, it's me…Jeremiah"

"Come in, Jeremiah" was the response he heard from the other side.

He turned the knob and walked in. Evelyn was sitting on the side of her bed dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"I guess I lost in down there, didn't I" she said looking at him.

Jeremiah sat down beside her. He did not like seeing his mother upset and he wondered what he could do.

"We understand why you're upset. I just found out myself about Bobby's kids. It's such a shock. I remember that girl showing up here and Bobby being so furious about it. Back then I couldn't understand what the big deal was. I mean, why wouldn't he want us to meet her…but knowing Bobby, I guess he just needed to be sure that she was the one."

Evelyn patted Jeremiah's hand. "He knew she was the one all along, otherwise he wouldn't have been with her a whole year. He just never wanted to admit it to himself. I guess he didn't like Charity forcing his hand by coming here seeking us out. Regardless, I want to know my grandchildren. I've waited long enough.

"Well I doubt if you will have to wait much longer. Bobby's gone over to her house. I don't know what he's so afraid of."

Evelyn smiled. "Don't you?"

"Well…I'm not sure."

"He still loves her. Otherwise it wouldn't be a problem. Bobby has no trouble brushing people off…under normal circumstances."

She stood up. "Well, I'll go down here and clean up the kitchen. You boys need to start pulling out the chairs and umbrellas from the shed. I need the coolers too."

"We'll handle everything, Ma" Jerry said kissing her. "I believe that this situation with Bobby and his kids will work itself also."

"Jeremiah, even though Bobby's older, he's always looked up to you. He respects what you think. Maybe you could have a heart to heart talk with your brother" she said walking downs the stairs. "See where his head is at concerning Charity"

"Maybe you ought to give it a rest, Ma" Jerry replied. He wasn't convinced that Bobby would listen.

"I've rested for fourteen years!" she snapped. "I think I've been very patient. It's now time to act!"

Jeremiah didn't argue with her and followed her into the kitchen. He would do as she asked and hope for the best.

Jack was washing dishes and had already put the remaining food away.

"Jack you're a sweetheart" Evelyn said hugging him.

"That was an awesome breakfast, Ma" he replied. "I made Jillian a plate. Hope you don't mind. She's on her way over here."

"Of course I don't mind." Evelyn said patting him on the back. "I just wanted some time alone with my boys."

"Bobby's most likely over Charity's house as we speak" Jack said. "I can't believe it! I'm an uncle!"

"You were already an uncle, Jack" Jeremiah replied.

"I know that!" he said putting the dishes in the cabinet. "I was an uncle times two and now it's doubled. That's amazing. Now you're an uncle too!"

"That's right" Jerry said laughing. "Uncle Jerry….has a nice ring to it."

"Well before you two pass around cigars and start patting each other on the back, don't forget all the work I need you to do" Evelyn said laughing.

Just then the door opened and Bobby walked in. The three of them looked at him curiously waiting for him to say something.

"Where's Angel?" Bobby said opening the refrigerator and picked up a beer.

"He went to the store to pick up a few things for the cookout" Jack replied.

Bobby grunted. "More than likely he'll make a quick stop by La Vida Loca's"

They stared at him and didn't say anything. Bobby slammed the refrigerator. He saw them watching him and he knew that they wanted to ask him about his trip over to Charity's.

"What!" he snapped exasperated.

"Did you see Charity?" Evelyn asked. "How'd it go?"

Bobby didn't reply immediately and pulled out a chair and sat down. He took a swig of beer and wiped his mouth. They continued to stare waiting for him to answer his mother's question.

"Yeah, I saw her." He turned to Evelyn. "I asked her, alright! I gave her a personal invite to the cookout like you wanted. I asked her and she lets that boy of hers rule her. He's going to make up his own mind whether he comes or not! What a bunch of bullshit. He's only fourteen. She should be the one telling _him,_ not the other way around!"

He took another swig of beer.

"Maybe since he doesn't know you yet, his mother wants him to move at his own pace." Jerry said. "I can understand that."

Bobby slammed the bottle on the table. "The kid's out of control. He has a smart mouth too. Charity has been soft on him. It looks like he's the one running things. He needs a man to get him in line."

"And you're just the man for the job, right?" Jack said laughing.

"Shut the hell up, Cracker Jack" Bobby said taking another swig of beer.

"Watch your mouth!" Evelyn said pulling out a chair sitting down. "Sounds to me like he's a chip off the old block. You were mouthy too when you were his age, remember."

Bobby grunted. "This is different. He's just spoiled. He couldn't begin to comprehend what I've been through. I had to use my mouth and fists to survive."

Evelyn reached across the table and took his hand. "You ought to be grateful for that. No parent wants their child to go through what they went through. A parent always wants their child to have a better life than they did."

"He hates me" Bobby confessed. He kept his eyes on the beer bottle not wanting them to see the pain in his eyes.

"He doesn't hate you." Evelyn said wisely. "He doesn't know you. I can't imagine that Charity would have poisoned the children's minds like that."

"She said that she didn't talk bad about me to them…I guess I believe her. But still, he hates me. I can tell." Bobby drank the last of the beer and threw it in the trash.

"Man, I think he's just acting out." Jeremiah said pulling up a chair. "All this time he hasn't known his father and then you show up at his door. It was a perfect opportunity for him to vent and let it all out."

"You didn't call him a fairy, did you?" Jack asked leaning against the table. "That alone could hinder the bonding, you know."

Bobby looked at him. "No fairy, but he heard me ask his mother why she was trying to turn him into some sort of fruitcake."

Jerry laughed. "I bet that went over well."

Bobby burped. "Yeah, like a lead balloon. He and I had a few words and I jacked his narrow ass up against the wall. That's how his mother found us when she walked into the house."

Jack chuckled. "Nothing like Bobby Mercer spreading a little love around physically, huh?"

"Shut the hell up!" Bobby snapped. Jack laughed harder at his response.

"What about the other one? Was he there?" Evelyn asked.

"The other one is a girl." Bobby replied ignoring Jack and looking at his mother. "He's Justin and she's Julianna. She's more of a boy than he is apparently. She was at her soccer game. I don't know if she's coming or not. This is just a lot to take in all at once."

Evelyn looked at him sympathetically. "Son, everything will be fine."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That must be Jillian." Jack said. "Come on, Ma"

He walked out of the kitchen and Evelyn turned to Bobby.

"We're going to pick up a few things for the cookout. I need you and Jerry to get the stuff out of the shed. Angel didn't ask me what to get and I'm sure he'll only bring back beer most likely. I'll see you guys later."

Bobby didn't reply. He looked at Jeremiah who was watching him.

Jeremiah waited until he heard the front door shut and then turned to Bobby. He pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of his brother.

"Alright man, out with it. What's bothering you."

"After all that's happened, you're asking me that?" Bobby snapped. "What the hell you think is wrong with me?"

"You know what I mean" Jerry said. "…this whole situation with you and Charity. You running to Chicago, you avoiding her after you came back here! What gives? What are you afraid of?"

Bobby scraped the chair against the floor and avoided his eyes. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Jerry knew that he was lying. He took a deep breath hoping to be able to break through the barrier that Bobby had erected.

"Man you forget that I know you. We're brothers. Before Angel and Jack, there was you and me, remember? For three years it was just you and me. We ate together, ran together…no two people knows each other like the two of us. I'm your brother. You can talk to me about anything and it will stay between the two of us. You know that."

Bobby nodded in agreement.

"So tell me, then. Tell me what's up with this you and this chick? What's the real deal?"

Bobby stared at the floor for a moment and Jeremiah waited patiently for him to answer. He knew his brother well enough to realize that he was struggling to find the right words.

"She has this power over me…made me feel weak. I couldn't say no to her. I couldn't stop thinking about her back then. I wanted to be with her all the time. I did things with her that I never did with any woman. No woman should be able to have such power over your mind like she had over mines. I had to get away from her. I wasn't going to be pussy whipped. I was caring about her too much and supposed it didn't work out. Suppose the time came that she got tired of me and didn't want me no more. I couldn't allow myself to get to the point that I couldn't live without her so I left."

Jeremiah shook his head in disbelief. "God, man. Is that it? You were in love. You were acting like a man in love. What's wrong with that? You think you're the first man to ever love a woman? Did she love you in return?"

"Yeah, she told me she did."

"Well then what's the problem?"

Bobby looked at his brother like he had two heads.

"Weren't you listening? I told you. Man, I couldn't get enough of her. I couldn't get her out of my head. I was even thinking about asking her if we could get a place together. It was crazy. I realized that she had some sort of power over me. I had to break it off. I didn't want her changing me. I didn't like needing her so much."

Jeremiah leaned back in the chair. "So…you ran. Let me ask you something…are you happy without her?"

"Well I wish I'd known about the kids-"

"Forget about the kids" Jeremiah snapped interrupting him. "That's a cop out. Are you happy without her?"

Bobby didn't reply.

"Man, you need to wake up! Forget all that macho shit about not being pussy whipped. We all pussy whipped and they're dick whipped. That's the way it was meant to be. Those guys that talk that shit about no woman running them ain't got no woman. A woman will rule you, and you will rule her. It's give and take in any relationship."

Bobby looked at him. "You going to look me in the eye and tell me you're pussy whipped? You mean to tell me that doesn't bother you?"

"Hell no." Jerry snapped. "Cuz the pussy's damn good. I love Camille and I ain't ashamed of saying it either. She got all the pussy I could ever want and she knows how to throw it on me just the way I like it. So do I do what she says? Sometimes. Do she do what I say? Sometimes. You damn right I'm pussy whipped, cuz she likes this big dick I lay on her too. That's how it works."

Bobby looked at his brother surprised at his confession. "Damn."

Jeremiah could see that he now had his brother's full attention and he pressed his point.

"Walking around all hard and shit like you don't need a woman don't get you nothing but blue balls, depression and lonliness. The only relief you get is your hand or fucked up whores who don't give a shit about you except the money you pay them. Who wants to deal with that shit? Ain't nothing like having your own all nice and warm lying next to you. Aint nothing like having your woman suck your dick and like it instead of some whore doing you for money."

He leaned close to Bobby and lowered his voice.

"There's added benefits too. When you love a woman and she only loves you and nobody else...it's all yours. You don't have to worry about where its been and who else has been there. You can lick her asshole and know nobody's been there but you."

"Damn Jerry. You telling me you lick Camille's asshole?" Bobby eyes got wide.

"Shit, maybe she licks mine" he replied grinning.

"Damn liar!" Bobby chuckled slapping his brother on the back.

Jerry snickered. "Maybe. But you get my point."

Bobby was thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Look man, " Jerry said. "If she's the one, then go for it. You've got two kids by her. Are the feelings dead or what?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Far from it. I almost got me some in her bathroom while the kid was upstairs."

"Shit. That's gangster, bro."

"Yeah, but I think her feelings caught her totally by surprise. I know mines did. Soon as I got up on her my dick was hard and I was ready to tap that. But I don't want to just fuck her one time, I want it all."

"So it's not just sex then?"

"Hell no. I wish it was...things would be a lot less complicated." Bobby said standing up. He went to the refrigerator and got another beer.

"We'd better hold off until we get the stuff out of the shed. Ma will kill us if we get drunk before the cookout even starts." Jerry said taking the beer from him.

"Yeah you're right." Bobby agreed. He watched his brother as he put the beer back. "So tell me what would you do in my place?"

Jerry laughed. "That's easy, Bro. Marry her."


	13. Chapter 13 Angel the Mediator

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I hope you are enjoying my story. Just a FYI: I will be away on vacation from 7-18 thru 7-23 and will be unable to update. Believe me, I need the break. I may be able to squeeze in one more chapter before I hit the road, but I can't guarantee it. See you in a week! Please keep the reviews coming. It helps inspire me!**

**Angel the Mediator**

Angel couldn't get his mother's words out of his head. _"Piss or get off the pot!" _she had told him in no uncertain terms.

He glanced at Sophie. He had asked her to pick him up and take him to the store to get some things for the cookout. She told him that she would come after Julio went to work.

Why should they have to sneak around? They were two single people! Still, it wasn't fair for her to be cheating on whomever she was with every time he came to town. That type of behavior could get her killed. He didn't want that on his head.

Now on their way to the store, he wondered what was he going to do about her. Could he let her go? Moving away hadn't helped. He thought about what his mother had said about Jack. Shit. Jack's life wasn't complicated. His mother's statement wasn't fair. Still, she had given Bobby a much harder time than she had given him. He was grateful for that at least.

Sophie quickly parked and was about to get out of the car when he reached over and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me talk to you a minute" he said looking at her.

Sophie shut the door and turned to him.

"Ok. What is it?" she replied.

"Look, do you want to be with me? Do you think we could have a sane and normal relationship?"

Sophie laughed. "What? I'm with you now. Angel you don't want anything serious with me. I've accepted that."

"That's not true" he protested. "Things have just never worked out for us. We always end up fighting. You were so jealous in school."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "We're not in school any more, Angel. I've changed. You've changed. Do we have anything between us besides sex? That's the real question."

She opened the door and got out leaving him in the car. He got out of the car and followed her.

"I would hope that there was more to it than that" he said walking up behind her. "Can we have a normal relationship? Can we get along?"

"We'll see" she replied. "Except for Jeremiah, you Mercer's don't seem to do relationships very well."

Angel let the subject drop and proceeded to pick up some things and put them in the basket.

Could he possibly spend his life with this woman? Did he want to? He wasn't sure. His thoughts were then interrupted by his phone. He quickly read the text that was from Jerry. He read the list of additional items that his brother wanted him to pick up.

They ended up being in the store longer that they had planned and Sophie rushed to the car worried that they wouldn't get to the field before the soccer game ended.

"Come on, Angel" she yelled over her shoulder. "I have to pick up Theresa!"

They quickly put the food in the car and Sophie sped off heading to Theresa's school where the soccer game was going on.

The parking lot was crowded and only a few people were milling around. The majority of the crowd seemed to still be watching the game.

"Good, we're not late" she said sounding relieved.

"Well I hope the game is almost over." Angel replied. " We don't want the food going bad in this heat. We'll have to go straight to my Mom's after we leave here."

"It should be almost over." Sophie said getting out of the car. "Come on."

As they approached the field she saw that the game had just ended. She looked around through the crowd for Theresa. It didn't take long for her to hear her before she actually saw her.

"We won! We won!" Theresa was screaming and hugging her teammates. Sophie looked at Angel who grinned and sat down on the bleachers waiting for the hoopla to die down.

Theresa finally came over to them with JuJu in tow.

"I guess you heard" she said grinning.

"How could we help it?" Sophie replied.

Just then a boy with red hair and large green eyes came over to them. He seemed particularly interested in JuJu. He smiled at her shyly.

"Julianna…uh, I was wondering if you guys…I mean you and Theresa would like meet with the rest of us later on. We're going to CeeCee's pizza to celebrate."

Theresa giggled and looked knowingly at Sophie.

"I'm sorry Mark, but I'm going with Theresa and Ms. Sophie here to a cookout later on."

She smiled at him sympathetically. "Maybe some other time."

The boy smiled back, obviously shy. It was clear to them all that he was taken with JuJu.

"Alright then. I'll see you later" he replied quickly running off.

"So JuJu" Sophie teased "It seems you have an admirer."

Theresa giggled again. "Yeah, Mark likes her…a lot!"

JuJu stuck out her tongue at Theresa. "Don't forget that William Whitaker keeps writing you notes and drawing hearts on them!"

"Both of you need to be concentrating on school and not boys" Angel replied. He turned to JuJu. "Did that boy just say that your name is Julianna?"

JuJu crossed her arms and walked beside Angel as they headed for the car.

"I told you my name yesterday. Yes it's Julianna. Angels are supposed to remember people's names you know."

"Alright smarty pants" he countered. "I'll be sure to meet your mother and tell her Mark's name. How about that?"

Theresa giggled and JuJu gave her a dirty look.

They reached the car and Angel turned to her. She really was a pretty child with those deep dimples. This had to be the same Julianna that was Bobby's kid. Should he say something? He would never have put two and two together if that boy hadn't called her by her name. He wondered how things worked out between Bobby and Charity. If JuJu didn't know that he was her uncle, she was sure to find out before the day was over.

"So Ms. JuJu, you ready for the cookout?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have clothes in my bag and we'll shower and change when we get to Theresa's house and then I'll be ready." She replied. "I told my Mom this morning that I was going to a cookout with you guys."

Angel didn't reply but shut the door after she got in. It wasn't his place to tell her. Let her mother or Bobby drop the news on her. He caught Sophie looking at him curiously. He would have to talk to her later out of the earshot of the girls.

"Sophie's going to drop me off at home and I'll see you later then." Angel said.

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of the house. He could see Bobby and Jeremiah in the back putting up the tables and umbrella's. He wondered if his mother was home. Jeremiah waved and Bobby walked over to the car.

"It's about time you get back" he said as Angel got out. "I didn't expect you to just leave all the work on me and Jeremiah."

"Where's Jack?" Angel asked opening the trunk. He wanted to hurry and get the groceries out of the car before Bobby noticed Julianna. He wanted to talk to him first.

"He took Ma to the store." he replied sitting the bags beside the car.

Just then the back door of the car opened and JuJu stepped out.

"Angel…I have to go to the bathroom. Can I use yours?" she said smiling showing her dimples.

Bobby stared at the girl who was a smaller version of Charity. He knew instantly who she was from the pictures he had seen earlier. Angel watched helplessley as Bobby's eyes grew big when he saw his daughter. The shit was sure to hit the fan now!

"Julianna!" Bobby said without thinking.

The girl looked at him surprised. "How do you know my name? Do I know you!"

Bobby immediately realized his mistake and looked at Angel. Angel shrugged his shoulders and looked at Sophie and Theresa who had also stepped out of the car. The two of them looked at Bobby and Julianna wondering what was going on.

"Sophie, why don't you and Theresa come on in and help me take these things out back." Angel said handing each one of them a bag. Bobby, show JuJu where the bathroom is."

Bobby continued to stare at his daughter who was squirming under his intense gaze.

"Look, I'll show you to the bathroom." Bobby replied. "Come on."

JuJu suddenly looked afraid. She didn't know him and he knew that she was wondering how he knew her name. She looked at Sophie, her eyes full of fear.

"That's alright…I think I can wait until I get home. I don't have to go that bad."

She quickly got back in the car and slammed the door.

Bobby took a deep breath and opened the door. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You're safe here. I know your mother, that's all and you look just like her. Come on in. I don't bite. Sophie can vouch for me."

"Come on, JuJu. He's harmless" Sophie said coaxing her from the car.

JuJu got out still eying Bobby warily.

JuJu gave Bobby a shy smile. "Alright then."

She followed him into the front door of the house and he stopped her when they got inside.

"Look Julianna. This is kind of awkward for me right now. I know you don't know what's going on and I need to tell you something before someone else in here sees you. I know you are wondering how I know your name." he said looking at her.

JuJu looked at him curiously. "I was wondering why you led me through the front and everybody else went in back of the house...and yes, how do you know my name? You said you are a friend of my mothers. Why haven't I met you before?"

"Well I didn't want anyone else to see you just yet which is why I brought you through the front." he replied.

"Why not?"

Bobby looked away for a moment. He took a deep breath and turned back to her. "Look, Julianna, there's no easy way to say this….I'm your father."

The child giggled in disbelief at first. Then her eyes grew big as the realization of what he was saying hit her.

"..My father?...You mean my real father?" she stammered.

"Yeah. Your brother called me the sperm donor. I met him this morning." Bobby replied. "My Mom's out back and I know that as soon as she sees you, she'll know who you are. I didn't want her to jump you before I had a chance to tell you myself."

"Can I go to the bathroom now?" she asked not looking at him. Bobby could see the confusion on her face.

"Sure" Bobby replied leading her up the steps. He pointed to the bathroom and she went in and shut the door.

He waited outside at the top of the steps. He wondered what Charity was going to say after she found out that he'd alreadty talked to their daughter and gave her the news.

JuJu opened the door slowly and peeked out.

"Come on out. I don't bite" he said smiling tryng to break the ice.

She stared at him, her eyes running over him curiously. "Are you really my father? How do you know for sure?"

"I know. Believe me, I know without a doubt." Bobby replied.

She followed him down the steps. "Ma never told us our father was white."

It sounded more like an accusation to Bobby than a statement.

"Does that really matter?" he asked looking at her.

"You and Angel are friends or something?" she asked avoiding his question.

"We're brothers. There are four of us. We're all adopted. Color doesn't matter to us. I hope it doesn't matter to you."

JuJu didn't respond. Bobby grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Does my being white bother you or something?"

"I don't know…maybe a little" she said avoiding his eyes. "Can I go now. I need to talk to my Mom about this."

Bobby looked away. She didn't want him to be her father. She hated him too, just like her brother.

"Sure. Come on" he said walking to the back door. Angel was in the kitchen putting away the meat.

"Everything alright?"

He looked at JuJu. She was staring at the floor. "JuJu, everything alright?"

"I'm ready to go." She replied. "Where's Theresa?"

She walked out of the back door and didn't wait for Angels response. Angel looked at Bobby.

"You told her, I gather."

"Yeah." Bobby replied "And she didn't seem to happy about having a white daddy!"

"It was a shock, I guess." Angel said trying to soothe his hurt pride. He could tell that Bobby was upset even though he tried to hide it.

"I guess." Bobby responded and walked out the door.

Evelyn looked up. "Bobby! I was wondering where you were. Sophie told me that she's bringing a bushel of crabs! Isn't that great?"

"Wonderful." Bobby said sourly. He looked around for JuJu but didn't see her.

Sophie was talking to Jeremiah and they were glancing back at him and then to the front of the house. He gathered that Jeremiah was filling her in about his newly discovered parentage.

"Well I'll see you later" Sophie said to Evelyn as she walked back over to her. "I have to get these girls home so that they can shower and change. We'll be back in a few hours."

"Where are they now?" Evelyn said. "I saw one run out of the house so fast, I barely had a chance to say hi."

"You know how kids are." Sophie replied. "They're probably back at the car. They should have spoken to you though. I'll get them right now."

"That's not necessary." Evelyn replied. "Kids will be kids. Let them be."

Sophie shook her head and Bobby watched as Sophie walked off towards the front of the house. Angel was still in the house and didn't witness the exchange.

Moments later Bobby saw Sophie push both girls towards Evelyn.

"When you come to someone's house, you should speak. I know you know better, JuJu. You used Miss Evelyn's facilities! The least you can say is 'thank you.' Sophie said with her hands on her hips.

JuJu looked at Bobby and then at Ms. Evelyn. She looked at Sophie and then down to the ground.

"I told you not to worry those children!" Evelyn protested.

She smiled as Theresa extended her hand. "Hi, Ms. Evelyn. Thank you for letting us come to your cookout."

"No problem. I look forward to it." Evelyn said smiling. She then looked towards JuJu and Bobby was watching their interaction closely. JuJu had her head down, avoiding his mother's stare. She looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but where she was right now.

"Well child, hold up your head. What's your name?" Evelyn said touching her finger to JuJu's chin.

"Julianna" JuJu replied and looked at Evelyn.

It took a moment to register and then Evelyn gasped as if in shock. "Julianna? You're Julianna?"

"Yes ma'am" JuJu replied and looked over at Bobby.

Evelyn looked at Bobby who was standing in the doorway and then looked back at Julianna. Her eyes immediately filled with tears. Her hand shook slightly as she reached up and touched JuJu's face. Her eyes searched JuJu's as if looking for something.

"You're beautiful." Evelyn said. "You look like your mother and your father. Do you know who I am?"

"No" Julianna said looking away.

Evelyn looked at Bobby and then back at her.

"I'm your Grandma" she whispered pulling her closer. "I've been wanting to meet you for so long...fourteen years in fact!"

JuJu pulled herself from Evelyn's grasp and walked over to Sophie. "I need to go home now, Ms. Sophie. Please!"

Sophie was still stunned by the exchange and didn't reply immediately. Suddenly JuJu burst out crying.

"I need to go home now, Ms. Sophie!" she sobbed. "Angel, can I go home please?"

She began crying uncontrollably, the stress of the situation apparently too much for her to bear at the moment.

"I want my Mama. I want to go home!" She sounded almost hysterical.

"Come on. We'll take you now." Angel said walking over to her.

"JuJu, don't cry" Theresa said helplessly putting her arm around her friend. She didn't understand what was going on and why her friend was so upset. Did Angel's mother just say that she was JuJu's Grandma? How could that be?

Sophie looked from Bobby to Evelyn. "I'm sorry. I've got to go."

Bobby didn't try to stop them and turned and walked back in the house.

She then rushed the girls to the car. Angel followed them. "Look Theresa. Sit up front with your aunt." He instructed. "I need to talk to JuJu."

For once Sophie didn't protest. They got in the car and she quickly pulled off.

JuJu was still crying and he put his arm around her. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't used to dealing with children, especially girls.

Sophie handed him a tissue out of her pocketbook and he wiped JuJu's face as she leaned against him.

"Julianna, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"I want my Mama" she said between sobs. "I don't understand. That man says he's my daddy and he's white! My daddy can't be white! I'm black! And that lady says she's my Grandma. My Grandma's dead!"

Sophie's eyes locked with his in the rear view mirror.

"JuJu, she's your father's mother. You can have more than one grandma, you know. Besides, what difference does that make if your father is white?" Angel asked.

"It makes a lot of difference!" Theresa replied from the front seat. "The mixed children get picked on a lot at school. They're not black and they're not white and some of the black kids feel that they think they're better than they are" she said looking at Sophie. "You know I'm still your friend, JuJu" she said looking back at her sympathetically.

"That's stupid." Angel replied wiping JuJu's tear smeared face.

"Kids can be cruel" Sophie said. "I think all this is just a shock to the poor child."

Angel looked at Julianna. "Dry your tears. It's going to be alright."

"I wish it had been you instead of _him_" JuJu said. "I don't want a white father!"

"You shouldn't say that. You don't even know him" Angel replied.

JuJu pulled away from him and stared out the window.

"My Mama's been wanting to meet you for a long time. I know it's a lot to try to figure out right now, but I know your father. He's a good guy. You ought not to dismiss him just because he's not the color you want him to be."

Angel decided not to try to say anymore at the moment. They pulled in front of her house and saw her mother and brother about to get into the car.

Julianna opened the door and ran over to her mother throwing her arms around her.

Angel took a deep breath and got out of the car. Charity looked confused as she saw Angel approaching. She could see that Julianna had been crying.

"What in the world is going on?" she snapped looking at him. "Who are you?"

"Angel Mercer" he responded.

He saw her eyes suddenly grew big and then became narrow slits as her motherly instinct rose to the surface. "What did you do to my daughter, Mercer?"

"I didn't do anything-"

"It's not his fault" JuJu said wiping her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me my father was white?"

"So you met the asshole for yourself, huh?" Justin said sarcastically.

"Justin!" Charity snapped. "Be quiet." She pushed JuJu away from her. "Take your sister in the house while I talk to Mr. Mercer."

JuJu didn't argue and Charity gave Justin a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. She watched as they walked into the house and then she turned back to Angel.

"So Bobby, as blunt as ever…like a bull in a china shop just dumped this on my daughter? What the hell is your brother's problem?" she snapped.

"Look, it just happened. We picked the girls up from soccer after going to the store to pick up some things for this afternoon. We didn't want the food to go bad so we stopped at my house to drop things off. I had no intention of my family seeing her, but she said that she had to go to the bathroom. Bobby came to the car and he saw her. He knew who she was as soon as he laid eyes on her. I guess he figured that he had to tell her before our mother saw her. Maybe it was just too much information too quickly for her."

"You think?" Charity hissed. "Your brother could have handled the situation a little bit better than this. First he comes here and manhandles Justin and now Julianna is in tears! I don't think neither of them should come to this cookout. I'm not sure that either of them needs to be around Bobby at all!"

Angel took a deep breath. "Look, I know you're upset…but you have to admit that there wasn't a delicate way to handle this situation. The child is upset that she has a white daddy. Why does that matter so much? You and Bobby both need to talk to her. It isn't about either of you now. You need to be united and sit those kids down and talk about this!"

"Fine" Charity spat. "You tell your brother to get his ass over here right now."

She then turned and walked into the house and slammed the door.


	14. Chapter 14 Jack Makes A Stand

Jack Makes A Stand

Jack and Jillian pulled up in front of his mother's house and Jack knew instantly that something was very wrong.

Earlier he had dropped his mother off with the food and he and Jillian had gone to the Walmart to get some Tiki torches. They hadn't been gone that long. What could have possibly happened in that short period of time?

When he walked around back he was surprised to see his mother's eyes beet red and he knew that she had been crying. Jeremiah was trying to console her. Angel was nowhere in sight and neither was Bobby.

"What's going on?" he asked as they walked over to Evelyn. "Where is everybody?"

Jeremiah looked at his brother. "Bobby's in the house. Angel's gone with Sophie to try to console Bobby's daughter. We had a bit of a meltdown here while you were gone.

He quickly filled Jack in on all that had happened while he was away. Jack turned and ran into the house looking for Bobby.

He found him in the kitchen nursing a beer.

"Man, why'd you allow your daughter to leave so upset?" Jack asked his brother. "That should have been you going with her instead of Angel."

"Shut the fuck up, Jack! Who do you think you are, Dr. Phil?" Bobby asked rolling his eyes.

Jack started to say something and thought better of it. There was no use getting into it with Bobby when he was like this. He was going back outside to check on his mother.

He walked out the door and saw that Jillian and Jeremiah were talking to her.

"Mom, are you alright?" he asked walking over to her putting his arm around her waist.

"I'm fine, Jack" she said giving him a weak smile. "Things just don't seem to be going right. I didn't mean to upset that child. I guess that I just wasn't thinking clearly."

"Ma, I'm sure she'll be fine" Jack said hugging her. She grabbed Jillian's hand and smiled.

"Well, let's set up the rest of the stuff" Evelyn said standing. "We've got about three hours before people will start arriving, so let's get busy."

Just then he looked up and saw Angel parking the car. He quickly walked over to him and waited for him to turn off the engine.

Sophie and Theresa were still in the car.

"Look Sophie, you go on home and get ready. I'll see you later." Angel said getting out.

Sophie gave him a kiss and quickly pulled off. Angel sighed and looked at Jack.

"I guess you heard, huh?"

"Yeah, I heard" Jack said. "What are we going to do about it? I don't want this to ruin all Ma's hard work!"

"Charity wants Bobby over her house ASAP to do damage control. The kid is really upset. I think springing this shit on her sent her over the edge. Bobby needs to get over there now."

Jack nodded towards the door. "He's in the house feeling sorry for himself."

"Angel walked into the kitchen with Jack following close behind. Bobby looked up but didn't say anything.

"You need to get over Charity's right away" Angel said. "You need to straighten out this shit between you guys right now."

Bobby threw the beer bottle in the trashcan. "There's nothing to straighten out. Both of them hate me. One thinks I'm an asshole and the other thinks I'm too white to be her daddy."

Jack walked over to him. "Look, this is not about you. You are the father. Get your ass in gear and get over there now."

Bobby's eyes got big. "Who the fuck you think you're talking to, fairy?"

"The white asshole who needs to grow some fucking balls!" Jack snapped.

Bobby jumped up and threw a fist to knock Jack out. Jack quickly ducked, avoiding the punch.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bobby snarled as he lunged for Jack. Jack quickly punched Bobby in the face, stunning him.

"Why you-"

Angel grabbed Bobby's arm, shoving him towards the door.

"We don't have time for this shit! Ma is already upset. You need to get a grip! Now get the hell outta here and go and talk to your children."

"I'm the big brother here! You don't tell me what to do!" Bobby countered rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah, you're the big brother." Jack replied "But right now you're not acting or thinking like a big brother. Your children need you. Come on, I'll go with you if you'd like."

"I don't need your fucking help!" Bobby hissed. "Stay the fuck out of my business!"

"You need all the help you can get!" Angel said shaking his head. "Go on with him, Jack. Make sure he behaves himself! We can't have Ma getting any more upset than she already is."

Angel quickly picked up the keys to Bobby's car and threw them at Jack who quickly caught them with his left hand.

"You motherfuckers have lost your ever-loving mind if you think that I'm going to let you go with me. I can handle Charity!" Bobby protested.

"Bobby Mercer!" Evelyn growled angrily "I don't want my party ruined! If Jack thinks that he can help, let him help. I want to see my grandchildren. Charity will remember Jack from him doing community service at the Adult Learning Center. Maybe she'll listen to him, if she doesn't listen to you! The problem is that both of you are hotheads and stubborn as mules! You need someone in there with a level head!"

"Fine!" Bobby said storming out of the house. "Come on then"

He walked to the car with Jack following close behind. Jack knew better than to say another word. He waved at Jillian as they pulled off, but didn't say anything else to Bobby.

They pulled up in front of Charity's house and Bobby took a deep breath.

"Let me handle this, Cracker Jack" he snapped ready for an argument.

Jack shrugged and got out of the car.

Bobby walked up to the door and rang the bell. Charity opened the door and it was obvious that she was surprised to see Jack.

"Well I wasn't expecting you" she said looking at Jack. She looked at Bobby a moment before swinging open the door. "Come in."

Bobby grunted and walked in with Jack following close behind. Charity shut the door and led them into the living room. The kids were nowhere to be seen.

"I sent them over a friend's house" Charity said sitting down. "I felt that you and I needed to talk, Bobby before we talk with them together. We need to get a few things ironed out."

"Sure" Bobby replied. Charity looked at Jack.

"I'm not sure why you're here."

"Ma's idea" Jack replied "She thinks that Bobby might need someone to help keep him centered so to speak."

Charity looked from Jack to Bobby. "I see. Well I think that maybe you should leave...however since you are here, I will call my girlfriend and let her know that you are coming over. You can introduce yourself to your niece and nephew. I will call you after we talk and you can bring them back home once you hear from me."

"Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say. Are you sure they will want to come with me?"

"I'll handle that" Charity responded. She quickly wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Here's the address. " She handed him the paper and then picked up the phone and quickly walked into the kitchen.

"I told you that coming over here with me wasn't a good idea." Bobby said.

"I did it because Ma asked me to." Jack countered. "Don't worry about me. You need to figure out how you're going to fix this mess!"

"I got this, Jack." Bobby snapped. "I don't need you to play baby sitter for me. Just go and bond and be an uncle."

Just then Charity came out of the kitchen. "It's all set, Jack. I talked to Freda and the kids. She'll be expecting you."

Jack nodded and stood up. He quickly folded the paper Charity gave him and stuck it in his pocket.

"Look, before I go I have something I need to say to both of you." He sat back down and stretched his arms forward cracking his knuckles in the process.

"Well then speak your mind and get the hell out" Bobby replied.

Jack rolled his eyes and then leaned forward facing his brother.

"Look, this isn't about the two of you. It's about those kids who are obviously hurting right now."

Charity jumped in. "I know that. I just want what's best for them. Forget about the two of us. I could care less"

Jack looked at her. "Don't lie to my face, Charity. This _is_ about you and your hurt feelings. This is about my brother paying for abandoning you. This is about the satisfaction that you're getting from seeing him hurting because the kids have rejected him. That's not right."

"Now wait a minute-" Charity sputtered.

Jack held up his hand to silence her.

"I'm not blaming you, Charity. Bobby can be a big asshole at times. He hasn't handled things correctly either."

"Damn right." Charity snapped. "He left me high and dry! He was the one that couldn't handle being in a relationship!"

"Now wait a minute!" Bobby said jumping up.

"Sit down, Bobby" Jack said facing him. "You promised to hear me out!"

"She's right. You were scared. I understand that." Jack looked at Charity. "I don't expect you to understand, but relationships are scary for us. Other than Ma and the relationship we have between the four of us, nothing has ever worked out. It is very hard for us to trust when we have been hurt so much. One thing I know for sure is that he loves you. Even now after all this time, he still loves you. I know my brother. I know right now that he's hurting too. He may have left you, but he didn't just leave you here, he left his heart here too because I know that he hasn't loved anyone else but you."

Bobby sat back down and stared at the floor. "I think you've said enough, Jack. I think you should leave now."

Jack was somewhat surprised. He half expected his brother to deck him right where he stood. Now he looked tired and defeated which was something that Jack didn't see often. He turned to Charity.

"Why is your daughter so upset that Bobby is white? Why is that an issue?"

"It has never been an issue." Charity responded honestly. "I didn't have any pictures of you Bobby. I never told her that you were white because it didn't matter. She looks black, so she's black. I think that the whole thing was just a shock to her, that's all. I think finding out the way she did, was more upsetting for her than the fact that Bobby is white."

"You should have told her...both of them." Jack replied. "They think that their father doesn't care about them. Can you honestly believe that keeping them from him was the best thing for them? Make it right. Both of you. Be honest with them. Let them know how you still feel about each other. Don't waste any more time pretending that you don't still love each other."

He stood up. "OK, I'm leaving. I've said my peace. Call me when you're ready for me to return"

He walked out the door and the room was silent for a few moments.

Charity watched Bobby for a few moments as he stared at the floor.

"What are you thinking about, Bobby? Where do we go from here?" she whispered.

He looked at her, his eyes barely masking the hurt he was trying to hide.

"I guess I deserve everything I've got." he replied looking away. "The kids hate me. Julianna hates that I'm white. Justin just hates my guts. I guess that's sweet revenge for you, huh?"

She slid closer to him and took his hand. "They don't hate you, Bobby. They're just acting out. It's all so new to them, that's all. They used to always ask about you...if they looked like you, what you were like..."

"I guess seeing me then was a disappointment then...especially for Julianna" he replied bitterly. "This is why I avoided relationships. The pain...it's unbearable. It's always been like this...for me."

He had his head turned away so that she could not see his pain and humiliation. Her hand felt as if it was burning a hole in his arm.

"Bobby...the pleasure of it all far outweighs the pain in relationships. You know that." she whispered.

He cleared his throat and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to get himself together. He stood up. "I'm not so sure about that, Charity."

"I'm sure" she replied. "Maybe you need a reminder. We both need to be united on this when we talk to them. I know that both Julianna and Justin want their father in their lives. It's up to you and me to make it happen." she said turning his face towards hers.

He stared at her a moment unsure of what to do next. His head was swimming and his feelings were all mixed up. "I don't know if I can be the type of father they need...or the man you need. I'm not sure of anything anymore."

There, he said it. He had put himself out there. Was she about to finish him off? He didn't think he could feel any lower than he felt right now...he couldn't be any more vulnerable than he was right now. Would she kick him when he was down? For once he let his feelings show. He lay emotionally naked before her showing her his fear and his pain that he was experiencing at that moment.

Charity was surprised at the raw emotion and pain on Bobby's face. It took her aback. Her hand trembled as she touched his face and he closed his eyes. "You were always the man I needed and wanted, Bobby Mercer" she confessed. "I've never stopped loving you. You piss me off...make me crazy, but I melt when you touch me. Jack was right. We've wasted so much time. Our feelings are obvious to everyone but the two of us."

"I need more from you than just sex, Charity" he confessed, surprised at his own admission. "I need to be whole. I need you to love me like you did before."

"What makes you think I ever stopped?" she said smiling.

A dam of pent up emotions seemed to burst within him at her confession. Bobby pulled her into his arms. He hungrily captured her lips, the heat between them seemed to consume him and it took all of his willpower not to rip her clothes off right there. He hadn't planned on this and a part of him wanted to wait until after they talked to the kids, but her hands were on his belt buckle and she was caressing him through his jeans and he thought that he was going to explode in her hand if she dared unzip his pants. She cupped him through his pants, squeezing and kneading with just the right amount of pressure.

He wanted to protest, to tell her that they should wait, but only a moan escaped his lips. The tightness of his pants was becoming unbearable and she seemed read his mind in an instant. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and his member sprang free. Her hands were on him instantly and he felt the cool air on his skin which made him harder still. He was still kissing her, their tongues dancing between them.

"Oh, god Charity!" he moaned as he broke the kiss. "I..I thought-"

She cut him off by giving him another kiss, her hand stroking him. He was like putty in her hands, he could deny her nothing.

"Raise your hips!" she demanded and all he could do was comply to her demand. She pulled down his pants and pushed him back on the sofa. All the memories came flooding back as her tongue found him and teased him unmercifully. For so long it bothered him that she had so much power over him. Now he no longer gave a damn. He was hers and she knew it. He couldn't fight it any longer.

"Do you love me, Bobby Mercer?" she asked between licks.

"Oh god, yes." he moaned "I love you, Charity...only you."

She took as much of him as she could scraping her teeth along his length. Bobby felt himself unraveling like a loose thread as he exploded in her mouth. It had only been a couple of minutes...totally embarrassing if you thought about it...but he didn't care. This woman had him totally hooked.

Charity didn't know what had gotten into her. She certainly hadn't planned on doing him, but somehow common sense went out the window and was replaced by unbridled lust. She wanted to do it...longed to do it...to remember the taste and smell of her man. He was her man, whether he wanted to believe it or not. She felt him go limp in her hand and then gave him a quick kiss.

She walked into the kitchen to give him a moment to get himself together. They still needed to talk. She came back with two beers and found him dressed and staring at his hands. He looked up at her as she handed him a beer and sat down beside him.

"We still need to talk." she said sipping her beer.

"I know" he replied. "That was wonderful...totally unexpected, but wonderful. I expect to be able to reciprocate...it's only fair."

"Why? Because I did you?" she asked sipping her beer. "I thought you never really cared for it after what your foster mom made you do. You don't have to pay me back. I remember what you told me."

Bobby winced at her comment. He'd forgotten that he'd told her about the things his foster mother made him do for food. This wasn't the same as that and he had to make her understand.

"No, I never told you that I didn't like it...only that I'd never done it voluntarily until you. I did it with you before, not to pay you back, but to find out what it was like to do it without any strings attached."

She put the beer down and looked at him. "Your conclusion?"

He took her hand in his. "I remember that I thought you tasted like salty honey and you smelled like rain on a hot summer day. When I touched your clit with the tip of my tongue, it trembled and you moaned and that made me so fucking hot...and you would get so wet and I felt like I was the man because all of that juicy goodness...all those wonderful sounds you'd be making was because of me. I knew then that you wanted me and only me and I can't begin to tell you how that made me feel."

Charity stared at him. "Wow." she said picking up her beer and sipping it. Whatever she was expecting him to say, this wasn't it.

He pulled her into his arms. "As much as I liked what you did for me, I want you again...to taste you to feel you cum...to hear you scream my name. I want you right now, but I think we should talk first. I think we need to talk to the kids and try to make them understand that we still love each other."

"Bobby, I know that the kids will be fine if they know I'm fine. You don't have to be with me to have a relationship with them. I understand if you feel that you are not ready to be in a relationship. We can be adult about this. It's obvious that the sexual attraction is still there...and I understand if that's all you feel for me right now. " She pulled away from him and picked up her beer.

"I want more than that though Charity. I want it all." he said pulling her back to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him puzzled. "I told you that I would help you with the kids. What more do you want from me?"

"Marry me" he replied.


	15. Chapter 15 A Meeting of Minds

**A Meeting of Minds**

Justin stared in the mirror at JuJu's finished work of braiding his hair. She had cornrowed it straight back from his face. She stared in the mirror at her finished work over his shoulder.

"You look like him you know" she said smiling at his reflection and quickly pinching his cheek.

Justin frowned up his face. at her reflection. He didn't want to hear that he looked like _him_!

"That face makes you look even more like him" she said laughing.

He stuck his tongue out at her. He wasn't so sure he liked the idea of looking like the sperm donor.

"I don't think I look that much like him" he countered. "You look like him too, you know"

Julianna plopped back down on the sofa. "He was kinda nice. I mean he can't be all that bad if Mama liked him. Mama doesn't like that many men, you know."

Justin grunted. "He wasn't all that nice as far as I'm concerned. He thinks I'm some sort of fruitcake because I dance. I don't have patience with narrow-minded people!"

"Maybe you can expand his horizons" Julianna said grinning. "Maybe he's never seen a real dancer before."

"I doubt it. He seemed to have his mind pretty well made up." Justin replied sitting on the floor in front of her as she rubber banded his ends into a ponytail.

"Your hair is down to your shoulders" she observed. "How much longer are you going to let it get?"

"Schools almost over… I might cut it all off for the summer" he replied yawning. "You still going to that cookout that the sperm donor's family is giving?"

Julianna was quiet for a moment and concentrated on rubbing some hairdressing in his parts.

"I don't know.."

"You're going" he said nastily. "You're practically calling him '_daddy'_ already. I know you JuJu. You have a soft spot for strays."

"Why are you so hard on him?" Julianna replied. "We've always wondered about our father. We've talked about him a lot. Now he's here. Don't you want to get to know him? We ought to give him a chance."

"Why should we?" Justin said getting up and checking himself out in the mirror he was holding in his hand. "He's only back for a minute. I bet he'll be gone as soon as he get what he wants from Ma."

"Why are you so negative?" Julianna countered. "Ma's not like that!"

He turned to his sister trying to contain his anger. He didn't want Bobby Mercer hurting his mother. He knew that she still liked him. He could tell when the sperm donor was over his house. He tried to listen to their conversation from the top of the stairs when he was there and after a few minutes things got quiet. His mother came out of the bathroom with a guilty look on her face. He knew that they had probably been kissing. His sister was such a romantic twit! Couldn't she see that Bobby Mercer was trouble!

"Are you kidding? You didn't see how she looked at him when he was over here! She likes him…a lot! She still probably in love with the asshole! The only reason she sent us over here is because she wants to be alone with him again!" he spat putting down the mirror.

Julianna got up and walked over to her brother. She couldn't understand why he was so upset. "Justin, Mama would never put a man before the two of us…even our own father. She's not like that. Maybe she still does care and maybe she just wants to see if he does too. It would be nice if he makes Mama happy."

"He's going to hurt her again" Justin predicted. "I just feel it."

Just then Freda came into the living room. "Your mother is on the phone and wants to talk to both of you."

Justin looked at Julianna. "Well, here we go! Let's see what she has to say"

Jack looked at the paper that Charity had provided. He was at the right address and he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A black woman with snow white hair pulled back in a ponytail opened the door.

"You must be Jack" she said grinning. "Charity told me that you were on the way over."

She opened the door and Jack followed her as she walked through the house.

"I haven't met the twins as of yet." Jack said looking around.

"They're great kids!" Freda said leading him into the den.

Jack found them both sitting in front of the TV playing a video game. They did not look up when he walked into the room.

"Justin, JuJu! You have company." Freda said. "This is Jack Mercer that your mother told you would be here."

They both turned from the TV and looked at Jack.

"You've talked to your Mom I hope" Jack said slightly nervous under their stare. Neither of them replied, but continued to stare at him.

"You're our so-called uncle, right" Justin asked turning back to the TV.

"I'll leave you all alone to talk" Freda said exiting the room. Jack could see that this wasn't going to be easy. The boy obviously had an attitude.

Jack walked over towards them and sat in a nearby chair.

"What are you playing?" he asked trying to start the conversation.

"Nothing now." Justin replied cutting off the television. Jack didn't react, but turned to Julianna and smiled.

"Are you really his brother?" Julianna asked appraising him.

"I am" Jack said sitting back in the chair. "I don't think that there is anyone who would admit such a thing if it wasn't true. Bobby is known to be difficult at times."

Justin snickered. "Yeah, I know that's right."

Jack looked at him seriously. "But he _is_ my brother...and I love him despite his shortcomings. None of us are perfect, you know."

"So is he over at our house now?" Justin asked fiddling with the remote and not looking at Jack.

"I left him and your mother there to talk" Jack responded. "I came over here to meet you guys and then I'm taking you home."

"Let's leave now then!" Justin replied jumping up. "No use sitting around here!"

Jack watched him closely noting that he seemed a bit jittery. "No...we have to wait for your Mom to call. I thought we'd talk...get to know one another." He looked at Justin who slouched back down on the sofa and didn't respond.

"So...Angel is your brother too." Julianna asked. "I like _him."_

Jack looked at her. "Meaning 'like' as opposed to my brother? Angel told me that you were upset that your father is white. You know he can't help being what he is. It's not right for you to judge him because of the color of his skin. He's still a part of who you are."

"So you're saying we're just a couple of mixed up kids, right?" Justin replied. "No wonder our Mom didn't tell us! She didn't want us to know that he was white or she'd have told us. She didn't want us labeled as biracial!"

"I don't think color matters to your mother. They were just two people who fell in love. That's all that should matter." Jack replied.

"Do you have kids?" Julianna asked.

"No."

"Angel have kids?" she asked continuing the inquiry.

"No."

"So we're the only ones?" Justin asked joining in.

"No.." Jack replied. "My brother Jeremiah has two daughters, Daniela and Amelia."

Justin looked at him with a shocked expression. "You mean Daniela and Amelia Mercer?" He looked at Julianna. "Ma said the sperm donor's name is Mercer. Those girls attend the same dance school as I do."

"Well it looks like you now know your two cousins." Jack remarked.

Justin looked at Jack. "So what do you have to say about me being a dancer"

"Are you any good?" Jack replied grinning.

"He's fantastic!" Julianna said.

"Your brother thinks I'm some sort of fruitcake!" Justin replied accusingly.

"Well he calls me a fairy. Just ignore him." Jack said.

Justin jumped up from the sofa. "Yeah, right. I guess that's what _you_ do!"

"Well...sometimes I just punch him out" Jack responded looking at Julianna who giggled at his remark. "My brother has a big heart. If dancing is what you want to do, then do it. He'll come around. He just doesn't know anything about dancing that's all."

"I told Justin that he needs to help our father expand his horizons" Julianna replied.

"I think you should let him see you dance. If you're that good, I know he'll be impressed. We have the whole street blocked off for the party. Why not bring some music and dance at the cookout. My mother would be happy to see both of you."

Justin tossed the remote on top of the television. "You two act as if I _have _to bond with him or something. I don't care what he thinks. I don't want him in my life and I want him to leave my mother alone. " He looked at Jack. "You can tell him I said so!"

Jack watched Justin as he paced back and forth, clearly agitated. He knew fear when he saw it. He had been that way himself so many times.

"You can tell him yourself" Jack said. "He is your father. You'd better get used to that fact. You look just like him. He paces too when he gets agitated."

Justin walked over to Jack. "He's not back here for us! He just wants to get in my mother's pants!"

Jack stood up and crossed his arms across his chest. "Your mom is a big girl and she can handle my brother. I don't think he can make her do anything she doesn't want to do. You should come to the cookout and meet the rest of your family."

Justin grunted and sat back down.

"Does he really want to be with us?" Julianna asked. "I mean...does he really want to be a father?"

Justin jumped back up and walked over to her. "What are you asking him for? He's a Mercer! He'll take up for his brother. He's going to side with him. He'll say whatever just to make him look good."

"It's not like that." Jack said. "Bobby just found out about you just like you just found out about him. I know he wants to be in your lives. You're his flesh and blood. We're family now. I'm your uncle. I wouldn't lie to you about something so important. It's not just about him getting with your mother. He was really upset when you both rejected him."

Justin sat next to Julianna and glared at Jack.

Julianna's eyes got big. "I didn't reject him. I just don't know him. I mean, it was so sudden. I didn't know what to say when he told me he was my father. I thought he was joking at first."

"He thinks you don't want him to be your father because he's white. He thinks you don't want to give him a chance." Jack walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Julianna looked away. "I don't want him to come and leave us like he left Mama before. I don't want him here and then he's gone. If my friends see him, they'll know I'm biracial. I always thought I was black. What's the use of putting up with all the hassel of being biracial if he's not going to hang around?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm still black" Justin replied. "He's not going to change me."

"Look, I don't think he wants to change you" Jack said trying to be patient. "I think he just wants to be a part of your life. You should at least give him a chance. "

Justin didn't reply and turned the television back on.

Julianna came over to him and sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "So who's the oldest?"

"Your daddy is the oldest. I'm the youngest" Jack said. " All of my brothers and my mother wants to meet both of you. Mama was a little upset that you left the house crying. I guess it was too much for you, huh?"

Julianna stared at the floor. "She said she was my Grandma and it freaked me out. I mean, I know I can have more than one, but it was just weird. My Grandma is dead. I don't know if I want to call her Grandma." She looked at Jack. "Do you think she'll be mad if I don't call her Grandma?"

"No, I don't think so" Jack said shaking his head. "Call her Nana then. I don't think she cares. She just wants to be in your life."

"We've been here a year. Why didn't she come to see us? Why didn't she tell my father about us?" Julianna replied looking confused. "I don't understand. Why was it such a secret? She could have come over and told us herself."

Jack took her hand and ran his thumb across her knuckles. "Ma, wouldn't have done that. Your father didn't know and she wanted your Mom to be the one to tell him about you guys. She didn't feel it was right that she tell you herself. It wasn't her place to do that. Your mom should have said something."

"So it's all mom's fault right" Justin shot back, his voice hard.

"No, it's not all your Mom's fault" Jack said. "It's Bobby's fault too. I think they both realize that now."

Just then his phone went off and he took it out of his pocket. He quickly read the text message and stood up.

"OK let's go. Your Mom wants me to bring you two back" he said. He turned to Justin. "You can ask your father all the questions that you have. It's now or never. You should think about what I said about dancing at the cookout."

He walked into the kitchen where Freda was cooking and watching Oprah on a small television.

"I got the call. We're leaving." he said.

"Alright" Freda responded. "Tell Charity that I'll call her later."

Jack nodded and followed her as she walked them to the door.

They rode to Charity's house in silence. He didn't cut off the car as he pulled in front of the door.

"Aren't you coming in?" Julianna asked.

"No, I'm going back home. If your dad needs a ride, he'll call me or he'll walk. It's not that far."

Justin got out and slammed the door. Jack had to admit that the boy acted a lot like his brother and he looked just like him with his hair braided back. There was no denying that he was Bobby's son.

He pulled off and hoped that things would work out and that all his mother's hard work hadn't gone to waste.

Bobby heard the car door slam and looked out the window as he saw Jack pull off. He still wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to the twins.

"They're here" he said to Charity as he sat back down beside her on the sofa. she patted his knee.

"It'll be fine." She got up when she heard the key turn the lock of the front door.

Justin and JuJu came in the door a bit hesitant.

"Hi Mom" they said almost in unison. They stood by the door, unsure of what to do next.

"Come on in and sit down." Charity said. "Your father and I have been talking. I know you two have a lot of questions."

They came and sat on the sofa while Charity stood behind the chair that Bobby was sitting in. She took a deep breath.

"First of all, this is Bobby Mercer. He is your father. I've told you in the past that he didn't know about you. I didn't know how to tell him because of the way our relationship ended, so I just didn't try."

"It was my fault" Bobby said looking at her. "Things ended badly because of me and what I was going through at that time. I regret the fact that I didn't know about you until yesterday. You're all grown up and I've missed a big portion of your life. Nothing I do can recover those years, but I want to try to get to know you now."

"Do you have any other children?" Justin asked sarcastically.

"No" Bobby replied.

"How do you know that? You didn't know about us!" he countered.

"I know because I haven't been in a serious relationship with anyone other than your mother." he said.

Justin grunted in disbelief. "Yeah, right. You expect me to believe that you haven't been having sex all these years?"

Bobby stared him straight in the eye. "I don't have to give you a play by play. If there was any doubt in my mind, I'd tell your mother."

Julianna walked over to him. "If that's the case, then are you still in love with my mother? Why would you go years and years and not love anybody else?"

Bobby looked at the floor. "That's an honest question. Yes, I still love your mother...very much. I guess I was just afraid to admit it."

Justin looked at his Mom. "You love him too?"

"Yes" she replied looking at Bobby.

"I want to get to know you. I know this is all kinda sudden, but I want this to work out" Bobby said.

"Bobby's going to be coming around. We'll do things together. He lives in Chicago now, but he'll be back as much as possible and he'll come back for the important things like your graduation in June." Charity said. "I can't believe my babies will be starting high school in September."

"Your brother thinks that I should dance at your cookout. He says that you all have the street blocked off." Justin said looking at him. "What do you have to say about that? Want to see if I'm really a fruitcake?"

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have said that. I always thought male dancers were gay." Bobby replied.

"If I was gay, would you not want me for a son?" Justin asked.

"I'd still love you, regardless." Bobby replied.

Justin stared at him. "You don't love me. Your brother told me that you call him a fairy. You'll probably still call me a fruitcake behind my back."

"I don't do that. Whatever I have to say, I'll say it to your face. That's how I operate." Bobby said looking at Charity. "Your mother can vouch for that."

Charity nodded. "Your father can be very blunt at times, but he's not two-faced."

"Do you really love us?" Julianna asked hopeful.

"Yeah, how can I help it? You both look like your mother. You're mine. The more I marvel at my good fortune of having you, the more I feel myself loving you. Love is not easy for me." he replied honestly. "Does it bother you that much that your father is white."

"No...I've gotten over the initial shock" Julianna said giggling.

He looked at Justin. "I'd like to see you dance...even if you are gay."

"I'm not gay" Justin replied.

Bobby gave a sigh of relief. "Well I am glad to hear that!"

"You really want me to dance at this cookout?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I do" Bobby replied. "Plus it will get me back in good graces with my Mom. She's kinda pissed with me right now."

Justin looked at his Mom. "You really believe what he's saying? How do you know he's being honest? He may just be trying to get some sex."

"Now wait a minute-" Bobby snapped.

"That's alright Bobby I got this" Charity said giving him a quick kiss and then putting her arm around both of her children. "Look you two, she said pulling them down on the sofa beside her. "Your father is being honest. He wants to marry me. He wants us to be a family. I'm still trying to recover from the shock."

"What?" Justin said choking in shock. "You're not going to do it, are you?"

"Not right away...but it's my decision. We need to give you two some time to get used to us being back together again." Charity replied. "All I'm asking of you two is to give it a chance. Will you do that for me?"

She looked from one to the other. She got up and walked over to Bobby who put his arm around her waist.

"I promise you, I will do everything possible to make her happy." he said. He leaned over and kissed Charity on the cheek and Julianna giggled while Justin rolled his eyes.

"You two don't have to get all sappy and lovey dovey." he replied. "I'm hungry. Are we going to your cookout or not?"

"Yeah, let's go" Julianna said. "Theresa's probably already there! Come on, Justin. Let's change and get out stuff together."

She turned and looked at Bobby. "Do you want us to call you Daddy, or Pop or what?"

"You tell me" Bobby said laughing. "Just stop calling me the sperm donor!"

"Whatever, _father_" Justin replied and ran up the steps.

Julianna giggled. "I think I'll call you Pop!" She then ran up the steps after her brother.

Charity laughed and turned to Bobby.

"Well, that went well considering" Bobby replied pulling her into his arms.

"Oh I think it's only going to get better and better" Charity said kissing him.

"


	16. Chapter 16 A Family Affair

**A Family Affair**

When Bobby arrived at Evelyn's with Charity and the twins, the party was already jumping. He had to park several blocks away from the house because there was not a parking space to be found. The music could be heard quite a distance from the house. He looked around and not a soul was on the street. He guessed that most people were already at his Mom's. She really knew how to throw a party.

He led Charity and the kids through the crowd of people as they approached the house. There were so many people where the street had been blocked off that he could hardly move as he tried to make his way to the back of the house to find his mother. He spotted Jeremiah on the grill. Julianna shrieked when she saw Theresa and ran over to her. Camille and Jillian were coordinating the food as people were bringing dishes and Sophie was talking to her brother who was the DJ. Angel and Jack were adding more ice to the coolers.

"Where's Ma?" he asked walking up to Jeremiah who was turning over the hotdogs and hamburgers.

"It's about time you got here" Jeremiah replied. "Ma's in the house. Her boyfriend bought some fish and the fryer. He's going to get that started in a minute. Ma's getting the fish ready to cook. I'm about to put some ribs on the grill with my famous secret recipe. Ma and Mr. Bradford have been pretty tight lately."

Bobby grunted. He still hadn't gotten used to his Mom dating her lawyer on the down low! What was the big deal? Was the turkey ashamed to be seen with his mother in public or something? He made a mental note to have a talk with him before he left the party. He beckoned for Julianna to come with him into the house.

Bobby led Charity and the twins in through the back door. He noticed Jeremiah staring at them as they walked in the house. Bobby knew that his brother had not seen Charity and the twins until that moment. Well there was plenty of time for him to do the proper introductions. First things first. He found his mother standing over the sink. As luck would have it, no one else was in the kitchen with her and Bobby shut the door hoping that they would not be interrupted for a few minutes.

"Ma, I bought some company" Bobby said.

Evelyn turned around and was surprised to see Charity and the children. She put the dish cloth down and walked over to them.

"Ma, you know Charity…here are your grandchildren, Justin and Julianna." he said watching her.

He heard her gasp and then she broke out in a big smile. Her eyes immediately filled with tears. "This is just what I dreamed would happen!"

"Are you alright , baby" she asked looking at Julianna. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier."

"I'm fine ma'am" she responded shyly. " I know now that you are my grandma...but can I call you Nana instead of grandma?"

"Of course you can" Evelyn said hugging her.

She then turned to Justin. "You look just like your father, but you have your mother's smile." She quickly hugged him. "I am so glad that you both decided to come." She looked gratefully at Charity and smiled. "Thank you."

Charity smiled and Bobby put his arm around her. Evelyn looked surprised at her son's gesture, but didn't comment. She noticed that Justin had some CD's in his hand. "We have plenty of music, son. The DJ said that he can play anything you request."

"He's a dancer, Ma. He's going to dance for us." Bobby turned to Justin. "Do you want to dance now or after we eat?"

"I'll do it now." he replied. "I don't dance well with a full stomach."

Evelyn looked surprised. "You dance? What type of dance do you do?"

"All kinds." Justin replied. "I've done most types of dance."

"Do you know how to tango?" Evelyn asked. " I haven't done the tango in ages. Most men don't know how to tango."

"I do." Justin said grinning. "As I said, I've learned all kinds of dance. I've been dancing since I was three years old."

"Will you tango with an old grandma then?" Evelyn asked hopefully.

"Sure. Let's do it now to get the crowd warmed up." Justin said laughing.

"Ma, you're kidding right? You want to tango with a kid?" Bobby asked laughing in disbelief.

"What's wrong with that?" Evelyn snapped. "He's my grandson and I still know how to tango, thank you!"

Bobby threw up his hands. "Whatever, Ma. I gotta see this!"

"I want to see this myself!" Charity replied. "I have my camera and I'm going to get this on film!"

"I have my phone. " Julianna chimed in digging in her purse.

"Just don't put me online!" Evelyn said taking off the apron she was wearing as she walked to the door.

"What about music?" she said looking back at Justin.

"Not to worry" he replied. "I'm sure that the DJ has something we can tango off of I'll ask him if he has a few songs that I'm going to suggest, though I doubt it!"

"Well if you know of a song from a movie soundtrack, he told me that he has some of those. If the movie is popular, we may be in luck." Evelyn replied.

"Well there were tango's done in several movies I can think of" Charity responded. "Scent of a Woman, True lies, Save the last Dance...I'm sure he should have something!"

Bobby watched Justin as they walked back outside and Justin walked over to the DJ and began talking to him.

He walked back over to them grinning triumphantly. "He has Itzhak Perlman the tango that's from "True Lies" and "Scent of a Woman." That's a great song to tango off of and it's not too sexy either, Grandma" Justin said chuckling. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you by doing a sexy tango."

"Well I should hope not." Evelyn replied smiling.

She walked over to the DJ and took the mic. "May I have everyone's attention, please!" she said loudly. Most of the crowd got quiet and looked at her curiously. Those that continued to talk, Bobby began to talk over them demanding that they quiet down.

"We are about ready to eat" Evelyn said. "However, I do have a treat for you today. My grandson Justin and I will be doing the tango. He's a very talented dancer and I want you to see so for yourself! So I need everyone to evacuate the portion of the street in front of my house so that we can have some room. I know all of you will be amazed at my grandson's dancing ability!"

"Ma, you don't know how good he is!" Bobby whispered in protest at her declaration.

"Oh, he's good" Charity said laughing.

"I have confidence in my grandson" Evelyn replied smugly taking Justin's hand. "Come on!"

Bobby watched as from the curb as his mother and Justin conversed for a moment. Then he nodded at the DJ to begin playing the song. It seemed that the laughing smart mouth boy immediately transformed as the music started. His face took on a serious expression as he began moving to the music taking Evelyn's hand. Bobby was in awe as he watched Jusyin and his mother. He moved with both grace and precision and he was a gracious dancer not trying to outshine Evelyn. It surprised him that his mother was also a good dancer. It amazed him that they had never discussed dancing before.

The crowd was awed as they took it all in, this tall young boy moved like a man who knew his calling. Every step was in line with the music. Evelyn was no slouch either and people began to whistle and clap as they moved through the street. Justin swung her around and pulled her back to him. She seemed to be having the time of her life. The song ended all too soon and the crowd broke out in thunderous applause.

"That was great!" Jack said patting Justin on the back. "You looked like something straight out of the movies! Man, can you move!"

"Thanks" Justin said grinning. He appeared to be somewhat embarrassed as several people walked over to him and congratulated him. JuJu hugged him. "Way to go, Bro"

"Justin, that was wonderful. You helped an old lady keep up. It seemed like I was floating out there!" Evelyn said laughing. "You are the best tango partner I've ever had!"

"You're welcome, Grandma" Justin said.

"Son, that was something else!" Bobby said amazed. "You belong in Hollywood."

"Naw, I don't think so" Justin replied, but Charity knew that he was pleased by what his father said.

Evelyn asked Bradford to do the prayer before the meal and Bobby eyed him skeptically but didn't comment.

"Alright, everyone! Let's eat!" Bobby said clapping his hands together after Bradford was done.

He took the twins around to meet the rest of the family as well as some neighbors and friends. The party was a huge success and he hoped that his Mom was happy with the turnout.

He noticed the white haired lawyer walking towards Evelyn and the two began to whisper to each other. Bobby decided that he was going to have a few words with Mr. Bradford, his mother's lawyer/lover.

He glanced at Charity who was getting something to eat. Justin was talking to a couple of teenagers that he apparently knew and Julianna was with Theresa and Sophie. He decided to wait until his mother was distracted before he would approach Bradford.

Bobby glanced at Charity again watching the sway of her hips as she walked around. He was surprised that she came out in a pale yellow sundress. She hardly ever wore dresses before. He couldn't help staring at her. He wanted her bad and he knew that it was going to be hard to behave himself. He was still recovering from her little lesson in pleasure versus pain of relationships. He had changed his mind. She was right. There was more pleasure than pain in their relationship.

The dress was knee length and she had matching sandals with them. He took in every inch of her as his eyes roamed over her. The pale yellow complimented her coloring and he noticed that even her toenails were yellow. Damn! That was an area that he hadn't explored in a while. He remembered that she was ticklish and smiled to himself.

Her breasts were larger than he remembered and strained against the stretchy part of the dress revealing a bit of cleavage. He remembered that when he first saw her that he realized she had gained some weight, but it only seemed to enhance her curves even more. He never did like skinny women and Charity was far from skinny. It was more of her to explore and love and he looked forward to exploring every inch of her supple goodness.

"What's up Bro?" Jerry asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing...I'm about to get something to eat" Bobby replied looking at him.

Jerry snickered. "Looks to me like what you want to eat is not on Ma's menu."

Bobby looked at him puzzled. "What the hell you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about...you and Charity. You were just looking at her like you want to dive head first in that pussy and lap her up." Jeremiah teased.

"Is it that obvious?" Bobby replied grinning.

"Yeah, it to me" Jerry said grabbing his arm and pulling him closer so that no one would overhear. "So look...are you two back together or what? Did you lay that pipe and convince her to take you back?"

"Shit! She attacked me" Bobby whispered to his brother. "Man, she practically ripped my pants off and tried to swallow me whole. God, it was amazing. She had me hollering her name in under a minute! I didn't try to resist much."

"I bet you didn't!" Jeremiah said laughing. "Good for you man! Aint nothing like a woman you love, loving you back. When they are in love you, they give the best head! When you love them, it feels like the best head!"

"Amen, brother" Bobby replied still watching Charity who was now talking to Camille.

"You think they're talking about us?" Bobby asked.

"You mean comparing notes on doing blow jobs?" Jerry whispered. "I wish."

"You know we're a couple of perverts don't you?" Bobby remarked grinning.

"At least I admit it" Jerry snickered. "Besides, I knew you were a freak when I first laid eyes on you."

"Me?" Bobby snickered. "Remember I caught you and Camille in our room and I had to distract Ma so she could get out without being seen!. Man your head was so far up in that pussy that I thought you had become her personal physician! You probably do lick her asshole like you said earlier."

"What if I do?" Jerry replied. "It's mine. You ought to try it. It drives them crazy."

Bobby watched as Camille approached them. "Freak!" he hissed at his brother under his breath.

"Damn right!" Jerry said walking up to Camille.

He walked over to Charity. "Seems like everyone is having a good time."

"Yeah. I'm glad I came." she said smiling at him. He tried not to stare at her, but he couldn't help himself.

"You didn't cum...I did" Bobby whispered. He watched as she blushed, making her dimples even more prominent.

"Behave yourself, Bobby Mercer." she replied.

"How can I with you wearing that sexy yellow dress?" he asked his eyes dancing. "It wouldn't take much for me to stick my head under there."

"I don't think so" Charity said walking over to the ribs that Jerry was now taking off the grill.

"Well then, I'll help you with those ribs" Bobby said stabbing them with his fork and putting them on her plate. Most people had brought their own fold up chairs and were eating and enjoying the music. Bobby picked up two bags propped by the side of the house and quickly removed the fold up chairs and opened them. He urged her to sit down and got her a water from the cooler and a beer for himself. He stuck her water in the cupholder that was on the arm of the seat.

"Thanks" she said as he sat beside her. She glanced around trying to spot Justin and JuJu and saw them eating with Angel and Sophie.

"They're fine" Bobby said following her glance. He looked at her sideways. "I'm serious about us getting married, you know."

She chewed on a rib bone and looked at him. "I know."

He took a piece off of her plate. "How long do you think before they accept me." He nodded towards Justin and JuJu.

"They've already accepted you" she replied.

"No they haven't!" he responded in protest. "We can't move too quickly! They might rebel...especially Justin."

"They've been waiting for you for almost fifteen years, Bobby. Believe me, they have accepted you. Now you just have to gain their trust. They think you might get tired of them and me and just leave...especially since they know that you live in Chicago."

"That'll never happen." he said.

"You'll have to convince them. It'll come with time" she said wiping her hands on a wipe.

She watched as Bobby got up and walked over to the DJ saying something. He then took the mic.

"I have an annoucement, everybody!" he said loudly. "I just asked the love of my life to marry me. Because it's me I can understand why she may be a little hesistant though." There were several snickers from the crowd. "However, I want her to know that I love her and I ain't going no where. You can bank on that!" He looked directly at Justin and JuJu.

He gave the mic back to the DJ and walked over to her. He took the plate from her and handed it to Jack who was standing nearby. "Here take this."

He pulled Charity to her feet and led her over by the DJ. "I made a special request. This is going to be our song, because this expresses how I feel." He pulled her in his arms as the DJ began playing Elvis Presley's _"I Can't Help Falling In Love With You."_

"Ah, so you are a bit of a romantic" Charity teased as he held her and moved to the music. Her eyes locked with Justin's as they danced. Her son nodded approvingly giving her a slight smirk. She looked at JuJu and Theresa who were giggling and whispering to each other.

"I'm learning" he replied kissing her cheek. "I'm sure that there are a whole lot of things you can teach me."

"I'm sure you will be a most adept pupil" she teased kissing him.


	17. Chapter 17 Lesson In Love

The crowd was beginning to thin out and Bobby checked his watch. It was nearly nine o'clock. Still early….yet late for a cookout.

Most people at least had the decency to pick up after themselves and had put their trash in the receptacles the city had provided. His mother had quite a few contacts downtown and even the Mayor had shown up briefly for a bite to eat.

He watched as Bradford headed to his car and decided to take the opportunity to talk to him. He looked around for his mother and saw that she was talking to some of the women she worked with in Social Services. He quickly followed Bradford down the street to his car which was parked several blocks from Evelyn's house.

He turned around and looked up as Bobby approached.

"Mr. Bradford, I'd like to talk to you a minute." Bobby stated as he opened the car door.

"Sure, Mercer. What can I do for you?"

"Look, I ain't trying to bust your balls or nothing" Bobby replied frankly leaning on the door as the lawyer got in the driver's seat and let down the window. "However I'd like to know what's going on between you and Ma."

Bradford looked surprised. "Your mother is an adult. Why don't you ask her?"

"I'm asking you." Bobby replied.

Bradford paused for a moment. "I respect your mother, she's a wonderful and kind person-"

"Are you fucking her?" Bobby snapped trying to hold his temper in check.

"I don't think that's any of your business!" Bradford countered. "As you already know, we are both well over the age of consent!"

Bobby laughed. "Sounds just like a lawyer!"

"What's your point?" Bradford replied starting the engine.

"The point is, I don't want my mother hurt" Bobby said leaning down into the car window. "The point is that I am trying to understand where your head's at. Do you care about my mother or is she just a convenient piece of ass? Do you do her on the side, while you have some upper class bitch on your arm for public display? That's what I want to know!"

Bradford exhaled. Evelyn had told him about her oldest and he tried to keep his voice level as to not escalate the situation.

"Look Mercer" he replied trying to remain calm. "Your mother's and I relationship is our business. We are both consenting adults. Now I realize that as her son you may have your concerns. Frankly, I appreciate that. I will tell you this; I have no intention of hurting your mother. As for other women, rest assured that we have an understanding in that area. I am very open and truthful with your mother."

Bobby yanked the car door opened, grabbing Bradford by the arm.

"What the hell does that mean? Are you telling me that Ma knows you have other woman and that she's happy just being a convenient piece of ass for you? "

"I didn't say that!" Bradford snapped getting out of the car and facing him. "Your mother is running this show. Ask her. I'm sixty eight years old. I'm too old to be running from woman to woman. She's the one for me, but she's the one holding me at arm's length, not the other way around. If you want to know why she's not with me when I attend public functions, then you should ask her. Now if you will excuse me, I have an appointment that I need to keep! "

He pulled himself from Bobby's grasp and got back in the car and raised the window and then quickly pulled off leaving Bobby standing in the street.

Bobby walked back to the house wondering why his mother did not want her relationship with the lawyer to be known. When he arrived the city was removing the barriers and the trash was being hauled to the curb. He found Charity helping Evelyn take the remainder of the food into the house.

"I was wondering where you were." Charity said as he took some of the food from her and headed into the house.

"I had something I had to handle." Bobby replied watching his mother.

"Well, help bring the rest of the food in the house. Everything else can be left until tomorrow. It was a wonderful cookout wasn't it?" Evelyn stated grinning.

"It was great, Ma" Bobby replied.

He looked around and noticed that Justin and Julianna was nowhere in sight.

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

"They went over to Jeremiah's house. It seems that Jeremiah has some new football game that just came out yesterday and he challenged Julianna and Justin to take him on. He said that he'd bring the kids home himself.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. He could imagine what his brother was up to. He pulled out his phone which had vibrated when he was talking to Bradford and quickly scanned the message.

"_Bro, I have your kids. It will be several hours before I bring them back home. Now's your opportunity to check out small tight places with that mouth of yours. You can thank me later. I'll text you when I am on my way to Charity's house to give you two some time to get it together. You can thank me later."_

Bobby snapped the phone shut and tried not to grin stupidly. He looked at Charity and his mother who were watching him.

"Uh, that was just Jerry telling me about the challenge."

"You want to go over there?" Charity asked "We're just about done here."

"Go on you two. Jack and Jillian will help me finish up." Evelyn replied.

Bobby looked at Charity and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door. "Thanks Ma."

Charity followed him to the street. He took her hand as they walked several blocks to the car. "How long do these challenges normally take?" she asked as she was getting in.

"We're not going to Jerry's" Bobby replied starting the car.

Charity looked surprised. "Where are we going?"

"To your house to further my education." Bobby replied.

He quickly drove off.

"The kids might catch us!" Charity protested as he drove the ten blocks to her house in record speed. "I don't think this is –"

"Jerry will text me when they're about to leave." Bobby responded as he parked.

"This was a set up then?" Charity snapped.

"No, it wasn't my idea. My brother just felt that we needed a little quiet time together and I couldn't agree more. I'll have to think of some way to repay him." Bobby replied grinning at her.

"You Mercers are all alike!" Charity responded giggling.

She led him to the house and quickly unlocked the door. Bobby was a little nervous as they walked up the steps to her bedroom. She cut on the light and he looked around. The bed was either a king or queen size made of mahogany.

"Was this the bed you slept in with him?" he asked avoiding her eyes suddenly feeling self-conscious. Would he measure up to her husband? Would she make comparisons?

"No, Philip died in bed. I got rid of it after his funeral." she replied solemnly.

"Did you love him?" Bobby asked trying not to be jealous.

"Yes…I loved him." She looked at him. "He was good to your children. He was their father for three and a half years…longer really because we started dating when they were eight. They were almost ten when we got married. He's been dead now for a year. All this had been hard on them, first when we got married and again when he died. They've had to adjust to a lot of changes."

"I want to be good to them too. I'm glad that he loved you and them" Bobby said not meeting her eyes. "I guess that's why I don't want to rush them…or you."

Charity sighed and walked over to him. "They loved him…in their own way. They called him 'Papa Phil' and he was happy about that. We had a good life, but Philip is gone now. You can't replace him…all you can be is you."

"I keep wondering what it would have been like if I had handled things differently" Bobby said sitting on the bed.

"There's no use speculating. It won't change anything…besides we don't have a lot of time."

He looked up at her as she stood before him.

"I feel like I'm the luckiest man alive right now." he said reaching up and caressing her backside. "I want to watch you undress. In fact I've dreamed about this moment."

Charity laughed nervously. "I'm not that twenty something woman you remember. I've had babies and I'm nearly thirty six. I have lots of stretch marks and cellulite-"

"I don't care" Bobby replied. "Remember what you told me when I undressed in front of you with all my scars and insecurities. I had never undressed in front of a woman before. You told me that I was beautiful to you and I have never forgotten that night. You kissed all my scars. You laid me on the bed like a baby and kissed me all over telling me that you wanted me and that I was sexy and desirable. I never got over that night. You ruined me for casual sex after that. That was the night I learned about making love. "

"I remember" she whispered.

"Then undress for me" Bobby replied his voice pleading. "I don't care about stretch marks or fat or whatever you feel that isn't perfect about your body. You're beautiful to me. Full and lush and so much of a woman that I have to pinch myself to remind myself that this is really happening."

He watched as she removed her shoes and then pulled the dress over her head. Her bra was strapless and she quickly pulled it off and her panties. His eyes raked over her. Her full breasts did not sit up high as they had ten years ago, but nevertheless he had never seen anything so beautiful and sexy in his life. Yes, there were stretch marks across her stomach and breasts and ripples on her thighs, but he did not see them as a negative thing. He thought she was more beautiful now than what he remembered and told her so. She was a woman...all woman. He needed a woman, not some naïve school girl.

"I think I'm going to cum just by looking at you" he remarked pulling her into his arms.

"You better not!" she replied giggling. "Now it's your turn. Undress for me."

He stood up as she lay back on the bed watching him and quickly undressed and joined her on the bed.

He was still the way she remembered. His body was still hard from work after all these years. She reached out and caressed his scrotum with her hand and he closed his eyes. She brought him to her lips and sucked gently on the head.

"No…now it's my turn" he said pulling away from her. He lay on the bed next to her kissing her deeply.

He then squeezed her breasts taking one into his mouth.

"What are the dark circles around your nipples?" he asked. "Do they have a name?"

Charity giggled. "Areolas"

"I think your areolas are so sexy. They are large and dark and so suckable" he said groaning moving from one to the other.

Charity laughed. "Are you going to give a play by play during our lovemaking?"

"I plan on filling my mouth with as much of you as I can so no, I won't be giving play by plays" Bobby replied sliding down her body.

For once he was the aggressor and Charity enjoyed his domination. He was like a man possessed as he explored her with his mouth moving over here stomach and navel. He moved lower rubbing his nose in her pubic hair.

"God how I missed this" he murmured more to himself than to her.

Bobby's patience was stretched to the max as he wanted to take his time, yet he was hard and aching for release. He found her center and the smell and taste of her made him ache all the more. His tongue sought her and he was rewarded with the familiar moans from Charity that sent his blood raging. It was just as he remembered and he couldn't get enough of her.

Charity felt as if she was on fire and his tongue was the flame. He wasn't dignified with it; there was no pretense with Bobby Mercer. He licked and sucked her like a man dying of thirst, yet he was anything but rough. He seemed to know the exact amount of pressure to apply. He took her clit and began gently sucking and she felt that she was going to explode. She involuntarily arched her back, but he held on to her. She could feel it building from the inside, like a liquid heat. She could feel her center aching for contact with him, her wetness running down her backside as he held her up from the bed. His tongue could not capture it all. She needed him inside her, as she felt herself quivering towards release. The spasms started and she was unable to hold her tongue as she cried out his name.

"Oh, god Bobby…oh God!"

He released her quickly flipping her on her stomach.

"Get on your knees!" He commanded through the haze of lust that had overtaken him. She could do nothing but obey, her center still throbbing with need desperately needing contact with him. Thinking that he would mount her from behind, she was surprised when he began kissing her backside. He quickly parted her cheeks and she felt his tongue _'there'_. Her shock and embarrassment was quickly overridden by the heat that consumed her as his tongue probed her. What he was now doing was making her hotter still.

"You like this?" he asked as paused for a moment from his erotic torture.

She couldn't lie. "Oh yes." She murmured.

"Remember that the next time you tell me to kiss your ass!" Bobby chuckled.

Her center throbbed with need which only increased with his tongue's exploration of the virgin territory. Never before had she experienced such a reaction and she thought that she would scream if he didn't make love to her soon.

"Bobby, I can't take much more of this" she replied her voice pleading. "I need you now."

He complied and she turned over on her back lifting her legs up on his shoulders.

He positioned himself at her center and entered her slowly. "Home sweet Home" he whispered kissing her. "I'm where I belong."

Charity couldn't agree more. He looked down at her. "Love me, Charity?"

"Yeah, I do" she replied breathless. He could see that she wanted more as he slowly moved in and out savoring the feel of her.

"What do you want?" he asked grinning. "Tell me!"

"I want you to stop playing around and fuck me like you know you're my man, Bobby Mercer" she hissed as he continued his slow, tormenting movements which were driving her crazy.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were a good girl who liked to make love and not fuck."

"I am good but sometimes a girl wants what she wants!" she snapped. "Now don't play around! You're my man aren't you?"

"Yeah!" he responded picking up the pace.

"Then take this pussy like it's yours! Take ownership of it!" she commanded.

Bobby grinned as he began to pound in her with a fury that sent her over the edge. He thanked his lucky stars for Jeremiah. His brother had taught him a lesson in love that he would never had believed if he hadn't experienced it for himself.

He covered her mouth with his as he felt himself spiraling towards release. He then collapsed on the bed beside her breathing hard.

"That was incredible!" he gasped .

She looked at him as realization hit her. "Bobby! You didn't use a condom!"

"I know!" he replied. "You don't have to worry…I haven't been raw with anybody else but you and even with that it's been a while for me. I know I don't have any diseases."

"I was thinking about pregnancy" Charity snapped. "I shouldn't have been so careless!"

Her brow furrowed with worry.

He pulled her close to him. "Maybe I'll get a second chance."

"I don't think so. I'm getting the shot on tomorrow." She replied. "I think we need to get used to each other first. I don't think I want any more babies."

Bobby looked crestfallen. "No more little me?"

"Uh, no!" she said grinning. "I already have two…that's enough!"

"Well alright then." He sighed. "It was just a thought"

"Let's keep it at the thought level" she replied kissing him. "I knew that I should have gotten the shot the moment I laid eyes on you!"

Just then the phone began to vibrate. Bobby checked the time and couldn't believe that two hours had passed. "Party's over." He replied. "Jeremiah will be here in thirty minutes."

He sat up on the bed and then glanced over at her. "Will you at least consider it?" he asked hopefully.

Charity sat up. "I'll think about it."


	18. Chapter 18 Decisions

Justin walked into the house and found Bobby in the den looking at television. He then walked into the laundry room and found his mother folding clothes from the dryer.

"What's going on?" Justin asked.

"What do you mean?' Charity responded. "Where's your sister?"

"She's in the den with our father and his brother." Justin responded. "It's after one. I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"I was waiting up for you guys." She replied still folding clothes.

"Well then why is he still here?" Justin asked obviously suspicious.

"I think he wanted to see his brother about something" Charity said handing him a load of clothes.

"These are yours. Take them on upstairs"

Justin grunted and took the bundle from her and walked out of the laundry room. Charity breathed a sigh of relief. Justin could smell a rat a mile away. She walked out of the laundry room and met Bobby and Jeremiah as they were walking out of the den.

"Well it's late. We'll be going now." Bobby said giving her a quick kiss.

"Alright." Charity said smiling. "Call me in the morning."

Bobby nodded and walked out the door with Jeremiah close behind.

Jeremiah was parked behind him and Bobby walked to his car and unlocked it. He looked up and saw Jeremiah was standing at the foot of his car grinning.

"What?" Bobby asked trying to keep a straight face.

"C'mon let's stop at Mickey Dee's for a cup of coffee" Jeremiah said getting into his car. Bobby didn't reply but got in and started his car as Jeremiah pulled off. Bobby knew exactly where Jerry was headed. There was only one 24 hour McDonalds nearby. If all he wanted was a free cup of coffee, that would be an easy payback.

Bobby walked in as Jeremiah was ordering the coffee. His brother handed it to him and they sat down in a nearby booth.

"So things went well I hope" Jerry said grinning. "I was kinda worried that she might get a little upset about me taking the kids so you two could get it on. I thought about the fact that maybe she might not be ready and it was a little presumptuous of me."

Bobby sipped his coffee. " She was a bit surprised, but then she went with it."

He stared at his brother a minute. "Tell me, how did you learn this stuff that women like? Camille's the only girl you been with right? You two have been together since high school. I doubt if you've been with anybody else!"

Jerry leaned back on his booth.

"What stuff you talking about?"

Bobby was quiet a moment and sipped his coffee.

"You know what you told me to do in the text message. How did you know that she'd like it and not freak out?"

Jerry studied him a moment. " I didn't know how she'd react. Did you do it?"

"Yeah."

"She like it?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's the problem?"

Bobby was quiet for a moment. He sipped his coffee and looked at Jerry. "How did you know she would like it? What if I tried something and then she called me a freak or a pervert and got mad? Do you just take a chance? I don't want to mess things up between us. You've been married a while. How do you know she won't get upset by what you suggest?"

Jerry leaned on the table facing his brother, his face serious. "You love her right?"

"Yeah"

"She loves you, right?"

"Yeah."

Jerry sipped his coffee. "Then anything you two decide to do is alright as long as it doesn't degrade or hurt. You should explore and try things. It's normal. If you're so worried about it, just talk to her."

"You're not like me" Bobby said staring into his cup. "Everything I've ever touched has turned to crap eventually. I have always messed things up one way or the other. Especially relationships. If I mess up this time, I don't know what I'll do, Jerry. Charity is a good and decent girl…a normal girl. I'm not so normal…at least when it comes to sex. It took me a long time just to undress in front of her. After all I've been through, how do I know what's right and normal?"

Jerry sighed. "You always think negative, Bobby. That's your problem. You have a woman that loves you and two beautiful intelligent children. Your past and what you went through does not have to affect your situation now. You say she's normal. What's normal? She is a flesh and blood woman...not some snow queen. You shouldn't put her on a pedestal like she's all good and you're all bad. I know you had it rough, but so did I."

Bobby grunted. "I know we both had shitty lives before Ma, but you and Angel weren't abused like me and Jack. I mean, I wasn't raped by a man or nothing, but those women, my so called mothers and aunts made me do things ever since I was too young to understand what I was doing. Where do you draw the line? What do I know about what's right or wrong between two married people? What's normal? I'm not so sure. You called me a freak earlier. I guess I am. I don't know what normal people do in bed."

Jeremiah looked at him. "They do whatever they want to do. You're right. Your thinking is pretty screwed up which is why you ran from Charity in the first place. Don't think that I didn't notice how uncomfortable and tense you would get around women when we were younger…and how angry you were when I told you I was marrying Camille. I knew you had issues with women."

Bobby downed the last of the coffee in his cup. "It's not like that. I have always been attracted to women. I've never wanted to be with a man."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Women intimidate you to a degree…at least where sex is involved, right? I'm no head doctor, but I know that what those women did to you damaged you in a way. How can a twelve year old child satisfy a grown ass woman? He can't! It was child abuse, pure and simple. If you had been a girl, there would be no question, but because you are male they think of it as doing you a favor."

Bobby didn't reply and stared at his empty cup.

"Look, I don't know all you went through other than the little bit you told me over the years. From what you did tell me, I gather that these women used you and abused you. Now it's messing with your head when you're with Charity and its making you feel inadequate. I bet a lot of things they had you doing were things that normal adults do and now you're wondering if it's really right or wrong. You told me once that you had to give oral for food, right?"

Bobby nodded not meeting his brother's eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with oral, but a kid shouldn't have had to deal with that shit. It wasn't right. You've got to make a decision that they were the perverts, not you. Don't let what they did mess with your head. Talk to a professional if you have to. Make up your mind that you're going to conquer this shit. Don't let your past ruin your future with Charity."

"It's different when I'm with her" Bobby replied. "It feels right...but sometimes I find myself doing to her what they made me do to them and I wonder if that's OK. She likes it, but still..."

" The only way to get past it is to tell Charity everything that happened to you." Bobby said. "You have to make a decision to trust her love for you. Tell her how you feel and what you're scared of. I bet she's already figured a lot of it out for herself."

"She was married before, Jerry. She had a normal relationship with a man and now she has me. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed everything we did…but a part of me was wondering if she felt that something was wrong with me compared to him."

"Don't take ghosts to your bed, man. She's your woman now. I doubt if she's making comparisons. She wouldn't do that if she loves you. How can you compare to the memory of a dead man? You can't, so don't try. Just be yourself."

Bobby crushed the cup in his hand. "She said the same thing…to just be myself."

"You have to make a decision to believe in success instead of failure. You have to make a decision to trust her love for you. You have a lot more scars than the ones on the outside, brother. You have those on the inside as well. You said that she taught you about making love, then let her keep teaching you. Don't think that I don't have my own issues, but I love Camille and she loves me. I trust that love. Trust allows you to try things and not worry about being condemned. Stop worrying so much. You'll work yourself into an early grave. Tell yourself that you deserve to be happy, because you do."

Bobby grinned. "I'm happy. Happier than I've been in a long time."

Jerry chuckled. "I bet you are. C'mon let's go."

It was almost 3 am when Bobby arrived back at his Mom's. He searched his clothes and realized that he didn't have a key. He hadn't even thought about it when he left with Charity.

He hated to wake everybody up, but he was dog tired and he needed some time to think. He rang the doorbell and was surprised that his mother opened the door immediately.

"I knew you didn't have a key" she replied smiling at his questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry, Ma. I didn't think about it when I left." Bobby said walking into the house.

"Well that challenge must have been something." Evelyn replied grinning walking into the kitchen.

"We didn't go to Jerry's Ma" Bobby replied.

She turned around. "I know. I talked to Camille. She told me that you weren't over there. I called because I thought about the key."

She watched her son turn red and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"So..." she continued. "Where did you two lovebirds end up?"

"We just hung out at her place" Bobby replied clearing his throat. "It's late, Ma. You should get to bed. I'm tired myself"

"I'm sure you are" Evelyn replied. "I was surprised when Charity came here and even more surprised at your marriage announcement. A lot has happened between the two of you in a very short period of time."

"A lot of time has been wasted, Ma. I was stupid. I love her and I don't want to be without her any longer." he said. "That's enough about me and Charity for now. What about you and Mr. Bradford?"

His mother looked away. "What about him? He's just a friend."

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah, right. You always sleep with your friends?"

Evelyn busied herself wiping nonexistent crumbs from the countertop.

"Who said I was sleeping with him? Did he tell you that?"

"I'm a man, Ma. He didn't have to. I can tell you're doing him. What's the big deal? Are you trying to keep it from us for some reason?"

"Are you sleeping with Charity?" she responded. "She can still get pregnant. I can't"

"Very funny Ma" he replied taking the dish cloth from her hands. "Don't avoid the question!"

"If I have to discuss my sex life with you, then you'd better be prepared to discuss yours too!" she snapped.

Bobby threw up his hands. "Fine! I'll drop it. I just think that you're a little too old to be going around having casual sex!"

Evelyn laughed. "Do you think I'm dead from the waist down, Bobby? I can assure you that I am not and neither is Bradford! I am a woman with a normal woman's desires!"

Bobby turned around. "I don't want to hear this shit!"

"Watch your mouth, mister!" Evelyn snapped. "You were the one who brought it up!"

"Ma, I just don't want you to get hurt!" Bobby said.

"Do I look like I'm hurting?" Evelyn replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine" he replied walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, son." Evelyn replied watching him from the bottom of the stairs. "See you in the morning."


	19. Chapter 19 Moment of Truth

Bobby awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. His stomach began to growl and he sat up in the bed. Jack was watching him strumming lightly on his guitar.

"Morning, sleepyhead" Jack said grinning.

Bobby grunted. "What time is it?"

"After eleven" his brother replied. "Ma must have overslept too. She's never fixed breakfast this late."

"You should be helping her" Bobby pointed out rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't get back here until after four this morning myself. You were dead to the world and didn't even hear me come into the room." He put the guitar down and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"You mean you didn't spend the night with Jill?" Bobby asked looking at him.

"No, I came back here" he replied.

"So what's going on with you two? If you're calling her your girlfriend you must be screwing her, right?" Bobby asked standing and stretching. "Why'd you come back here?"

"Aren't you screwing Charity? You're back here too" Jack replied.

Bobby looked at him. "Yeah, but we have two other sets of eyes watching us. What's your excuse!"

Jack sighed. "Still think I'm gay Bobby?"

"You tell me." he replied poking him.

Jack fell back on the bed. "Think what you want."

Bobby studied him a moment and then sat back down on the bed. "You love her?"

"Jack wouldn't meet his eyes. "I don't know."

Bobby moved from his bed and sat beside his brother on his.

"I understand. Can you undress in front of her…I mean and feel comfortable about it?"

Jack picked back up the guitar. "It's hard. But she has her issues too…I guess that's what attracted me to her. She understands what I've been through because she's been through the same thing."

Bobby looked at his brother surprised. "What? She looks so….I dunno, proper and upper classy!"

Jack smiled. "That's on the outside…on the inside she's just like you and me, Bobby."

Bobby's stomach growled again and Jack laughed.

"Looks like your guts are talking to you, brother" he said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm starved. Let's go downstairs and get something to eat!" Bobby said walking to the door.

"When are you leaving for Chicago?" Jack asked following him.

"Tomorrow morning" Bobby replied as he descended the stairs.

They walked into the kitchen and were surprised to see their mother sitting at the table having breakfast with Mr. Bradford.

"What the hell?" Bobby gasped walking in.

"Good morning, sons" Evelyn said sipping her coffee. "Breakfast is on the stove. Get a plate and have a seat."

Jack looked at Bobby who was still staring at Bradford. He then turned and got two plates off the counter and handed one to Jack. He looked at Bradford again and their eyes locked for a moment. Bradford sipped his coffee his eyes still locked with Bobby's. He refused to back down.

"Would you like something else, Robert" Evelyn asked smiling at Bradford. He tore his gaze from Bobby and smiled at her. "No Evelyn. This is sufficient."

"So Bradford, this is a surprise" Bobby said sitting down. "Did you double back here for a little action last night?"

"Bobby!" Evelyn snapped giving him a dirty look. "You will keep a civil tongue in your head and show me respect!"

Bradford cleared his throat. "I dropped by this morning after talking to your mother on the phone. I told her that we need to discuss the issues you mentioned last night, Mercer."

Bobby looked surprised. "Really? So what does that mean?"

He looked at his mother. "You got something to tell me, Ma?"

"I think I made myself clear to you last night, Bobby. Robert however feels that we should all talk. So ask your questions, you and Jack. Angel didn't come home last night and it's too early to bother Jerry after all the hard work he put in yesterday."

"Aren't you two too old to be having sex?" Jack asked putting a forkful of eggs in his mouth. Bobby glared at his brother. "I was just asking." Jack responded seeing his brother's irritation.

"To answer your question, no we are not" Bradford said. "How old is too old?"

"You're not afraid of having a heart attack or something" Jack asked looking at Bradford.

"I'm in excellent health" Bradford replied grinning.

"Look you two; I just want you to remember that you both have your own lives and relationships. What do you to expect me to do? You want me to just sit in the corner and knit?" Evelyn asked looking from one to the other.

"You do sit in the corner and knit!" Bobby replied eating refusing to meet her gaze.

"I care about your mother" Bradford said. "I don't plan on going anywhere unless she breaks it off with me."

"That won't likely happen." Evelyn said smiling at Bradford.

Bobby looked from one to the other and then to Jack who shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"That's fine with me, Ma" Jack said. "You deserve to be happy. You're in this big house all alone. All of us have moved on and I doubt if you want to adopt any more kids."

"I don't think so" Evelyn replied. "You four are enough."

"So you decide to have sex instead? That's just peachy, Ma." Bobby spat. "Recreational sex to fill the dull and dreary days of your life!"

He knew he was out of line, but he couldn't help it. It bothered him that his mother was doing this and he couldn't explain why.

Evelyn put down her fork and Bradford cleared his throat. "Evelyn, I'll be leaving now-"

"You do that" Bobby said nastily.

"No, you're not going anywhere, Robert." She looked at Bobby. "Son I need a word with you in private...please."

She got up and walked out on the front porch with Bobby following close behind.

She turned to him and he could see that she was livid, barely able to hold her temper. "What the hell is wrong with you, Bobby Mercer?"

Bobby was suddenly filled with dread. Rarely did his mother get as upset as she appeared at that moment. He knew he had crossed the line with her and he wanted to make it right.

"I'm sorry Ma. I'll go apologize to Bradford. I just don't like the idea of you having sex. You're my mother! You should be above such things. I mean...you're better than that. I mean.. hell, Ma. I don't know what I mean." He was clearly frustrated and agitated, unable to explain his feelings to her. Evelyn stared at him a moment.

"Bobby, what's really bothering you. Tell me right now!" Evelyn said grabbing his arm.

He wouldn't look at her. She reached up and grabbed his chin forcing him to face her. "Now, buster!"

"Ma, I guess I thought you didn't have sex...that's all."

"And why did you think that, Bobby...because I didn't ask you for any?"

He drew back in shock as if he had been slapped. "I know you're not like that! You're better than that! That's why I love you so much! You'd never do such a thing!"

"Bobby" she said looking at him sadly. "You think that just because I wasn't some sort of pedophile like your other so called guardians that I must not have had sex at all? Did you accept me as a mother because you had it in your mind that my libido was long dead and no longer a threat to you?"

He didn't reply, but looked away from her.

"Son...I love you. I know you love me, but you see everything in black and white. Either she's a whore or a saint. Most of us are in between. You've got to realize that." Evelyn said sighing. "Sex is not a bad thing."

"I know that Ma" he replied wishing he had a cigarette.

"Do you really, Bobby?" she asked staring at him. "You're talking about getting married. I can see you still have a lot of issues to work out. You seem to have some hang-ups concerning sex."

"I know...I'm working on them" he replied. "Look, do whatever you want. If Bradford's your man, then good for you. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I am happy." she whispered. "Be happy for me. All of you have moved on with your lives. I'll always be your mother, no matter what. Bradford isn't a threat."

"I'm not threatened." he replied. "I guess I have to get used to the idea of you..you know...spreading your legs for him."

"There goes your '_whore'_ mentality again. Do you think of Charity like that?" she snapped.

"Of course not! We love each other." he countered. "Do you love Bradford? If you do, then why won't you commit to him? Why are you holding back? That's what bothers me the most. The thought of you doing him and not really loving him."

"Bobby, Bobby...I told you it's not always black and white. There are gray areas you know." she said looking at him. "Bradford and I have an understanding. I don't have to explain myself to you. You will just have to accept what I'm telling you."

She patted him on the arm. "I'm going back in now. Are you coming in?"

He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Naw. I need to go over and see Charity. I'll be back later."

Evelyn watched as he walked out to the car and pulled off. She hoped that things worked out between him and Charity.

Bobby pulled up in front of Charity's house and noticed that her car was gone. He knew that he should have called her before he came over, but he didn't think about it. Maybe the kids were home and would tell him where she was. He rang the bell and there was no response. He looked at his watch and realized that it was just a little after one and perhaps the had gone to the store.

He walked back to the car and climbed in and called Charity on her cell, but it went to voicemail. He really wanted to talk to her. He thought about his mother and Bradford. Maybe he did look at everything in black and white as his mother had stated. He took a cigarette and lit it. He didn't want to go back home just yet and decided to wait for Charity and the kids to return.

After about thirty minutes, he saw Charity pull up behind him and he got out the car.

"Bobby. I'm surprised to see you" she said smiling showing her trademark dimples. "I thought you told me that you were going to call."

His eyes raked over her. He thought she was beautiful. She had on a black and white print skirt with a white blouse and black pumps.

"Where have you been?" he asked "And where are the kids?"

Charity laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe" he replied walking over to her.

"I had a date" she teased.

He frowned up his face. "Yeah, with who?"

"God" she replied laughing.

Bobby looked puzzled for a moment and then realized that it was Sunday. She had been to church!

"Where's the kids?" he asked walking beside her towards the door.

"They're gone with friends skating." she replied.

"I need to talk to you." Bobby said as they walked into the house. She kicked off the pumps and put them on the steps.

Charity led him into the kitchen and he sat down.

"Alright. What's up?" Charity said getting some fruit from the fridge.

Bobby stared at her a moment choosing his words carefully.

"You know I have to go back to Chicago on tomorrow. We have to discuss what we're going to do about me in Chicago and you here in Detroit."

"I really don't want to uproot the kids again right now." Charity said. "They are just getting adjusted again. "

"I can understand that." Bobby replied eating some grapes. "I just don't know how often I'll be able to commute...I want us to be alright. I'll call you as much as I can."

"Getting a little anxious already, Bobby'" she replied smiling. "That's where the trust has to kick in."

He studied to grapes he was picking at. "I just need to know that you and I are alright."

Charity was surprised at his statement. "Why wouldn't we be, Bobby?"

"Well...last night...I mean...are we alright?" he said picking at the grapes.

Charity was confused. " Last night was wonderful...short, but wonderful. What are you talking about?"

She walked around the bar and put her arms around his neck. "You were a bit of a freak...but I like that side of you." she replied snickering kissing him.

Of all the things she could have said, that was the last thing Bobby wanted to hear.

Bobby took her arms from around his neck. "That's what I mean. I don't want you to look at me as some type of freak. I want to be normal. I guess you think I'm some sort of pervert."

Charity's mouth fell open. "What are you talking about? That's not a bad thing. All of us have a little freak in us. Why are you so offended? I don't think of you as a pervert."

Bobby ran his fingers through his hair. He had to make her understand. He knew that she was not trying to offend him, but it bothered him to be called a freak.

"Charity, I don't understand. Some people say that a freak is a bad thing...now you're saying its a good thing. I don't want to suggest anything sexually that will cause you to back off from me. I need to know what you want."

Charity sighed, touching his face. "It's not just about what I want. It's also about what you want. Your needs are important too. Why is this so confusing for you? We're two consenting adults. Where is this coming from?"

Bobby sighed and wondered where to begin. He slowly began to explain to Charity everything he had gone through from the age of ten. He watched as her eyes grew big as he told her about the sexual abuse and how he was introduced to sex at such a young age. He told her in detail just to get it out of his system. Speaking about it now made it real. He told her about being deliberately starved so that he could be forced to perform oral sex. He told her about being beaten if he didn't do it right and if he didn't make them cum.

Charity stared at him in horror as she listened to him talk about the beatings, being burned by cigarettes and one time cut with a knife because he prematurely ejaculated at thirteen. He told her everything. His voice cracking as he tried to maintain his composure.

She took him in her arms and he rested his head on her chest. Bobby felt as if a burden had been lifted from him. For the first time he had finally told someone everything. He had not even done this with Evelyn.

"Oh Bobby" she murmured. "I can't understand why you just don't hate women."

"I did for a while...but Ma changed all that. She showed me the love I craved and gave me all the affection that I had never received. She took me to counseling...but even there I couldn't tell them everything. I couldn't make myself talk about it. But you, Charity...I feel that I can tell you everything. Just don't leave me."

Charity lifted his head. "I love you, Bobby Mercer. I have no intention of leaving you. This was not your fault and it doesn't make you less of a man in my eyes" she replied her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Bobby held her close rubbing her back. Holding her just felt right.

"You showed me how to make love...before you, I just had sex to get rid of the urge. I didn't know about the love part that went with it. You showed me that. It was so wonderful that first time...well really all the times we were together. I was always attracted to women, but they scared me to death...so I used prostitutes where I would have complete control. They didn't care as long as I paid them what they wanted...but most of the time, I just...you know...took care of the problem myself."

Charity kissed him again. "That explains a lot."

She sat down in front of him. "You're such a take charge kind of guy. You will fight someone in a minute...cuss them out even...but when we're in the bed, you become passive even though I can tell that you're just as horny as I was. I never understood it before, but now I do."

Bobby took her hands in his, relieved for the compassion she had for him and not scorn.

"I feel so stupid sometimes...I don't know how to please you...and then I think about things I know how to do...like oral. I love the taste of you...it makes me so hot...your smell...your taste...your responses; and then I wonder if I'm turned on because of you or is it because...you know...this is what I was made to do."

Charity pressed her body against his. "You please me very much. You don't have to worry about that and you don't have to worry about me rejecting you or thinking that something is wrong with you. I'm just surprised that you would even want me. I would think that you'd be lying in bed with me and start having flashbacks or something."

"You're nothing like them, Charity." he said. "I don't think about them when I'm with you. I just want to please you and I worry that you may not like something I do. I'm not sure what is acceptable to you and what is not."

"I'll tell you" she said smiling. "Is this conversation about what you did last night...you know...the little butt kissing session. Did they make you do that?"

"Uh, no...that was Jeremiah's suggestion" he replied snickering.

Charity looked at him in total disbelief.

"What? Jeremiah? Oh my god! Is he your sex coach or something?" she said trying to keep a straight face.

"No...I just had a few questions and he gave me a few pointers" Bobby replied his face red.

Charity giggled. "You Mercer men...I just don't know what to say."

She took his hand. "Bobby, you made me realize that in so many ways you're still a virgin. I think I'm going to like training you" she replied rubbing his crotch. "You were aggressive last night. I liked that."

"I was horny as hell and you were naked and I couldn't help myself" he replied rubbing her butt. Her blatant fondling was making him hot.

"You horny now?" she asked grinning. "The kids shouldn't be back for a couple more hours."

"Oh hell yeah!" he responded grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20 Charity's Dilemma

**Charity's Dilemma**

Justin waved as his friend Oliver pulled off. He walked around the back of the house since he had neglected to bring his key.

His head was throbbing which started when they arrived at the skating rink and after he couldn't take it any longer, he asked Oliver's father to bring him home. No one had any pain relievers so he had no other choice. He did not do pain well. So much for trying to talk to any of the hot chicks that he and Oliver had observed when they arrived at the skating rink.

He realized that he didn't have his key with him after he got out of the car, but luckily his mother had worked out a system and had a key hidden for emergencies. Much to his dismay he saw Mercer's car in front of the house and he didn't feel much like company. He just wanted to lie down.

He thought that more than likely they would be in the den. He could sneak in the back door and go on up the steps into his room and not be detected. However, if they were in the kitchen, he could sneak in the front door and go up the stairs. He just had to determine where they were in the house.

He walked around back and looked for the 'fake' rock where the keys were hidden. His sister had used it last and he prayed that she had put it back where she got it. JuJu had a bad habit of not doing that. When she saw that he wasn't feeling well, she decided to stay at the skating rink with Theresa and hang out with her after he told her that he just wanted quiet and to go home and lie down. It was just as well. He didn't feel much like talking, and JuJu could yak and get on his nerves sometimes.

He looked around in the spot where the 'rock' was supposed to be and didn't see it. "Damn you JuJu!" he mumbled to himself. He sat on the back steps for a minute. His head was throbbing unmercifully. He needed a pain pill and he knew that he had some in his room. He would get these headaches from time to time and usually they got better if he would lie down for a while. He got up again and started looking some more.

He finally spotted the 'rock' from where he was sitting on the steps, but it was not where it was supposed to be. He was going to get JuJu when his head felt better.

He looked around and no one was in sight and quickly got the keys. He peeked in the kitchen window. Good! No one was in there. He opened the kitchen door and quickly went in, putting the keys back in the rock and placing it on the counter. He would put it back outside after he felt better.

He didn't hear voices from the den and he didn't see anyone. Good. He was going to go straight to his room.

He saw his mothers black church shoes on the steps and knew that she was in the house somewhere. He crept up the steps hoping that they wouldn't creak and give him away. He didn't feel like answering a lot of her questions nor have his mother babying him. He just wanted to lie down.

He reached the top of the steps and was almost to his room when he heard it. Low moans were coming from his mother's room. He paused and backed up a step. The door was pushed together, but not entirely shut. He realized that the moans were not coming from just one person and he was suddenly filled with dread. He had heard those sounds before, from the movie that Oliver had hidden under his bed.

His head throbbed all the more and he really wanted to lie down, but he couldn't help himself. He walked over to the door and pushed it open just a bit. The couple of inches of opening was all he needed. He saw his mother…and his father. She was sitting on him and it didn't take much imagination for him to realize what they were doing since they both were completely naked.

He and Oliver had watched the movie that his brother had given him when Oliver had asked him questions about girls and sex. Franklin had given Oliver the movie and Oliver had invited him over to watch it. It was strange and arousing at the same time. Justin had never seen anyone actually having sex before and he wondered if what he was watching was truly real.

He now stood rooted in the spot in his mother's bedroom doorway unable to move. He had never seen his mother and Papa Phil make love. He had never even heard them, though JuJu had told him that she had caught them one time. This was different. This man, their father had only been back a few days and his mother was already having sex with him. Justin's head throbbed all the more as his eyes were glued to the two of them. He knew that he should look away and go in his room, but he was paralyzed in that spot, his mind and body in total opposition. His mother's head was thrown back and she was wearing an expression he had never seen before. His father...Mercer's eyes were shut and his mouth slightly ajar and he was moaning more than his mother as she bounced up and down on him.

His mother quickly climbed off of his father who was obviously still erect and then Justin thought that they did the most disgusting thing imaginable. She positioned herself over his face, her back towards him while she bent forward and took his erection in her mouth. Justin felt his stomach heave and quickly closed his eyes. He had to get to his room and lie done or he knew he'd be sick right there on the spot.

He backed up, his head throbbing worse and quietly went into his room and shut the door.

"So church girl, where did you get those strawberry flavored condoms?" Bobby asked kissing her.

"Ah, well I have my sources" Charity replied giggling.

She reached across him to the nightstand and checked her watch.

"Well we'd better get our act together." she said sitting up. "The kids will be home soon."

Bobby watched as she stood up. He could never get enough of her now and he wondered how he was going to make it back in Chicago. The bar was doing well and his partner would not be pleased by him pulling out. Bobby had invested all of his money in the venture and it was making money, but he knew that his partner was not in a position to buy him out and he didn't want to lose everything now that the business was making money.

He sat up and then followed her into her bathroom.

"We could take a quick shower together" he suggested smiling at her.

"How quick will it be if we're in there together?" she replied smiling.

"Fair question" he responded kissing her. "OK, I'll be good. I'll go in first and go down to the den and then you go in. You don't want them to catch me in your shower!"

"Alright then." Charity replied in agreement.

Bobby quickly showered and dressed and he could hear Charity singing as she was taking her shower. He could get used to this. He was a little upset when she had insisted that he use a condom. She didn't want to take another chance before she got her shot. She surprised him with the strawberry flavored condom and he couldn't complain when she tried it out.

When he was putting on his shoes she came out of the bathroom still damp. His eyes roamed over her and he felt his member twitch. Damn!

"You just drained me dry, but just looking at you all naked and damp makes me want to-"

"No way, Mr. Mercer!" she laughed interrupting him. "Our time is up. Get your shoes on!"

He grinned at her. "Yes ma'am"

He stood up fully dressed and she had on her underwear.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a minute" she said.

Bobby walked down the steps and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and retrieved a beer.

He was about to go into the den and he noticed a rock on the counter. He knew that it hadn't been there before. Where did it come from? He picked it up and examined it and realized that it wasn't a real rock, but one of those fake ones people bought to hide things in. He turned it over and opened it, finding a set of keys.

Charity came down the steps and saw him holding the rock.

"Where'd you get that?" she said kissing him. "That looks like the rock I hid my extra key..."

She paused a moment realizing what she was saying. She stared at the rock and then back at Bobby.

"It was on the counter" he said slowly.

Charity gasped and ran back up the steps with Bobby on her heels. She paused at Julianna's room and lightly knocked and opened the door. No one was there. She then turned and knocked on Justin's room and there was no answer, but when she opened the door, she found him lying on the bed asleep.

She walked over to him and shook him. Bobby was right behind her.

"Justin! What's going on? I thought you were at the skating rink? Where's your sister?' she said looking worried.

Justin opened his eyes and for a moment was disoriented. He then looked from her to Bobby. He quickly turned over, his back to them. "Leave me alone. I have a headache."

Charity was surprised at his response and bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll get you some Tylenol"

"Ugh! Don't kiss me!" Justin snapped. "Leave me alone! I've already taken something!"

"Don't talk to your mother in that tone!" Bobby snapped irritated at Justin's behavior. "I'm sorry you have a headache, but you shouldn't take it out on us."

Justin kept his back turned and didn't reply.

"Justin, I'll get you some ginger ale" Charity said. She looked at Bobby. "He gets migraines from time to time. He'll be alright."

"I don't want anything" Justin said with his back still to them. "Just leave, please!"

"Son, I'll be leaving tomorrow" Bobby replied trying to be patient. "I wanted to say my goodbyes before I go."

"I've seen your _goodbyes_." Justin snapped. "It was not pretty!"

Charity and Bobby looked at each other and then back to Justin.

"What is that supposed to mean, Justin" she asked sitting on the bed.

Justin ignored her and didn't reply. Bobby started to say something, but she held up her hand. She then quickly turned Justin over to face her.

"I'm talking to you, Justin Robert. Answer my question!" she snapped.

"I saw you" Justin hissed looking from her to Bobby. He closed his eyes as his head was still throbbing, his pain obvious to them. Charity put her hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever.

He opened his eyes and focused on Bobby, his voice angry and accusing. "You and my Mom are disgusting, putting your mouths on each others body parts that you pee out of. Yuck!" He looked at his mother. "Don't kiss me ever again!"

He quickly turned his back to them and Charity sat there a moment stunned not knowing what to say. She looked at Bobby, her face displaying her shock. Bobby looked at her helplessly unsure of what to do next.

"Justin, we can talk about this" Bobby replied. "I don't know what you saw-"

"I don't want to talk about it! My head hurts" Justin replied not turning over.

Charity slowly rose from the bed. "I'll let you sleep now, Justin. We'll talk later" she said looking at him. He didn't respond or turn back over and she walked towards the door just as the doorbell chimed. Bobby looked out of the window.

"Looks like Julianna's home" he said following her out of the room.

"I see I'm going to have to have a talk with Justin. I should have realized this might happen." she replied walking down the stairs.

"I'll talk to him if you want me to." Bobby responded. "I don't want to leave here with him being upset."

Charity opened the door and JuJu came bounding in.

"Hi Mom!" she said shutting the door. "We had a great time. Is Justin alright?"

"He has a headache. He should be fine in a few hours." Charity said walking to the kitchen.

She grinned at Bobby shyly. "Hi Pop!"

"Hi Julianna" he replied returning her smile. He looked at Charity. "I guess I'd better go. Call me if you need me for anything."

"Why don't you take JuJu out for some ice cream so you two can get to spend a little quality time together?" Charity replied. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on Justin."

Bobby nodded noting her expression. Apparently she wanted to talk to Justin alone. He looked at JuJu. "That sounds good to me. Do you want some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" she replied.

Bobby opened the front door. "Alright then. We'll be back shortly."

Bobby decided to take Julianna to the Baskin Robbins on Washington Street. He ordered a plain strawberry cone and she ordered vanilla. Bobby looked at her surprised.

"You can order any ice cream you want and you order vanilla?" he asked.

"I like vanilla!" she replied sitting down. "Just because they have a thousand flavors doesn't mean that you can't have plain old vanilla if you want it. Besides...you ordered strawberry! That's just as plain!"

Bobby laughed. "True. I guess I'm just a plain kind of guy."

Julianna giggled and continued to lick her cone. "So, you're going home right? When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. I have a business and it needs my attention. My partner is holding down the fort right now, but I do need to get back. I'll come back as soon as I can." he said watching her.

"Why are you staring? It's not polite to stare" Julianna replied smiling with dimples so much like Charity's.

"You look like your mother. I guess it's just so amazing to me that I had something to do with something so pretty as you." he replied.

Julianna smiled. "You really think I'm pretty?"

"You're beautiful" he responded.

She stood up and put her hand on her hip in a model like pose. "How's my figure? I asked Mom for a push up bra, but she said not until I'm sixteen."

Bobby stared at her as she turned around and posed again pushing out her chest giggling.

"I think I'm going to have to lock you away until you're twenty one" he teased.

Julianna stuck out her tongue. "You sound like a father!"

"I am your father" he said proudly.

She giggled and sat back down. "I get to date when I turn sixteen and I'll be fifteen next month, you know."

"Eighteen sounds better" Bobby replied.

She bit her cone. "Too late. Mom promised sixteen if my grades are good. My grades are always good."

She continued to nibble on the cone and Bobby wasn't sure how he was going to handle her dating. She smiled at him and it made his heart skip a beat.

"You look so much like your mother" he commented more to himself than to her.

"Do you think I look _exactly_ like her?" Julianna asked finishing off her cone.

"No, not exactly, but you do look a whole lot like her." Bobby replied.

"Well then, the part that doesn't look like her must be you." she said snickering. "You're looking at yourself when you see the part that's not my Mom."

Bobby was taken aback at her assessment. He had never thought about it that way.

"Maybe so." he replied.

"You want to know what size bra I wear, Pop?" she teased.

"Why on earth would I want to know that?" he asked surprised.

"Since you're my father, you're supposed to know those things...you know my bra size in case you have to take me shopping and when my cycle starts. Things like that a father is supposed to know about a daughter."

Bobby's mouth fell open and she began to giggle uncontrollably. Was she putting him on?

"That's what your mother is for! I don't think I want to know about all that!" he said turning red.

"Chicken!" she snickered.

"Cluck, cluck" he replied and she responded with more giggles.

Bobby smiled. She was a delight and he enjoyed the banter.

"Look, I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll call you guys and check in at least every other day. I'm going to give you my number and you can call me anytime, OK?"

"Alright" she said taking out her phone. "I'll put it in right now and I'll give you mine's too. Do you want Justin's or are you going to get it from him later?"

Bobby gave her the number and she took his phone from him and began programming hers in his phone.

"I'm not sure if Justin wants my number" Bobby said. "He's not as accepting as you are."

"Don't worry about him" Julianna said handing him back his phone. "He's slow about trusting people. He's sort of negative. He'll come around. I think he just misses Papa Phil. I miss him too sometimes."

Bobby stared at the phone. "I'm not trying to replace him. I just want to be a part of your lives."

"You already are." she replied. "You just have to get used to us and we have to get used to you."

Bobby finished off his cone.

"Do you love my Mama?" she asked grinning impishly.

"Yes"

"How many times have you kissed her since you've been back?" she asked giggling.

"I'm not sure."

"Are you going to give her a ring?"

"If she wants one" he replied.

They got up and walked out of the ice cream shoppe.

"I could help you pick one out if you like." she stated hopefully.

"I think I can handle it" Bobby replied opening the car door.

"I think you need to be broken in as a father." she snickered. "Let's go to the mall and spend some money. I could use some new underwear."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Why don't I just give you the money?"

Julianna laughed. "That would be even better"


	21. Chapter 21 Walk Like A Man

**Walk Like a Man**

Justin awoke feeling a whole lot better. His head didn't hurt anymore. He stared up at the ceiling and then looked at the clock on his nightstand. He had been asleep for three hours.

Usually his migranes were brought on by stress and this was no exception. He was worried about his mom and seeing her in bed with _him _didn't help matters. His mother normally didn't date. He had seen men look at her all his life and she ignored most of them. Papa Phil had chased after her more than a year trying everything he knew how to get her attention. Now Mercer came back and in just a few days she was riding him like a horse. It was not something that Justin understood or wanted to see, but he couldn't get the image of the two of them out of his mind.

He turned over. What sort of explanation could she possibly offer? He could care less what Mercer had to say. Not that he hated the man or anything… he just didn't trust him. Why did it take him all these years to show up? How would this work out with him being in Chicago and his mom being here in Detroit? It just didn't make sense to him.

There was a knock on the door and he set up in the bed. His mom opened the door with a tray of food. She smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Justin looked at the bowl of soup and the crackers she sat before him. He was a little hungry. He picked up a cracker and bit it.

"Justin, we need to talk" Charity said sitting on the bed.

He kept his eyes glued to the bowl.

"I know you are upset. We need to talk about what you saw. I'm willing to answer your questions. You are obviously upset by it. Let's talk about it. We have always been able to talk in the past. " she replied.

"I'm not stupid, Ma. I know what you were doing" he replied sipping the soup. "I just don't understand how you can have sex with him. He just got back! You don't know if he is going to be back for good. How can you do that?"

"I love him" she replied simply. "I've always loved your father"

"You gave him a blow job, Ma. That's disgusting. "

Charity raised her head. "I have nothing to be ashamed of. You talk like a child, Justin. I guess you are more child than man. Suffice it to say that this is what grown people do. You tell me it's disgusting, but one day you will discover that it's not as disgusting as you feel it is right now. He is your father and I love him. What we do to express our love is our own personal business. I am just sorry that you had to see something that was between me and your father and was not meant for your eyes."

For a moment Justin was silent and sipped the soup. She was watching him closely.

"How do you know that he's coming back?" Justin asked finally. "How do you know that he doesn't have another woman in Chicago?"

"I trust him. He told me that there's only me and there hasn't been anyone else for a long time. He told me that he's never loved another woman but me….I believe him." She sighed handing him a napkin.''

"I don't trust him, Ma" Justin admitted. "It took a long time before you got with Papa Phil. How can you sleep with him so quickly?"

Charity stood up. "Justin, I love him. He loves me. Papa Phil was different-"

"How?" he demanded interrupting her.

"It took a while for me to fall in love with him."

"Did you still love Mercer even when you were with Papa Phil?"

Charity didn't answer immediately.

"Well did you?" Justin pressed.

"I've always loved your father, Justin. However, I believed that he didn't love me. I moved on. I loved Philip. I tried to be a good wife. I was a good wife to him up to his death."

"But you were thinking about Mercer when you were with him?" Justin asked getting up.

"Justin, let's just drop this-"

"No, I need to know. Did you think about him when you were with Papa Phil?"

Tears ran down Charity's face. "How could I not? Every time I looked at the two of you, I saw him! You look just like him Justin. How could I not think of him? I had to live with that every day."

Just then the doorbell rang and Charity turned and walked out the room.

Justin's mind was in a turmoil. He didn't know what he had expected his mother to say. He heard JuJu's voice and knew that the two of them were back. He got up and walked down the steps.

JuJu was talking a mile a minute with several bags from Macys in her hands. She was grinning stupidly at Mercer and Justin knew that he had already won her over. What a traitor!

He stood on the steps and listened as she gushed on and on about their outing and she was calling him Daddy now instead of Pop. Justin watched the entire scene without making a comment. He saw Mercer looking at his mother and knew that he saw her red eyes. What was he going to do about it, Jack him up against the wall again?

"Are you feeling better" Bobby asked him looking at him standing on the steps.

"Somewhat" Justin replied.

Bobby looked from him to Charity.

"Good. Get your shoes on. We're going to pick up some dinner and bring it back. I thought Chinese would be good. Julianna says that you like Chinese."

Justin didn't reply, but looked at his traitorous sister as she pulled several clothing items out of the bag and showed them to her mother.

"I just ate some soup" he responded. "I'm not hungry."

"You can save it for later then." Bobby replied. "Get your shoes on and come on."

Justin started to argue but decided against it. Maybe the asshole would answer some questions and he'd find out whether or not he was using his mother.

He quickly got his shoes and walked out after Bobby without saying anything to his sister or his mother.

Bobby was silent as they got in the car and quickly pulled off. Justin wondered where they were going to get the Chinese food and was surprised to see Mercer pull up in a deserted lot.

"Why are we stopping here?" he asked looking at him.

His father didn't reply immediately but pushed a cassette tape into the old tape deck in his car. A song began to play and Justin knew that he was doing it for his benefit. The song was an old one...most likely from the sixties.

_"**Walk... Like... A... Man...**_

**_Oh how you tried to cut me down to size_**

**_Telling dirty lies to my friends!_**

**_But my own father..._**

**_Said give her up don't bother..._**

**_The world isn't coming to an end..._**

**_He said it, Walk like a man...talk like man... Walk like man my son..._**

**_No woman's worth... crawling on the earth, _**

**_So walk like a man, my son!"_**

Justin listened to the song wondering what his father was trying to tell him. He didn't say anything, but waited until the entire song had played. Bobby then cut off the tape.

"We need to talk" Bobby replied. "I see that your mother was upset. What happened?"

"You should ask her" Justin snapped looking out the window.

"I'm asking you." Bobby said his voice calmer than he felt.

"I just told her that I didn't understand why she was giving you a blow job and it took her a whole year before she even gave Papa Phil a date!" He stared at Bobby defiantly.

"What did she say" Bobby asked resisting the urge to light up a cigarette.

Justin grunted and continued to stare out the window.

"Now that you got your blow job, you're going back to Chicago right?" Justin asked deliberately trying to bait him.

Bobby ignored the comment and turned to him.

"Are you a child or are you a man?" he asked staring at Justin. "I played that song because I know that you're no longer a baby. You are about to become a man, so I won't treat you like one. But if you want to be a baby, I'll treat you like a baby."

"What are you talking about?" Justin countered. "I'm almost fifteen years old"

"I know how old you are!" Bobby replied. "I'm not asking your physical age. How old are you in mind. Do I have to talk to you like you are six and in elementary school or are you mature enough for us to talk man to man? Are you ready to stop toddling around like an infant? Are you ready to walk like a man? Can we talk like two men, father to son or must I treat you like a child. It's up to you."

He stared at Justin waiting for a reply.

Justin was completely taken aback. He wanted to talk to him man to man? Was this some sort of trick? He had always been talked to like a kid. No one had ever tried to talk to him like a man. His mother was always treating him like a baby and his teachers all thought the kids didn't know anything.

"If you talk to me like a man, I'll talk to you like one" he said finally meeting Bobby's gaze.

"Good" Bobby responded pulling out a cigarette and lowering the window.

"You still a virgin?"

"That's none of your business!" Justin snapped defensively.

"Man to man." Bobby replied. "I ask a question. You get to ask me one. Fair is fair. Are you a virgin or not?"

Justin looked out the window. "Yeah."

"You give yourself personal treatment?" Bobby continued.

"When do I get to ask a question?" Justin asked blushing.

"After you answer this one."

"Sometimes" Justin replied finally not meeting his gaze.

"Ain't nothing wrong with that" Bobby said. "It's what men do. It's better than going out and getting some girl pregnant that you don't really care about. It's better than paying for it."

"You pay for it?" Justin asked.

"I have."

"When was the last time you bought some off the street?" he asked thinking about his mother.

Bobby laughed flicking the butt out the window. "I honestly don't remember. It's been just that long."

He looked at Justin. "There ain't nothing wrong with what you saw going on between your mother and I. I love her. A man does what it takes to please his woman, make her cum and she does the same for him. I guess I've always loved her, I just was such an asshole and didn't want to admit it. I'm here to stay. Get used to it. We're going to work this thing out. I don't want you thinking that your mother is easy because she's not! Let her kiss you if she wants to. She's not poisoned just because she put her mouth on me. Man to man, you're going to like getting that kind of attention one day. I guarantee it and you won't think it's so disgusting and you'll gladly kiss the girl who does it to you after she makes you cum."

"I saw a movie once" Justin ventured. "A porn movie. One of my friends brother gave it to him so that he would know what to do."

"Really?'" Bobby replied. "Don't get caught up in that. That shit ain't nothing you should try and copy. Those things aren't realistic, you know."

"I didn't think so." Justin said sounding disappointed. Bobby tried not to laugh.

"No man can last that long and no woman wants him to last forever." Bobby said. "Those things are like cartoon versions of the real thing. The important thing is for two people to care about each other and respect one another. It's good you're still a virgin. Ain't nothing wrong with that. When you fall in love with a girl, you'll be glad that you won't have all those bad memories of other women."

Bobby started the car and pulled out of the lot.

"Go easy on your Mom" he said. "If you have a beef about what went on between us, take it up with me. I can take it. Any final words or questions?"

"Just don't hurt her!" Justin replied. "Don't cheat on her!"

"I'm not. I'm going to marry her and do everything in my power to make her happy." He looked at Justin and grinned. "And I'm sure you'll be there to make sure it happens, right."

Justin looked at him sideways trying to suppress a grin. "You got that right."


	22. Chapter 22 Family Business

**Family Business**

Charity noticed a change in Justin when Bobby and he returned with the Chinese food. She knew that they must have had some sort of discussion, but wasn't exactly sure. Her son seemed more relaxed and friendlier towards Bobby.

Justin appeared calmer and she felt that there must have been a meeting of the minds so to speak. For the first time the four of them sat down to a meal together. JuJu dominated the conversation about her day and her friends and her time with her father. Justin didn't have much to say and concentrated on his food instead.

Bobby glanced over at him. "Well I'm glad we were all able to have a meal together before I have to leave."

"What time are you leaving tomorrow" Justin asked looking at Bobby.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Bobby replied. "You have my number if you want to get in contact with me."

Justin nodded and continued to eat.

Charity looked over at Bobby and their eyes met. She knew that she was going to miss him terribly and wondered how long it would be before he returned. She tried not to appear clingly and continued eating. She was adjusting to having him back in her life again. It was good...and the sex was damn good. God, how was she going to survive when right now she wanted him again.

As if reading her mind, he reached under the table and put his hand on her knee and smiled. She blushed and concentrated on the food that was on her plate. He mouthed silently _Love You. _Neither of them noticed the kids watching them.

They finished their meal and Justin beckoned to JuJu when he got up from the table. "Thanks for dinner" he said to Bobby who was still smiling at his mother.

He decided to give the two of them some 'alone time' before his father left for Chicago. He just hoped that they would behave themselves since they had already had sex at least one time that day.

"Come on and show me what you bought" he said pulling her towards the stairs. His eyes locked with Bobby's. "Come say goodbye before you leave"

"Will do" Bobby replied. putting his arm around Charity's chair.

"So what's up with you two?" Charity asked.

"Nothing's up. We have an understanding." Bobby replied rubbing her knee and then moving his hand higher.

"We talked…man to man. We shared. I explained a few things...I think he understands. He's a great kid...a typical horny teenage boy. You don't know how happy that makes me."

Charity laughed. "So now you're convinced he's not gay."

"Oh, for sure!" Bobby said "He's even seen a porn flick, though you didn't hear that from me."

"What!" Charity snapped. "He's just a child-"

"He's almost a man, Charity." Bobby replied patiently. "His dick gets hard just like any man's and he thinks about fucking a girl. That's normal. Don't worry though, he hasn't given it to anybody yet. He's doing what most boys do. He uses his hand and his imagination."

Charity was amazed at the infomation Bobby was able to obtain from Justin. He never talked to her about such things. He always seemed uncomfortable when she tried to talk to him about sex. Maybe it was a father son bonding thing.

"Well I can see you two are now thick as thieves!" she replied getting up clearing the table. "Just don't make him part of you and your brother's sex education club just yet please!"

"Naturally I had to talk to him after he saw us together. I explained a few things...answered some questions...you know man to man stuff." he said getting up helping her. "I don't think you will have to worry. You're his Mama and I think seeing you and I together freaked him out. You're supposed to be baking cookies, not having sex!"

Charity laughed putting her arms around his neck. "Wanna bake my cookies?"

"I'd love to nibble them" he replied "But where can we go? Ears and eyes are everywhere!"

"I know" she moaned in dispair "And you're going to be gone for weeks! I can't take you upstairs with those thin walls!"

"Let's go in your small bathroom by the front door. They won't hear us upstairs if we're in there! Plus if they come downstairs we'll hear them before the hit the bottom step." he ventured.

"I don't know Bobby..." she said slowly debating the issue.

"Look, Justin already knows we're doing it and Julianna is probably on the phone by now" he said grinning.

"True.." she said smiling. "Alright...but let's do it now before I change my mind."

She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

Justin followed JuJu to her room and she pulled out the bags that Bobby had bought her.

"I really didn't want to see your stuff." Justin replied. "I just figured we should give them some time alone since he's leaving in the morning."

JuJu was surprised. "I'm stunned. I thought you didn't trust him. I thought you didn't like him!"

"He's growing on me, alright" Justin replied. "Besides, he is our father. We've got to get used to the two of them being together."

JuJu crossed her arms across her chest. "Well this is a total 360 from you, Justin! Did something happen when you two went out for Chinese food?"

Justin drew himself up importantly. "Yes, well we had a _man to man _talk. He had to answer some of my quieries about his relationship with our mother. I had to lay it out there for him."

JuJu looked impressed. "He actually listened to you?"

"Of course" Justin replied proudly sticking out his chest. "He had to listen. After all, I have been the man of this house since Papa Phil died. It was only right that he talked to me."

JuJu laughed. "You're kidding right?" She put her hands on her hips. "So what brought this on? What did you tell him?"

"I told him not to hurt our mother and not to cheat on her. He told me that he loved her...that he's always loved her." Justin said. "I let him know in so many words that I'll be watching him."

"Sure you did, Mr. Big Shot" JuJu replied in total disbelief.

Justin was quiet for a moment. He grabbed his sister's arm pulling her down on the bed. "Look, I'm going to tell you something...you know _family business_."

JuJu's eyes grew wide. There were secret code words they had always used. "_Family business_" meant that it was strictly between the two of them and not to be repeated outside of their rooms and certainly not around other people. They shared everything. She knew all his secrets and he knew hers. It had been that way between them for as long as they could remember.

"Alright Justin. Family business. Now tell me" she said moving closer.

"When I came home with my headache" he whispered. "I caught them having sex!"

JuJu's eyes got big. "What did it look like?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "God, Julianna! Do I have to draw you a picture? You know what having sex means."

She giggled. Her brother hardly ever called her Julianna. "Tell me! I told you all the details that time I saw her and Papa Phil. Remember! Although I didn't get to see much. They were under the covers and he was moving on top of Ma."

"Yeah. I remember what you told me. They never saw me so I saw a lot more than you did, and they were not under the covers at all. I saw them both totally naked!"

"Well tell me everything!" she urged moving closer.

Well Ma was sitting on him and riding him hard-"

Justin's review of the events was interrupted by more giggles from his sister. He rolled his eyes again.

"Shh!" he snapped. He waited for her to quiet down so that he could continue.

"Anyway, they were really into it. It was weird seeing them like that! And then she...you know...got off him and then they...they..." he paused.

JuJu waited a moment and then smacked his arm. "Don't stop! What else?'

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you." he said. "You may not be able to handle it. I can hardly even say it."

He watched as her smile faded. "You had better tell me Justin" she hissed. "Now!"

"Well...I'm trying to find the right words" he said slowly. "so that it won't sound so gross."

"Just say it!" she insisted.

"Well, they started...you know eating each other... you know sixty nine like in that magazine Theresa showed you."

JuJu's mouth fell open. "Oh my god!" She then started giggling again.

"Was Ma moaning real loud? Was she hollering his name? That means she was really into it." she speculated.

"This is getting gross, JuJu" Justin said standing up. "I shouldn't have told you anything."

"Why not? You always tell me everything!" She fell back on the bed. "Well I'm glad for them. He was real nice to me even before he bought me stuff. I see how he looks at Ma...like he wanted to eat her up. "

She sat up on the bed as if a thought just entered her mind. "Looks like he got his wish!" She fell back on the bed giggling at her own joke and Justin rolled his eyes. His sister could be so juvenile sometimes and she was the straight 'A" student!

"Well anyway...we talked and he told me that what I saw is what people do who are in love and that it was all perfectly normal. " Justin sat back down on the bed. "The look on Ma's face...I can't explain it. I've never seen her so...euphoric...I guess that's the right word."

"Maybe she was having an orgasm." JuJu speculated. "No woman I hear wants a man who can't give her an orgasm! Maybe he gives her multiple orgasms! I read that somewhere!"

"This conversation is freaking me out, JuJu" Justin replied. "Talk about something else!"

"Did you tell him about that gross movie that you watched with Oliver and Franklin?" she said frowning up her face.

"Yeah, I told him and he said that it wasn't realisitic."

"See! I told you so!" JuJu said. "Theresa told me that those people take drugs to dull the pain because they have to have sex so much. It's gross! Two men on one woman! Ugh! What do men get out of that! You'd think they'd be jealous or insecure or something."

"Well seeing the two of them really grossed me out" Justin replied. "The sight of our parents naked is something I don't ever want to see again!"

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't me that caught them" JuJu said nodding in agreement. "All I can say is I don't think I can look at either of them and keep a straight face from now on. Sixty nine...who was on top?" She broke out in another fit of giggles.

"Enough! I'm not talking about this anymore" Justin replied.

"Do you think they'll have more babies?" JuJu suddenly exclaimed worried.

"I hope not. Isn't Ma too old for that?" Justin asked looking at her.

"I don't think so." JuJu said.

"Anyway, he swore to me that he loved her. I believe him now."

JuJu looked at him in disbelief. "What in the world did he say to convince you?"

"It wasn't what he said" Justin replied grinning walking towards the door. "I just figure that if you let a woman sit on your face and you like it...you must be in love with her."

He walked out JuJu's room and quietly shut the door leaving his sister in another fit of giggles.


	23. Chapter 23 Angel's Announcement

**Angel's Announcement**

Bobby walked into his mother's house and knew something was up. Everyone was there including Jeremiah's girls. His mother came out of the kitchen when she heard him come in the door.

"Hi son" she said wiping her hands on her apron. "I thought you were Angel. He called and said that he needed everyone over here and that he had something important to say before everyone leaves."

Bobby looked around. Even Camille was here. What was Angel up to? "Yeah. I got a text from him but I was on my way here anyway." He looked at Jeremiah. "Do you know what this is all about?"

"Nope. Not a clue" Jerry said sitting on the sofa beside Camille.

Bobby looked at Jack and Jillian who were standing in the doorway.

"Don't look at me" Jack replied. "I don't know either."

"Whatever it is, it must be important. He sounded excited" Evelyn replied.

Just then they heard a car pull up and Evelyn looked out the window. "Well he's here."

In a few moments Angel walked into the house with a big grin on his face.

"Hello everybody!"

"So what's the big surprise" Bobby asked slouching in a nearby chair.

Angel looked around. "Ma. Come over here." He said pulling his mother towards him and putting his arm around her. He held up his hand. "I just wanted to let everybody know that Sophie and I are married!"

Jerry's mouth fell open. "What! When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. We flew to Las Vegas!"

"You flew to Las Vegas?" Evelyn gasped.

"You've got to be kidding!" Bobby snapped. "Why in the hell did you do such a simple assed thing?"

Angel turned to him grinning. "It just felt right."

He swung his mother around. "You told me to piss or get off the pot. Well?"

Evelyn laughed. "I don't know what to say, Son. Are you sure? I mean at first you seemed determined to stay away from her and now you run off and marry her?"

Angel looked at Bobby. "Must be a Mercer thing."

"No comment" Bobby replied looking away. "Well it's your funeral. "

"Bobby!" Evelyn snapped. "Be happy for your brother. You're going to be getting married yourself, remember."

"How can I be happy for him? Sophie's crazy!"

Angel looked at Bobby. "Charity's marrying you and you're crazy"

"Point for Angel" Jeremiah said laughing.

"So where's the blushing bride now" Camille asked getting up.

"She's gone home to tell her family." Angel said. "I'm about to go over there now. It's not too late. It's only nine o'clock."

"Well the girls have school tomorrow, so I'm going to go" Camille said. She turned to Jerry. "Are you coming with me or are you going to get someone to bring you home?"

"You go on. Bobby will drop me off." Jerry said.

Camille gave him a quick kiss. "Come and say goodbye to your uncles, girls. They're leaving in the morning."

Amelia and Daniela walked over to Bobby. "Bye, Uncle Bobby. "

"Bye girls" he said smiling.

Daniela pulled him down to her and whispered in his ear. "Thanks for making Justin our cousin."

He looked at her grinning from ear to ear. "You're welcome"

She hugged him again and skipped back over to her parents.

Bobby was instantly filled with regret wishing that he could have been a part of his kid's lives when they were his niece's age. He watched as she hugged and kissed Jack goodbye. Well, there was no reason to dwell on regrets and there was always a chance that Charity would give him another baby.

Angel received a few more hugs and congratulations and then told everyone that he was going over to Sophie's mother's house.

As he drove over, he felt that things went better than he had expected especially Bobby's reaction. He still remembered how violently his brother reacted when Jerry told him that he was marrying Camille. This was a changed Bobby for sure.

He pulled up in front of the house and took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Theresa opened the door smiling. "Hi there Uncle Angel"

"Hello, Theresa" he responded.

He walked into the living room and found it crowded. Several of Sophie's relatives were there surrounding her. They looked up as he walked into the room.

"How could you do such a thing?" Sophie's mom said accusingly.

"Miss Isabelle, I thought-"

He looked over at Sophie who was in tears and then back at her mother.

"You thought! Men!" Isabelle spat. "You run off to Vegas and get married. You should have been married in a church with her family present! You were not married by a priest! It is not even legal in our eyes!"

Angel was taken aback. "I thought you'd be happy for us!"

Isabelle waved her hands at him and walked off.

"I would have been happy if you two had gotten married in the proper way." She replied. "Did you two even think this thing through? Where will you live?"

"We're going to work that out" Angel replied defensively.

"Right!" Isabelle replied sarcastically.

Angel walked over and grabbed Sophie's hand. "C'mon let's go."

She got up and followed him out the door not looking back.

Bobby awoke to the sound of his phone going off. He fumbled around for it blinking at the light from the phone after he opened it up. He saw that it was Julianna and wondered what was wrong.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"_Daddy! It's JuJu!"_

"Julianna? What's wrong?" he asked sitting up.

"_Nothing's wrong, Pop. I just want to know if you're coming by to say goodbye before you get on the road."_

Bobby groaned. "Julianna baby, I said my goodbyes last night. I don't like a lot of goodbyes. What time is it anyway?"

"It's 6 am. I'm up to get ready for school. I thought you'd be up since you said you were getting on the road early."

Bobby groaned again. Early for him was like 9 am.

"I was hoping for a few more hours of sleep Julianna"

_"Please, Daddy. Are you coming by or not? My bus doesn't come until 7:30. You could come by for a few minutes." Her voice was pleading._

Bobby groaned again. He had to get used to this father business.

"Look Julianna, I hadn't planned on coming by. What's going on?"

_"Suppose you can't come back? I want to see you before you go. Promise me you'll be back" she whined._

"I'll be back, baby I promise." He said.

_"I want to see you" she said again. "Please."_

Bobby groaned. "Alright. I'll be over in a bit."

_"Thanks Daddy!" she said gleefully_.

Bobby hung up the phone. Well he might as well get up. He was awake now.

He quickly showered and dressed. He'd come back later and pack.

He still hadn't gotten over Angel getting married and then he and Sophie showing up at here at his mother's saying that they needed to stay the night. His mother was always accommodating and gave them her room while she slept in the twin bed that Angel normally occupied.

They had stayed up with the two of them longer than he'd planned and now Julianna wanted to see him. He hoped that he could stay awake long enough to get back to Chicago.

He drove over to Charity's house and Julianna opened the door before he could reach it.

"Hi, Daddy" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Julianna" he said nodding.

"I have something for you. I made it myself. I wanted to give it to you before you left." She replied handing him a package.

Bobby came into the living room and sat down.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

"She's upstairs getting ready for work. I just wanted a few minutes with you." she said sitting beside him.

Bobby opened the badly wrapped package and found a small photo album. He opened it and found that she had written "My Family" on the inside cover.

Bobby smiled as he saw pictures of the twins from the time they were newborns up to the present time.

There were pictures of Charity when she was a young girl and some when he knew he must have first met her.

He looked up and saw Julianna watching him.

"I'm just sorry we don't have any pictures of you." She said sadly. "I made it last night…so you can look at it when you're talking to us and when you feel lonely."

Bobby saw the tears in her eyes and was amazed.

"Thank you, baby. I love it." He said sincerely.

Julianna threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "I know you've just been my daddy a little while, but I love you already. I don't know why…except you look like Justin and that lets me know that I'm a part of you."

Bobby didn't know what to say. He looked up and saw Charity coming down the steps watching them.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she replied.

"JuJu. The bus will be coming soon. Let your Daddy go and get your stuff together."

JuJu reluctantly let him go and quickly wiped her eyes. She gave him a shy smile.

"You'll call us later, right?"

"Yeah, I'll call you." he replied.

She got up and went into the kitchen. He looked up and saw Justin coming down the stairs. He looked at Bobby surprised.

"I didn't know you were coming back over here." He said.

"Your sister summoned me. It seems that she had a present for me." Bobby replied.

"I can't believe that she stayed up going through old photos getting that together. I told her not to do it!" he snapped.

"I love it" Bobby said. "It was very thoughtful of her."

"Girls can be such babies sometimes" Justin replied.

"Yeah, but we love them anyway." Bobby said winking at Charity.

Justin yelled towards the kitchen. "Come on JuJu or we'll miss the bus!"

He turned to Bobby. "See ya later."

"Bye" Bobby replied.

He watched as the twins walked down to the bus stop. Julianna turned and waved as she climbed on the bus and continued waving as the bus drove off.

Bobby walked back into the house.

"I don't want to make you late for work. I know you weren't expecting me to come over here." He said.

"No I wasn't. But it is a pleasant surprise" Charity replied. "Thank you for indulging our daughter. You didn't have to do that. I know you have to get on the road."

"I didn't mind. Besides I got a cool gift." He held up the photo album and Charity took it from him flipping through it.

"Hey! She got these out of the family album! She didn't even ask me if she could have them" Charity snapped.

"It was for a good cause" Bobby replied defending his daughter. "She wanted me to have something when I get lonely. I think that was very thoughtful of her."

Charity laughed. "She's spoiled rotten, you know and you're not helping matters."

"Hey, I'm just following the script! She was spoiled before I came here."

Charity put her arms around his neck. "Still, thanks for coming over here on such a short notice."

Bobby grinned. "I'm a father now. I have to get used to life's little inconveniences."

He kissed her. "Besides, I didn't know I'd get the added benefit of maybe having a little pudding pie for breakfast."

"Pudding pie?" Charity asked chuckling.

"Would you rather me call it another kind of pie that starts with a "p"?

"You are so nasty, Bobby Mercer." Charity scolded. "Besides, I have to get to work. If I took the time to let you sample my pie, I'll be late for sure."

He got down on his knees in front of her and unzipped her pants. "I promise to be quick" he whispered against her groin. He kissed her through her lime green underwear.

"God, you expect me to leave after seeing these?" he said caressing her ample bottom. He continued to kiss her through her underwear.

"Bobby, I don't think.."

She didn't finish because he had pushed aside her underwear and his tongue was exploring her and her mind was instantly cloudy.

"Bobby…"

"Hmmmm"

"Bobby…I'm going to be late…"

She couldn't finish because he had pushed her against the back of the sofa and she was almost in a sitting position. She didn't remember him removing her pants and panties but she was now naked from the waist down and he had her leg over his shoulder and he was driving her crazy with that tongue of his.

She wondered how she was going to make it until he returned.

It was almost too much for her. He was greedily sucking on her clit and she was going to tell him to ease up, but she couldn't because she found herself screaming through the pleasure/pain he was giving her. He seemed wild and desperate and her response surprised her as an intense orgasm consumed her. Then he was in her, pounding her and she looked at him surprised at the wildness she saw in his eyes…and tears. It shocked her and aroused her at the same time. He was releasing all of his pent up emotions, all of his frustrations, all his fears of leaving her.

His fingers dug into her and he kissed her roughly.

"I love you so damn much and it scares the hell out of me!" he confessed his movements becoming more frenzied. He had never been this rough, this aggressive before with her. She knew he was trying to deal with their upcoming separation…just as she was. She knew that she'd end up being sore as hell, but right now she didn't care.

"I love you too" she said.

"Pussy so good…I'm so addicted to it. Don't know how I'll make it, Baby" he growled. His fingers dug into her painfully and Charity bit down on his neck hard and he exploded inside her.

He held her for a few minutes after it was over not willing to let her go. Finally he pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"I know you have to go. "he said finally.

"Yeah, I do." She replied smiling. "I'm late you know."

"You mad at me for holding you up?" he asked grinning.

"Hell no" she replied kissing him.


	24. Chapter 24 Decisions and Conflicts

Sophie gathered all of her things from the apartment she had shared with Julio. She left him a note while he was at work telling him that she wasn't coming back.

She put her things in the U-Haul she had rented, and drove the truck to her mother's house for the time being.

She and Angel still hadn't decided where to live. He was in living in Philadelphia, but didn't have a steady job. She couldn't understand why he just didn't stay here in Detroit. He told her that he was going over to Jeremiah's to talk to him about some things. Maybe Jerry had a job offer for his brother.

She walked into her mother's house finding it empty. She was glad that she was at work. She didn't want a repeat performance of the previous night.

Her mother had been upset about their hasty marriage and even more livid when she found out that they had gotten married in a civil ceremony without a priest. They would have to fix that one. She would call their priest later on that day and see what needed to be done.

She heard a car pull up and looked out the window and saw that it was Angel.

She opened the door and he walked in clearly excited.

"Good news!" Angel said kissing her.

"I could use some!" Sophie replied.

"Jerry has some work I can do until I find something else. Construction work" he said sitting on the sofa. "And to top it all off, he has a building that he rents out. There's a vacant apartment and he's willing to rent to us for a year at cost as a wedding present!"

Sophie looked surprised. "Wow! That's nice of your brother. You've got to make sure you pay him, Angel. You don't want to mess over Jerry."

Angel looked surprised. "I'm not going to mess over my own brother. Believe me! He's got quite a little investment going on. He has two apartment buildings and he has that condo project. I don't think he's hard up for money...Jerry was always the brains in the family!"

Sophie smiled. She knew Angel. Most likely she would have to make sure the rent was paid. He was already talking himself out of paying Jerry because he perceived his brother as being successful. He was successful because people paid their rent!

"Are you sure you don't want to return to Philly?" she asked getting them both a beer. "Didn't you have work there that you have to finish up?"

"I have to return for my things, so I'll be gone for a few days" he replied. "You can come with me if you want to. I do a lot of freelancing there."

Sophie laughed. In other words, he had a hustle going on.

"No, I have to work. I took a vacation day today, but I have to return tomorrow." She said. Someone after all had to have a steady job.

Angel shrugged. "Suit yourself!"

Just then the door opened and Theresa came in with Julianna.

"Hey there!" Angel said sipping his beer. "No game today."

"Nope!" Theresa replied. "I saw the truck. Where are you moving to?" She hoped that the two of them weren't moving in with her and her grandmother.

"Well I'm moving into a new apartment." Sophie replied. "That's all my stuff in the truck. Angel says it's a nice apartment."

"In fact, we're on our way over there now." Angel replied tossing the empty beer bottle in the trash. "Want to come?"

"No, we have homework" Theresa replied. "Besides JuJu's Mom expects to pick her up from here."

"Alright then" Angel said heading for the door. "See you later."

"See ya" JuJu said grinning.

"Well, we're practically kin now!" Theresa said laughing.

"I know. It's kind of strange though. Your aunt married to my uncle." She sat her backpack down.

"Yeah. Does that make us cousins? I hope not!" Theresa replied.

JuJu looked at her. "Why not? Wouldn't you like to be my cousin?" She plopped down on the sofa beside her friend.

"Nope. I want to be your sister in law" Theresa whispered and fell back on the sofa giggling.

"What!" JuJu said surprised. "You like my brother?"

"Duh! Of course. He's hot. I've seen him dance…those moves. Have you ever…you know seen his package?" Theresa whispered giggling.

"That's disgusting!" JuJu replied frowning up her face.

"Well have you" Theresa asked obviously curious.

"Not since we were eight, Theresa! " JuJu said rolling her eyes.

"You two are so close…I mean you never fight. You finish each other's sentences. It's kind of weird. I mean…you're twins, but it still seems weird. You two don't act like any brother/sister combination I've seen before."

"Look, Theresa" JuJu said trying to be patient with her friend. "He's my brother. He's my twin and we think alike a lot. We've always been close…but not so close that we want to see each other's naked bodies. You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" She got up and grabbed her backpack and unzipped it pulling out her notebook.

"Sorry, just thought I'd ask. I thought you may have passed him as he left the shower…or barged in his room to tell him something...you know when he wasn't dressed…"

"You are a degenerate for sure!" JuJu replied. "I'll just chalk it up to you being love sick and that you don't have any brothers. Believe me when I say we're not that kind of close. We stopped taking baths together when we were six and we haven't slept in the same bed together since we were eight."

"You told me that you two would sneak in each other's room and talk all night." Theresa accused.

"Yeah, but he would lie on the floor beside my bed or I'd lie on the floor beside his bed! Ma told us that it wasn't proper for us to sleep together anymore so we didn't. We just improvised. Now I see why she made us stop because of people like you!"

"I'm sorry, JuJu. Don't be mad. I didn't mean anything by it." Theresa replied coming over to her friend and hugging her. "I do like him...a lot"

"So much that you're jealous of me...your best friend and his sister!" she snapped crossing her arms.

"Do you think he'd have sex with me?" Theresa asked sounding hopeful.

"What!" JuJu gasped. "Are you having sex, Theresa?"

"Maybe." She replied.

"Theresa! You shouldn't be having sex! Suppose you get pregnant!" JuJu snapped shaking her.

"I'm not having sex now…I've had sex before though." She admitted walking away from JuJu.

"When!" JuJu asked following her. "When did this happen? Do I know him?"

"No, it was before you came here." Theresa replied.

"I've been here a year. You're fifteen. Are you saying you were thirteen?" JuJu couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Maybe."

JuJu didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that her friend wanted to have sex with her brother. She thought about all the information Theresa had provided her on sex…the books and pictures she had. All this time she thought that they both were just curious virgins. All this time Theresa had been a willing participant in it. JuJu felt betrayed.

"I don't want you to be having sex with my brother" JuJu replied.

"That's not your decision, JuJu. It's his…and mines! Why should you care? He's your brother…you're not that kind of close, remember." Theresa replied looking at her. "And don't judge me because I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Theresa, I don't want you getting pregnant. I'm not judging you! Mom would kill Justin! He wants to go to college. You said you wanted to go to college too. Does he even like you like that?"

"I don't know. I want you to ask him" Theresa replied.

"No! I'm not going to get involved with this!" JuJu replied. "You're my best friend, Theresa. Please don't do this. I don't think he looks at you that way, anyway. I'd know."

"He'll look at me that way, if I approach him right." Theresa said smugly. "I know how to get a man's attention!"

"What does that mean?" JuJu asked.

"Never mind" Theresa replied. "You want to stay a virgin forever? You're almost fifteen!"

"I can't date until I'm sixteen" JuJu replied. "Besides, I don't even like any boy that much to let him stick that thing in me. Ugh! The thought of it scares me to death! That's so disgusting!"

"It's not disgusting! What happened to all that talk we had before? What about wondering what it felt like and about orgasms?" Theresa continued. "What about all those pictures we looked at and the fact that you admitted that looking at them made you excited."

"There's a difference between imagining and looking and actually doing. It's one thing to imagine other people having sex and imaging yourself having sex. I'm not ready. I don't like any boy like that-"

"Not even Michael? He adores you."

"Not even Michael" JuJu said.

She looked at Theresa. "I don't like the way some boys look at me. They look at my chest. I hate it. I have to wear a D cup now. My chest is big and I hear them snickering. It 's humiliating. I know they think I'm easy because my chest is big. I've heard them talking once about girls with big chests and a couple of them even had the nerve to say things to Justin..not about me but about girls they were going to try and touch because their chests are big. That's why I keep it covered up and wear loose clothes. That's why I wear my hair short and I don't like fitting clothes. I don't like them looking at me like that."

"You ought to be happy that you have a big chest!" Theresa replied. "I'm so flatchested I have to wear a padded bra! I thought we were both getting push up bras when we turn sixteen."

"I was only kidding!" JuJu replied. "I don't want to look like I'm popping out of my clothes!"

"How do you expect a boy to notice you if you don't let him see your assets?"

"I don't want him to notice me." JuJu replied. "Mama says that if all a man wants is your body, then he's not worth you giving it to him."

Theresa crossed her arms across her chest. "That's why everybody thinks you and your brother are weird. You walk around looking like a boy and he's the only boy you let near you. Some people think you got a thing for your own brother."

JuJu jumped up. "Is that what you think, Theresa?"

"Of course not. I'm your friend. If I felt that way, would I be telling you about my secret crush on Justin?"

JuJu sat back down. She didn't know what to think anymore.

Just then she heard the horn blow and knew that her mother had arrived. Normally, she would be annoyed that their time together would be over. Today she was glad.

"I've got to go" JuJu said.

"Sure." Theresa replied. "I'll call you later. Think about what I said. You need a new image. We'll be in high school next year."

JuJu didn't reply but walked out to the car.

Did people really think that she and Justin were weird? Did they think that they were…she couldn't even say it! Tears stung the corners of her eyes. Theresa was supposed to be her friend! She didn't know what to believe anymore! Did Theresa come to her rescue when she heard those awful rumors!

She climbed in the back seat of the car. Justin was in the front beside her Mom. She knew that he picked up instantly on her mood, so she avoided his gaze. She couldn't help it if they could read each other so well! Was that so bad? Sure he knew all her secrets and she knew his...they had shared eveything as long as she could remember. She was the oldest by ten whole minutes and she used to fight whoever would pick on him and vice versa. They always had each other's back. Was that a bad thing? She didn't tell Theresa, but they still came to each other's room from time to time and talked all night. Why was that so wrong? She stared out the window.

"Everything alright?" Charity asked.

"Sure, Mom" she lied. "I just got a lot of homework to do. I didn't get much done over here."

"Alright. We're going straight home" Charity replied.

She was silent the rest of the drive home and she quickly went into the house and up to her room.

She hadn't been there five minutes before Justin walked in without knocking. He did this all the time, but for some reason now it irritated her.

"Alright, what's going on?" he said walking over to her.

JuJu avoided his eyes. "What makes you think something is going on?"

Justin sat beside her on the bed.

"Tell me" he commanded.

JuJu didn't reply.

Before she knew it, Justin pushed her back on the bed and pinned her down and began tickling her. She struggled to get away from him, but he was too strong. She rolled away from him on the bed and he rolled on top of her continuing his toture.

"Stop it, Justin!" she said suddenly mortified at the position they were in. They had always played this way but right now it just didn't seem right after what Theresa had said. He was too strong for her and continued to hold her down with his body. What she had always seen as innocent play now freaked her out and she began to cry hysterically. "Let me go! Get off of me! What are you doing, trying to cop a feel or something?"

Justin was shocked at her response and immediately let her go and sat up on the bed. He didn't understand what was wrong and why she would say such a thing. What was wrong with her?

"JuJu, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" he asked obviously confused.

She rolled over away from him refusing to look at him.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her over. "Are you alright? Tell me! I only touched your waist! I didn't touch anything else. Why would you say such a thing and hurt my feelings?"

JuJu saw the confusion on his face. She sat up on the bed and wiped her eyes.

"People think we're weird. They think that we do incest." She began to cry again.

"What? Who said that?" Justin snapped jumping up.

"And on top of everything, Theresa wants to have sex with you." She began to cry again.

Justin stared at her dumbfounded.

"If you have sex with her, she thinks that people will stop talking. Otherwise, people will keep saying that you don't want her because maybe you want me." She stared down at the floor.

"I'm not having sex with Theresa! I've never even kissed her!" Justin said defensively. "You and I have always played together. I mean, we are like that. I can't help what people say. She's just saying that since you say she wants to have sex! Why me?" he demanded.

"She thinks you're hot!" JuJu responded wiping her eyes.

Justin grinned. "She does?"

JuJu looked at her brother mortified. "Justin! Don't even think about it."

He sat back down beside her. "I'm not going to do anything about it" he reassured her. " This is crazy!"

"She said that she can be very persuasive!" JuJu responded unconvinced. "You haven't done it yet, have you...I mean been having sex with somebody?"

"Of course not!" he snapped. "And no I don't want to do it with you either! That's sick! I think she's just trying to get in your head. I thought she was your friend!"

"I thought so too." JuJu said sadly. "Do you think she's lying about what people say."

"It's not people, JuJu" he replied. "It's probably just one asshole, Duncan Levi. He's always making sick remarks about everybody. I think he has a serious problem. He's said a couple of things to me and I've ignored him. He was the one calling me a faggot and then he started making comments about your chest size and I threatened to punch his lights out! He picks on Theresa too. I think he likes her, so I'm sure that is where this is coming from."

"He's never said anything to me to my face" JuJu responded surprised. "If he picks on everybody, why haven't I heard anything before this?"

"Beats me." Justin replied. "Maybe he's afraid of you for some reason."

"He needs to be!" she snapped. "I just might have to get up in his face myself!"

"You stay away from that pervert!" Justin warned. "I don't want you even talking to him."

He put his arm around his sister. "Look, I'm sorry if I did something that made you uncomfortable. I mean, I was only playing like we always do."

She layed her head on his shoulder. "I know. I guess what Theresa said just upset me. She said that other brothers and sisters don't act like we do."

"How's that? We just act like we have always acted. I can't help it. Sounds like they're jealous to me. If we were at each other's throats all the time would they be happy then?"

"Probably" she said giggling.

_"Justin, JuJu!" _

Justin jumped up off the bed and opened the door.

"Yeah, Mom?"

_"Your father's on the phone!"_

"Me first!" JuJu yelled running past him down the steps nearly knocking him down.

Justin rolled his eyes and followed her shaking his head. He had nothing to worry about. Things were back to normal already!


	25. Chapter 25 New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

Angel surveyed the apartment that he and Sophie were renting from Jerry. It was spacious and he knew that his brother could get a lot more money for it than he was charging them. He had quickly signed the lease before he could change his mind.

Angel had returned to Philadelphia to get his things there. He had been living with a friend and his stuff was in storage…the little stuff he had. He had to admit that moving in with Sophie was an improvement in his living conditions. His mother was right. He needed to settle down. He wasn't a teenager any more.

Even though he had been a hustler most of his life, his mother had forced him to learn a trade and he had to admit that it did come in handy when he was short of money. Construction work was hard, but the money was good. He would do it for a while, just until he could get on his feet. He had even worked hard for his electrician's license. The pay was good and the work was hard. That was the problem, Angel didn't really like hard work, but he did what he had to do. It was just that hustling was so much more easy...and fun!

Sophie had already moved most of her stuff into the apartment by the time he got back and he now was trying to figure out where he was going to put the things he had brought back from Philly. He rented a small U-Haul truck and drove it back to the apartment with his things.

He found Theresa in the apartment helping when he arrived and asked her and Sophie to help him unload his few belongings which were mostly his clothes.

"Hey Theresa" Angel said setting down his things. She was unusually quiet which he picked up on immediately.

"Hi" she replied not looking up. Angel knew immediately something was wrong and looked over at Sophie who shrugged her shoulders at his questioning gaze. She then went upstairs to their bedroom leaving him with the moody teenager.

"I've been gone for a week and a half and all I can get from you is a hi?" he asked grinning. "Can I at least get a hug?"

She gave him a sad smile and quickly gave him a hug. She then went back to putting the DVD's on the shelf.

After a while Angel went over and sat down on the sofa watching her.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong? I asked Sophie and she says you wouldn't tell her. Can you talk to your Uncle Angel?"

Theresa was quite a moment and then turned to him. "It won't do any good. I've made a total mess of things."

Angel grabbed her and pulled her down beside him on the sofa. "Tell me. I may be able to help you."

"JuJu hates me" she replied and began to cry. "She was my only friend, and now she hates me!"

Angel was surprised. "Friends have disagreements all the time Tee, but they make up if they are real friends."

"Not this time" she sobbed. It was as if a dam burst and the tears flowed freely down her face. "No one else likes me. Now I don't have anybody."

"What happened?" Angel asked putting his arm around her. Where was Sophie? Didn't she care that her niece was so upset? Why hadn't she tried to talk to her? He looked at Theresa who by now was sobbing uncontrollably; her eyes and nose were running. Angel searched for the box of tissues he had just seen.

"I told her that I have a crush on Justin. Now she won't even talk to me!" Theresa sobbed as Angel handed her the box of tissues.

Angel looked at her sympathetically. "Is that it? When did all this happen?"

"Before you went back to Philly" she said wiping her eyes.

"Maybe I should talk to her-"

"No! Don't!" Theresa said jumping up. "It will only make things worse!" She turned to him pleading. "Please don't say anything to her Uncle Angel!"

Angel sighed. He didn't know how to deal with teenage girls. Maybe he should just stay out of it.

"Alright, Tee. I won't say anything to her. Maybe you should try to talk to Justin instead. They're close. Maybe he can reason with her and find out why she's so upset about you liking him."

Theresa wouldn't look at him. "I'll think about it." She said finally.

"Look, if you two are really friends, she'll come around." Angel reassured her. "Just give her some time. I'm sure she's missing you as much as you're missing her. I don't know what this is really all about, but you need to think about what happened, and if you did mess up, apologize to her. If she's truly your friend, she'll forgive you. Now let's see that smile I love so much."

Theresa gave him a weak smile and stood up. Angel noticed that she still looked somewhat sad.

Angel smiled and then pulled her close to him. "One thing you should always remember. Brothers and Sisters have a bond. You should never try to come in between that! Now if you like Justin, then just tell him. If he's happy, then his sister will be happy for him. If he doesn't like you like that, then back off. You can't win trying to come between family. Don't ever try to do that, OK?"

"Alright, Uncle Angel" she said.

"Good!" he said laughing. "Now let's go find my lazy wife and go out and get some pizza!"

Later, Angel thought about the conversation he had with Theresa and wondered what was going on. He would keep his word to Theresa and not tell JuJu about their conversation, but he decided to keep his eyes and ears open. The truth always had a way of coming out. Most likely though, like all children who fought, he felt that they would most likely make up and forget all about it

He took the U-Haul and drove it to his mother's house. He had promised to get some of his things that she was still holding there. He had already made up his mind to ask her if she had anything that needed to go to the dump. He might as well get all the use out of the truck that he could before he had to turn it in.

He called Jeremiah and asked him to meet him so that he could have a ride when he turned the truck back in.

He walked into his mother's house and was surprised to find her baking. The aroma met him at the door and his mouth began to water.

"Hey, Ma! I see I came at the right time!" he said walking into the kitchen.

Evelyn turned to him and gave him a quick hug. "These are for a fundraiser for Justin!" she replied pointing to the pies. "Don't you dare touch them. You know he's performing with the dance troupe tonight! You and Sophie should come!"

Angel sniffed the pies. "Ah, Ma! Can't I have a slice of something? It's not fair that you have the whole house lit up and I can't even get a taste. Jeremiah is coming over here to follow me back to the U-Haul! How can you cook all this stuff for Justin and not have anything for your own starving children?"

Evelyn laughed. "Starving indeed!" She pointed to a pie on the counter. "That one stays, but you can't cut it yet!"

"Why not?" Angel said eying the pie.

Evelyn crossed her arms across her chest. "I asked Robert to come over-"

"What? You're going to share a pie with him and leave us out?" Angel snapped.

"You can have some. Don't be so jealous Mr. Newlywed!"

Angel rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to think about what else you're giving him besides this pie. Really, Ma!"

"Do you really want to know" she asked giving him her most innocent look.

"Nope!"

"I didn't think so." she replied laughing.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Angel opened it. He was surprised to see JuJu.

"Hey there Angel" she said grinning walking in. She looked at Evelyn. "Nana, Ma's outside. I came by to pick up the pies you have for Justin's fundraiser."

She walked over giving Evelyn a hug.

"I need to speak to your mother" Evelyn said wiping her hands on her apron. "The pies should be ready in a couple of minutes." She pointed to a cardboard box. "Angel put those pies on the stove in that box. I have two more in the oven that will be ready in a couple of minutes. The buzzer will go off when they are done. I'll be right back."

She walked out the door and JuJu peeped in the oven.

"So, how have things been going since I've been gone?" Angel asked.

JuJu shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I talked to my Daddy last night. He's going to be back in a couple of weeks. We're graduating and going to high school next year you know."

"So I hear." Angel replied. "I just moved to my new place. Theresa and Sophie are getting everything straight. I guess Theresa told you about that."

JuJu paused as if choosing her words carefully. "Well, I've been busy. I haven't really talked to her."

"What? As close as you two are? I find that hard to believe."

JuJu peeked in the oven again.

"Is there something wrong?" Angel asked.

"What did she tell you" JuJu asked looking at him.

"Nothing" he lied. "I was so busy moving, I didn't have time to talk to her. Why did you ask that? Have you two had a falling out or something?"

"Sort of" JuJu replied.

"Well you two are friends. True friends don't come by every day."

She looked at him, her face serious. "How do you know that someone is really a true friend? I mean... suppose they're not the person you thought they were?"

Angel pulled out a chair and sat down. He then pulled out another and patted it for her to sit down. "People will disappoint you and you will disappoint them from time to time. If something has happened between the two of you, is it worth ending the friendship?"

She was quiet a moment. "I don't know."

"Do you miss her?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well I'm sure she misses you too." He grabbed her hand. "Is it fixable?"

"I don't know." JuJu confessed.

"Does she like a boy that you like?" he asked smiling.

"No!" JuJu said giggling. "We promised ourselves that would never happen!"

Her face grew serious for a moment. "She likes Justin."

"So? I know he's your brother...does that bother you? Do you think that her liking him will mess with your friendship?"

"That's not it...but I don't think that it's a good idea." she said not looking at him directly.

Angel stood up. "Well, you should talk to her about it. Tell her what bothers you about the whole situation."

"What if she wants...I mean, what if...never mind" she stood up. "I've got to go."

Angel grabbed her arm. "JuJu you can tell me anything. I'll keep it between us."

She studied him a moment. "Promise."

"Promise" he replied. "However, if it's something that you need to tell your father, I'm going to encourage you strongly to do so. OK?"

"Alright."

She moved closer. "I don't want her to have sex with Justin."

Angel's eyes grew big. "Sex? She's having sex with your brother?"

"No she wants to" JuJu said observing his shocked expression. "Remember your promise!"

Angel sat back down. "I'm a keeper of promises...but she told you that she wants to do this. "

He was quiet for a moment. "Maybe she wants Justin to be her first because you're her best friend. I don't know. Maybe I should talk to her."

"No! Remember your promise!" JuJu reminded him. "Besides, she told me that he wasn't her first."

Angel was speechless.

"Look, JuJu if you all are having sex, you need to tell your mother and your father. It's not safe-"

"I'm not having sex and neither is Justin!" she snapped. "Theresa was the one trying to get me show my body so that I can be more popular with the boys. She's the one who's had sex already and thinks that I should too, but I told her that I'm not ready!"

Angel stared at her. "Well, I'm floored, JuJu. I am going to have to have a serious talk with her. I won't involve you and she won't know that we talked. I have to think about this."

Just then the buzzer went off on the oven. "The pies are ready" JuJu replied.

Angel took the mitts and got the pies out of the oven and sat them in the box with the other two Evelyn had made.

"I'll help you carry them to the car" he said.

She opened the door and they walked outside. He turned to her before they got in earshot of the car. Angel looked over and saw Evelyn was still talking to Charity.

"Look, JuJu. I appreciate you talking to me. I have to handle this situation, you know. I can do it without getting you involved. She won't know that we talked, I promise you that so don't you worry, OK?"

"Alright Angel" she replied.

"Uncle Angel to you, Missy" he said laughing. His face then turned serious. "I'm proud of you for standing up for your beliefs. Sex is something that can wait. You don't have to rush into that. I can understand why you would question her friendship. No friend would try to make you do something you didn't want to do. I can tell you though that right now she's miserable and moping around. I think she's sorry for what she did. I wouldn't be surprised if she came back and begged your forgiveness. The question is though, can you forgive her?"

Evelyn had turned from the car and was now watching them.

"Come on. " Angel replied walking to the car. "Just think about what I said."

JuJu nodded.

"Hey Charity!" Angel said grinning. "Pop the trunk and I'll put these in. I hear there's a program tonight."

"That's right" Charity replied getting out of the car. "And it's ten dollars at the door. I just so happen to have some tickets on me. You can get in for eight if you pay in advance. I have to turn these in when I leave here, so it's now or never."

"Give me three" Angel replied. He looked at his mother. "Do you have yours?"

"Of course" she said smiling.

Angel put the pies in the trunk and turned to JuJu.

"See you tonight then, Missy."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye, Nana. Bye Uncle Angel" she replied grinning.

Angel shut the door and watched as Charity pulled off. He could see that this job as Uncle required him to hit the ground running. He knew that he had his work cut out for him but felt that he was up to the task. He couldn't believe that Theresa was having sex. He would have to think of a way to talk to both Sophie and Theresa without breaking his word with JuJu.

He sighed and turned and walked back into the house. He didn't even want to consider what Bobby would say and do about this whole situation. He was glad that his brother was in Chicago. He knew that this situation needed to be handled delicately and he felt that he was just the man for the job.


	26. Chapter 26 Jeremiah's Decision

**Jeremiah's Decision**

Jeremiah had his camera ready and he quickly checked to make sure all was in order. The girls were dancing in the program as well as his newly discovered nephew Justin. He had arrived early to get a good seat. Camille was in the back of the theatre helping the girls to get ready. As the time approached for the program to start, he noticed Angel come in with Sophie and Theresa. His mother was there also with Bradford and he saw her waving Angel over to some seats she had saved for them.

He waved at them and they waved back. Camille came and sat next to him. "All's well?" he asked.

"Sure." She replied. "They should be starting any minute."

"I've got to get some pictures for Bobby." Jerry said checking the camera for the tenth time. "I'm going to try to get some video too. He's only called me ten times to remind me."

Just then Mrs. Evans came out on stage and the audience quieted down immediately.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for supporting the Detroit Inner City Theatre where we know you will have an enjoyable evening. We have the best of the best here in Detroit and you are about to witness something special. Everyone has worked extremely hard for this performance and I know that you will enjoy it."

Everyone clapped and the lights went down.

The younger children came out for the first dance and Jeremiah had the camera ready as Daniela and Amelia did their part.

Justin was a part of most of the numbers. He had to change outfits several times. He danced with the little ones as well as the teenagers. There were only three boys in the dance troupe and most of them danced in every number. There were several types of dance and Jerry was surprised at just how good Justin was. There was ballet with the girls, African dance, even line dancing where Justin was dressed up like a cowboy. Jerry was impressed and tried to catch as much of it as he could with his camera. When it was over everyone gave them a standing ovation.

"Did you get most of it on film?" Camille asked clapping loudly.

"I sure did" Jeremiah replied.

"Good. I'm going to get the girls" Camille said after the lights came up.

Jeremiah walked over to Angel who was talking to his mother. "Did you enjoy it, Ma?"

Evelyn looked at him grinning. "It was wonderful! Justin was magnificent and so were the girls. I'm so proud of all of them. "

Jerry nodded at Bradford.

"You must be very proud." he said. Jerry noticed that he had his arm around his mother, but didn't comment.

Jeremiah looked up and saw Charity and Julianna approaching them. He noticed immediately that Julianna was ignoring Theresa and Theresa kept her eyes glued to the floor. He watched as she tried to stand behind Angel out of Julianna's view. Jeremiah wondered what was going on between those two. Weren't they best friends?

Justin came from out back and everyone began hugging him and congratulating him. Jeremiah noticed that Theresa kept her head down and backed away from the group. He wondered what was going on. He watched as she backed slowly away and went into the hall. He looked around for Camille, but she still hadn't come out with the girls.

Out of curiosity Jeremiah followed Theresa wondering where she was sneaking off to. He found her standing by the exit door dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Hello, Theresa" he said to her.

She jumped; surprised that he had followed her.

"Hello, Mr. Mercer."

"I noticed you and Julianna are not talking. You didn't even speak to anybody and that's not like you. Why are you lurking out here by the exit? Is everything alright?"

She looked out of the glass door. "Everything's fine. We're not friends anymore…that's all." She said.

"Oh really?" Jeremiah replied. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, there's nothing anybody can do." She looked at him. "I appreciate you checking on me, but I'm fine. I've accepted the fact that our friendship is over. Life goes on. " She would not look at him but continued to stare outside. "I'll just wait here until my aunt is ready to leave. You go on back. I'll be fine."

Jeremiah saw her eyes tear up even as she said this. "Theresa, obviously you're hurting. You need to talk to somebody-"

"I'm tired of talking" Theresa snapped angrily. "I've accepted the fact that I'm just no good. My mama was no good and like mother, like daughter. Now if you'll excuse me!"

She turned and pushed the exit door open and walked outside leaving Jeremiah stunned.

He was about to follow her, but then Daniela came running out into the hallway with Amelia and Camille following close behind.

"Daddy! Why are you out here? Did you see us perform?" she said running and jumping into his arms.

"Of course I did, Pumpkin" Jeremiah replied picking her up. "You guys did a great job."

"What's going on?" Camille asked looking around.

"I'll talk to you about it later" he whispered. "Right now I need to talk to Angel."

Jeremiah walked back in the theatre and looked around for Angel. He spotted him talking to Charity and walked over to them.

"Justin had a great performance, Charity" Jerry said laughing. "I caught it all on camera. I promised Bobby I'd send it to him ASAP."

"I know" she replied. "He told me to remind you."

Everyone seemed to be ready to leave and Angel turned to him. "Have you seen Theresa? She was just here a minute ago."

"She ran outside" Jeremiah said not wanting to elaborate in front of the kids.

They walked out to the parking lot and Angel spotted her standing by the car.

"There she is" Sophie said. "I'll go over and see what's wrong."

Jeremiah grabbed Angel's arm as he was about to follow Sophie.

"What's going on?" he asked his brother.

"I can't get into it right now." Angel replied.

"Well you and Sophie better handle that situation. I think Theresa's a powder keg about to go off. She just said that she was no good like her Mama. Where did she hear about that? Didn't Felecia die when she was just a baby?"

"She was two or three, I think. After that, she went into foster care until Isabelle was able to claim her." Angel said surprised looking over at Sophie talking to her. " Felicia wasn't living here and Isabelle didn't even know her daughter had died for four or five years. Felicia had run off a couple of years before Theresa was born. She and her mother had started talking again and Isabelle knew that she had a baby, but after a while she didn't hear from her anymore. It seems like Felicia was traveling through Florida when she died. She got mixed up with some guy who got killed over drugs. She was there and she got killed too. Since Theresa was a baby, they didn't kill her so she was turned over to social services and Theresa got lost in the system."

"You mean it took that long for them to find her family?" Jerry asked in disbelief

"I guess so." Angel replied. "They didn't even notify Isabelle of her death for several years! When she asked about Theresa, she kept getting the run around. Isabelle had to hire a lawyer to get things rolling and that took time. Sophie said that she's been with them since she was about six I think."

"Well you and I both know what the foster system is like!" Jerry said. "I think she needs some help. Somebody has put it in her head that she's no good! I doubt if it was Sophie's mother. You all need to check that out."

"Thanks" Angel replied. "We will."

"Maybe I can help. I knew her mother and so did Bobby. She went to school with us." Jerry said. "Felecia wasn't a bad person. Theresa's father was crazy though. I think he used to fight her all the time. I wonder where he is?"

"Angel! Come on!" Sophie yelled from the car.

"Look, we'll talk later." Angel said walking towards Sophie.

Jerry went back to the car and got in.

"What was that all about?" Camille asked.

"I'll tell you later" Jerry replied pulling into traffic.

Jerry sat in the den looking at the video that he had made. He decided to burn a copy and overnight it to Bobby.

Just then the phone rang and he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Bobby.

"Bobby!" he said.

_"How was it?" Bobby asked._

"It was great. Look Bro, do you remember Felecia …you know Sophie's sister."

_"Yeah, I remember her. She was a little more sane than Sophie. Didn't she hook up with that crazy Emilio Hernandez?"_

"Yeah" Jerry replied.

_"What about her?"_

"Well it seems that your daughter and Theresa are no longer friends. I don't know why, but I questioned Theresa and she said that she was no good just like her Mama. That comment took me totally by surprise."

_"I thought she was a baby when her mother died? Someone must have told her that her Mom was bad, I guess. Do you think that's why Julianna cut her off?"_

"Maybe. But something has happened. She's walking around like she's depressed. She's too young for that shit. I told Angel somebody needs to talk to that girl."

_"Julianna hasn't mentioned to me that she and Theresa had a falling out. "_

"Maybe she didn't want to talk about it."

_"Believe me, Jerry. That girl talks about everything!" Bobby said laughing._

"Maybe Justin knows something." Jerry replied.

_"Maybe. I think I'll talk to him. He's supposed to call me before he goes to bed. I've already talked to Julianna. She called me as soon as the performance was over." Bobby said._

Jerry said his goodbyes and hung up the phone and popped the disc out of the computer.

He decided to put it in the mail that night rather than wait until the morning. He quickly packed it in a bubble envelope and put several stamps on it. He knew he was guessing the weight, but he had done the same thing countless times and nothing had ever been returned to him for insufficient postage.

He drove to the post office and pulled up to the mailbox and quickly dropped the package in. He was about to pull off and a car pulled into the parking lot beside him screeching its tires.

"Jerry, my man! I thought that was you" the man on the passenger side said leaning out of the car. Jerry couldn't make out who was driving.

"Carlos! What the hell are you doing in the post office! You can't read!" Jerry snickered recognizing him.

Carlos was an old friend. The two of them hung out as teens and had graduated together.

"I'm on my way to a party, wanna come?" Carlos asked.

"Nah, I have to get home." Jerry said.

"You still with Camille? That pussy should be nice and aged by now" Carlos replied snickering.

"You watch that mouth" Jerry snapped grinning.

"Damn man. You sure is whipped!" Carlos snickered. "You can't even come and hang out with the boys for a minute!"

"Yeah? What you got waiting for you at home, homey?" Jerry replied.

"Hell!" Carlos said flicking a butt out the window. "Don't rub it in!"

"Where's that cousin of yours these days?" Jerry asked.

"Emilio? Hell if I know. Last I heard from him he was in Michigan. Ma talks to him regularly though."

Jerry cut off the engine. "Does he ever speak about his daughter?"

"Daughter? Oh you mean Felicia's kid? Hell no. Where is she anyway? I heard Fi Fi was dead."

Jerry looked at Carlos. It bothered him that he could be so cold about an innocent child.

"Forget I asked." He snapped. "Your cousin has a daughter and he doesn't even know where she is, I bet."

"He doesn't think she's his" Carlos replied. "He told me that years ago."

"Dammit, Carlos. She looks just like him! The girl needs a father!" Jerry snapped. "You could step up to the plate. She's your blood too. You and Emilo were like brothers!"

Carlos shrugged. "Not my problem. My cousin's problem. "

"She's your cousin, you could help."

"I didn't get the pussy, Em did. Not my problem, bro."

Jerry decided to pull off before he said the wrong thing and got into an argument with Carlos.

"See you later, Carlos" he said backing up.

"Look man. I'll tell Em what you said. He's supposed to be calling. What's the kid's name by the way."

"Theresa." Jerry replied.

"Damn, that's my mom's name" Carlos replied.

"You guys are a piece of work. You drop babies like it's nothing special and then forget all about them." Jerry replied eying the woman in the driver's seat. "Who the hell you're riding with anyway."

"Just a friend, man. Just a friend." Carlos replied. "Look, I said I'd talk to him. You know how Em is. He's not the father type. He's supposed to be here next week for Mom's birthday. I'll tell him to call you so that he can see her. Hell, he always wanted a boy. Girls are nothing but trouble!"

"Look , I gotta go" Jerry said pulling off.

Maybe it was best of Emilo didn't see Theresa. The poor girl became a statistic the day she was born. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. He had his own girls to think about and his own problems to deal with. It shouldn't bother him, but it did. He knew that Angel would try to have some influence over the girl, but Angel could be reckless at times himself and he was still a newlywed. Nothing could hold Angel's attention for too long and he didn't expect him to be too absorbed into helping Theresa.

Jerry sighed as he pulled up in front of his house. He was who he was because of Evelyn Mercer. She went out on a limb to help him and his brothers and he'd never forget it. Now it was his turn. Jerry made a decision that if there was anything he could do for a child that had been in the system or one that was in the system, he would. Now was the time for him to take action and Theresa was going to get some special Mercer attention whether she wanted it or not!


	27. Chapter 27 Jillian's Concern

A/N Sorry for the delay. I've had a mental block and a lot going on at work.

**Jillian's concern**

Bobby had never missed Detroit as much as he missed it now.

He talked to Charity and the kids every day, but that wasn't the same as being there. He busied himself at the bar and business was booming.

Henry his partner was glad that he was back, but his heart was no longer there. He went through the motions of working and did little else, besides sleep.

"What's up with you?" Henry asked him one night as they closed. "You've been in a funk since you returned from Detroit."

"Henry, you're a married man" Bobby said looking at him. "How long do you think you could go without seeing Tish?"

Henry's eyes got big. "Well…I don't see her that much as it is. I'm here with you, remember?"

Bobby laughed. "Yeah, but you go home and climb in bed beside her at night don't you?"

"Yeah." He said grinning.

"So what if you had to be away from here…weeks or months?"

"I dunno…I'd miss her I guess." Henry speculated. "I mean we've been married for fifteen years…so I guess I'm used to her."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Do you love her?"

"I'm there ain't I?" he snapped. "What are you trying to ask me, Mercer?"

"I'm just trying to see where your head's at" Bobby replied.

"You need to see where your head's at?" Henry replied. "You ain't acting normal."

Bobby walked back to the office with Henry following him. He reached in the desk and pulled out his phone and a small photo album. He handed it to Henry who opened it and flipped through the pictures.

"Who are they?" Henry asked looking at him.

"My babies and their mother" Bobby responded. "That's what I have in Detroit. I didn't find out about my twins until I went home."

Henry stared at him in disbelief. "I'd ask if you were sure they were yours, but the boy looks just like you! I know I'd be pissed at a woman who'd wait this long to tell me I had kids!"

"I left her, she didn't leave me" Bobby replied taking the album.

Henry stared at him a moment. "So what now? You just going to pull up roots and leave me stranded?"

Bobby looked at him. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I have to figure it out. I just know that I don't want to lose any more time. I don't want my children not to know me. I want to be a part of their lives."

Henry sat down in a nearby chair. "I'm getting too old to start over, Bobby. I'm fifty years old"

Bobby looked at his friend. Henry had gone out on a limb for him several times. He didn't have much money, only a dream when they opened the bar. Henry had all the money and Bobby had the dream and the muscle. It took a lot to convince Henry and for Henry to convince his wife Tish to invest in that dream. Henry had been laid off and had a sizable pension. Withdrawing it had its penalties, but he had done so anyway and it was now paying off.

"I'm not going to just up and leave you, Henry" Bobby replied. "I just wanted you to understand where my head is. Right now I don't know what to do."

They walked out of the bar and Bobby headed home to his lonely apartment. He looked at his watch and noted that it was after 2 am. Charity most likely was asleep and so were the kids.

He went home and was surprised to see Jack sitting in front of his door waiting for him.

"Hey bro." he said surprised. "what are you doing here?"

"I just need somewhere to crash tonight." Jack said. "No questions, OK Bobby."

"Alright, Jack" Bobby said.

They went into his small apartment and Bobby got a pillow and blanket and threw it on the sofa for his brother. He wondered where Jillian was and why Jack wasn't with her.

"You hungry?" Bobby asked Jack opening the refrigeration.

"Naw, I ate earlier." Jack replied.

Bobby looked at his brother as he was fluffing the pillow. He walked over to him.

"Is everything alright Jack?"

"Everything's fine, Bobby" he murmured into the pillow.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

When Bobby woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find the blanket folded on the sofa with the pillow on top and Jack was gone. He wondered what that was all about.

He was a little disappointed because he hoped his brother would cook some breakfast or something. Jack was a pretty good cook.

He sighed and decided to walk down the street to the nearby diner. He checked his watch. It was a little after noon.

He walked out of the house and was about to get in his car when someone pulled up behind him. He was surprised to see Jillian, Jack's girlfriend.

He walked over to the car and peeped in. "Hey Jill. Where's Jack?"

"I was hoping he was here" she replied. He didn't come home last night.

"He stayed here last night but he was gone by the time I got up." Bobby said. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"It's a long story." She replied.

"Well I'm on my way to get something to eat. Follow me" Bobby said.

He drove off with Jillian following and pulled up in front of Corner Diner where he always ate breakfast.

Jillian joined him and he slid in a nearby booth.

"So" Bobby said after they put in their order. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"It seems your brother has been contacted by his biological mother. I don't know what the conversation entailed, but he hasn't been himself since then."

"When did this happen?" Bobby asked.

"Several days ago." Jillian said looking worried.

"He'll be back, Jill" Bobby replied. "I'll talk to him."

"Alright" Jill replied eating her breakfast.

"So" Bobby said. "You and my brother…are you serious or what?"

"We get along alright" Jill replied.

Bobby didn't press the issue.

"So when's the wedding?" she asked looking at him.

"We haven't set a date yet" Bobby replied.

Just then his phone went off and saw that it was Jack.

"Jack, where are you man. Jill's here and she's worried about you."

"I had to take care of something." Jack replied.

"Well, have you taken care of it?" Bobby asked looking at Jill who was watching him.

"Not exactly."

"Where are you? I want you to meet me."

"I got this" Jack replied.

"Listen you little fairy! I want to see you! Name the time and place."

Bobby heard Jack sigh in the phone. "Meet me at your place in an hour. Tell Jill I'll come home after that. I don't want her there."

"Fine" Bobby replied and hung up the phone.

"He's going to meet me and he told me to tell you he'd meet you at your place after that." Bobby said finishing his breakfast.

"I'll come to your house-"

"No. Go home Jill. "Bobby said staring at her.

Jill started to protest, but thought better of it. She knew that these brothers were extremely close. At least he promised to come home after he talked to Bobby.

"Alright Bobby" she said standing and picking up the bill. "Thanks a lot. I got this"

She walked off before he could protest.

Bobby finished his coffee and walked out of the diner. He drove home and found Jack waiting for him.

They walked into the house without speaking. Bobby pulled out a chair and pointed to it and pulled up one for himself.

"So what's going on?"

"My so called birth mother contacted me" Jack spat. "She saw a poster of the concert I have coming up."

"And?"

"And, she claimed that she wanted to see me."

"Why didn't you tell her to fuck off?" Bobby asked.

Jack looked away embarrassed. "I wanted to."

"You're a softee, Jack. " Bobby said. "She just wants money from you. After all that you've been through, why would you even listen to her?"

"I don't know. Bobby, she's sick. I mean she has cancer-"

"She let the men she was fucking beat the hell out of you, Jack! Don't you remember that? She let them fuck you after they fucked her? What part of this don't you get? She's a fucking whore!"

Jack jumped up, tears rolling down his face. "She's still my mother. I don't expect you to understand!"

He turned and walked towards the door and Bobby jumped up and grabbed him.

"I do understand, Cracker Jack!" he said hugging him. "I understand. I'm sorry. She is still your mother and I shouldn't have said what I said. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"She can't hurt me anymore, Bobby. She's dying" Jack said still crying.

Bobby stared at him.

"What are you going to do?"

"She told me that she was sorry….she just wants me to visit her on her death bed. What was I supposed to say, Bobby? I'm not hard like you."

Bobby sighed and sat in a nearby chair.

"I'm not as hard as you think I am, fairy" he confessed. "Did you tell Jill?"

"Yeah, she told me that I ought to tell her to eat shit and die."

Bobby looked at his brother.

"Look man, maybe you can get some closure with this." Bobby suggested. "Where is she?"

"Back in Detroit. Can you believe it?"

"Are you going?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, maybe after the concert." Jack said. "I don't want to upset Ma by seeing her. I don't want Ma to think that I'm ungrateful."

"I doubt if she thinks that" Bobby replied.

He got up and patted Jack on the back. "Do what you got to do."

Jack left Bobby's shortly thereafter and Bobby used the opportunity to call Charity. Julianna answered the phone.

"Hi Daddy!" she exclaimed excitedly. "When you coming home?"

Julianna asked him that every time he talked to her.

"Soon." He replied. "Where is your mother?"

"Don't you want to talk to me first?" JuJu said laughing.

"I'm talking to you now" Bobby replied. "So what's up with you and Theresa?"

There was silence on the phone.

"Julianna!"

"Nothing's up" JuJu replied.

"Uh-huh. I want a full report when I get back" Bobby said.

"Here's Mama" JuJu said hurriedly and Bobby had to laugh to himself.

"Hey baby." Charity said.

"Hey. How's things going?" Bobby asked.

"Missing you…other than that, things are fine." She replied.

"It's good to be missed. I can't come home just yet. I should be there by the graduation, though. That's just two weeks away."

"You'd better be here!" Charity replied joking.

"Where's Justin" Bobby asked. "Put him on the phone."

"He's not here. He's rehearsing" Charity replied. "JuJu just left with your brother going to your mom's.

Bobby stretched out on the sofa.

"So you're all alone, right?" Bobby asked grinning.

"For the moment" she replied.

"Wanna have some phone sex?" he asked.

"Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby" Charity replied laughing.

"We have to make do, you know" Bobby replied. "What color underwear do you have on?"

"Plain old white. It's my time. Sorry, lover boy" she said.

"Damn!" Bobby replied. "Your visitor better be gone when I get there"

"If you're here in two weeks, it will be" she said laughing.

"I'm sitting here all hard. Have a little mercy on me." He complained.

Charity laughed. "I gotta go, but don't worry. I'll take care of you when you get here."

Bobby hung up the phone and got up from the sofa. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Jillian sat on the sofa and waited. She wondered when Jack was coming in from being with Bobby. She sat there a full two hours before he walked in. She tried not to be irritated.

"So…you couldn't talk to me. I mean you jump when your brother says jump?" she asked.

Jack stood before her. "I've been with my brothers much longer than I've been with you, Jill" he replied. "You don't have siblings. I don't expect you to understand."

Jillian wanted to tell him that they weren't really his siblings, but then she knew that world war three would break out. She didn't understand their connection.

"Look Jack, you do whatever you feel is right" she said finally. "I'm sure your mother will understand."

She knew that was a low blow, but Jack needed to think about that. How would Evelyn feel about all this?

"I'm going to talk to her, Jill. " he replied. "Your problem is that you don't know what forgiveness is. Forgiveness is what you need in order to get better."

Jill rolled her eyes. She didn't want to forgive her father. She wanted him to rot in hell.

"Whatever, Jack"

He stared at her a moment.

"You know we can't move forward in our relationship until this thing is settled." He said looking at her. "You're bitter and you don't even know it."

Jill knew he was right, but she wasn't ready to forgive.

"You're stronger than I am Jack. I can't do it." She confessed.

"You're stronger than you think, Jill" he replied kissing her.

She didn't want to think about it. Every time she thought about her mother and all that she had been through, she'd get angry all over again.

"How do you forgive?" she asked Jack finally after she had sat there staring at her hands for fifteen minutes.

"One day at a time" he replied.


	28. Chapter 28 Justin's Secret

**Justin's Secret**

Justin left the dance studio and looked at his watch. His mother was running late again! He was tired from that day's practice.

He watched as his Uncle Jeremiah came out with his daughters and he walked over to him. "My Mom's late again. Can you give me a ride home?"

"Jerry looked at him and smiled. "Sure, text her though and make sure she's not on the way. Tell her that I'm giving you a ride."

Justin quickly called his mom in case she was driving. She immediately picked up.

"I know, I know. " Charity said. "I'm on my way now. I'm about to leave work, Justin."

"Don't worry about it, Mom" he said. "I'm catching a ride with Uncle Jerry."

"Alright then. Charity said. "I'll see you at home."

The girls were glad that Justin was riding with them and they talked to him nonstop. Normally that didn't bother him, but today he was unusually tired and he was glad when Jerry pulled up to his house. He quickly said his goodbyes and waved at them as they drove off.

His mother rang his phone again and asked where he was.

"I just got home Mom" he replied.

"Look, I've been held up here" she said. "Your sister is over at Evelyn's so I'll just drop by there and pick her up when I leave here which will be another hour. I can bring something home to eat if you like."

"Sure, Ma" he replied. "I'm just going to lie down a while."

"Are you alright?" Charity asked.

"Yeah, I just had a long workout today" Justin replied.

"Alright then, I'll see you later."

He hung up the phone and was about to unlock the door when he noticed Theresa walking towards the house.

"I Justin." she said. "Is JuJu home?"

"No, Theresa. She's at Nana's house." Justin replied opening the door. "Want to come in?"

Normally JuJu was there when Theresa was there and his mother didn't mind her coming over. Usually she didn't allow them to have company when she wasn't home, but Theresa had always been the exception.

She shut the door behind her and followed him into the kitchen.

"I understand you two have made up." Justin said drinking some milk directly out of the carton. "I'm glad you two are friends again. JuJu has been real moody since you two stopped talking."

"Things are better between us." Theresa said. "JuJu is a really good friend. We both missed each other's company."

Justin studied her a moment. "She told me that you said you liked me."

Theresa immediately turned red and looked at the floor. "Yeah, I did tell her that."

He walked over to her. "I'm cool with that. I mean, I always thought you were cute too."

"You did?" Theresa replied looking hopeful.

"Yeah." Justin said. He stared at her a moment and then bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Wow" Theresa said. "I..I never thought you would do that!"

"Why not?"

"JuJu wouldn't like it." she replied suddenly looking apprehensive. She had just gotten back in her friend's good graces. She didn't want to mess up again.

"She's my sister not my mother" he said. He bent down and kissed her again. "I like you too...but we're not having sex. That's all I promised her. I never promised not to kiss you."

"Alright" Theresa agreed smiling. "You're a good kisser."

She couldn't believe her luck! Justin liked her too!

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now since you kissed me?" Theresa said shyly.

"Maybe" he said smiling.

He put the milk back in the refrigerator and went upstairs to his room with her following him into his room.

She sat on the bed beside him and he reached up and took the comb out of her hair and her shoulder length hair fell loosely around her shoulders. "I like your hair loose" he replied.

"Alright" she said giggling. Now that he was her boyfriend, she would wear it down more.

They stared at each other several minutes not saying anything.

"I think I'd better go" she said finally.

"Alright" he replied.

"What are you going to tell JuJu?" she asked. She didn't want any problems.

"Nothing." he replied. "It's none of her business! I don't ask her what boys she likes."

She stared at him again. "Alright."

She got up and he pulled her back to him and she sat on his lap.

"How about a goodbye kiss?" he whispered "Now that you're my girl."

She kissed him again and opened her mouth seeking his tongue. His met hers and they feel back on the bed.

Justin was breathless at the end of the kiss and embarrassed that he was aroused. He watched as Theresa stood up. He had never felt like this before. He wasn't ready for her to leave. The kiss had awakened something inside of him and he wanted to kiss her again.

"Ma won't be back for a little while" he said hopefully. He wondered if he could get her to do that tongue thing again.

"Yeah?" she said grinning. "That's nice, but I'd better go Justin. You can walk me out."

He stood up and watched as her eyes went south to his erection and then back to his face.

"I'll see myself out" she said finally. "I see you have something to take care of."

Justin watched her walk out of the room and wondered when he'd get to see her again.

JuJu came home and noticed that Justin was unusually quiet. Her mother had picked her up from Evelyn's and they had stopped for Chinese food.

"Do you have a headache or something?" she asked Justin at the table.

"I'm just tired" he lied. "I probably will go to bed right after I finish my homework."

"My baby!" Charity said. "You work too hard. Maybe I need to talk to Mrs. Davis-"

"No Mom" Justin protested. "You know we have that recital coming up! The Company needs those donations! I'll be fine. I just need to go to bed early tonight."

He looked up to see JuJu watching him and he looked down at his plate of food and continued eating.

"Alright" Charity replied picking up the phone. "I'm calling your father. He left me a message."

JuJu jumped up. "I want to talk to him when you're done!"

Justin was glad that her focus was off of him and on their father. He quickly finished his food and went up to his room. He had finished most of his homework and he quickly went into the bathroom to take a shower. He couldn't stop thinking about Theresa and that kiss.

He closed his eyes and let the water beat over his body as he thought about Theresa and massaged his erection. Just then JuJu knocked on the door.

"Justin are you in there?"

"I'm in the shower!" he snapped loudly. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to use the bathroom!" she replied.

"Go to the one downstairs!" he growled.

"What's your problem?" she asked sounding hurt.

Justin took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired, OK?"

"Alright" she said walking off.

Justin took a deep breath. The quick argument with JuJu has caused his erection to dissipate and he climbed out of the shower and quickly dressed. He went into his room and fell across the bed.

There was a soft knock on the door and JuJu came into the room. She stretched out on the floor beside Justin's bed.

"You going to tell me what's bothering you?" she asked.

"Nothing"

"We could always talk before, Justin." she pleaded. "I know something's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No."

"You didn't sound right in the bathroom" she replied.

"I don't want to talk about it." he responded.

"So something is wrong! Tell me." she pleaded.

"Let it go, JuJu." he said.

"Not until you tell me! If you start keeping secrets now, you'll always keep secrets from me." she said.

"You don't tell me everything and that's OK. Just drop it JuJu"

"I do tell you everything. If you ask me anything I'll answer it, I promise." she pleaded.

"I don't want to know everything and some things I don't want to talk to you about." he said.

"But we promised each other no secrets! What about your promise" she replied.

"JuJu, please-"

"Tell me!" she demanded.

He jumped up to a sitting position and looked down at her on the floor.

"Fine! Let me ask you a personal question and maybe you'll understand! When was your last bleeding session? Did it hurt? Do you get horny and touch yourself? Answer the questions Ms Nosy!"

JuJu sat up staring at him. "My period was last week and it hurts sometimes and no I don't touch myself that's disgusting! So there! Now tell me."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"Look JuJu, I really didn't want to know all that. I was hoping you'd understand that we're older now and some things are private."

"What's so private that we can't talk about it?" she pressed.

He sighed.

"Look, you think it's disgusting and maybe it is, but I do touch myself. All guys do. I don't want to walk around with a hard on all the time, OK. My hormones are raging and maybe it's different for girls. Now keep your mouth shut about it! There, I told you are you satisfied!"

She stared at him wondering why he was so angry. Then again maybe he was just embarrassed.

She looked down at his hands and then looked back up at him and he was watching her.

"See, that's why I didn't want to say anything! Now you look at me like I'm some dirty pervert. Will you please leave my room now!" he snapped his face red.

JuJu got up.

"Justin-"

"Get out now, JuJu!" he hissed.

She stared at him a moment and then ran out of the room slamming the door. Justin fell back on the bed and covered his eyes with her arm wondering if she was going to tell their mother.

JuJu ran into her room and shut the door. Justin had never talked to her like that before. She felt the tears in the corners of her eyes. Maybe guys were different. She quickly dialed Theresa's number glad that they were back friends again.

_"Hello?"_

"Tee, Hi it's JuJu" she sniffed.

_"What's wrong, JuJu?" she asked._

"Justin just bit my head off, that's whats wrong" she replied.

_"You two had a fight? That's unbelievable!"_

"Yeah, well it happens" JuJu replied.

_"Are you alright? Maybe he's just tired or something" Theresa said._

"You're probably right." JuJu agreed. "He's been acting strange since I came home. He told Ma that he was really tired after practice."

_"Did he tell you anything else?"_

JuJu didn't want to tell Theresa about Justin's conversation with her in his room.

"No, just that he was tired." she lied.

_"Well, he might be tired." Theresa replied. "Just give him some space. I mean, he might be feeling the pressure from the upcoming recital."_

"You're probably right" JuJu agreed. She paused a moment.

"Tee..."

_"Hmmm"_

"You still like him don't you?" JuJu asked.

_"Yeah, I like him." Theresa didn't want to tell her that now she knew that he liked her too. Justin wanted to keep their new relationship a secret._

"I think you're wasting your time" JuJu replied. "I think Justin is too mean to like anybody else right now."

_"Well you never know" was all Theresa said. "He could get better."_

"I doubt it." JuJu replied.

She fell back on the bed and thought about Justin's rude behavior. "You read a lot about...you know men's sexual behavior, Theresa."

"_I read some stuff"_

"Do men really need to...um...you know touch themselves all the time?"

Theresa giggled. _"I guess..."_ She paused a minute. "_Do you think that Justin does it?"_

"Don't even go there, Theresa" JuJu snapped. "I was just asking, that's all!"

_"Sorry...you brought it up!" Theresa reminded her_.

"Yeah, I know" JuJu said. She started chatting about school and their upcoming graduation and Theresa was relieved.

She didn't want to say the wrong thing that would alert JuJu to the fact that she and Justin were an item. She didn't like keeping secrets from her friend and she was going to tell Justin that very fact. Theresa didn't understand what the big deal was! Why should JuJu care if she and Justin liked each other? She listened to JuJu as she continued to talk and she heard her cell phone go off. She was talking to JuJu on the house phone.

She quickly scanned the text and saw that it was from Justin.

_"Thinking bout u and ur tongue. Mine is lonely. Justin"_

Theresa smiled to herself and texted him back telling him that her tongue missed his too.

"Theresa, you're not listening to me!" JuJu snapped in the phone.

"Sorry," Theresa replied. "My grandmother was talking to me."

She hated lying to JuJu but she didn't know what else to do. She glanced down at the phone and Justin texted her back saying that their tongues should get together tomorrow.

She laid the phone down.

"I've got to go" Theresa said.

"Alright, but call me later when you finish with your Grandma" JuJu replied.

Theresa hung up the phone and picked up her cell and reread Justin's text. She took the phone and put it under her pillow and wondered how long they would be able to keep their secret from JuJu.


	29. Chapter 29 Theresa Comes Clean

**Theresa Comes Clean**

Theresa was having a hard time keeping her growing relationship with Justin a secret from JuJu. She really liked him, but she didn't want to come between JuJu and her brother.

Their relationship had improved and she and JuJu had grown even closer. She had seen Justin the previous day while JuJu had gone to the library to study. She told JuJu that she couldn't go with her because her grandmother needed her to come straight home from school. That wasn't a lie exactly. Her grandmother had asked her to come straight home because she needed her to help her in the back yard. However it had rained that day and Theresa knew that there would be no yard work when she got home.

Instead she had met Justin after his practice and they had gone to his house. She loved watching him dance and when he kissed her she felt all warm and safe which was something she had never felt before. Justin only kissed her and didn't try any funny business, which she was glad about even though she could feel his arousal as he held her in his arms.

Justin was different from other boys. He was easy to talk to. He was the only one she had told about her first time and how her older cousin had forced himself on her when she was twelve. Her cousin had told her that he'd kill her if she told her grandmother and that her grandmother would send her back to foster care and she'd never told anyone about what happened. She was glad that he and his mother moved to another state and she hardly saw him anymore.

After the incident, she had read all she could about sex. It had been awful for her, but she had heard enough alley talk to know that it wasn't supposed to be awful and she wanted to find out why it had been that way for her. She concluded that love had something to do with it and now that she was with Justin, she felt that she understood sex a little better. She and JuJu had talked about sex extensively, but she could never tell her friend about what happened.

Justin had asked to see the books she had on sex and she had shown them to him. He was smart too and told her that he felt that her first time was a bad experience because she hadn't been a willing participant. He convinced her that she had been raped and it wasn't her fault and that made her feel a lot better. He told her that he felt that she wasn't ready for sex and that he wasn't either. The fact that he told her that made her feel safe with him. She felt that she could relax with Justin and not have to worry about him pushing her for more than she was willing to give. At first she liked him and thought that because she had feelings for him that sex would be good. Now she felt that since he admitted that he liked her and that he wasn't ready for sex himself, that when they were both ready it would be even better!

It bothered her though that JuJu was in the dark about their relationship and she told Justin as much. He told her that he would talk to his sister when the time was right. Well now she felt that the time was right and she made up her mind that she was going to tell JuJu herself if he didn't.

He had kissed her again and then promised her that he would talk to JuJu. He had pulled her down on his bed on top of him and she could feel his arousal. He told her that he couldn't control it and asked her if it scared or bothered her. She had to admit that it didn't bother her, in fact it excited her.

"You don't think I'm nasty for feeling this way, do you?" he asked looking up at her as she lay on him. "I hope I don't scare you."

"I'm not scared" Theresa said. "It makes me feel warm all over."

Justin grinned up at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah" she admitted kissing him. "I think it's normal. I don't think it's nasty at all."

She kissed him again and his tongue sought hers. She felt her stomach jump in response and she could feel him hard against her belly.

"Justin…." she whispered breathless after they exchanged a few more kisses.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you let me see it?" she asked as her face red "I mean…when I'm ready."

"Why?" he asked. "It's not that big…I don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me" Theresa confessed. "I…I think I love you, Justin."

"I _know_ I love you, Theresa" he confessed.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm not a virgin anymore" she asked sadly.

"You are still one as far as I'm concerned" he said. "It wasn't your fault."

He kissed her again. "If I'm the one, I promise it'll be better…at least I'll try to make it better for you."

She got up off of the bed and he sat up watching her.

"I'd better go" she replied straightening her clothes. She didn't want to tell him yet that the temptation to touch him with her hand was beginning to become overwhelming. She knew that if she touched him, he'd want to touch her and she didn't want to rush things.

Now as she was walking to the library to meet JuJu, she knew that she had to tell her. She didn't like having this hang over her head. Things were so good between her and Justin, but she couldn't get JuJu out of her mind.

She found JuJu in the library sitting at a table surrounded by her school books.

"Hi" she whispered putting her stuff down.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up" JuJu whispered back across the table.

Theresa sat across from her and opened her books. She didn't have as much homework as JuJu so she knew that they should finish about the same time. In the meantime she would have to think of how to broach the subject about Justin.

They were at the library several hours when JuJu's phone vibrated. She quickly texted her Mom and told her that she was with Theresa. They finished up their homework and left the library before about six. It was still daylight since summer was right around the corner.

They walked in silence for a few moments and then Theresa spoke up.

"I have something to tell you, JuJu" she said looking at the ground as they walked along.

"I could tell something was on your mind" JuJu responded.

"I just don't want you to get mad at me. I was miserable when you weren't speaking to me before." Theresa said. "You're my best friend."

"I know that" JuJu responded. "I wasn't the best company myself. We promised each other to be honest with each other and to have each other's back, remember?"

"I remember" Theresa murmured.

"So what is it?" JuJu asked looking at her. She stopped at the corner and leaned on the light pole.

Theresa shuffled her feet and wouldn't meet her eyes. "It's about Justin…"

"You're still lovesick over him, right?" JuJu asked giggling. "I think it's a lost cause."

"Well…he likes me too."

JuJu was surprised. " What? How do you know this?"

"We've been kinda seeing each other." Theresa confessed.

JuJu stared at her. "Have you two been having sex?"

"It's not like that, JuJu" she replied. Tears began to run down her face.

"You hate me right? I just knew you'd hate me. I can't keep seeing him if you don't approve." She burst our crying and JuJu stared at her in amazement.

"You'd stop seeing my brother if I told you to even though you two like each other?"she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, because you're my bestest friend and I don't want you to be mad at me. I'll just tell him that it's over."

JuJu watched as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She knew that if she insisted that Theresa break up with Justin, he'd be mad at her and things still wouldn't be right between the two of them and Tee would most likely be moping around. Why did life have to be so complicated? Well Justin could do worse...and Tee was her friend. A part of her was jealous because she didn't want to share her with Justin.

"Look, Tee" she said finally. "I'm glad you told me about you and Justin. He's been acting weird lately and I wondered why. I guess we're both growing up like he said, but I wanted us to always be able to share everything like we always had. Maybe I'm asking too much from him." She put her arm around her friend.

"I'm glad you told me." She sighed. "I haven't been in love so I don't know how you feel, but I guess love is a powerful drug." She giggled again.

"There's just one thing" she said looking at her sternly.

"What?"

"Our time is our time…no Justin! I don't want to have to compete for your attention. If we are going to be best friends, then you and I have to have an understanding. When you come over to see me, you can't be with Justin! Mom wouldn't like it anyway. We're not supposed to be dating until we're sixteen!"

"We're not dating, JuJu" Theresa replied. "However, I get your point. When I'm over your house, I'm your friend and not his girlfriend. Do you want to talk to him or shall I?"

JuJu looked at her. "I'll talk to him. He should have told me himself, but he didn't, but that's not your fault."

They stopped in front of her house and JuJu looked at her. "Promise me. My time is my time and you two will not be together when you're here with me."

"I promise" Theresa said hugging her.

"Alright then, come on in." Mama will take you home.

Theresa followed her into the house and JuJu walked into the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner.

"Hey, you made it back" Charity said.

"Yeah." JuJu replied.

Charity looked at Theresa.

"Theresa, you're welcome to stay for dinner." she said smiling.

Theresa looked at JuJu.

"Sure, stay for dinner" JuJu said looking at her intently.

Charity quickly put a salad on the table and some chili she had made. She called Justin and he came running downstairs and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Theresa.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without thinking.

"Ma invited her to dinner" JuJu replied a bit too sweetly.

Justin didn't reply, but sat at the table.

The four of them sat at the table and JuJu was watching Justin intently. He ate his food and hardly glanced their way. Theresa was a bit nervous.

Charity wondered what was up. Theresa and JuJu were hardly talking and Justin almost swallowed his food whole and bounded back up the steps. Kids! Who could understand them.

"I'll take you home when you finished" she said to Theresa.

"Thank you, Ms. Charity" she replied focusing on her food.

Charity stared at her a moment, but then returned to eating her food. Perhaps she and JuJu had another spat or something. She wasn't sure.

"Your father will be home next weekend" she said looking at JuJu.

"I know. I talked to him earlier" she replied grinning. "I can hardly wait!"

"I can't believe you all are graduating. Are you excited Theresa?"

"Yes ma'am" she replied meekly.

Charity stared at her. She didn't sound excited and she was quieter than normal. Something was up for sure.

They finished their meal in silence and she told the girls to get their things together so that she could take Theresa home. Charity watched the two of them and they seemed fine. Maybe they were just tired. The drive was the quietest it had been in a long time, and after Theresa got out of the car and Charity watched her walk into her house she turned to JuJu.

"Is everything alright with Theresa?"

"Yeah Ma. I guess it's just been a long day" JuJu replied looking out the window. Her mind wasn't on Theresa, but was on Justin. Why was Theresa the one to tell her about the two of them and not him?

Charity pulled out into traffic. Maybe that was all there was to it, but she was going to keep her eyes open as her gut feeling was telling her that something else was going on. JuJu seemed preoccupied even now. She would keep her eyes and ears open and more than likely whatever was going on would be found out sooner than later.


	30. Chapter 30 Irrational Behavior

**Irrational Behavior**

JuJu came back home from riding with her mother to drop off Theresa and debated on when to confront Justin. She waited until she thought her mother had gone to bed and then she knocked and walked quietly in his room.

She knocked lightly as she opened the door. He was sitting on the bed reading. He looked up at her surprised.

"Hey" he said and then returned to his studies.

JuJu walked over to him and knocked the book out of his hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Justin snapped noting the displeasure on her face.

"Why didn't you bother to tell me about you and Theresa" she hissed bringing her face close to his.

"I wasn't ready to tell you" Justin replied calmly. "I can see you're upset, so I guess she told you."

"I would rather it had been you!" JuJu said sitting beside him. She tried to keep her voice down as she didn't want this to turn into a shouting match.

"You agreed that we would share everything" JuJu accused.

"No, you demanded that I _tell you_ everything" Justin countered. "I told you the last time that we are growing up-"

JuJu pushed him in the chest resisting the urge to pound him with her fist. "That doesn't matter!"

"It matters to me" Justin said jumping up. "We'll be fifteen in a couple of months. We're not children anymore, JuJu."

"But I'm still your sister, your twin. I'm the oldest! We know everything about each other" she said. "I don't like you shutting me out! I don't like you keeping secrets from me!"

"I'm not shutting you out" Justin argued.

"Yes you are!" JuJu said. "You didn't tell me about Theresa! Why is that?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't approve." Justin said. "You try to control everything I do."

"Do not!"

"Yes you do!" Justin replied. "You're worse than Ma! Then you ask me to share everything with you, but then you turn around and judge me!"

"Do not!"

"Yes you do!" Justin insisted. "Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yeah, I do! If you can bring yourself to tell it!" JuJu snapped.

Justin lay back on the bed and she sat down beside him.

"I stopped talking to you when you started looking at me like I was some sort of pervert because I'd get erections that I couldn't control. You looked at me like I was a nasty pervert. I can't begin to tell you how that made me feel. I couldn't help it if I got hard. I tried to hide it, but I knew that you had seen me and I can still see the look of disgust on your face."

JuJu stared at him. "You're just thinking about sex too much. You need to get your mind out of the gutter! If you keep thinking about sex, you're going to do it for sure!"

"See! You're judging again" Justin said sitting up. "I don't always be thinking about sex when it happens. Sometimes it just happens, I can't help it. And yes, I do think about sex sometimes. I can't help that either. I don't plan on having sex yet. I'm not ready. I don't want to talk to you when you're judging me. I need to talk to someone who understands!"

JuJu pointed her finger at him. "Like Theresa? You talk to Theresa about your erections! I'm sure that she'll want to take care of that problem for you!"

"See, you're judging again!" Justin snapped. "I can't talk to you."

"I'm going to tell Ma about you and Theresa" JuJu threatened. "She won't like it."

Justin looked at her. "If you do that, you can forget about us ever being close again. It'll be over between us for sure."

JuJu was suddenly filled with fear. She knew that she wasn't going to tell her mother, but she could see that Justin was serious.

"Does she mean more to you than your own sister?" she asked tears forming in her eyes.

Justin sighed and put his arm around her. "Of course not, but I need my space. I can't talk to you about everything anymore. I can see that now. Why can't you?"

JuJu looked at him sadly. She felt that she was losing her brother little by little.

"I don't think you're a pervert" she said wiping the tears that were escaping her eyes. "I just don't understand what's going on with you. I mean, you're changing."

He looked at her. "We're both changing, JuJu. You're still my sister and I love you, but you can't expect things to be like they were when we were kids."

"It can be" she said stubbornly "So what if you get erections. I don't care about that. I'll just not look…I mean it doesn't happen that often does it? "

Justin sighed. "You don't get it. I just don't want to talk about this stuff. I'm still trying to figure it out myself. Can't you respect that?"

JuJu stared at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Where does Theresa figure in all this? Does she understand you better than I do? Are you more comfortable with her than with me?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"If you were in love, you'd understand" Justin replied.

"That's not an answer!" she snapped bringing her face close to his.

"That's the best I can do!" Justin replied. He watched as she stared at him and then turned on her heel and marched out of his room slamming the door.

Justin sighed. He didn't like JuJu being angry at him, but he needed her to back off. It wasn't just about Theresa. JuJu was constantly trying to control everything he did. Her insistence in having him tell her everything was a part of the control. It had to stop. He still wanted them to be close, but he didn't want to tell her about every breath of air he took. He didn't want to talk to her about him and Theresa. It was a personal thing…private. It was just between the two of them. He wished that she understood.

He picked up the phone and texted Theresa and she quickly responded. He told her about his fight with his sister and she texted him back telling him to make up with her.

He didn't text her back, but called her instead.

"Hi" he said at the sound of her voice.

"_Hi"_ Theresa said. _"I'm sorry you two are fighting. I hope it wasn't about me."_

"Not really" Justin replied. "I just wish that she understood what it was like to be in love and then maybe she'd be more understanding."

"_You've always talked to her, Justin" Theresa said. "Is it really that hard now?"_

"Yeah."

"_Why?"_

"Because I'm lying here on the bed and I'm holding myself thinking about you. I can't tell her that, but I know you understand" he said, his voice low.

"_Yeah? What are you doing right now?"_ she asked.

"You know what I'm doing" he replied.

"_Are you thinking about me?"_ she asked.

"_Yeah"_ he replied. "I remember you had on a blue bra the other day. I'm thinking about that."

"_You want me to talk you through it?"_ she whispered.

"Ummm , yeah." He replied.

"_Sometimes when we're kissing_" she said. _"I want to touch it. Would you like me to rub it for you, Justin?"_

His breathing had increased. She could hear it through the phone. "Oh yes"

"_What else do you want me to do?"_ she asked.

"Ummm , I just want to see you…."

"_See me how?" _

"I want to see you naked." He confessed.

"_Would you let me kiss you there?" _she asked.

"Oh, god yes" he moaned.

"_I think I might like that"_ she whispered back to him.

"You would?" he asked panting now.

_I've never actually seen one up close. I bet yours is beautiful"_ she replied.

"God, Theresa" he moaned.

"_I'm naked now on my bed, Justin"_

She heard him gasp and moan in the phone. He was panting heavily and he wasn't saying anything. After a few moments his breathing returned to normal and she knew that he had accomplished the task that he'd set out to do.

JuJu sat in her room and wondered how she could make things right with Justin. The problem was that he really didn't seem mad with her, so she couldn't see herself apologizing. After all, what was she apologizing for?

She knew that his hormones were raging and felt that his brain cells were being affected by it all. She would just give him some space. She called Theresa and it went instantly to voicemail. The traitor! She was probably talking to Justin at that very minute!

She sighed and threw the phone on the bed. She then picked it back up and called her father.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi daddy. It's JuJu" she said.

"_Hey, Pumpkin"_ Bobby replied.

"I was just thinking about you" JuJu said. "I miss you."

"_I'll be home soon"_ Bobby replied_. "Graduation is coming up."_

"Yeah. "

"_What's wrong?"_ Bobby asked.

"Nothing. Just that Justin seems to be so irritable lately. He's not like he used to be. He says he's growing up."

"_He is"_ Bobby replied. _"And you are too."_

"I guess" she conceded. "Boys can be so weird sometimes."

"_Hmm…he's acting weird, huh?"_

"Yeah. He stays in the bathroom a lot and he never wants me to come in his room without knocking."

Bobby chuckled in the phone. _"Don't worry, Pumpkin. He'll be alright."_

"Daddy?"

"_Hmmm?"_

"Do boys…" she let her voice trail off.

"_What?"_

"Do boys have to masturbate or they'll go crazy?"

"_Who told you that?"_ Bobby asked laughing.

"I heard it around" she replied.

"_No, I doubt if they'll go crazy Julianna. They probably feel like they are though."_

She sighed in the phone. "He thinks that I don't understand."

"_You have to give him space. "_ Bobby replied. _"He's still trying to find his way. Things will work out."_

"Daddy?"

"_Humm?"_

"Do you still do it?" she asked.

"_Do what?"_

"You know…use your hand."

There was silence on the phone for a moment.

"_Julianna_" he said finally. _"You don't ask a guy those type of things. It's an invasion of their privacy."_

"You sound like Justin" she accused. "I'm just trying to understand. Why do you have to do it?"

"_It's an answer to an urge, OK?"_ Bobby replied. "_There's nothing wrong with it. It's just the way it is for guys."_

"What if you don't do it?" she asked. "Maybe it's all in guys minds that they think they have to do it."

"_I can't believe I'm having this conversation."_ Bobby replied. _"Julianna, it's more than just in our minds. It's in our pants too, OK. The urge gets stronger and stronger. We have to do something to get some relief, understand?"_

"Not really." She replied. "But I guess you just can't help yourself, right?"

"_Something like that."_ Bobby replied. _"Let's talk about something else."_

Julianna talked to her father a few more minutes and then hung up the phone. Maybe she should try to be more understanding. It seemed that was the point he was trying to make to her.

The conversation with her father hadn't shed that much more light on the situation. It seemed that men were driven by their urges and she wondered how they could function in their day to day life.

She called Theresa again and the phone again went to voicemail.

She threw the phone on the bed and decided to go and get herself some chips from the kitchen.

She was surprised to find her mother sitting in the kitchen eating some jello.

"Can't sleep?" she asked smiling at her daughter.

"I guess" JuJu replied "Boys are so strange."

"Any particular boy you're speaking of?" Charity asked looking at her.

"Justin" JuJu replied. "He's so standoffish lately. He stays in the bathroom a lot. He doesn't like me coming into his room without knocking. He says he's growing up. I'm just trying to understand it all. I talked to Daddy and I guess it's a guy thing."

Charity stared at her a moment. "Yes, he is growing up, JuJu. You have to accept that. He's still your brother and I know he's not cutting you out of his life."

"I think guy's hormones are much worse than girls." She replied.

"I don't know about that" Charity replied.

"I do." JuJu said getting some grapes out of the refrigerator. "Their testosterone levels get out of whack and they go crazy."

Charity laughed. "Is that what you think it is?"

"Yup!"

"Look" Charity replied. "You need to be more understanding of your brother. You were no picnic either when you started your period at age twelve."

JuJu looked at her surprised. "I didn't act crazy."

"Define crazy…you cried all the time, you didn't want anyone touching you. Remember that?" Charity said grinning.

"I don't remember all that." She protested.

"Well I do." Charity insisted. "I had to have a talk with Justin just like I'm having a talk with you now. He couldn't understand what was going on with you. You didn't want to play with him, and you snapped at him constantly. I had to explain to him about girl's hormones and that certain time of the month."

"You told Justin about periods?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. It was only fair. He lives in the house with two women." She finished off her jello laughing at the shocked expression on JuJu's face.

"So now I'm going to have that talk with you. Justin is growing into a man. His body is changing, just as yours was changing at twelve. He had to deal with all that. Don't question him about what he's doing in the bathroom. I can tell you that most likely he's masturbating. That's what boys do and you don't need to be making him feel bad about it."

JuJu stared at her shocked. "You know that he does that? Did he tell you?"

"Of course not, but I can see between the lines. I can see that his showers are longer and that he's made a point in asking me to be sure to knock before I come into his room. He values his privacy more. I understand that and you need to understand it too."

"Do you think that it's nasty? I wouldn't want to touch his hand."

"You're being silly" Charity replied. "What if he felt that you bleeding made you nasty? How would you feel about that?"

JuJu stared at her mother. She hadn't thought of that.

Charity smiled at the look on JuJu's face. "Think about what I said. Now it's off to bed for you young lady!"

JuJu got up and walked back into her room. She couldn't remember now how Justin reacted when she first got her period. She just remembered that her stomach hurt a lot that first few days and that she was crabby.

She realized that she would just have to be more patient with Justin. She made a mental note to be extra nice to him and to try not to ask him too many personal questions. It still bothered her that he hadn't told her about Theresa, but she decided to let that drop for now.

Regardless of how he felt, he was still her brother and she wanted to be understanding. She would try to talk to Theresa about Justin and maybe she would be willing to share some information.

She sighed and cut out the light hoping to get a good night's sleep.


	31. Chapter 31 The Revelation

**The Revelation**

JuJu was true to her word and gave Justin his space. She didn't question him too much and she was surprised that he became more relaxed around her. Maybe backing off was a good thing.

She noticed that Tee seemed a lot happier and she was waiting for the moment when she could question her about her relationship with Justin. She had to wait for the right time.

She went to the library everyday now that exam time was approaching. Theresa didn't always go with her as she went to watch Justin practice. She couldn't help but to feel a little jealous and lonely from time to time, but she held her peace.

She sat in the library with her books open and was working on her math when he walked up to her.

"Excuse me"

JuJu looked up from her work and was surprised to see a boy smiling at her.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him. He looked vaguely familiar and she couldn't immediately place where she had seen him before.

"You are Julianna right?"

She nodded.

"I am Bae Meyoung" the young man said extending his hand. "You are in my History class. I have seen you here at the library several times when I was here studying. I wasn't in class today due to a family emergency. I was wondering if you could enlighten me on what occurred today. It is so close to the end of the year. I don't want to miss anything important."

Julianna stared at him. She remembered him now. He sat in the back of the class and she sat on the front row. Most of the kids that didn't want to work sat in the back. She had hardly paid him any attention. Now as he stood before her, she had to admit that there was something exotic about his features. His voice was a deep baritone. She had never heard an Asian with a voice like his before.

He had thick eyebrows and a full thick head of jet black hair that was hanging over one of his eyes. His lips were full and pouty and he smiled showing perfectly straight white teeth. She stared at him unable to help herself.

"Will you help me?" he was asking her. His voice was low and hypnotizing. It made her feel weak inside. She wondered if he could sing.

"Uh…sure. Sit down" she replied. She thought that he would sit across from her, but he pulled out the chair and sat beside her instead. He took off the sweater he was wearing revealing muscled arms in a short sleeved button down oxford. He turned to her and she got a whiff of the scent he was wearing. He was so very close to her now and he was still smiling at her, his eyes the color of dark chocolate.

JuJu tried to concentrate on what he was saying as he opened his history book. She looked at his fingers which was long and thin. She pulled out her notebook where she had written down the day's work and the homework assignment and handed it to him.

"I am very grateful" Bae was saying. "I have observed that you are a very studious individual. I like that. Education is very important."

JuJu continued to stare at him, unable to think of a reply. His voice and his chocolate eyes seemed to rob her of all her thought processes.

"Are you feeling well?" Bae asked looking at her curiously.

"I…I …I…um…I'm OK" she replied returning to her papers in front of her.

What was wrong with her? He was just a boy…a very good looking boy. A boy that smelled good and had muscles. A boy with a voice like a man. She wondered how old he was.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Bae asked watching her.

"Yeah, sort of." She admitted.

He stared at her a moment and then closed his books. "I will leave you then" he said the hurt in his voice obvious.

"No" JuJu said out loud and several people looked over at her. She took her hand from his arm as if it had been burned.

"You obviously don't feel comfortable around me even though we are classmates." Bae replied his voice stiff. "I have encountered much prejudice and I know that a lot of people don't like me. They call me names. I appreciate you sharing your notes with me. For that I am grateful. You don't have to hide the fact that you don't want my company."

"That's not it" JuJu replied. "I mean…I know you're in my class. I just never really paid attention to you until now. I mean…you've never said anything to me before."

"We are in class to learn, not socialize" Bae replied.

"Yeah…but I guess you walking over here surprised me" she admitted. "That's all. I want you to stay."

"Bae looked at her his eyes searching hers. "Sure you do…until your friends come around and then you will be embarrassed to be seen with me studying."

"What? That's ridiculous! "she snapped. "You're a cute guy! Why wouldn't I want to be seen with you?" The words escaped her lips before she realized what she was saying and she was immediately mortified. She put her hand over her mouth clearly embarrassed.

Bae grinned at her. "So…you think I'm cute?"

JuJu buried her attention in her history book and would not look at him.

Bae leaned over to her. "I think you're cute too."

She looked up at him and caught her breath. He was staring at her.

"Really?" she asked her heart beating hard and fast.

He smiled at her again. "You are quite beautiful. You have lovely dimples and expressive eyes."

JuJu felt as if she was on fire and her mouth was dry. Her mind was in a fog. What was wrong with her?

"Uh..Let's get back to the history homework" was all she was able to say.

"Of course" Bae replied grinning.

JuJu found that Bae was good company. He told her about his family. He was the oldest and the only son. He had three sisters. He was sixteen and was held back because it took him some time to master English. He came to the country with his parents when he was ten. His sisters being younger had mastered English a lot quicker. He was grateful that he was only one grade behind.

His family owned a seafood store and Bae helped them out when he wasn't studying. He was on a strict schedule and had to be home by six. He did not have a cell phone and he said that he didn't have time to socialize.

They had whispered back and forth for almost an hour when JuJu's phone began to vibrate. She saw that it was almost six and that she needed to leave. Bae stood and bowed to her and told her that he had to leave also. JuJu mimicked his movements and bowed back to him and then watched him walk towards the door.

She walked home and could hardly think of anything but Bae. She knew that she would see him at school and cursed her luck that she hadn't paid him a bit of attention before today.

The next day she watched as Bae walked in history class and she pointed to the desk next to her and invited him to sit down. He grinned and took her up on her offer.

After that class, she saw him whenever she could. Of course she told herself that it was because he may need her help with his classes. He seemed to take her presence in stride.

"So what's up with you" Theresa asked at their lunch period.

"What do you mean?" JuJu replied.

"You've been daydreaming all week!" Tee accused. "You hardly listen to a word I say. What gives?"

JuJu stared at her. "I'm sorry, Tee. "

"We have our graduation coming up. Do you have your white dress?"

"Yeah, Ma got it a week ago" JuJu replied absently.

She watched as Bae came into the cafeteria and walked over to her.

"Hello, Julianna" he said smiling.

"Hi, Bae" she said grinning stupidly.

Theresa looked at Bae and then at her friend.

"Won't you join us?" Theresa said curiously watching them as they stared at each other.

"Of course" Bae said pulling out a chair and sitting down. He turned to Theresa.

"I am Bae. Julianna and I are friends."

"I can see that" Theresa quipped. Her eyes locked with JuJu's.

"So Bae, how long and you two been…friends" Tee asked emphasizing the word friends.

"We have been friends for four days and eighteen hours" he replied.

Theresa giggled. "Oh, I see. A whole four days and eighteen hours, huh?"

"Yes" Bae replied.

"Well we have been friends for…two years…I forget how many hours" Theresa replied.

"Alright Tee!" JuJu replied rolling her eyes.

"You failed to tell me about your new friend, JuJu. I'm crushed" Tee replied, her voice mocking.

"Are you her family?" Bae asked.

"No, I'm just an uninformed friend" Theresa replied. "However, she does have a twin brother that I am sure would love to meet you."

JuJu gave her an evil look. She wasn't ready to tell Justin about Bae!

Bae's expression brightened. "I would like to meet your twin very much" he said to JuJu.

"Well I'll see what we can work out" JuJu replied giving Theresa another evil look.

"Why wait?" Theresa replied. "Justin just walked into the cafeteria." She quickly got up before JuJu could protest and walked over to him and grabbed his arm. JuJu saw them talking and then Justin's eyes stopped on her and she felt herself blush. He walked over to the table and looked at Bae. Bae stood up and quickly bowed and Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, my name is Bae"

Teresa sat down and JuJu kicked her under the table. Theresa giggled in response.

"Hi" Justin said looking at his sister and then at Bae.

"You and your sister look very much alike" Bae observed.

"Yeah, so I'm told" Justin replied looking from Bae to his sister.

"So Bae, are you my sister's new boyfriend?" Justin asked.

"We are friends." Bae replied. "Julianna has informed me that she cannot date until she is sixteen."

"How old are you?" Justin replied looking at him.

"I am sixteen." Bae relied.

"You flunk or something? Why aren't you in high school already?"

Bae's face turned red. "I must confess that I failed to grasp English quickly enough and I was held back for one year. I am trying to catch up. I study hard. I do not wish to dishonor my family."

Justin stared at him a moment.

"Well if you ever need help, you picked the right woman to do it. JuJu makes straight 'A's." he replied.

"Yes, Julianna is very smart." Bae said grinning.

Justin looked at Theresa. "Why don't you come with me and let the two _friends_ spend the last ten minutes of recess together." Theresa quickly nodded and got up.

"See you later, JuJu" she said grinning. "Nice to meet you, Bae"

JuJu watched as her brother and Theresa walked out of the cafeteria. She had been busted but good. The very thing that she had argued with Justin about, she was now doing. She hadn't told him about Bae. She knew that he was going to remind her of that fact.

"I will not be at the library today" Bae was saying. "I have to go to the store. My mother has to take my sister to a dentist appointment."

"I understand" JuJu replied disappointed.

Just then Marilyn Chambers walked over to her table. JuJu couldn't stand her. She seemed to have an opinion about everything. She had recently found out that Marilyn was one of the people who questioned her close relationship with Justin.

"What have we here?" Marilyn said tossing back her waist length weaved in braids.

"Julianna, "she said with two of her friends behind her for support. "I see you've found a new friend. Be careful. I hear that the population of cats has decreased significantly lately."

Marilyn's friends giggled behind her.

"Do you have a cat, Julianna?"

JuJu looked at her unable to hide the contempt in her voice.

"I did until you skinned it to make that weave you're wearing" she replied.

Marilyn's mouth fell open and she turned and stomped out of the cafeteria.

"What did she mean?" Bae asked.

"Forget her!" Julianna replied as the bell rang. "Come on. It's time to go."

That afternoon JuJu knew that Bae would not be at the library, but she went anyway. She had an English exam coming up. She looked up and saw Theresa coming in behind her.

"Hi" Theresa said sitting down.

"Hi" JuJu replied.

Theresa opened her books and JuJu watched her waiting for her to question her about Bae. Theresa did her homework and didn't bring up Bae at all.

When they left the library, JuJu couldn't take it any longer.

"Aren't you going to ask me about Bae?"

"Only if you want to talk about him" Theresa replied.

JuJu stared at her. "Is Justin mad?"

"I don't think so" Theresa replied. "You like him, huh?"

"I guess" JuJu said.

"He's cute." Theresa replied. "He has such a low voice. Do you think it's creepy?"

"Are you kidding? I think it's sexy" JuJu replied.

"Does he whisper sweet things in your ear?" Theresa teased.

"No. We talk about school mostly" she replied.

"Has he kissed you yet?" Theresa asked.

"Of course not!" JuJu replied. "I mean, he's always so polite. He smiles a lot and he bows to me."

"Why don't you kiss him then?" Theresa giggled. "You know you want to. I saw how you were staring at him in the cafeteria. You've got it bad!"

"Humph! You got a nerve to talk" JuJu snapped.

"I know I'm in love and I'm not ashamed to admit it" Theresa replied. "Care to elaborate on you and Bae?"

"I've only known him four days" JuJu protested.

"Yeah, and how many hours? He's counting…remember?" Theresa snickered. "I think he's already there. His nose is so wide open I can see his sinuses!"

"You're exaggerating!" JuJu replied.

"No I'm not. I know he likes you. In fact, I'll even say that he has a serious love thing going on right now." Theresa replied.

"You think so?" JuJu replied hopefully.

"Yeah, it's obvious. So…you gonna call him?"

"I can't. He doesn't have a cell and he hasn't given me his number. I did give him mine though." JuJu said.

"Do you think that his parents would approve of you?"

"We're just friends, Tee. Nothing more."

"Yeah, but you like him. I can tell. It is something you have to think about before your feelings get all mixed up over him. "

JuJu looked at her. "What about you and Justin?"

"What about us"

"He seems happy. I mean he used to be so tense." They stopped in front of JuJu's house and she turned to Theresa. "I know it's none of my business, Tee. I need to know…are you two doing more than just kissing."

Theresa immediately looked guilty. "What do you mean? We're not having sex if that's your question."

JuJu sighed. "I just wondered what was up. He was so tense and I know his hormones are raging. I'm trying to be understanding. I'm not asking him any personal questions and I'm letting him come to me. I 'm giving him his space. I just want to know what you two are doing. Be honest with me."

Theresa stared at her. "What do you want to know?"

"I just don't want any babies popping up." JuJu replied.

"We are not having sex!" Theresa snapped. "So stop worrying."

"You must have done something. He's calmed down a lot." JuJu insisted.

"I just talk to him" Theresa replied. "I help him by talking to him."

JuJu stared at her. "You mean…"

"Yeah, I talk to him and it helps." Theresa replied.

"Oh…" She didn't know what else to say. She decided to drop the subject.

"You know he's going to ask you about Bae." Theresa stated as they walked in the house.

JuJu knew that she was right and she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to explain her actions to her brother.


	32. Chapter 32 Homecoming

**Homecoming**

Bobby was glad that he was able to return to Detroit a whole week ahead of schedule. He missed Charity and the kids terribly. He still hadn't worked out the details as to what he was going to do about his business. For now he would just travel back and forth.

He knew that he should stop by his mother's house, but he was anxious to see Charity. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly 7 PM. He knew that they should be at home. He decided to call her instead and left a message that he was in town, and would be by the house tomorrow.

He pulled in front of Charity's door and got out. He was so glad that he had finally made it. He wished that he had a key and then he could walk in and surprise them all. He would talk to Charity about that. He rang the bell and waited. He could hear feet on the steps and he put his hand over the peep hole so that they couldn't see out. He wondered who would answer the door.

"Who is it?" Justin's voice sounded even lower than it did when he left from the other side of the door.

"Open up and see" he responded keeping his voice low.

Justin opened the door and Bobby was shocked. He had cut his hair. It was now short and curly and he looked a lot more like Julianna. He even seemed taller…and thinner. He wondered how he could have changed in such a short amount of time.

"Hello, son" Bobby said grinning. Justin looked back at him after recovering from his initial shock and grinned.

Justin was unsure of how to greet his father. He wanted to hug him but wasn't sure if he'd approve.

"Hey"

Bobby didn't wait, but grabbed his son and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you guys" he whispered kissing him on the cheek.

Justin pulled back somewhat uncomfortable, but grinning. His father's affection surprised and pleased him. He wanted to hug him back, but played it off instead.

"Sure you did" he countered. "I bet it was Ma that you really missed!"

"Daddy!" Julianna shrieked shoving Justin out of the way and throwing herself on Bobby. Justin rolled his eyes and walked back into the house.

"Hey Pumpkin" Bobby said kissing her. He staggered back under her weight, but regained his balance. She held him tightly around his neck squeezing him.

"Daddy you were supposed to be here next week!" she said laughing as he put her down.

"I'm early" he replied. "Where's your mother?"

JuJu looked at him. "She's upstairs"

Bobby walked into the house and shut the door. JuJu and Justin stared at him as he looked around.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay down here" he replied and took the steps two at a time. He knew that he should have talked to them a little longer, but he wanted to see Charity badly.

His heart was beating fast by the time he reached the top of the stairs. He walked to Charity's bedroom door and realized that he was sweating. He knocked lightly.

"Come in" he heard her say from the other side.

He opened the door and he didn't see her. The closet door was opened and she was on the other side digging in some clothes and tossing them on the bed. There was a tall pile there and he could see her arm as the pile continued to grow.

"Justin?"

"No" he replied.

She peeked around the door and her mouth dropped. She shut the closet and he saw that she was standing there in a green bra and jeans. She stared at him in disbelief. He came across the room and pulled her into his arms, kissing her. It was all he could do not to take it further than kissing. Her scent invaded his nostrils and he broke the kiss and buried his face in her breasts.

"Hey" he said his voice husky.

"Hey yourself" she replied pulling back and looking at him.

"God I missed you" he said kissing her again. He ran his hand across her ample bottom pulling her into him.

"I can tell the other head missed me too." Charity snickered. "It's at full attention."

"Put something on or I won't be responsible for my actions" he said releasing her. "Your children are probably listening outside the door as we speak."

"I hope not" she replied caressing him with her hand. He groaned which sent shivers through her belly.

"I'll see you downstairs" he said walking reluctantly to the door. He took a deep breath willing his body to behave. He paused and then walked out the door. Charity stared at the door a moment not believing that he was really here.

She quickly picked up a tee shirt and threw it on. She looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair.

Charity wondered if she was dreaming. Bobby was back. She walked out of the door and looked down the steps. Bobby was in the kitchen fixing a plate from the fish she had fried earlier. He quickly popped the plate in the microwave. He had on his usual jeans and Detroit Lions Tee Shirt. She wondered if he planned to stay with his mother while he was here.

"Daddy surprised us" JuJu replied grinning.

"I'm surprised that he came back downstairs so quickly" Justin remarked. "I half expected him to camp out for the night."

"I'm staying the night" Bobby replied. "I've driven nonstop to get here, you know."

"Where do you think you're sleeping?" Justin asked dryly.

"With your mother. Do you have a problem with that?" Bobby asked. "I'm not one to pretend and you two aren't babies. I'm going to marry your mother. I love her. We belong together and I'm going to be with her. There's no need to sneak around."

"You can wait" Justin replied. "You're not married yet."

"I don't want to wait" Bobby replied. "_I am_ your father. Fathers and mothers sleep together. You both know that."

"Do I have a say in this?" Charity asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"No" Bobby replied firmly. He took the plate out of the microwave and sat down and began to eat.

Justin looked at him a minute and then shrugged. He didn't really care if he stayed the night or not. JuJu's phone rang and she ran back into the den. Justin walked up the stairs and was surprised that his father followed him into his room. That surprised him since he expected Bobby to be glad that he was leaving him alone to be with his mother.

"Look" Bobby said shutting the bedroom door. "I want you to understand-"

"I understand" Justin replied looking at him. "I can see it all over your face."

"See what?" Bobby asked.

"The hunger. I see it. I'm a man now. I understand" Justin said. "I mean…I'm glad you didn't cheat on her. You've been gone for six weeks. I know you want to be with her."

Bobby stared at his son, surprised. He seemed to have matured somewhat since he had been away. Yes, he wanted Charity. Was it that obvious? It had been a long six weeks.

"What do you know about what I want?" Bobby asked standing over his son as he sat on the bed.

"I remember what you told me in that parking lot." Justin said. "You know…our man to man talk. I'm not a child anymore. I know you want sex with my mother."

He fell back on the bed, staring up at his father. Bobby sat on the bed beside him.

"It's not just sex, Justin. I love her…and yes I want to make love to her. That's what people do who are in love. Does that make you uncomfortable? I remember what happened when you were sick."

"That was different. I don't want to see you two, but I do understand what it's like to want somebody really bad."

"You have someone?" Bobby asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Have you-"

"No…I'm not ready." Justin said sitting up on the bed. "But that doesn't change the feeling."

"What are you doing about it?" Bobby asked concerned.

"We talk on the phone" Justin said staring at his father. "We talk until the feeling goes away."

Bobby stared at him a moment understanding. Justin was masturbating while he talked to this girl on the phone. He knew that it took a certain amount of trust for him to share that. He looked at his son and saw the apprehension in his eyes. Did he think that he would judge him?

"That's good." Bobby said patting his arm. "You can't make a baby that way. You're lucky. I didn't have such an understanding girlfriend who would talk to me why I did that when I was your age. She must be special."

"She is" Justin replied looking relieved.

"Alright…goodnight, son" Bobby replied nodding. He stood up and stretched and turned to Justin and grinned.

He walked out of his room and back down the steps. A lot seemed to have happened since he'd been gone.

He found Julianna waiting for him in the kitchen. He looked around and didn't see Charity. Julianna was leaning against the counter eating a cookie. She was growing up fast! Her breasts looked larger than he remembered and she had a figure that he knew got the boy's attention. Her waist was small and she had her mother's round behind. He suddenly felt protective of her. She was still a child, but she had the body of a woman.

"You could masturbate you know" she said giggling trying to antagonize him. Bobby refused to take the bait.

"You look like you could use some larger bras" he replied. "Maybe I'll buy you a couple of those Platex Ironclad white bras that my mother wears so that your breasts are locked down and don't jiggle."

Julianna wrinkled up her nose at him.

"I don't think so" she replied. "even though I do wear a D cup now."

"I guess that means you must have gotten bigger. Platex Ironclad is the best thing for you, young lady."

Bobby walked over to the refrigerator and took out a beer.

"Are you planning on just sleeping with my mother or are you two going to do the nasty?" she asked grinning. "I think you should stay down here on the couch instead."

Bobby scowled at her. "We are not having this conversation, Julianna. Where's your mother?"

"In the den" she replied. "I told her that I want to go to the dance…she said you two will talk about it."

Bobby looked at her surprised. Where did this come from? Julianna was good at changing the conversation at a moment's notice.

"I thought you didn't want to go to that dance! What's changed to make you want to go now." He asked looking at her suspiciously.

JuJu wouldn't meet his gaze. "Well, I am graduating…going to high school….I mean I really should go…all my friends will be there…"

"Uh-huh" Bobby said unconvinced. "So, who's the boy?"

"What boy?" she replied innocently.

"Don't play with me Julianna" Bobby said sternly. "If you want to go to the dance, then there is a boy…I'm sure of that! You didn't want to go at first!"

"His name is Bae" JuJu replied not meeting his eyes.

"What kind of name is Bae?" Bobby snapped. Damn! He was hoping he'd have more time before she got boy crazy. She was fourteen after all. He should have seen this coming.

"He's Korean" JuJu replied. "He's really nice."

Bobby stared at her. "Korean? How old is he?"

"His name means Inspiration." JuJu continued. "He's really smart and he bows when I come in a room."

Bobby rolled his eyes. She was avoiding his question so this boy must be older. He didn't like this Bae character already!

"Yeah, but he's still a boy and you haven't said how old he is." Bobby replied. "Answer the question!"

"He's sixteen…he was held back because it took him some time to learn English."

"And what does his parents think about you and Bae" Bobby asked.

"We're just friends, Daddy" she said. "You know I can't date until I'm sixteen."

"So he hasn't told them, huh?" Bobby replied knowingly. "You know many Asians don't believe in race mixing. "

Maybe he didn't have to be the bad guy and this Bae's parents would forbid him from seeing Julianna.

"We're just friends, Daddy" she stressed again.

"Then why hasn't he told them about you? Are you sure he's even coming to this dance?" Bobby pressed. "Maybe he knows that they won't approve of you."

JuJu was quiet. She hadn't found that out yet. She figured that she would ask Bae after she got permission to go herself. She didn't think that he was ashamed of her. He couldn't be, could he?

"So call him up" Bobby ventured. "See what his parents have to say about him coming to the dance."

"I don't have his number" JuJu admitted. "He doesn't have a cell."

Bobby crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, I'll talk to your mother and she'll let you know."

He watched as she slowly climbed the steps. He knew that he had planted some doubt in her head about this Bae character and for a moment he felt guilty. However she was his daughter and no Bae or any other guy was going to get near her any time soon if he could help it! He watched as she walked out the steps and then he walked into the den.

"Did you hear all that?" he asked as he sat down beside Charity.

"Yeah. I didn't know he was Korean, but I figured her sudden change of heart must be because of a boy. I have to admit that I was a bit surprised. She never seemed that interested in boys before. I mean, she's fourteen so that's to be expected. Now she wants to go to the dance. I haven't bought a dress or anything."

Bobby put his arm around her. "Do you think we should let her go?"

"You mean them don't you." Charity replied. "Justin wants to go also."

"Who's he sniffing after?" Bobby asked.

"Don't know. He didn't say. He just said that he wanted to go." Charity sighed. "They are both growing up, I guess."

"Yeah. I can see that" Bobby said kissing her.

"I've missed you" she said smiling. "However, I do have some bad news."

Bobby looked surprised. "What?"

Charity leaned against him and he pulled her closer.

"My monthly visitor is here. " She turned and looked at him.

She almost laughed at his crestfallen expression. "Sorry."

"Well that's alright" he replied. "I'm just glad to be here. I'm tired though from all that driving. I'd like to take a shower and crash."

Charity took his hand. "Come on then."

She led him upstairs after he brought his bag in from the car. She watched as he stripped down and went into the bathroom. She changed into her gown and listened to the water running in the shower. He came back drying himself off with the towel and she lay in bed watching him. He was still as beautiful as he was the first time she saw him naked.

He quickly put on some boxers and a tee shirt and climbed in bed beside her. Charity cut out the light on the nightstand and he lay on his side facing her back and pulled her close. He kissed her neck.

"It's so good to be here" he admitted. "You smell wonderful."

"I'm glad you're here too" she replied. "Things should be back to normal in a few days."

Bobby was a little disappointed. The thought of doing her had sustained him during the long drive back to Detroit. Still, the bed felt wonderful and having her in his arms was relaxing. Soon he felt himself dozing off.

Charity listened and was surprised that Bobby dozed off so quickly. He really was tired. She eased herself out of the bed as she could see that the light was still on in the hallway. She walked out of the room and saw that the light was coming from Justin's room.

She found him and JuJu sitting on the bed talking. She looked at the clock on his bedside table.

"Alright you two" she said. "School's tomorrow. Lights out."

"Alright" JuJu replied. "Is Daddy asleep?"

"Yeah, he's pooped" Charity replied smiling. "I'm just glad he's here. Look, we did talk about the dance. I know it's going to be heavily chaperoned and it is in the school gym. I don't see any reason why you can't go. I'll drop you off and pick you up. "

"Thanks, Ma" JuJu said.

Charity cut out the lights and walked back into her room. She could still hear Bobby's breathing and knew that he was still sleeping soundly. They had truly come a long way. She remembered the time that he didn't trust himself to sleep with her. Now all of that seemed to be in the past.

She climbed back in bed and he put his arm around her.

"All's well?" he murmured sleepily.

"Yeah. I thought you were asleep" she replied.

"I was until you left" Bobby confessed. "I missed you."

He kissed the back of her neck.

"Well I'm here." She said. She could feel him hard against her back, but he didn't say anything.

"Sorry I can't accommodate you" she whispered in the darkness.

"Don't worry about it" Bobby said nipping her shoulder. "Good things come to those who wait."


	33. Chapter 33 Culture and Roadblocks

**Culture and Road blocks**

Julianna returned to school the next day wondering whether or not she would get the nerve up to ask Bae to the dance.

She got her opportunity after school. She went to the library as usual. She knew that Theresa wouldn't be there because Justin had practice and she was going over there.

She sat in the library with her books open and watched the door. After about fifteen minutes Bae came in smiling and sat down beside her. He always did that. He sat beside her rather than across from her.

"Hello Julianna" he said grinning shyly.

"Hi, Bae" she replied returning his smile.

"We have our final exam tomorrow. Are you ready?" he asked opening his book.

"Yeah, I think so" she replied nervously. She looked around to see if they were talking too loudly. She tried to keep her voice low and Bae always leaned over to her when he said something.

She took a deep breath. "Look Bae, I want to ask you something" she whispered hesitantly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Will you be going to the dance? I have permission to go. We can get together after we get there."

Bae stared at her a moment and suddenly he looked upset.

"It is not proper for a girl to ask such a thing of a guy, Julianna. It was my place to ask you if you were going to the dance. In our culture, such actions from a woman are considered being forward."

Julianna looked away clearly embarrassed. "I..I didn't know. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"I am not angry" Bae responded quickly. "I am still getting used to the ways here. It's just not how we do things."

Julianna looked at him curiously. "What do you do in your culture?"

"It is proper for me to ask you to the dance. It is a public event where we will be with our friends. I must not spend more time with you than I do with anyone else. I cannot formally court you without first asking your family's permission. We are friends only." Bae explained.

"You want to court me?" Julianna asked hopefully.

"What I want is not important. You cannot date until you are sixteen. I must honor your parent's decision. We cannot kiss or hold hands. We can only be friends. We can only be together publicly…like in this library. You must not ask me…I must pursue you. You must be pakipot which is "hard to get."

Julianna stared at him in disbelief. "I've got to pretend to not like you? That doesn't make sense!"

"You do not have to pretend." Bae replied patiently. "You must not make any advances towards me."

"Like this" Julianna replied quickly kissing him.

Bae gasped and turned red. He quickly looked around and was relieved that no one was looking their way.

"You must not do that!" he whispered sounding mortified. "It is not proper! At the right time, I want to introduce you to my family, and I want to meet yours."

Julianna closed her book. "Is this why I can't call you?"

Bae nodded. "A girl should not call a boy's house. It will leave a bad impression with my parents."

Julianna sighed. This was more complicated than she expected.

"Will your parents accept me? They may want you to be with an Asian girl."

Bae shook his head. "They told me that at the proper time, that I can marry whomever I wish. They would prefer that I marry a Korean girl, of course. However there aren't that many here that we know of. They can arrange a marriage for me, but I do not have to deal with that because they fell in love and married. They do not believe in arranged marriages. However since I am the only son, I must take care of them as well as my own family after I marry. "

Julianna stared at him in disbelief. She would have to live with his parents? Unbelievable!

Before she knew it her phone started vibrating and she knew that it was time to go. Bae stood up and bowed before her. A part of her was disappointed. She couldn't even kiss him and he had the most kissable lips she had ever seen on a boy.

"You will dance with me, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, we will dance" Bae said grinning. "I must also dance with other girls; I cannot dance with just you. It would appear that I am dating. That would not look good to your family. I wish to make a good impression."

"They expect me to dance!" Julianna said frustrated as they walked out of the library together.

"We will see then." Bae said waving as he walked in the opposite direction.

JuJu went home in deep thought. She hadn't expected that dating Bae would be this complicated. She wanted them to be boyfriend and girlfriend at least on the sly.

She walked into the house and found her father in the den lounging on the sofa.

"Hey, Pumpkin" he said grinning at her. "We're going out for Chinese when your mom gets home from work. She had to work a little late."

"OK" JuJu grumbled.

Bobby immediately picked up on her mood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah right" Bobby replied. "Come over here."

She reluctantly walked over to him and he pulled her down on his lap and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Bad day at school?" Bobby ventured.

"Not really" she replied.

"So…did something happen? Did you ask your friend Bae about the dance? Is he coming?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"You don't sound too happy about it" Bobby replied shifting her weight on his lap. She sat up and looked at him.

"Well…I mean he's coming. He can't dance with just me…he says it's not proper. He's afraid of offending you guys. Dancing with me too many times might give you the appearance that we're dating! Have you ever heard of such?" She stood up and paced back and forth. "He said that I have to behave properly and that I shouldn't have asked him about the dance, that he was supposed to ask me. Man, are they from the dark ages or what?"

Bobby was secretly happy about the way things were going. This Bae may just be alright. He seemed to have been raised with a strict code of conduct. He liked that.

"We can't hold hands or anything! It's ridiculous!" she continued.

"I thought you two were just friends anyway" Bobby replied trying to stifle a laugh.

JuJu glared at him which reminded him of Charity.

"We are! We can't be anything else until he comes and asks my parent's permission. It sounds like something straight out of the dark ages to me!" JuJu snapped.

She then stormed out of the den and stomped up the steps. Bobby burst out laughing.

He then heard the key turn in the door and Justin and Theresa walked in.

"Hey" Justin said waving.

Bobby looked up surprised to see Theresa with him.

"I came over to see JuJu" she replied.

"She's upstairs" Bobby remarked suspiciously. Did he just see Justin let go of her hand?

"Thanks" Theresa said running up the steps. Justin came into the den.

"Where's Mom?" he asked.

"She's working late. She should be home any minute. We're going out for Chinese." Bobby said patting the space on the sofa beside him and Justin sat down.

"So how was practice? Got your tutu all ready for the dance?" he teased.

Justin rolled his eyes. "It's just a simple dance. "

"You plan on dancing with Theresa? I know she's the one, right?" Bobby ventured.

"Why do you think that" Justin asked trying not to panic.

Bobby laughed at the fear he heard in his voice.

"You can't fool me. You said that you could see the hunger in my eyes the other night, well I see it in yours too…especially when you look at her." Bobby replied stretching.

"You gonna tell Ma. She might not let Theresa come over here anymore" he said sounding worried.

"Well I can certainly understand her concern. I don't think it's a good idea to keep this a secret, Justin." Bobby replied standing.

"But I can't be with her here anyway! JuJu said that when she comes here to see her, then I have to keep my distance. I gave my word. I see her more at school and at practice than I see her here. When she's here she's holed up in JuJu's room." Justin protested. "JuJu will blame me if Ma says that she can't come over any more!"

"That may be so, but I still have to let your Mom know that she's the one you're interested in. I won't keep secrets from her. Since your sister has the eyes of a hawk I doubt if anything will happen in this house that shouldn't." Bobby replied.

Justin didn't seem too happy with his father's decision and walked out of the den and stomped up the steps.

Well that was two for two, Bobby thought smiling to himself.

He heard a key in the door again and Charity came into the house.

"Hey there" she said smiling. "Is everyone home?"

"Yeah they're upstairs" Bobby replied. "I told them that we are going out for Chinese. They seemed agreeable to that."

"Good because I don't feel like cooking" she responded kissing him. "What have you been up to today?"

"Oh, I've been with Jeremiah most of the day" Bobby replied. "We did a few things around the house to help Ma out."

He pulled her closer. "How much longer will I have to be on the sidelines?"

"I'm afraid it'll be at least another day" she replied smiling.

"You sure I can't get a little bit?" he asked hopeful.

"Ugh! No Bobby, that's nasty!" she protested pulling away from him.

"I'm a desperate man!" he snickered.

"I know, but you'll have to wait it out" she said walking out of the den.

"There are other things we can do…" he ventured hopefully.

She laughed and turned to him. "If you are a good boy, I'll see what I can work out!"

He followed her into the kitchen. She looked good in the printed skirt she was wearing. Damn! She'd look good in just about anything right now. He was horny as hell.

"I found out some interesting information about Justin and Julianna." He said smiling. "You know….about the opposite sex they're looking to see at the dance."

"What?" Charity said interested.

"What'll I get for the information?" he teased.

Charity laughed. "Oh, so it's like that?"

"I'm desperate" Bobby confessed.

Charity appeared to be in deep thought for a moment. "Well…I could give you a nice hot bath…rub you down from head to toe with some nice almond butter and brown sugar crème…and who knows where that would lead.."

He stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth!" Charity whispered throwing him a kiss. "Now open it tell me everything!"

Bobby grinned. "Well, Justin has the hots for Julianna's friend Theresa-"

"Theresa!" Charity replied shocked. "Is she here?"

"She's in Julianna's room" Bobby replied.

"Well maybe she shouldn't be here without another adult being here." Charity speculated.

"Justin thought you'd feel that way" Bobby replied. "It seems Julianna has beaten you to the punch and demanded that he not come near her when she's here with her. He's already been banned."

"Good!" Charity replied. "Knowing JuJu she'll keep them apart for sure!"

Bobby laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"And Ms. Julianna's boy has a strict moral code to abide by. He can't kiss her or hold her hand without first seeking her parent's permission. She's a little pissed about that."

Charity giggled. "Oh, I'm sure she is! Is he coming to the dance?"

"Yep! But he must also dance with other girls to not upset us. He doesn't want us thinking that they're dating." Bobby replied grinning.

"I think I like him already" Charity snickered.

"Well that's all I have for you" Bobby replied pulling her to him. "Is it worth all that you have promised me?"

"Maybe" Charity replied kissing his nose.

"Great. Let's eat" Bobby replied.

They invited Theresa to go to dinner with them, but she asked to be dropped off at home which surprised them.

Justin didn't say much during dinner and neither did JuJu. Bobby tried to start a conversation with them, but they didn't have much to say. They both seemed to be distracted and when Bobby gave up trying he turned to Charity. Charity didn't make them talk, but just smiled at Bobby indicating to him to let it go. Bobby glanced at Charity and nodded and they ate their dinner in silence.

When they arrived back home, both of the twins went up the stairs and said goodnight in unison.

"Well that was different" Bobby replied after he heard their doors shut.

"They'll be fine" Charity replied. She put her arms around his neck.

"So what do I get?" Bobby said kissing her.

"Come and see!" she quipped and ran up the stairs.

He followed her and she ran into the bedroom. He quickly shut the door and began undressing.

"Slow down, Romeo" she said.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked smiling.

"Undress slowly "she replied sitting on the bed. He complied and she watched him remembering the first time she had watched him undress for her.

"Do you want a shower, or do you want a bath. Your choice" she asked.

He stared at her. "I want a bath. Will you do the honors?"

"Of course" she replied smiling.

She ran a bath and he climbed in. She kneeled by the tub and soaped the washcloth and began washing him. She had him to lie back with his head on a towel. He stared up at her.

"I want to get married now. I don't want to wait" he confessed.

She ran her finger along the scar on his chest.

"We have to set a date" she replied. She ran her hands over him and he closed his eyes. "I ache for you, Charity. You know that don't you."

"Yeah"

She reached in the water and caressed him. He was hard and he groaned at her touch. Her fingers were warm and searching. His eyes were closed as he basked in her touch. She was gently kneading his scrotum and she was rubbing him between his cheeks with her finger which made him hot. Her finger was there and she was testing his boundaries. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Are you all mine, Bobby Mercer" she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah" he replied. "What are you going to do?"

Her finger was gently probing along the opening of his entrance. He looked at her questioning.

"Only what you trust me to do" Charity replied inserting the tip of her finger.

"I…I don't know. I've never let anyone do this to me" he confessed.

"It's alright." She said pushing in her finger a little ways. She watched as his eyes got big.

"Charity, this is…different" he said breathing hard. She began to move her finger and Bobby felt himself grow hot. Bobby began to moan.

"God, Charity…"

"You like it though, don't you." She asked still probing him.

"Yeah, kinda" he confessed.

"Good" she replied removing her finger. "Come on, get out."

Bobby got out the tub and seemed a bit shaken. She led him to the bed.

"There's nothing wrong with liking it, Bobby. That's where a man's G spot is. I've been reading up on it." She said smiling at him.

He suddenly smiled looking relieved. "I didn't know men had sweet spots like that"

"Oh yeah. I've been studying up" she replied giggling.

She made him lie on the bed and she massaged him with the brown sugar and almond butter cream. She didn't miss a spot on his body, starting at his neck and worked down to his toes.

Bobby felt like he was in heaven. The smell of the cream was wonderful and her hands were warm and soothing. It had surprised him when she penetrated him with her finger and it alarmed him a bit when he realized that he liked it. He didn't know men had G spots. As long as it was her, he had no problem with it.

She bent down and took him in her mouth and he groaned. He had missed this and so much more since he'd been away. Her finger found him again and he felt a rush of heat overtake him and his body rose up involuntarily from the bed. She used an ample amount of the butter and he was pleasantly surprised at how arousing it was. He could tell that she was using the full length of her finger, and she moved it slowly in and out and he could feel himself about to cum immediately. The feeling was incredible and he could not control himself with her finger working its magic and he felt himself spiraling towards release. He stuck his fist in his mouth to keep from crying out as she was sucking hard on the head at the same time as she was moving her finger and he couldn't think straight. His whole pelvic area seemed to spasm as his orgasm hit him with an intensity he had never before experienced.

He fell back on the bed almost hyperventilating. She kissed him soundly and he opened his eyes looking up at her. He looked into her eyes and she was smiling down at him lovingly.

"Welcome home" she whispered grinning impishly.


	34. Chapter 34 The Dance

**The Dance**

Bobby waited at the bottom of the steps for JuJu to come down. Justin had been ready thirty minutes before his daughter. He knew that girls always took longer to get ready and JuJu was no exception.

"Julianna, come on!" he yelled up the steps.

"I'll be down in a minute!" she yelled back.

Bobby sighed. Charity wasn't helping matters. She was up there with her. He walked in the den and looked at Justin. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants. Why did girls have to be so complicated!

"Your sister is taking forever" Bobby said as Justin flipped the channels.

"You could always go upstairs and drag her down" Justin commented.

Bobby sighed and walked out the den just as he heard footsteps. He was shocked when he saw his daughter. She had on a black and white dress. The dress was totally black from below the bodice on down and stopped right above her knees. The bodice was white with black squiggles with thin spaghetti straps. Her ample breasts strained against the top revealing a hint of cleavage, but not too much but still it was disturbing to Bobby.

"What do you think?" she asked grinning at him. She turned around and clicked the heels of her white high heeled sandals together.

"The top doesn't cover you up totally" Bobby commented crossing his arms across his chest. When did she start wearing heels?

"It's not indecent" JuJu replied her hands on her hips.

Bobby grunted as his eyes roamed over her. "Aren't you a little young for high heels?"

JuJu sighed. "They are not that high. They are only a couple of inches."

Bobby looked up at Charity who came down the steps behind her.

"You approve of this outfit?" he asked obviously displeased.

"Its fine" she replied looking at Bobby. "She's fourteen not ten"

Bobby fingered the bodice of the dress before JuJu pulled away. "She's showing too much of her chest."

"You'd have to be standing over top of her and be looking to see it, Bobby" Charity replied.

"Exactly!" Bobby snapped. "If she's dancing with Bo or Bae or whatever his name is, he'll be looking right down at her chest! Maybe she can put a handkerchief down there or something!"

"Ma!" JuJu whined alarmed.

"Bobby, the dress is fine" Charity said patiently walking past him. "Come on let's go."

Bobby didn't argue with her but he was far from happy. They rode to the dance in silence and he watched as JuJu and Justin got out of the car.

"I guess they don't want us going in, huh?" he asked.

"We can go in for a minute" Charity replied getting out. "However I am sure they don't want us to stay."

They walked into the gym and it was crowded with about two hundred kids. Some parents were standing around watching the scene. The music was playing and there were teachers at each of the exits and some were all around the walls of the gym.

"Not much going on yet" Bobby commented.

"No, they're probably waiting for us to leave" Charity replied giggling.

Just then Charity noticed a young Asian boy come into the gym with a man, most likely his father. The boy glanced their way and Charity smiled. He looked at her surprised and then walked over to her.

"Miss McNeil?" he asked bowing low.

"Yes, I'm Miss McNeil" Charity replied. "Are you Bae?"

"Yes" the young man replied and then turned to the older man beside him. "This is my father. His name is Lo Meyoung. Charity watched as Bae's father bowed low before them.

"I'm surprised that you knew who I was" Charity replied.

"You look just like Julianna" Bae replied smiling.

Charity turned to Bobby. "This is Julianna's father."

"Hello" Bae said bowing and then quickly extending his hand.

"Hi" Bobby grunted eying the older Meyoung before extending his hand to Bae.

Just then JuJu walked over to them.

"Hello, Bae" she said shyly.

"Julianna" Bae responded bowing. "This is my father Lo Meyoung."

"Mr. Meyoung" Julianna said shyly taking his hand.

"Miss McNeil" Lo replied bowing.

Bae turned to Bobby. "I request permission sir to dance with your daughter."

Bobby looked at him. "That's why you're here…to dance."

"How many dances are acceptable?" Bae asked.

Bobby looked and JuJu was giving him a pleading look.

Charity cleared her throat and Bobby ignored her. He wanted to say one, but knew that Charity would intervene.

"I will leave that up to Julianna" Bobby said finally.

"Very good" Bae responded bowing once again.

"Well we ought to be going" Charity replied grabbing Bobby's hand and squeezing it. She looked at JuJu. We will be back at ten. Remind Justin."

"Sure" JuJu responded.

Charity watched as she walked back on the floor of the gym and approached Justin.

"Well let's go" she said turning to Bobby.

"You sure you want to leave so soon?" he asked still watching JuJu.

She pulled him by his arm. "Yeah, let's go."

Bobby looked at his watch. "It's only after seven. What are we supposed to do until then?"

Charity smiled. "I have a few ideas"

Justin watched as JuJu walked over to him with Bae following her. She related the message from their mother and he nodded. Theresa hadn't arrived yet and there were a couple of people on the floor dancing.

"Can you dance?" Justin asked Bae as he watched his sister talk to one of their classmates.

"I do not dance well" Bae admitted "But I can pick it up."

Justin looked at him in disbelief. "I don't know about that Bae. "

"What do you suggest?" Bae responded.

"Dance a slow dance, just don't hold her too close" Justin suggested.

He looked up and saw Theresa enter the gym and walked over to her.

"Hey Tee" he said smiling.

"Hi Justin" she replied. He took her hand and pulled her on the dance floor and began to dance with her.

A small crowd gathered around to watch.

"Show off" JuJu yelled giggling.

Bae grabbed JuJu by the hand. "It doesn't look that hard"

He pulled her on the floor and began moving awkwardly. JuJu looked around embarrassed. As luck would have it, Marilyn Chambers was watching them with a group of her friends. Bae stepped on her toe and she jumped back.

"Sorry" he said embarrassed.

"That's OK" JuJu said "Let's get some punch."

She led Bae off of the floor and gritted her teeth as she watched Marilyn and her brood walk over.

"Julianna!" Mariyn said laughing. "I must say I didn't know that the robot was back in style! Your boyfriend here was as stiff as one out on the dance floor!"

The group of girls broke out in giggles and JuJu felt like slapping Marilyn.

"Well Marilyn" she replied innocently "Everyone can't be a great dancer like yourself. In fact, my brother wanted to dance with you himself and he's a professional you know."

Marilyn's eyes got big. "Really? Well I'd love to dance with him! He's so hot! I just knew that I'd get his attention eventually!"

She continued to babble on several more seconds and JuJu broke out in giggles! "Sure why don't you go over there and get him right now!"

Marilyn looked at her "Really?"

"Not!" JuJu said and then turned and walked off pulling Bae by his arm.

"Julianna I don't think it's a good thing to make your friend angry" Bae observed looking back.

"She's not my friend, Bae" Julianna replied.

Just then "Differences" by Ginuwine began to play.

"I think I can do better off of this one" Bae said smiling.

"I thnk you can too" JuJu replied pulling him onto the dance floor.

Charity watched amused as Bobby paced back and forth from the den to the kitchen.

"Will you stop it?" Charity snapped. "You're making me dizzy!"

"I think we should go back" he said turning to her.

"Bobby it's only eight thirty. No. We are not going back until ten!"

He sat down on the sofa and crossed his arms across his chest. "How can you be so calm?"

Charity laughed and sat down beside him. "I guess I've accepted the fact that they are growing up. You have to give them some trust and some breathing room or they will rebel. They will be fine. The dance is heavily chaperoned and Justin is there. If they really wanted to do something, they'd do it. We have to trust them to do the right thing. You know good and well that when you were their age that if you wanted to get around authority, you could. We have to trust them."

Bobby sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him. Charity was right. He had done exactly what he wanted to do when he was their age regardless of what his foster mothers told him. If Julianna and Bae wanted to be together, he knew that he could not stop them.

"The boy does seem respectful" he admitted.

"And your daughter has her head on straight" Charity reminded him.

Bobby looked at her and grinned. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You don't seem as concerned about Justin. Do I detect a double standard here?" Charity asked stretching herself out on the sofa beside him and putting her feet in his lap. He began to rub them absently.

"Boy's can't get pregnant" he reminded her.

Charity rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but they can make babies. I don't want pieces of myself out there mixing with some strange girls DNA. I want to know my grandchildren. "

Bobby picked her foot up and began massaging it. "That's a strange way of putting it."

He looked at her toes which were painted blue. Her ankle chain was dangling and he fingered it looking at the two hearts that were on it.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked looking up at her.

"The kids gave it to me for Mother's day" she replied.

Bobby smiled and lifted her foot up to his mouth and kissed her toes.

"What time is it now" he asked.

Justin watched the exchange between Marilyn Chambers and his sister and hoped that there wouldn't be any trouble. He was holding Theresa's hand and felt her squeeze it. He looked at her and smiled before returning his attention back to his sister.

He was surprised when he saw Marilyn walking towards him and wondered what she wanted. She looked up at him ignoring Theresa who was standing by his side.

"Hi Justin" she said giving him a saucy grin. Justin thought that she looked like a shark that was about to take a bite out of him. He had never liked Marilyn and it wasn't because of his sister. She always had a crew of girls with her and acted like she owned the school. She was a pretty girl with an ugly personality and that irked him especially when he saw her putting down other girls just because they may not be as pretty or have the nice things that she had.

"Hi" he replied still holding onto Theresa's hand.

"I came over here to ask you to dance" Marilyn said. "Your sister told me that you admired my dancing ability and I thought together on the floor we would make an awesome sight."

Justin looked at her and then at the three girls she had standing nearby. He made a mental note to kill his sister later. He looked back at Marilyn.

"Sorry, I can't dance with you. I'm dancing with Theresa" he replied.

Marilyn gave Theresa a quick once over.

"This little taco? C'mon Justin. I'm sure your little friend can sit this one out" she replied.

"I got your taco!" Theresa spat and then began cursing in Spanish. She stepped in front of Justin.

"You need to back off. "

Marilyn laughed. "What? You got a chain around his neck or something, Taco? "

"Is there a problem over here" Mr. Harris one of the chaperones asked walking over to them.

Theresa glared at Marilyn who smiled sweetly at Mr. Harris.

"No problem, Mr. Harris" she replied. "Justin and I were just about to dance"

"I don't think so" Justin replied.

Mr. Harris looked from Justin to Marilyn. "Look Justin, I am sure that one dance with Marilyn won't hurt. As the professional in this group, I am looking to you to get the ball rolling. Marilyn is a very well liked girl and if the rest of the students see you two dancing, and then they may be encouraged to participate. What about it?"

Justin looked at Mr. Harris as if he had two heads. "I was about to dance with Theresa" he protested. He didn't want to dance with Marilyn.

"But you've already danced with her once" Marilyn whined. "I think Ta-ummm…Theresa won't mind if you dance with other girls."

"Of course you won't mind, would you Theresa" Mr. Harris asked patting her on the shoulder.

Theresa gritted her teeth and didn't say anything for a moment. She knew that Mr. Harris favored Marilyn for some reason. He couldn't see through that stupid front that she was putting up. She looked at Justin waiting for him to protest further.

"One dance" Justin snapped.

"Very good then" Mr. Harris replied "I think you should take turns with a lot of the girls here. " He turned to Theresa "I'm sure you won't mind, will you Theresa."

Theresa didn't reply. She was furious at the turn of events. She watched as Justin walked over to the DJ and they began to play a fast number and he and Marilyn began to dance. She glanced over at Theresa several times giving her a smug grin.

Theresa tried not to be jealous but she couldn't help herself. She was glad that the number they was dancing off was a fast number. At least they weren't touching. That hussy kept trying to dance close to Justin though but he kept backing up and danced around her. It looked like a game of cat and mouse as Marilyn continued to try to advance and dance closer to Justin.

Juliana watched from the other side of the room as she and Bae sipped punch and was thankful when the song finally ended. She knew that Tee most likely was furious and gathered from seeing Mr. Harris that he had orchestrated the dance with Marilyn.

Justin walked back over to Theresa and Marilyn walked over to her girls, her fake waist length braids swished back and forth as she walked past Theresa with her head held high.

Another slow number was playing and Justin pulled Theresa on the floor and began dancing with what seemed to Julianna as an apology dance. She doubted that alone would be enough to satisfy her friend.

"Come one, Bae" she said and pulled him onto the floor.

Other couples joined them as they began to dance.

"Your brother is a very good dancer" Bae observed trying not to step on her feet.

"Yeah" Julianna said glancing over at her brother. He did not look happy as she could tell that Theresa was still mad.

Just then she saw Marilyn push one of her friends towards the dance floor and wondered what was up. She walked over to Justin.

"Can I cut in?"

Julianna glanced back at Marilyn who was grinning wickedly. She knew that Marilyn was trying to push her friend's buttons and she wasn't having it.

"Bae do me a favor and dance with Erica" she whispered quickly. She let go of his hand and walked over to Erica.

"Erica, Bae wants a dance with you" she said looking at the troublemaker.

"What?" Erica said surprised. She glanced at Bae who bowed his head to her.

"It would be my pleasure" Bae replied.

"I don't want to dance with you" Erica snapped.

Just then Mr. Harris walked over to them. "Is there a problem here?"

"Erica wanted a dance with my boyfriend and I told her that I didn't mind" Julianna said.

"I did not! I want to dance with Justin" Erica snapped.

"Erica" Mr. Harris said patiently. "If Mr. Meyoung is willing to dance with you, what is the problem?"

"I want to dance with Justin! "

"I'm dancing with Theresa right now" Justin snapped. "Why can't you just wait until you're asked or something!"

"I will be happy to dance with you" Bae replied turning to Erica.

Erica put her hands on her hips. "If I wanted to dance with a clumsy oaf, I'd ask Marvin Haskell"

"Either dance with him or get off the floor" Mr. Harris said. "You're supposed to be dancing not arguing!" He then walked back towards the other teachers. Julianna grabbed Bae's hand and began to dance again. Justin continued to dance with Theresa leading her away from Erica.

Erica looked at Julianna and then stormed off the dance floor back over to Marilyn.

"Thanks, JuJu" Justin said grinning at his sister.

"Anytime" she replied as the song ended and she led Bae back over to the punchbowl.


	35. Chapter 35 Puppy Love

**Puppy Love**

JuJu closed the book she was reading and sighed. Summer had begun and she was already bored to tears.

There was no reason for Bae to come to the library since school was out so she didn't know how she was going to see him. He didn't call her and she didn't have his number.

She desperately wanted to see him because she thought about him constantly. It wasn't fair! Tee got to see Justin all the time _and_ talk to him on the phone.

She did find out where Bae's family store was and she was thinking that perhaps she could go there on the pretense of buying something….

She let her mind wander a moment. Her father had returned to Chicago once again and would be back for their birthday which was three weeks away. Maybe she could invite Bae to their birthday cookout, but wondered if that would be "proper" in his eyes.

She got up off of the bed and went to Justin's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in, JuJu" she heard from the other side of the door.

She opened the door and found him stretching, which he did on a daily basis.

"What's up?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"I'm bored." She admitted. "We've only been out of school a couple of weeks and I'm already bored. There's not much to do around here!"

Justin stopped stretching for a moment and looked at her exasperated.

"I told you to sign up to be an assistant to the teachers at the day camp!" Justin replied chastising her. "I'm volunteering. You're here all day by yourself or at Grandma Evelyn's. You need something to occupy your time. Theresa is volunteering, why don't you?"

He returned to his routine and she watched him a moment before plopping down on his bed.

"She did that to be near you." JuJu accused. "I didn't want to be around a bunch of screaming babies!"

She stretched herself across Justin's bed and continued to watch him stretch.

"It's still not too late. I have some good news." Justin replied looking over at her. "They had to let that horrible Marilyn Chambers go yesterday."

"Why?" JuJu asked, her interest peaked. "Did she strangle one of the babies with her ugly weave?"

"She was caught kissing Mario Hernandez outside when she was supposed to be watching her class" Justin chuckled. "Needless to say, Mrs. Rogers was not pleased."

"I bet." JuJu replied gleefully.

"I told Mrs. Rogers that I'd ask you to replace her." Justin said. "She agreed to give you a chance if you want it."

"What!" JuJu snapped surprised. When had he planned on telling her this?

"They are six year olds and you'll have Daniela. She's in that class. It's not that bad. I have to give her an answer by Monday. Will you at least try it? " Justin continued. She watched as he now lay on the floor stretching his legs above his head.

"Maybe" JuJu replied still unconvinced.

"What else are you doing? It's from 9 to 5, you get free food, and we get to go to the pool and go on all the trips that the kids take." Justin said now standing and stretching his arms above his head.

"Yeah…Chuck E Cheese…" she snapped sarcastically. "How exciting!"

"It's better than sitting around here all day." Justin reasoned. "You're the one who's bored. I'm just offering you some suggestions!"

"I guess." She admitted. She looked at him slyly as he finished his stretching and sat down beside her. "So…how's things going with Tee?"

Justin grinned. "Just fine. How's things going with you and Bae?"

JuJu exhaled. "It's not! I haven't seen or heard from him since the last day of school! You get to see Tee all the time! It's not fair!"

She fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Justin…"

"Yeah, Ju?" he said lying across the bed beside her.

"I think I understand now what you were trying to tell me when we had our talk. You know…about you and Tee. You told me that you didn't want to tell me everything, remember."

"Yeah I remember." He responded.

"I need to ask you something" she ventured turning to her brother who was on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously wondering where this conversation was going. He quickly turned his body and faced her.

"Do you kiss Tee…I mean really kiss her, like a man kisses a woman…with your mouths open and your tongues touching?

Justin quickly sat back up and he wouldn't meet her eyes. He didn't want to tell her about that or about how Theresa helped him when his hormones were driving him crazy.

"JuJu, we are not having this conversation!" Justin replied standing with his back to her. "You'll start judging me again!"

"No I won't." JuJu replied grabbing his arm as he tried to walk away. "I understand now, I think. I think about kissing Bae all the time, but he wouldn't kiss me because he thinks it's not proper if I do it and he won't do it because I can't date until I'm sixteen."

"You judged me for getting an erection...does Bae get them when he's around you?" Justin asked looking at her. "Do you think he's gross like you think I am?"

JuJu looked at her brother. "I never said you were gross because you get erections. I...I just didn't understand it...but now I do...sort of. " She looked up at him. "Did you think I was gross when I got my monthly? Mom said that I was acting crazy when I first got my period and she had to talk to you."

Justin chuckled. "You were acting crazy...and no, I didn't think you were gross...I just didn't understand what was going on until Ma explained everything to me." He looked directly at his sister. "I never judged you because you were like that. I never even said anything when I saw the blood."

JuJu's eyes got big. "I was careful! I never left my stuff lying around! Mom would kill me-"

"You're not as careful as you think!" He interrupted grinning at her. " You left it wrapped up in toilet paper on the tub once. You've gotten better now though."

JuJu was mortified and knew that if their roles had been reversed that she would have jumped on Justin. He had never told her that she had forgotten to throw her business in the trash! It made her realize that she really had been judgmental about something that he couldn't control, while he had been very tolerant with her. She looked up with him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Justin...you were right. I was judging you. I realize that now." She looked down at her hands. "I was mad about you and Tee and the fact that you could talk to her when you were cranky, but you couldn't talk to me. I didn't understand your feelings and what was going on with you. I think I understand better now because I have feelings for Bae."

"Are you in love with Bae?" Justin asked grinning putting his arm around her.

"I think so." She replied as she put her other arm around him. "Are you in love with Tee."

"Yeah." He replied. "But Pop says it's puppy love, whatever that means."

JuJu got up and walked over to the window, looking out. "Justin, I want to go and see him at the store. I know he's probably working there today."

"It's Saturday, JuJu. Maybe he has the day off." Justin speculated.

"There are no days off when you have a family business." JuJu replied. "He told me that."

"Do you know where it is…the business I mean?" Justin asked.

"I looked it up in the phone book. It's downtown." She replied. "We could go and get some spiced shrimp!"

Justin laughed. "Do you think Ma would let us go down town just for some shrimp? You'd better come up with a better plan than that."

JuJu thought for a moment. "I'm just going to ask her. If I lie and she catches me, I'll never get to see Bae." She reasoned.

She walked out of the Justin's room and walked downstairs.

"Hi" Charity said as she watched her daughter descended the stairs.

JuJu walked over to the island and sat down.

"You want a snack?" Charity asked looking at her. "There's some lunchmeat in the fridge. You can fix a sandwich."

"I have some money saved." JuJu ventured. "Can I get some spiced shrimp?"

"From where?" Charity asked as she folded some laundry.

JuJu was quiet a moment. "I was thinking….Justin and I could catch the bus downtown and go to City Seafood."

Charity tried not to laugh out loud. City Seafood, indeed! She and Bobby had talked to Bae and his father when they had returned to pick the kids up from the dance and she knew that was the name of their family business.

"There's a seafood store several blocks away, JuJu." Charity replied. "What's so special about paying extra money going downtown?"

JuJu walked over to her mother and began helping her fold the clothes. "I was hoping to see Bae." She whispered hesitantly.

"Well at least you're honest." Charity replied laughing at her daughter's embarrassed expression.

JuJu sat back down at the island. "It's not fair! Justin gets to see Tee all the time. I'll never get to see Bae again until school starts!"

Charity walked over to her. "Well…you could invite him to your birthday cookout. I mean you can have a few friends over and I know Theresa will be here."

JuJu jumped up and threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Mama, I love you!"

She then proceeded to shower Charity's face with kisses.

"Well OK" Charity replied laughing removing JuJu's arms from around her neck. "Today you love me. What about the next time you get mad at me?"

"I'll always love you, Ma" she replied grinning. "Sometimes I just don't like you."

"Uh-huh." Charity replied. "At least you don't lie. I can't stand a liar."

"You have to remember the lie you tell if you tell a lie" JuJu reasoned. "I'm not very good at it because I'd forget half the time what I told you." She suddenly frowned up her face. "What will Daddy say if I invite Bae?"

"It's your party and he knows you're going to have friends over. We've already discussed it." Charity assured her.

"Can I still go downtown and invite Bae?" she ventured. "I don't have his phone number and I don't have his address to call him either."

Charity handed her a pile of clothes.

"Put these things away and help me clean up around here and I'll take you down there and you can deliver the invitation in person."

Charity watched as her daughters eyes widened. JuJu then shrieked in delight. "Thanks, Ma." She replied breathlessly. She danced around and then turned and ran up the steps with the bundle of clothes almost tripping in the process.

Charity laughed at her daughter and then returned to her laundry.

Jeremiah pulled up in front of Theresa's apartment and blew the horn. He had talked with her Grandmother Isabelle about Theresa's outburst about being "no good" and had expressed his concern to her.

His request to spend more time with Theresa was met with gratitude from her grandmother. Sophie was with Angel and Isabelle didn't get that much help with Theresa. Isabelle felt that Theresa's "Uncle Jerry" could be a positive influence on her and had told him so.

Theresa now ran out of the house and climbed into the back seat with the girls. "Hi, Uncle Jerry" she said beaming. "Where are we going? Grandma said that it was a surprise."

"You'll see." He replied pulling off.

Jerry dropped the girls off at their birthday party. Evelyn was there waiting for them and accompanied them inside. He knew that it was a big favor that he had asked of his mother, but she had readily agreed to stay with the girls at the birthday party so that he could spend time with Theresa.

"We're not going in?" Theresa asked puzzled. "I thought I was going to be with Daniela."

"No, it's just you and me." Jerry replied grinning as he pulled off. "You're with them all week at day care. We're going to do some grown up things...just me and you."

Theresa became very quiet and looked out of the window. Jerry was puzzled at her sudden mood change.

"What's wrong, Tee?' he asked glancing over at her.

"What do you want with me?" she asked hesitantly. "Why do you want to be alone with me and what kinds of grown up things do you want to do with me?"

Jerry was taken aback at the fear he saw and pulled the car over to the curb. "I wanted to spend time with you. You're my new neice. I think you need a father figure in your life. I thought that we'd go out and have some fun."

"I have Angel!" she said defensively. "I know he loves Sophie and he won't try anything funny with me. I like Angel, but I don't know you that well! You already have daughters, so why do you want to be with me?"

Jerry looked at her totally shocked. "You think I want to mess with you? You think I want to put my hands on you? Is that all you think a man wants from you?"

She looked at him warily. "I don't know. Why would you want to spend time with me? I'm not yours. I've heard about funny Uncles."

"I'm not like that" Jerry replied. "All men are not perverts, Theresa!"

"I know that." she snapped. "Uncle Angel isn't a pervert!"

Jerry pulled back into traffic. "Well you don't have to worry about me either. I'm family now. You don't have to worry about family."

"Hmph!" Theresa replied in disbelief.

Jerry glanced at her. He quickly pulled into a nearby park.

"Come on." He said opening her door. There were benches around a small lake that people came and fed the ducks. He could see that the two of them needed to have a serious talk!

She got out and followed him to a bench and sat down. Jerry looked at her and exhaled. What had this child been through already?

"Are you afraid of men, Theresa?" he asked looking at her as she stared out at the ducks.

"Not all men." She mumbled. "I just like to be careful."

"Has someone put their hands on you?" Jerry asked trying to keep his voice even.

She didn't reply and stared down at her feet and he lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Who did this to you? Does you Grandma or Sophie know?"

"No and I don't want you to tell them." She snapped. "It happened a long time ago. I just like to be careful."

Jerry studied her a moment. "It was someone in your family, right?"

"I don't want to talk about it" she replied stubbornly.

"Look Theresa. I knew your mother and I know your father. I know a lot of your family and if someone is bothering you, I will handle it." Jerry stressed.

Theresa eyes widened in surprise. "You know my father?"

"Yeah." Jerry replied. "You look just like him."

"What's his name?" Theresa asked eagerly.

"No one's ever told you?" Jerry asked surprised. Theresa shook her head. "Grandma doesn't want to talk about it."

"Maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you then." Jerry said cautiously. "Your Grandmother may not like it."

"She said she wasn't sure who he was because Mama had different boyfriends when she was on drugs and never told her. Are you sure you know who he is?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah…I'm sure."

"I'll tell you who did me if you tell me who my father is." She pleaded.

Jerry stared at her a moment. "Who was it?"

"It was my cousin Mario." She said. "I was glad he and his Mom moved away."

"You should tell your Grandmother so that she won't allow him to be around you when he comes back in town." Jerry pressed.

"She won't believe me." Theresa replied. "He said so."

"He's trying to scare you because he doesn't want to be found out! How old is this Mario, anyway and how old were you when this happened?"

"I was thirteen and he was sixteen." She replied. "What about my father."

"His name is Emilio Vargas." Jerry replied. "I knew him and your mother Felicia."

"Is he dead too? Theresa asked.

"No, in fact he's at his Mom's house this week I hear."

"Can you take me to him? Maybe he will want to see me." She replied anxiously. "Maybe he'll love me like JuJu's Dad loved her when he met her."

"It's not the same thing." Jerry replied. "He knows about you. Bobby didn't know about Julianna. Emilio chose not to be in your life. He was too busy getting high."

Theresa was quiet for a moment and Jerry wondered if he had been too blunt.

"Well it's his loss!" she said finally, grinning up at him. "Besides I have all these new uncles that love me!"

"Yup!" Jerry agreed. His face suddenly became serious. "Theresa, you were raped. Maybe you need to talk to somebody. Sometimes girls thinks its their fault. It's not. I don't want you "acting out" with Justin. You shouldn't be having sex."

"We're not" she replied. "Justin is nothing like Mario."

Jerry looked at her and touched her face. "You're a beautiful young lady. You should wait until you're ready. No one is supposed to take what is yours to give freely. You should be in love and you should protect yourself when you do decide to share your body with that special person."

Theresa's eyes began to water. No one had ever taken the time to talk to her like that before. "Thank you Uncle Jerry."

She stared out at the ducks that were swimming in the lake for a moment. It hurt her to know that her father didn't care, but now she had a new uncle who wanted to be like a father to her! Well she wasn't going to waste her time wishing for what she didn't have, plus now she didn't have to worry about Mario messing with her again since she now had big strong uncles to protect her! She looked at Jerry who was watching her closely.

"So Uncle Jerry…what are we going to do today?" she asked grinning.

Jerry was surprised that her mood had changed so quickly. No wonder her and JuJu were best friends. They were a lot alike! He took her to a nearby arcade and they played video games as well as skeeball and basketball. He had to admit that he was enjoying himself and he was glad that Theresa was more of a tomboy than a girly girl. She beat him at skeeball and almost beat him at basketball! Jerry looked at his watch and was surprised that three hours had passed.

"We've got to go" he said. "I've got to get to Ma's and pick the girls up."

"Oh alright" Theresa said obviously disappointed. "I was hoping to get another game of basketball in! I only lost by two points!"

"We will hang out again." Jerry promised. "By the way, what's really going on between you and Justin?"

Theresa giggled thinking he sounded so overprotective. "We're just good friends, Uncle Jerry."

"Yeah, I'll bet!" Jerry replied as they walked out of the arcade. "I'm going to keep my eye on both of you! You can bet your life on that!"

Theresa giggled happily at his concern for her and stuck her tongue out at him. It was a wonderful feeling to know that someone now cared that much about her.

"If you really kept an eye on me," she teased "You wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Daniela who kissed a boy in her class."

"What?" Jerry asked stunned.

"Gotcha!" Theresa laughed, poking him in the side. She then took off running to the car with Jerry following close behind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	36. Chapter 36 Growing Pains

**Growing Pains**

Bobby looked up from the grill at the large number of people that filled their back yard. The party was a success and part of him was happy, yet part of him wanted to kick all of them out.

Both Justin and JuJu were laughing and talking to their friends. He had made up his mind to man the grill so that he could keep an eye on them.

He looked at his baby girl and felt his stomach knot up. She had on a dark pink halter top and white shorts. The top while decent and covered her chest, showed off her ample bosom and the shorts hugged her hips. They weren't really short, but still…he glanced around for Bae and found him talking to another one of Justin's friends. At least the boy was mannerable, but he still didn't trust him.

He had lost the argument with JuJu earlier that day about her outfit when Charity quickly came to her daughter's defense. Yeah, he knew he was being overprotective, but she was only fifteen. It was hard for him to accept that she was a child in a woman's body. He wanted to lock her away somewhere from the prying eyes of perverts and pedophiles.

Charity on the other hand was more worried about Justin and Theresa. She had to keep an eye on them and she stressed for him to do the same. Bobby knew it was a double standard, but he was more worried about JuJu than Justin. Besides boys would be boys and boys didn't get pregnant!

He looked up from the food he was turning on the grill and glanced around again. He saw Justin, but he didn't see JuJu or Bae for that matter. He tried not to panic knowing that Charity was in the house…but still.

He quickly shut the grill and walked into the house looking around. His ears perked up as giggles came from the den. He walked in and found JuJu and Bae playing video games. Charity was no where in sight.

"I thought you guys were outside." Bobby said trying to keep his voice calm. "Where's your mother?"

Bae looked up and smiled. "She will return shortly. She went upstairs to change."

Bobby stared at the two of them. JuJu's eyes locked with his, preparing for the fight she knew was coming.

"Is there something else, Daddy" she asked pointedly wanting to dismiss him.

Bobby stared at her. "Why don't you two go outside?"

"We've been outside. We're inside now" JuJu replied stressing each word.

Bobby ignored her agitation. "I think outside is better."

Bae stood up. "Thank you for showing me your skills, Julianna. However your father wants us to return outside and we should do so."

Bobby knew that look she was giving him. He'd seen it plenty of times on her mother's face. "I'm not ready to go outside" she remarked defiantly.

"Julianna!" Bae said shocked. "Your father has made his request, we must obey!"

"Well you go on then, Bae" she hissed. "I'm not ready to go outside." She stared at Bobby.

Bae looked from her to her father, unsure of what to do next. Bobby glared at him and Bae quickly walked past him and Bobby waited until he heard the back door slam."

"I don't appreciate you disrespecting me in front of your friends." Bobby growled his voice threatening. "I am your father and you'd better get used to obeying me!"

Tears welled up in JuJu's eyes. "Why are you so mean? We weren't doing anything! You just want to ruin my party because I wouldn't change my clothes."

"Look at your breasts! They are jiggling when you walk! Those shorts are too tight. I know boys and boys like looking and I guess you like showing." Bobby snapped without thinking.

JuJu jumped up aghast at her father's comment. "I hate you!" she said and then burst into tears and rushed past him.

Bobby heard her run up the stairs and sighed. Maybe he didn't handle things properly.

Charity came into the den.

"What in the world is going on?" she asked . "I just saw JuJu run into her room and slam the door!"

Bobby quickly related what had just occurred. "I didn't think that it was right for them to be alone."

Charity sighed. She knew that if Bobby didn't loosen his grip, their daughter would rebel. Julianna was a good girl. There had to be a degree of trust and she had to make Bobby understand that.

She pulled him down on the sofa. "Bobby, I had only left them for a few minutes to change. You know yourself that Bae was raised differently from most boys and honor is everything to him. He wouldn't have tried anything right here in the house with so many people around."

Bobby didn't argue with her. She was right, but it still bothered him that his daughter had a body of a woman.

"I don't understand why you allowed her to wear that outfit!" he accused. "It's makes her look-"

"Like a young lady" Charity finished. "Get used to it Bobby. She's not a baby. She's a developing young woman. She has breasts, she has pubic hair and she has periods."

"I don't want to hear this!" he replied standing.

Charity grabbed his arm. "Listen, Bobby. This is no picnic for me either. It took me months to get your daughter to wear something other than jeans and oversized tee shirts because she was ashamed of her body. She was self conscious about her breasts and her big butt. She thought that if she wore baggy clothes, no one would notice."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked. "Let her cover up!"

"She should not be ashamed of her body, Bobby!" Charity hissed. "That's not right. She has self esteem issues and I had made progress and you tore all that down in one sentence to her. She wanted to wear a halter because it's hot. I helped her find one that covered her nicely. There's no abundance of cleavage showing and she gets to dress like other girls her age. The shorts are not that short. She can't help the figure God gave her."

Bobby looked sheepish. It had never occurred to him that JuJu might be self conscious about her figure. "I messed up, huh?"

Charity kissed him. "Yeah, you messed up. Now go upstairs and apologize to your daughter and make it right."

Bobby climbed the steps slowly and knocked on the door. There was no answer and he turned the knob and found JuJu sprawled across her bed. She had undressed and had on a tee shirt and jeans. The halter top was thrown on the floor as well as the shorts she had on. Bobby picked them up and sat beside her on the bed.

"JuJu-"

"Leave me alone!" she hissed lying facedown on the bed.

He turned her over, forcing her to meet his steady gaze.

"I messed up, alright!" he admitted. "I was scared. You scared me and I messed up!"

JuJu looked up at him in disbelief. "You're not scared of anything, Daddy!"

"Yeah, I am" he said holding up the halter.

JuJu giggled even though she still wanted to be mad at him.

"You're scared of a pink halter top?" she asked.

"Yeah, especially you in a pink halter top. " he said fingering the top.

She sat up on the bed. "Well I have changed now so you don't have to be scared anymore!"

"Put it back on." He replied, his voice low.

"What?"

Bobby looked at his daughter. She was growing up and he missed so much of her life. It wasn't her fault that she had a figure that would make men drool. It wasn't her fault that the thought of men looking at her like that angered him and scared him at the same time.

"You said I jiggle" she accused, snatching the top from his hands. "I can't wear a bra with this. Mama said I looked fine. I wasn't showing my breasts. I can't help it that they're big. That's why I don't wear clothes like other girls. My breasts are big and ugly!"

Bobby grabbed her by the shoulders. "You are beautiful. You looked beautiful. That's why I was scared."

She stared at him a moment. She stood up and walked across the room, tossing the halter on a nearby chair. She turned back and looked at him.

"I don't believe you. Mama probably told you to come up here and make up! You said what everybody thinks. My breasts are like a cow's teats and I should strap them down and wear big clothes! They are huge and ugly!"

Bobby sighed. "You have perfectly beautiful breasts. You have a beautiful figure. You're have a woman's body and that scares me because I know boys will be looking at you."

JuJu studied him a moment. "Well don't worry about it. I won't wear anything like this again. I'll keep wearing my tee shirts and jeans."

"No, put it back on." Bobby said lifting her chin. "You have to grow up and I have to grow up too. There's no use hiding under big tee shirts anymore. You have a woman's body now. I have to get used to the idea. You are beautiful. I mean that with all my heart."

"You really think I'm beautiful?" JuJu asked grinning.

"Yeah, and that scares the hell out of me" Bobby sighed grinning back at her. "I guess it's growing pains. "

"Growing pains…" JuJu said nodding. "I know about those myself."

Bobby stood up. "Well get dressed. You've probably caused me to burn up the food on the grill so your boyfriend will have to eat black hamburgers and get a stomachache!"

JuJu giggled and he winked at her and walked out the door shutting it quietly behind him.

((***))

Angel checked the grill and wondered where Bobby had gone. He should have known that his brother would wander off somewhere! Most likely he was trying to get a little bit from Charity! He grinned to himself. Well, he couldn't blame him if he did.

He looked around and began putting the hamburgers and hotdogs in an aluminum pan that Charity had provided. He cut the grill off and sat the pan on the table. He looked around for JuJu and since he didn't see her, decided to ask Theresa to wash her hands and put the food on their respective buns.

There were a bunch of kids milling around, but he didn't see Theresa or Justin either. He walked around the yard and decided to go around the front of the house.

He didn't see them in the front of the house either and walked back around back. He started to go into the house when he noticed that the shed in the back of the yard. Normally there was a lock on the door, but the lock had been removed. Most likely Charity did it to remove the chairs for the party.

The shed was in the very back of the yard and was somewhat secluded. He walked to the door and could hear someone inside. He opened the door and saw Justin and Theresa blinking from the evasion of light. Theresa was standing between his legs and they had been kissing.

"Alright , what are you two doing?" Angel asked even though he knew what they had been doing.

Justin began to stammer. "Noth-Nothing"

"Uh huh. " Angel replied unconvinced.

"I think you two need to return to the party. " He grabbed Theresa's arm. "The two of us are going to have a talk."

Theresa nodded unable to speak. Angel looked down at Justin's obvious erection and then looked back at his nephew. His face was beet red and he wouldn't meet Angels intense stare.

"You need to get yourself together and come into the house." Angel said.

Justin nodded and Angel walked out of the shed and headed for the house.

He saw that Bobby had returned to the grill and he walked over to him.

"Where have you been, brother?" Angel snapped.

"I had some business to take care of concerning my daughter" Bobby replied. "What's it to you."

"Well it's really your son that needs the talk" Angel responded. "I found him and Tee in the shed necking and he was at full attention if you know what I mean."

"What?" Bobby snapped shocked.

"Yeah" Angel continued. "And if I tell Tee's grandmother, I know she's going to go off and forbid her from coming back over here. I know she and JuJu are best friends so I won't say anything, but you need to handle Justin before he makes a terrible mistake!"

"Well, are you going to tell Sophie?" Bobby asked.

"Hell no" Angel replied. "She'll be worse than her mother. You just need to talk to Justin. I'll handle Tee."

Bobby took a swig of the beer he was holding. "Yeah, I'll talk to him alright. Do you think they're actually doing it?"

"I'm going to find that out now." Angel replied walking off.

He walked over to Theresa who was eating a hotdog.

"Come with me" he said.

Theresa looked up at her uncle and swallowed. She knew that she was in trouble. Angel walked her to the front of the house and opened the passenger door of his car. He got in the driver's side and shut the door.

"So what's going on with you and Justin? Are you two-"

"No" She replied interrupting him. "We were just kissing…"

"Theresa I don't want you to get yourself into trouble." Angel replied. "I'm not going to say anything to Sophie or your grandmother, but you must be honest with me."

"Justin and I are not having sex." She replied.

"Good." Angel replied nodding. "Has he touched you?"

Theresa's face was red. "No."

"Never?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"We've just kissed, Uncle Angel. That's all."

"Have you touched him?" Angel continued.

Theresa was quiet for a moment. "No, but I wanted to." She said finally. She looked at Angel. "I guess I'm just a slut, right?"

Angel grabbed her hand. "You are not a slut. I never want you to say that about yourself again."

"But I want to touch him." She whispered. "And I want him to touch me sometimes when we kiss, but he wouldn't do that."

Angel sighed. "That doesn't make you a slut, Tee. Its natural to want those things. You're not ready for that… which is why you should not have started down that road."

"I think you and Justin should cool it for a while" he said after a long pause.

"But we were only kissing." Tee protested.

"Kissing on the verge of leading to other things" Angel corrected.

"What about JuJu?" Tee replied. "Are you saying that I can't go over there anymore?"

"I want you to give me your word that you and Justin will take a break" Angel replied. "Otherwise I'm telling. I know Bobby is talking to him right now as we speak."

"Oh, alright" Tee replied giving in.

((***))

"What were you and Theresa doing in the shed?" Bobby asked Justin. He led him into the house and quickly marched him to his room while Charity was preoccupied.

"We were just kissing." Justin protested.

"In the shed?" Bobby replied in disbelief. "You took her there for other reasons. I'm a man, I know those reasons."

"I didn't do anything. It's not like that!" Justin snapped. "I would never hurt her. I'd never take advantage of her like that other guy!"

Bobby stared at him. "What other guy?"

Justin looked away and didn't reply.

"Are you telling me that someone raped Theresa, Justin?" Bobby snapped. "Did she tell you that?"

"Yeah, she did which is why I wouldn't try to do anything with her. I care about her. All we did is kiss."

"Yeah and from what I heard from Angel you were hard as a rock! What were you going to do about that"

"What I always do" Justin snapped glaring at him. "I remember our talk, do you?"

Bobby stared at his son. "Yeah, I remember, but the day is coming that you're gonna want more than your hand taking care of things."

"That's enough for me right now" Justin hissed. "I don't want to hurt her."

Bobby thought about JuJu. Here he had just reamed her out while her brother was the one that he should be watching. He let out a sigh.

"I'll have to tell your mother about this. I doubt if she'll let Theresa come over any time soon."

"That's not fair to JuJu" Justin snapped. "When she's with JuJu, I'm not even allowed in the same air space with her. Don't punish JuJu because of what I did."

"How do I know you two aren't sneaking off when she's pretending to visit JuJu"

Justin looked him in the eye. "Because I gave my word to my sister."

Bobby knew that he and JuJu were close. He doubted if JuJu would be forgiving if he lied to her. Maybe they could work this thing out.

"Alright Justin." He replied. "But we'll be watching both of you. I'm sure Angel is going to have her put on lockdown."

((***))

Bae watched as JuJu walked across the yard. She looked especially beautiful today he thought. She didn't have on the tee shirt and jeans she normally wore. She had on a pink top that tied around her neck and her back was exposed.

Bae thought she was beautiful and it amazed him that she liked him. The other kids thought that he was such a dork, but Julianna told him that she thought that he was handsome and that his deep voice was sexy.

"Bae" she said grinning shly.

"Julianna" he replied, his heart beating fast. "I hope that you are not in trouble. Your father seemed extremely upset."

JuJu sat next to him at the empty picnic table. "It's ok. Just a little misunderstanding."

"OK" Bae said nodding relieved.

"Bae…"

"Yes Julianna" he asked givng her his full attention.

"Will you sit with me on the front porch? I have to ask you something."

"If it is agreeable with your parents, I will do so" he replied.

JuJu sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure its alright."

He followed her to the front porch swing and she began to rock it back and forth.

"What is it you wish to ask of me?" Bae asked grinning.

"Do you like my outfit?" JuJu asked not meeting his gaze.

"Yes, it is very nice" Bae replied.

"Do you think it makes me look…slutty?" JuJu asked looking at him.

Bae stared at her dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

JuJu sighed. "I mean…does it make me look like…a loose woman…you know an easy girl."

Bae stared at her a moment trying to comprehend what she was asking him.

"You have been behaving appropriately with me, Julianna. I have no reason to think badly of you." He replied.

"Boys think I'm easy because I have a large chest." She confessed. "They stare and make comments. That's why I wear big tee shirts. My Mama says I should dress like a lady and so I liked this top but I thought it was…too much for my big chest. Mama says it looks fine, but Daddy says my boobs jiggle."

She looked at Bae and saw that his face was red.

"What do you think, Bae? You're a boy. Be honest with me." She said turning to him.

"I think you are a good girl, Julianna" he replied. "You are very beautiful. Your clothes look nice on you. I don't think you look slutty."

JuJu smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. I do not lie. You look nice." Bae said nodding.

"But the boys at school said-"

"They do not know you." Bae replied. "All they see is body parts like in a men's magazine. When you really like someone, you just don't look at their body."

"But-but Daddy says they jiggle!" she insisted. "He's a man and he noticed! Do you think they jiggle?"

"Julianna, he's your father. He is protective, so he looks at you differently." Bae replied patiently.

"You didn't answer my question!" JuJu pressed. "Do you think I jiggle?"

Bae looked away. "In a nice way."

JuJu sighed. "I guess I won't wear this again" she said more to herself than to Bae.

"You should wear it." Bae responded. "You are not slutty. You should not think that way."

"Bae, be honest with me." JuJu replied. "Boys don't want a girl with big breasts unless it is for sex right? That's why I wear big clothes. I don't like boys staring at my chest!"

"I don't stare at your chest, Julianna." Bae replied. "That is not what attracted me to you."

JuJu looked at him surprised. "Are you attracted to me?"

"Of course." He replied nodding.

"What was it that you liked?"

"Your dimples" he replied turning red. "They are very beautiful."

"If it was proper, I'd kiss you." She said giggling. She was relieved that he didn't think like other boys.

"It is not proper, so do not do it" Bae replied grinning. "Even though the thought of your kiss is quiite pleasant."

"You made me feel a whole lot better!" JuJu said patting his hand. "You make an excellent boyfriend. I can't wait until it's official when I'm sixteen!"

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stood up. "That wasn't a real kiss so that doesn't count." She said grinning. "Come on, lets go get some icecream and cake."

Bae touched his cheek where she had just kissed. "Of course" he replied grinning following her.

Bobby stepped from the side of the house. He had noticed JuJu when she had taken Bae's hand and led him to the front of the house and he had followed them.

He stood at the corner of the house and listened to their conversation. Maybe it wasn't right, but he was her father after all! He had to admit that Bae was the safest boyfriend that his daughter would probably have. It was obvious to him that the boy was respectful. Maybe he would talk to Charity and allow Bae to come over to visit from time to time…in their presence of course. He grinned to himself. A boy who noticed his daughter's dimples above all else couldn't be all that bad.


End file.
